


The Musician and the Diva

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 134,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were know as Diva, a street performer whose voice could enchant the darkest hearts and reflect God's grace. After Mana's death, you took care of Allen and became an Exorcist just like him. But this route will lead you to a truth that could change your life; will you keep walking?</p>
<p>Allen x Reader;<br/>Noah Family x Reader;<br/>slight!Various x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Performer-Diva

# Prologue: The Performer-Diva

 

You were standing in balance on a ball, joggling with six balls of different color: red, blue, black, purple, white and grey. Wearing a performer outfit with a venetian mask who looks more like the mask of a bird than an actual human face. Giggling at the children staring at you in wonder, you jumped down from your balloon and started to sing a song:

 

_Run we go around the house_

_Night shines upon us_

_Many stars brighter than the sun_

_Dance without any stop_

You clapped your hands at the rhythm and disappeared under the bewildered eyes of the spectators in the street. Some of them were even rubbing theirs in front of this strange magic trick. The children stared both left and right, trying to know your whereabouts. You finally reappeared once more behind, surprising a couple of them. You chuckled once more and presented to a young girl a golden coin. She examined it in wonder and before she could grab it, you snapped your fingers and the token disappeared. She seems sad for a moment and you shook your finger under her nose, reassuring her.

 

_Magic is everything_

_Your last hope in this evening_

_Who will last more than an eternity_

_Laugh louder, cry louder till the end_

 

You danced through the crowd without breaking a sweat, jumping back on your balloon to execute gymnastic movements. You balanced yourself on your hands, your legs lifting over your head. The people gasped in amazement, not believing you have such flexibility with a body like yours. You did the chandelle and a back flip before landing with incredible stability on your feet. You bowed at the girl from before and gave her the coin. She laughed brightly and thanked you with her heart. The crowd cheered your performer’s stage name: the Diva.

You were a light in those dark times, singing and dancing with the purity of your heart. Many folks you encountered on your journeys would request you to return in their town for another spectacle and you would gladly accept. You didn’t do it for money, just for the art.  

_Forever I will hold your hand_

_Dancing under the many stars_

_Brighter than a sun and the night_

_Through this eternity without end_

The show ended likewise your song. The crowd dissipated and you were left alone in your stand. Taking off your mask, your (h/c) fell down and your (e/c) eyes blinked in irritation at the sunlight. You put back your costume inside its case and stretched yourself, letting out a huge yawn. All your members were sore and you were ready to call it a day, until you heard someone clapping behind you.

You slowly turned around to see a young boy with brown hair and you smiled at the sight. It was Allen, Mana’s son. You quickly ran to him with open arms, lifting him and embracing his frail body. He did the same thing to you, tightening his hold around you.

 

“M-miss (y/n)….” his voice muffled by your shoulder and you gave him a questioning look by how weird it sounded. You took him by his shoulders and quickly noticed the tears who were on the verge to fall down.

“ A-Allen?! What’s going on?! “ you demanded sternly and the boy started to sob. You knelt down at his height. “Allen…Where is Mana?”

At the mention of his father’s name, he started to cry louder and his body was shaking with frantic sobs. You panicked internally, not very good at dealing with crying children.

“Allen!”

“H-he i-is….dead…..”he spoke through his sobs and your eyes widened like saucers. Dead? Mana was dead?

“Tell me everything…how do you know he is truly” you stopped yourself from a moment, not wanting to say the word once more to aggravate the boy’s feelings. “….dead?”

Allen explained everything that he known to you and the more you were listening, the more you were saddened.  How could God put that young boy through all of this? At the end of his story, Allen fell down on his knees and you quickly brought him in your arms.

“ I’m not going to let you alone, Allen. You have me now”

“ Really, Miss (y/n)? “ he stammered and you nodded your head.

“Just call me (y/n) and your life as a performer only just has begun” you smiled and the boy tried his best to reciprocate it.

_“ Don’t worry, Mana. I will take care of your son. Trust my words, I will never let him go no matter what”_

 

On this day, Allen was now accompanying you in your show, being the son of a former performer and he had no difficulty to enter this world. You, on the other hand, were becoming so attached with the boy that you were having some problems with your repetition. After another successful show, you returned to your small home you rented for the time being. You were preparing dinner for Allen and you were so deep in your thoughts that you never saw the young fellow exiting the house in secret.

It was only when you called out his name that you noticed there was a missing presence in your home. Frowning, you called Allen one more time. You thought about investigating upstairs when a chilly feeling engulfed your body. Something happened, you were sure of that.

_“ (y/n)!!! HELP ME!!!”_

Allen’s voice rang inside your mind and you quickly ran outside. You observed your surroundings and your instincts were kicking in, telling you that Allen certainly is inside the graveyard where his father was resting. You ran without stopping, scared that something happened to Allen. You stopped at the gates, the cemetery looking more creepy than usual. The sky was red and the moon was shining a strange light that you didn’t recognize. Many times you gazed at it and never did it left you with this impression.

 

_“F-Father…..”_

Your eyes widened and you entered the graveyard. You arrived at the scene and let out a scream at the sight. Allen was on the ground with a metallic skeleton on him, trying to reach for his arm. At the side stood a fat-looking man wearing a top-hat and a swinging a umbrella over his head. A terrible smile stretched his face and you nearly gaged. The Millennium Earl.

 

“Y-y-you m-made m-me into a AKUMA!” screamed the skeleton and you felt the warm of your body leave your soul.

“M-MANA?!” you screeched and the skeleton turned to you, opening its metallic hand to you.

“(Y/N)…D-don’t c-come near me….” he whispered and tears gathered to your eyes. You fell on your knees in shock and the Earl approached your frail form with big steps.

“Your name is (Y/N)? What a beautiful name for a pretty lady!” he gushed cruelly and you bit your lips in anger. “Hmmm….This is strange….I have a feeling that I met you before…”

“LEAVE ME ALONE, MONSTER!” you snarled, swinging your arm to hit him but he caught your wrist without struggling much.

“Oh my….You seem to be in a bad mood, (Y/N)-chan…” he faked a sob. “Allen only wanted to see his father again and I granted his wish after all”

“YOU MANIPULATED HIM! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!”

“I can’t let you do that, (Y/N)…Now observe while your precious Mana-kun slips on Allen-kun’s skin….Then, he will become an akuma that will evolve under my orders!”

 “N-No….I-“ you muttered in distress. The akuma went closer to Allen and held unto his neck.

“ I w-will c-curse y-you, ALLEN!” Mana snarled, bringing his hand over the boy’s left eye. Allen let out a pained scream and a mark formed itself.

 

His deformity on the left arm glowed a strange color and grown to envelop its claws around the Akuma’s form, throwing it away. Allen groaned in pain and fright, his eyes falling on his father. The left arm was advancing by itself toward Mana, creeping his way into the mud. The boy struggled to keep his arm from killing him.

“N-n-no, don’t k-kill M-Mana…! P-Please don’t k-kill him!” sobbed Allen and you found it hard to watch this show any longer.

“ Release me…RELEASE ME.NOW “ you snarled, elbowing the Earl. The monster took a few steps back, surprise showing on his large grin and eyes. His pointy ears raised in confusion and bewilderment.

“That just now….How strange, this feeling…” he cooed. “You’re an interesting human, Miss (Y/N)-chan. You have Innocence but I can’t find it anywhere”

“ I-Innocence?!” you stammered, taking a step back. “What is the meaning of this?”

“My, my…Times up, it seems. See you later, (Y/N)-chan! Next time we meet, let’s celebrate!” he cheered and pulled out from his sleeves his umbrella. He jumped high in the air and disappeared through the thick clouds.

You turned back to Allen and let out a scream when the arm pierced Mana’s stomach. The Akuma growled and for a moment, you thought it was sobbing. It extended a hand to Allen’s face, almost caressing it:

“A-Allen….(Y/N)….I love…you” he said one last time and exploded into ashes and dust. Without any hesitation, you thrown yourself on your knees in the bloody snow beside Allen.

“Allen!” you cried out and the child lunged himself at your waist, hugging it tightly. He was crying even harder now.

“I-I killed h-him….” he sniffed, letting out a sob. You passed a hand in his now white locks, pressing his head into your bosom.

“Allen….I think in fact you helped him…”

“H-Huh?”

“You freed him from his prison…I don’t know how you did that…But I’m pretty sure you freed him. He would have become a mindless puppet to the Millennium Earl if it wasn’t of you”

“Miss (Y/N)…Please, don’t leave me you too….I feel…so lonely” he whispered and your grip tightened.

“Don’t worry, Allen. I will never let you go. No matter what happen, I will be there for you, I will follow to the very end….”

 

A single tear was shed and you felt something weird inside of your heart. Like it was crystalizing. The feeling was amplified when rocks of crystal started purring out of the ground, circling around the both of you.

“ W-what is it now?!”

“There is no freedom for the soul within an Akuma. You’re trapped within it for all eternity, and you become the Earl’s toy” said a male voice and you turned at the sound to see a man with red hair and weird looking clothes.

“?”

“There’s no way to help it other than by destroying it. Your son was born with an Anti-Akuma weapon…What a destiny he carries” he said, kneeling down at your height and observing Allen with mild-interest but you quickly noticed he was more interested in _you_.

“He…isn’t my son….What do you mean by Anti-Akuma weapon, and why Allen?!”

“He is someone that has been given a destiny by God. But more importantly, you too are gifted by God” he smirked, eyeing your form with a hidden perverseness and you clicked your tongue in disgust.

“ Stay away from us, whoever you are!” you cried.

At this right moment, a hammer made of crystal appeared over his head and tried to smash him down, but he merely dodged the blow. He whistled with a look of smugness on his face and you greeted your teeth at him.

“I like my women wild and feisty…You’re kind of cute now that I think about it. Why don’t you become Exorcists?”

You stopped your attacks and let out a startled gasp. Exorcist?

“The job accepts people like you…Become an Exorcist and I will teach the both of you under my care…How about that? You can learn everything you need to know then” he asked and you thought about it for a minute.

“….We accept….”you nodded finally, standing up with Allen in your arms.

“Aahhh, good! Now that my job is finished here…”

 

You blinked a few times and you realized the position you were in when he swiped you in his arms(you were still holding Allen). You blushed furiously and he smirked slightly.

“…L-LET M-ME G-GO”

“ You’re the performer called “Diva”, right? Why don’t you give me a little dance-“

“ YOU PIG!” you snarled, slapping him hard on the cheek but he didn’t seem fazed by it.

“Feisty woman”

“ I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME”

“ Cross. Cross Marian”

“ A-ah…My name is (Y/N) and this is Allen….NOW PUT ME DOWN!”

 

After this night, you thought that maybe you made a mistake at becoming an Exorcist.

 


	2. Chapter 1: The boy and the dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Raggle Taggle Gypsy by The Chieftains

# The boy and the dancer

 

 

Three years after this event, Allen and you visited many countries with your Master, Cross Marian. Thinking about him made you cringe internally, remembering all the times he made you and Allen pay his debts…which was a horrible treatment. And now he disappeared somewhere in India after giving you the mission to go to the Black Order. The train made a stop and ton of people descended from it. Allen was the first one to step outside, followed by you who was still sleepy from the night before. Tincampy towered over your head before slamming himself on it, waking you up completely.

 

“WHAT THE HELL, TIM?! “you snarled, eyeing the golden ball who stuck his tongue out. “ WHY YOU-“

“(y/n) look at that! Street performers!” gushed Allen, pointing to a direction. “Do you want to participate?”

“Huh? Why would I?”

“You’re the Great Diva! Everyone knows about you!” he smiled and you rolled your eyes before chuckling, ruffling his white hair.

“Don’t think about it…We have enough money for the coming days before we arrive”

In this three years, Allen grown up to be a handsome boy, just like Mana. But he earned some skills in the streets that you would rather have avoided at any cost…like cheating at poker. As for you, you didn’t really change…you’re still taller than the white haired boy…maybe you have more curves than last time-?

“Come on, at least do one song!” pleaded Allen, giving you the puppy eyes.

“Allen, I don’t think they want someone they don’t know to play with them-Is that a clown?” you glared at the said performer who was juggling. “Maybe I will ask them…?”

Allen smiled, who wasn’t too innocent and pushed you forward. You bite a squeal and stared at him angrily. But you couldn’t give him a piece of your mind that the clown caught your wrist and started to dance with you.

“WOWOWOAH!” you cried, the clown spinning you on your feet. “I’M GETTING.DIZZY…”

Allen laughed loudly while the crowd gathered around the performers in curiosity. You finally let the music course through you and did a jig with the clown.

 

_There were three old gypsies came to our house door_

_They came brave and boldly-0_

_The one sang high and the other sang low_

_And the other sang a raggle taggle gypsy-o_

 

 

You sang joyfully, standing in front of the clown and did a curtesy gesture. He bowed and you chuckled before continuing the song.

 

_It was upstairs downstairs the lady went,_

_Put on her suit of leather-0,_

_And there was a cry from around the door,_

_She’s away with the raggle taggle gypsy-o_

 

_It was late that night the lord came in._

_Inquiring for his lady-0,_

_And the servant girl she says to the lord_

_She’s away with the raggle taggle gypsy-0_

 

 

“Oh my?! Could it be the Great “Diva”? “asked a spectator to another and he nodded his head thoughtfully.

“You mean the singer and dancer who visits towns to show off her moves and grace? It could be possible, but has been a long time ago…”

“Maybe it’s her daughter…?”

 

_Well saddle for me my milk white steed_

_My big horse is not speedy-o_

_I will ride, I will seek my bride_

_She's away with the raggle taggle gypsy-o_

 

Sang the clown in knowledge and you smiled at the fact he knew the song. You were always excited for duet.

 

_He rode east and he rode west_

_He rode north and south also_

_Until he came to a wide open field_

_It was there he spied hid lady-o_

 

Suddenly, the clown man put his hands on his hips, giving you what it looks like a scolding look that he would do to a child.

 

_Tell me how could you leave your goose feather bed_

_Your blankets strewn so comely-o?_

_How could you leave your newly wedded lord_

_All for a raggle taggle gypso-o?_

 

 

You frowned playfully and made the same posture as him, taking the edges of your dress and twirled it around:

 

_Well what do I care for my goose feather bed_

_With all my blankets strewn comely-0?_

_Tonight I lie in a wide open field_

_In the arms of a raggle taggle gypsy-o_

 

You sang and the clown shrugged before turning his back to you.

 

_Tell me how could you leave your house and your land?_

_How could you leave your money-0?_

_How could you leave your only wedded lord_

_All for that raggle taggle gypsy-o?_

 

You winked playfully and leaned closer to the man who signed that he was listening to you by driving his right ear next to your lips.

 

_Well what do I care for my house and my land?_

_And what do I care for money-0?_

_I’d rather have a kiss from the yellow gypsy’s lips_

_I’m away with the raggle taggle gypsy-o_

 

You sang with cockiness, blowing a teasing kiss and continued to dance in circle. The clown feigned hurt on his face and let himself fall backward, in which one of the musician quickly caught him. The song ended and you bowed to the crowd which they started to applaud loudly. You felt…happy and nostalgic. Ah, you missed those times very much since becoming an Exorcist. Allen quickly ran to you, embracing your form.

 

“That was marvelous, Miss (y/n)! “ he laughed and you rolled your eyes before flicking his forehead, at which he let out a pained groan.

“How many times did I tell you to drop the “Miss” thing? We are closer now, no need to be so formal” you scolded and he rubbed the sore spot before smiling.

“Right”

 

Taking back your luggage, you started to walk out from the train station, Allen catching up with you. Timcanpy flew over your head and stopped on your shoulder, letting out a yawn. The both of you took a carriage with other performers as well, having the trip free.

“So, do you know where is our next stop?” you asked Allen, your legs tangling in the void.

“We’re going inside of a church who is said to be hunted….A few travelers or homeless people who venture inside the night and the morning after they disappear. All that remains is there clothes”

“Sound pretty creepy. You’re sure it’s an Akuma?”

“What else could it be?” he muttered and you hung your head low, sighing deeply.

“Since the day we became Exorcist, we seem to encounter a lot of Akuma…And we discover those who were always next to us” you said, gazing at the sky filled with stars. “Isn’t ironic when you think about it?” Allen hummed under his breath and blinked when he realized Timcanpy wasn’t on your shoulder anymore.

“Timpancy! Where are you?! “ yelled Allen.A minute after, the golden ball returned to his master.“There you are! Don’t fly about too much. Or else a cat will eat you…”

 

The curtains behind the both of you opened and a tall clown with a woman wearing a bunny costume offered you something to eat.

“You can have some if you’d like “ he smiled and Allen nodded his head while thanking him.

“You both are travelers?” asked the woman.

“We are only visiting” you answered.

“The Exorcist Headquarters, that is” said Allen.

 

 

 

You lost Timcanpy. The minute you descended the carriage, a cat snatched the golem, ate it and quickly ran away. Allen went to his pursue while you did your best to keep up with him. Damn that kid could run fast. His chasing stopped inside of an old church, and you were pretty sure that it was the one many passengers told you about. Opening the old doors, bats came out and started to spread around the room. Allen let out a gasp of surprise when he took the sight of the fat cat running toward a woman. It jumped in her arms and it seems that the white haired Exorcist was too much into getting a hold of the cat that he didn’t realize he caught the woman by the throat at the same time. You were about to chase Allen upstairs when a cop grabbed your wrist, trapping you against a pillar.

“You there!! What are you doing here?” he asked sternly, his hold on you tightening.

“I-I’m o-only a t-traveler!” you stammered, wincing in pain when he twisted your arm. “P-Please, I mean no harm! A friend of mine is upstairs with your colleague!”

“There’s lot going on in this church. What’s telling me that you don’t have something to do with it?”

“Because I know the real culprit behind it” you groaned to the cop and he quickly released you. You rubbed your wrists and arms, glaring half-heartily at the man.

“The real culprit?”

“Yes, it’s an-“ You stopped talking, feeling that someone was watching the two of you.

You glared at the dark shadows forming themselves in a corner of the room, and your eyes widened in horror when a flash of green appeared.

“Duck!” you screamed, lifting your hands in front of you and creating a wall of crystal.

 

The projectile was too fast and it blown away 1/3 of your shield. Panting, you asked the cop if he was alright, only to find him tied to the column with chains. Dark stars appeared all over his skin and his eyes turned white. You failed to protect him and you couldn’t stare while he turned to dust, his clothes only remaining. The woman from before descended the stairs and froze when she caught a glimpse of you. Her eyes widened at her comrade’s clothes and turned her gaze silently at you. Smoke was coming out from the corpse and without a second you formed a mask around your face with your powers. The gas from the Akuma was toxic, and could easily turn you like the man. Allen appeared behind the woman and put a hand over her mouth, forbidding her to breathe the gas.

 

“Be careful. The gas is poisonous “told Allen to her and she glared at him in a questioning manner.“He was killed by an Akuma”

“A-Akuma?” she repeated, her eyes slowly closing and she fainted on the spot.

“Miss!!”

“Allen, we need to get out of there” you said and he nodded his head, taking the cop in his arms.

 

The both of you ran away from the church and decided it was best to return her to the Police Station.

 

 

 

The director stared at the both of you angrily, clearly suspicious even after Allen told the whole story. They weren’t aware of the existence of Akuma after all. A knock came from the door:

“Inspector! Officer Moore is awake!” yelled a man behind.

“Come in!” he replied back, not breaking the glare on the two of you.The woman from before came in and she glared in surprise at you. “His name is Allen Walker. And this is (y/n) (l/n)” the inspector said and Allen laughed nervously. He slammed a hand over the desk bending closer to the Exorcist. “You did it, didn’t you?!”

“I didn’t!!! I’m telling you!!“cried out Allen.

“How many times will we say it? We just carried the unconscious police officer here” you said, pissed.

“You both were at the scene!! And look, your hand’s bright red!” he said, taking Allen’s wrist.

“N-No…that was always that way-“

 

The inspector ripped off the cloth and it shows to the whole world the green crystal incrusted inside Allen’s left hand. The fat man gasped in shock and bullets of sweat ran down his forehead.

“What the hell did you do to your hand?! YOU DAMNED LUNATIC! You should take care of your body! Your mum and dad gave it to you!” Now it was your turn to slam your hands over the desk, surprising the people in the room, mostly Allen. Your anger was starting to show and it was a matter of minutes before you lose a nerve.

“You don’t know anything about us! He has it since he is a child! And yes we were at the scene, but we aren’t the murderers in this story! Miss Moore can tell!” you said, turning to her. She smiled and nodded her head.

“This boy and woman were with me when it happened”

“WHAT?!”

“Inspector, there was a large bullet hole at the scene which looks like it came from a cannon. Plus, the walls were filled with crystals-like stalactites…The boy had only a cat and a small suitcase with him, while the woman had nothing with her. There was no weapon at the church which would be capable of making such a tremendous impact” hushed a man to the ear of the inspector. He greeted his teeth and slammed his hands once more on the table(it was a surprise it didn’t break after all the hits. Poor table).

“DID YOU LOST CONCIOUSNESS, OFFICER MOORE?!”

“I-I apologize” she stared at her feet.

“Good Lord, you were at the scene, and you didn’t even see who did it!”

“Oh but I know the culprit” you smiled and they eyed weirdly while Allen slightly nodded. “And this is primarily the reason why we are here today….Let’s us assist the investigation, if you may”

“It is called an Akuma, a demon, I see them quite often in my line of work. It will kill again and if we don’t stop it now, it will soon be beyond our control” “Demon?” “This is an anti-Akuma weapon. Do you know about Exorcists? We both are from the clergy specializing in demon extermination” Allen said and his cursed eye turned into a red color. The inspector was silent.

“Exorcists?” he hummed.”What are you on about? Well, whatever…You’re free to go…OFFICER MOORE! Take them at your house and watch over them like an hawk!!!” he ordered and the three of you sweatdropped, face pale.

“EHHH?!”

 

 

Miss Moore was much more gentle than the inspector, that was for sure. Of course, she would yell at you to watch out your steps when entering her house. She disappeared upstairs, leaving you and Allen alone.

“Whoa, it’s a beautiful house, don’t you think?” you said, examining the many paintings. Allen nodded his head but fell on his back when the cat suddenly jumped on him.

“AHHH! WATCH OUT!” he yelled. His back met the wall and he slipped all the way down, an old portrait falling on his head. Miss Moore appeared once more and eyed him dangerously.

“Hey, what are you doing? You were going back to the scene, weren’t you?”

“Huh well, just for a little-“

“ NO WAY!”

 

You bent down and took the portrait in your hands, looking at the small object in wonder. There was a woman and a man, smiling brightly in the photo.

“Who is this?” you asked. “If…it isn’t too personal”

“My brother and sister, Mark and Claire” she responded, gazing at the old photography with a small smile.

“Their wedding day? She looks beautiful in this white gown” you smiled but frowned when you noticed the expression of Moore. “Something…happened, huh?”

“My sister died on her wedding day, after she saved Mark’s life….Since then, he isn’t the same, he is grieving”

“And that church in front of your house…”

“Yes..”

“…I’m sorry”

The more you were thinking about it, the more you felt there was something wrong in this house. A feeling of uneasiness. She turned to Allen after a moment:

“Allen, do you really think the culprit is a demon? Demons are just flights of fancy thought up by our ancestors in their fear of sickness and misfortune…I don’t believe in the curses and the like. I really dislike all that” Allen sighed.

“The demons I’m talking about are quite different; they are weapons. They are in fact virulent weapons created to destroy humanity. That’s the true nature of a demon. They usually take the form of human beings…so they’re difficult to distinguish from the general population, but-“

He was cut by the sound of the door opening harshly. A man in a wheelchair rolled in the room, his face contorted in pain. Moore approaching him, whispering his name. You knew what he was. The feeling was stronger now that he was in the room. Allen’s eye activated itself at the same time Mark transformed himself into his true self: an Akuma. Without losing time, Allen grabbed Moore and protected her while you formed a crystal shield around the three of you. There was an explosion and you were thrown back outside, landing in the church just next to the house. Dust surrounded where you landed and you groaned in pain, the shield falling down into pieces.

“Are you all right, Moore? Miss (y/n)?”

“I told you to drop the miss” you muttered and Allen smiled.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“The church across the street” replied Allen. She eyed the purple bullet that your crystal stopped, before it turned into dust. Her eyes widened: “You caught the bullet?!”

“It’s a demon bullet. It has a viral gaseous agent inside it. Akumas convert their own bodies to make these shells and those who are shot, the virus spreads throughout the body…and…” Allen muttered, glaring at the cat he was holding. Numerous stars poured all over its body before it exploded.

“I…I’m sorry, Allen. I couldn’t protect all of you at once” you said, saddened by the cat’s death.

“What happened to Mark…? Is he….”

“An Akuma use a human’s dead body to infiltrate society. I fear that your brother died since a long time ago” you explained and she gasped.

“And I think I know the reason why…”

“The Millennium Earl” nodded Allen.

“Millennium…Earl?” Another explosion and you were thrown on your back. The Akuma floated inside the church and alerted by the noise, the inspector and some officers came in the room.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! FIRE!” he yelled to the cops. They took out their guns and started to shoot the Akuma.

“Bullets have no effect on Akumas! GET OUT OF THERE!” you yelled, trying to stand up but your legs gave up. The Akuma turned its emotionless face to them, aiming its guns to the officers. It started to blast and they exploded, the virus spreading in their veins. Moore couldn’t help but stare in horror while her friends and colleagues died in front of her eyes.

“Y-YOU MONSTER!” she yelled.

“It won’t hear you. It’s programmed to kill and follow orders from its master. They kill so they might evolve” “IT’S A KILLING MACHINE” “No, Akumas are living weapons that merge with living souls. That soul is controlled by its creator. They require the soul of someone who lost faith in life and hates reality. It is the frustration of that soul that serves as the demon’s energy source and drives it to evolve” explained Allen.

“Moore, you said to me that Mark wasn’t the same when Claire died…” you said and Moore’s eyes widened in shock at the implication.

“The demons are machines made using ill-fated souls as their materials. All men have a measure of darkness in their heart. When a tragedy causes this darkness to come forth, the Creator appears. And makes a demon from it”

“Tragedy?...”

“Mark turned Claire into an Akuma after her death…” The Akuma was about to shoot you but you stopped its guns by creating particles of crystal inside of them. The Akuma groaned. “But there is a way to stop this cycle! Allen! It’s your turn!” you yelled. He lifted his red hand and a flash of green.

“Holy cross that dwells within me! Give me the strength to crush through this darkness!” his hand turned into a clawed metallic arm. “Pitiful Akuma…let your soul be saved!” He thrusted his arm inside of its stomach, the Akuma snarling and fidgeting on spot. Allen smiled tenderly, closing his eyes:

“I’m sorry. It’ll all be over soon. Rest in peace, Mrs. Claire” The chains tying the soul to the machine was destroyed and Claire could now return to Heaven. Moore stared at the scene in awe, tears running down her cheeks.

“They’re…together in Heaven, aren’t they?” You glanced at Allen, then back at her, smiling brightly.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure they are happy where they are now”

 

The two of you bid farewell to Moore and you were now on your way to the Exorcists Headquarters: the Black Order. The Millennium Earl will continue on this tragedy, and it was your job to destroy him at any cost before he kills humanity.


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Order

 

# The Black Order

 

It was a long climbing, and Allen nearly fell. Twice. He would have certainly died if it wasn't of your powers to catch when he misplaced a foot on a rock. Golems of the Order flew around the two of you, observing every move you were making. Allen let out an exasperate sigh when Timcanpy flew over his head:

 

"Why did they build this damn thing here?" he asked and you shrugged.

"They want people who aren't lazy?" you tried to guess. "I mean, I don't think they want to employ anyone"

"If I see stairs when we get here, I'm going to cry" he snarled.

 

You finally made it to the top, taking Allen's hand to help him up. He let out a huff and stared at the huge tower in front of you. The Black Order certainly lived to its name.

 

"We're here at last!" he smiled.

"Let's hope they won't return us" you said and Allen groaned internally.

"I would rather die. It's got quite an air about it, hasn't it?...You're sure we're at the right place?"

"...yes?" you squeaked.

 

The both of you had a terrible sense of orientation. You would often get lost, even in your own bathroom.

 

"Well, let's go take a look"

 

The both of you walked toward the building, the Golems still following you. One of them's eye flashed red and you knew the Order was aware of your presence. You stopped in front of a huge gate...who has a face. Now you were interested in the people of the Black Order. Allen approached the door, yelling out:

 

"Is there someone here?! My name is Allen Walker and this is (y/n) (l/n). We've come on Marshall Cross Marian's recommendation. I'd like to speak to the Order's management...Huh? Hello?"

 

The gate's eyes opened and nearly pulled themselves out of their sockets. It stared at the both of you:

 

"X-ray inspection!" it screamed. "Distinguish whether the subjects are humans or demons!!" Two rays of light engulfed the both of you and you stared in confusion at the gate keeper. For a moment, silence reigned the place and the gate's eyes widened in shock. "I don't understand...it doesn't work?! A bug?! No humans....Woman's strange!!!! No body, no body!!! And boy is....AN AKUMA!!!" yelled the gate, its pupils turning into X. "THEY ARE OUTTA HERE!!!"

 

Allen sweatdropped and eyed the gate weirdly while you took process of the situation. If it wasn't going to let you enter...then what will happen?

 

"THEY ARE CURSED, THE BOTH OF THEM!!! AKUMA, AKUMA!!! OUT OUT! THEY ARE WITH MILLENNIUM EARL!!!"

" Will you shut up?!" you snarled, opening your palm. You formed a huge crystal-like hammer and slammed it down on its head. The gate let out a pained noise.

" Itai, itai...." tears leaked down its face and you scowled, a vein popping out of your head.

"You're so rude! This is how you threat people after they get through all of this climbing?!! We're not Akumas! We're not that suicidal! Won't you think it would be stupid for true Akumas to wander around this place?!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am" it apologized and Allen sweatdropped at the scene. You sure look like a mother scolding a child. You stopped your ranting to look at the top of the gate, seeing a young Japanese man with long hair.

"You're mighty bold to have come here" he said, unleashing his katana. Allen started to panic and he waved his arms in surrender.

" You got it all wrong! We-THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"Sword of Illusions" the Japanese male growled, his sword's tip glowing at yellow light.

Your eyes widened at the sight and you lifted your arms to protect yourself, a crystal enveloping you and Allen. His arm activated himself and he blocked the blow, but it made a huge scratch at the middle. You snarled and made a round-house kick, aiming a crystal to the man's face. He avoided with ease but at the last moment. He glared at you for a minute, humming under his breath.

"What's with the arm and ice powers?" he asked, playing with the tip of his katana.

" Anti-demon weapons" answered Allen.

"We're Exorcists"

 

The Japanese's eyes turned into slits and he glared at the gate keeper dangerously.

 

" GATE KEEPER?"

" I REALLY DID SEE THE PENTACLE! AND THE WOMAN DIDN'T APPEAR IN MY SCANNER! LIKE SHE WAS INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING!"

" I'M A HUMAN!" cried Allen, pounding his fists in the gate's face.

"I might be cursed, but I'm still human!"

" DON'T TOUCH ME!"

 

You passed a hand over your forehead, feeling a headache coming soon. The night will be long, that's for sure. The Japanese man pointing the katana under your chin, tapping it slightly.

 

"What about you? Something's wrong, I know it, Circus Freak..."

 

Your face went pale at the name and your eyes darkened. Allen stopped what he was doing to freeze on the spot at the sight. When your bangs shade your face like that, it means trouble and a coming cataclysm. You more than scary when pissed; you were a monster. The Japanese male never saw the hit, his right cheek colliding with something cold and hard. He was knocked down, falling on his back. He grabbed his cheek in pain and stared at his hand when it was covered in blood. He turned back at you to see that you have summoned various crystals with their tip aimed directly at him; you grazed him at first but now you won't miss your target.

 

"Circus Freak?...I'm going to tell you something: you're in for a bad time" smiled evilly (which was very unusual) and horns appeared on your head(just like Allen when the twins mention his debts).

" MISS (Y/N) TURNED DARK!" yelled Allen.

" I TOLD. YOU. TO. NOT.SAY.MISS "

"Very well then. I will slice you in two" the other male muttered darkly, taking out his sword and folding with the blade. "This Illusion will rend you in two, Circus Freak"

"And those crystals will rip you in pieces, Ponytail" you said with the same tone, preparing your attack.

"W-Wait we're not your enemies!" stammered Allen.

"En garde"

 

Like a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of you and brought down his katana. You avoided the hit by standing on your left side, the tip grazing your back. It ripped the back of your dress and you did a few back flips before landing on your feet. You glared at the man with hatred and you slammed your hands on the ground. Stalagmites of crystals came out from the ground under where he stood and he let out a startled noise.

 

"What the-!?"

"Game over" you smirked but it faltered when he disappeared once more. He only reappeared behind you and you were knocked on your front, face planting without any grace in the dirt.

"Game over" he repeated cheekily, pressing the tip on the back of your neck. He would have sliced it off if it wasn't of Allen blocking the sword with his arm. " Don't touch her in anyway" he muttered dangerously. "There should be a letter of recommendation from the Marshall!"

"A...letter of recommendation from the Marshall?" he repeated, his eyes wide.

"It must have been delivered here..."

 

The three of you stood here like this for a moment until the gate keeper yelled:

"O-Opening!!! " The doors opened by themselves and you tried your best to stand up. You dusted your knees and gave a dark look to the man. He did the same too.

"Permission to enter is granted, Mr. Allen Walker and Mrs. (y/n) (l/n)"

"Komui, what's the meaning of this" asked the Japanese.

"Sorry, I spoke a little too soon " said with a goofy voice the intercom. "They are Cross Marian's apprentices and the fact Timcanoy is with them is proof enough for me"

"Why didn't you do it the moment we walked here?" you groaned, stretching your back."Damn Ponytail nearly cut my head off"

"Watch it, Circus Freak!"

"Bring it on, you nasty Shemale!" "

NOW I HAVE ENOUGH"

"Oya oya Kanda, they're our friends. You must not kill them" Kanda clicked his tongue but didn't take down his sword. He was sure a stubborn one. Until he received a wooden pad on his head. His eyes grown large and he stared at the female with the pigtails.

"Really...We told you to stop!" she scolded him. "Get in quick or else the gate will close up. Now"

 

Timcanpy was the first to move on, flying through the gate. The four of you entered the Black Order, the girl leading the way. She introduced herself as Lenalee, the Supervisor's assistant. Kanda parted ways with the three of you, not turning back to give you a look.

 

"Kanda! " he stopped, glaring at Allen over his shoulder. "That's was your name, right? Nice to meet you" smiled Allen, holding a hand for him to take. Kanda merely scoffed.

"I'll not shake hands with a cursed one" He walked away and Allen's twitched while he stared at his back with an expression of pure disbelief. You, on the other hand, had already summoned crystals over his head, waiting for the signal to strike him down. Lenalee giggled and put a hand over your shoulder, stopping you from impaling the Japanese male.

"Sorry about him. He just came back from a mission, so he's a little on edge"

" A little on edge? I don't call this a little on edge! Mostly rude, that's all!" you pouted. "

Now, come with me. I will tour you the Black Order so you can get familiar with it!"

The visit was short, but enough for you to make a conclusion: the Black Order was sure another home for the Exorcists. You walked beside Allen all the time, gazing at the architecture while Lenalee's explication of the rooms went on deaf ears.

"So, how is Marshall Cross? You both were in India, right?" the Chinese woman asked suddenly and you froze at the name.

"W-well, that was three months ago..." stammered Allen, trying hard to not remember any souvenir of his master.

 

*Flashback*

_You were sitting in a chair next to Allen, staring at Cross with a confused expression. The white haired male was sitting on his knees, glaring at his master too._

_"Allen...(y/n)..." started Cross, twirling the glass of wine in his hand. "It's been three years since you both became my assistants...It's time for you to make a name for yourselves"_

_"_ _And what does it mean?" you asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. He merely smirked and you shuddered at this._

 _"_ _I now officially permit you to call yourself an Exorcist"_

_"Wait, we weren't already?" you said in disbelief._

_"_ _Of course not, but in order for that to happen, you have to go with me to Headquarters. You know where the HQ is, right?" Cross suddenly stood up, a hammer in hand. His eyes flashed and you shot a glare to Allen who stared at you back with a feeling of uneasiness. Allen nodded his head slowly, his smile turning down in horror when Cross lifted the hammer over his head. "I'll leave my golem with you in my place and send a letter of recommendation to a supervisor named Komui. Set off as soon as you awaken"_

_"Y-you're not going to hit me with that, are you Master?" asked shakily Allen._

_"Eh, I hate it here!" Cross Marian knocked out Allen, slamming the hammer over his head. Then, he turned to you and you protected yourself with a wall of crystal. He put back the hammer inside his pocket and sighed:_ _" I won't hit a woman. You're too beautiful for that"_

_" Shut up, pervert" you snarled, your walls falling down. "And why did you hit him?!"_

_"Because" he simply answered and you pulled your hair in frustration._

_"Arg, you're obnoxious!" Cross Marian knelt before you, taking your hands in his. You stopped your ranting and stared at him strangely._

_"(y/n), you will have to protect Allen from now on. I....What's coming in the future will certainly be difficult to take. I know that your powers are still fragile and you have to practice a lot to find some kind of harmony with your weapon; this is your prime mission that I give you" he explained and you nodded your head._

_"Where will you be going?"_

_"Somewhere that you don't need to know"_

_"..." You were silent for a minute, looking at your feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world._ _"You know...what are my powers, right? Why...can't you tell me?"_

_"Because I made a promise to someone a long time ago" he answered mysteriously. "Someone who is to you...No, it's better if I don't say anything"_

_"Who?! What do you mean?!" you exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders. He gave you a smile._

_"Someone who was very dear to you, (y/n). This is the only hint I will give you"_ _The morning after, Cross Marian has disappeared once again, leaving you alone with Allen. *_

_End of Flashback*_

 

"He hit his apprentice, leaving him unconscious, and ran?" repeated Lenalee, stirring you up from your memory.

Allen nodded his head, sulking. Of course, he didn't know your version and you wanted to keep it as a secret...for now.

"What's floor is that?" asked Allen.

"It's my brother's" said Lenalee. Suddenly, a tall man appeared, smiling brightly at the three of you.

"Yes, hello! I'm Komui Lee, a supervisor in these parts! Quite a view isn't it?"

 

You were led in a huge, dark room. You could barely see your own feet, or even your nose at this point. But you could distinct clearly people working on machines.

 

"We warmly welcome you, Miss (y/n) and Allen-kun! Boy, what a pain earlier, right?!" Komui coed and you heard the angry shouts of the Science Division from the other side:

"WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?!" Komui led you in another room who looked like an infirmary. While surfing many tools in his box:

"Now, please show me your arm"

"What?" asked Allen in confusion.

"Your weapon was damaged when Kanda-kun attacked you earlier, right? You don't have to endure the pain" Komui said. With hesitation, Allen brought his anti-Akuma weapon on the table and Komui leaned down. "The nerve system is affected, as I thought...Lenalee, bring me anesthesia"

"Okay" she nodded, walking to the back of the room. You raised a brow, turning to the man.

"What do you want to do exactly?" you muttered. He gave you a smile that send chills in your back. You were not trusting this man. At all.

"Can you activate it?" Allen's hand transformed into its original claw arm. The wound to which Kanda afflicted to the white haired Exorcist left a huge gap in the middle of the hand. Suddenly, Komui started to get excited, taking a sip of his coffee. "You're a Parasite Type"

"Parasite Type?" repeated Allen.

"Yep. It means accommodators who turn a par of their body into a weapon. It's the rarest type of weapon among many Anti-Akuma weapons" he explained. He pulled out a giant drill, smiling with pointy teeth. Allen's face paled at the sight.

"W-what's that equipment for...?"

"Hmm...I'll repair it" he smirked and you suppressed a shudder. "It'll be...a little shocking, so if you don't wanna be traumatized, you shouldn't watch"

" W-WAIT"

"Go"

 

Allen's screams resonated in the whole building, shaking the rooms. When he was done, Allen's form was sprawled tiredly on the table, moaning in pain. Lenalee smiled nervously:

 

"I'm sorry for my brother's rough treatment"

"I-I didn't realize Komui-san was your big brother..." muttered Allen in pain. Komui turned to you, flashing his needles with his creepy smile.

"Do you have to repair your weapon too?"

"NO" you quickly said.

"Now that I think about it...You...don't seem like a Parasite Type" he thought aloud. "I never saw that kind of Anti-Akuma weapon before"

" What are the other types then?"

"Well, the other and only one is Equipment Type. They are the most common and they take the form of a know item to which it accommodates with it and the holder. They are difficult to control since the Accomodator must use his weapon like a tool to make it do what they want..."

"Well, I have some difficulty to control it...but it didn't merge with any common item. They are only crystals that I summon in battle and they transform into anything I want them to. If I have a good control of it, that's it" you told and Komui nodded his head.

"Well big brother, you guys are going there after this, right? Maybe you will find an answer to the question" offered Lenalee. "And don't you have to check and see if Allen-kun is really a human?"

"Hm? That won't be necessary for that last part, since he's a human. Humans are the only species in this world that can get cursed"

 

You were brought on a platform with Allen, and you had to hold him for a while since his knees didn't stop to buckle after Komui's treatment.

 

"Miss (y/n), I thought I was going to die" he whimpered and you rolled your eyes.

"I told you already: drop the miss thing"

"Your arm won't work till tomorrow due to the anesthesia, but it's fixed" said Komui, placing a hand on an altar. The platform started to descend the tower.

"I'll never break my arm again..." he muttered under his breath and you smiled with your eyes close.

"We will see about that, Allen-kun" you teased and he blushed brightly at your tone."You can be so in a rush sometimes"

 

Komui turned to you with a smile.

 

"Now, now. Although there're downsides, the Parasite Type is very rare...Those're the chosen ones who can best exercise the power of Innocence"

"Innocence?" asked Allen.

"I have heard of it before from Cross but..."

 

The platform stopped in a dark room and spots of light illuminated five figures sitting on strange chairs. One of the men was the first to speak:

 

"That's God's innocence. It's the power of omnipotence. Once again, God has come upon us"

"They're our bosses, the Great Generals" introduced Komui while both you and Allen approached.

"Now, show them how worthy you are" You blinked and you heard Allen letting out a cry of shock. You turned to see him being snatched away by two white, glowing hands. Tentacles encircling his members and a strange creature, who seems female, appeared.

"I...I...Innocence..." she said. The tentacles enrolled around Allen's anti-Akuma weapon, a green light surrounding it.

"What's this?!" snarled Allen, struggling to get out of her hold. He tried to activate his arm but there was only a spark then nothing.

"That's not possible. I told you that it won't work till tomorrow, didn't I-eh?!"

 

You have already summoned a huge ball of crystal, fragmenting itself into small pointy fragments. If she get hits by one of them, it will freeze her to atomic levels and make her whole being fragile. A menacing aura surrounded you, which of course the Great Generals quickly took notice.

 

"Release him this instant " you muttered darkly. When she didn't seem to apply your request, you opened your palm, ready to attack. "Frostbite-"

"WAIT, MISS (Y/N)!" Komui stopped by standing in front of you. "Hevlaska means no harm. She is only here to analyse the Innocence inside of Allen"

"A-analyse?" you stammered, looking up at her.

"There is no need to worry, Miss (l/n). Allen Walker's life is secure and not endangered in any least" Hevlaska said.

"Hevlaska, is Allen's one of the apostle of God?" The tentacles enrolled themselves more tightly around Allen who greeted his teeth in pain. He tried to move his arm and when he did, the anti-Akuma weapon seem deformed. His head fell back, gasping in shock.

"Don't push and activate it when your never system is numb...Calm down. I'm not your enemy" she said with a tender tone. Like a mother would say to her child. She brought her forehead against his, the symbol of the Black Order shining on her forehead. " _2%....16%....30%...53%....83%...._ " the light on her forehead disappeared. "Apparently, 83% is the highest synchro-rate for you and your weapon..."

"Synchro-rate?" you mumbled.

"The number indicates your ability to activate your anti-Akuma weapon. The lower the synchro-rate is, the more difficult the activation becomes and hence the more risk the accommodator will have" she explained, releasing back Allen on the platform.

"Miss (y/n)...It is your turn" You nodded and approached, allowing her to engulf her tentacles around you. She lifted you like you were a simple feather and you gasped at the weird feeling. Almost creepy. Like Allen, she brought her forehead against yours and you closed your eyes. " _0%....0%.........0%......0%...._." she continued to say and you were confuse at this point. Both Komui and Allen seem to share the same feeling. Until the light went brighter suddenly, turning a viridian color and Hevlaska let out a small cry of surprise. " _50%?....60%?.....70%?....100%??....150%???...110%??....200%???....?????%...._ " she stopped and hummed under her breath. "Your synchro-rate...is destabilized" she said. "Destabilized?!" exclaimed Komui. "Never once the rate of an Innocence went higher than 100%!!! It's impossible!"

"...This is what I would like to say. There was no case of such destabilization for an Exorcist before...The word isn't enough to even explain what I felt for her Innocence...could it be...?....No...It's something else..."

"And...what about before?" you stuttered. "Why did it show only 0% for a moment then it climbed higher?!" She was silent for a moment, returning you on the platform.

 

 

She certainly didn't have an answer since it was the first time that it ever happened.

 

"I felt both of your Innocence....Allen Walker, (y/n) (l/n)....Your Innocences will produce a great "Destroyer of Time"....in the dark future someday..."

"Destroyer...of Time..." muttered Allen and stopped when he heard someone clapping in the background.

" I don't understand much, but that sounds amazing!" said stupidly Komui. "Hevlaska's prophecies often come true. Boy, it seems that we can count on the both of you!" A thick mark appeared on Allen's forehead and went to punch Komui in the face, who protected himself with his metallic pad.

 

"Do you mind if I give you a punch?" he snarled.

"Oh, come on...It's the rule that those joining the Order need to have their Innocence checked"

" YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE HAND!"

 

 

You sweatdropped at the scene but frowned soon after when you took a look at your hands.

 

" _A...destabilized synchro-rate...What...does it mean?_ " you thought and like Hevlaska could read your mind (which wouldn't surprise you very much).

"Miss (y/n), if you ever feel the need to talk...Do not mind to come see me..." she said, disappearing.

"What is Innocence, anyway?" asked suddenly Allen.

"I will explain it to you. What I'll tell you now is known only by those involved with the Black Order...and the Millennium Earl. Everything started when a certain cube was discovered about 100 years ago. It was unscripted on it: to those who live in the future. We are the ones who defeated the darkness and will cease to exist. In order to save you from the disaster that is likely to occur, we hereby leave a message for you. " Komui continued with his explication: "What the cube held was a prophecy from the ancient civilization and the instructions for the use of a certain material It is called the "Crystal of God" that has mysterious power. The cube itself was made of that material; we call it Innocence. It's the weapon embedded in your left-hand. Anti-Akuma weapons are Innocence that has been processed into weapons. The creators of the cube fought against the Millennium Earl with Innocence. They were able to defeat the Millennium Earl...But the world ceased to exist once...."

 

Komui stared down at his feet and you nearly lost the whole story when you stock to the words "Crystal of God".

 

"Noah's flood, mentioned in the Old Testament, refers to it. Although the cube calls it the "Three days of Darkness". But according to the cube's prophecy, the world will again come to an end...because of the Millennium Earl..." "W-What?!" "He has returned to this world...just like the prophecy said. We need to gather accommodators or else Innocence will not be activated. The accommodators of Innocence...are Exorcists. But to counteract the Exorcists, the Earl started creating Akuma as well. If Innocence is "white", Akuma is created from dark matter, which is black..He also looks for pieces of Innocence and destroy them. There are 109 pieces, and we first have to collect the Innocence lying in various places. And gather enough fighting power to defeat the Earl...before he finds them..."

"That's your fate as one who was chosen by Innocence. That's your fate" said the male voice from before.

"Well let us try our best together for the world.." smiled Komui. "..though it won't bring us even a penny"

"Right!" you said in unison with Allen, shaking his hand. "Welcome to the Black Order"


	4. Chapter 3: The Doll and the Diva

# The Doll and the Diva

 

 

 

The sun shone through your curtains and you let out a tired noise. Last night was pretty long and you couldn't sleep soundly without waking up in sweats after having...a strange nightmare. Or it seems like so. You were in a forest of bamboos and it always start the same way; you find Allen on the ground, a hole in his heart with cards surrounding him. You would kneel beside him, trying to sit him up but his body is limp in your arms. 

Then, you would hear  _this_  voice. A voice that just by its sound could send chills in your back, for different reasons. How husky and cruel his voice is, you can't bring yourself to turn around. You know he is behind you by the feeling of his warm chest at your back. 

"What a beautiful woman as yourself is doing here?" he would ask and you would turn to stare at him over your shoulder. His skin is grey and his golden eyes shine in the darkness.

"I...I was looking for...a friend" you would answer, your eyes wide like saucers. By his attire, you guess he has Portugal ethnicity. 

"And I guess you found him in the end...just not alive" 

Then, his smile would turn into a smirk, then transforms itself into a creepy face that make your body froze on spot. He would extend a hand toward your chest, just right where your heart is, and tried to snatch it away.  Then, you wake up in your bed.

You didn't know the significance of this dream and you feared that it would have a meaning in the coming future. If so, what about Allen? How could you protect him from this horrible death? Stay with him at all time? You knew it was beyond your control since he has his own life to live for himself. You will not always be with him in the end. You sighed and changed yourself in your Exorcist's uniform, which consisted of a dark dress with two high-cut leg slits that show off your legs with the Exorcist coat. You exited your room, taking care of locking it before making your way in the dining room.

Allen was already here, still making his daily lunch for Jeryy to bake. The pink haired male sweatdropped by how long his list of foods was. When you arrived, you cocked your head to the side, blinking:

"Allen...Don't you think it's a little too much?"

"Ah-? Miss (y/n)! Good morning!" Allen bowed and your eyebrow twitched.

" No miss"

"S-sorry, I always forget!" he blushed, laughing nervously and you crossed your arms under your chest, cocking your right hip to the side.

"And like I said: don't you think it's a little much? Poor Jeryy won't make it if you continue like this!"  

"Oh honey, what makes me happy is nothing more than an Exorcist with a full stomach!" he cooed and you shook your head with a small smile.

"But Allen has quite the appetite" you teased. "You should cut it some before he eats the whole kitchen..."

"H-Hey!"

You laughed and waved him goodbye, making your way to a table. At the same time, you caught sight of Kanda eating calmly his meal and your left eye unconsciously twitched in irritation. That man was already on your bad side. Until, suddenly, two finders stood up abruptly and the taller one started to shout at the Japanese male.

"REPEAT THAT TO MY FACE!?"

"Hey, stop it Buzz..."

"Shut up" Kanda replied, his eyes still close. He dropped off his chopsticks on the mug and brought a fist under his chin, eyeing the two Finders in annoyance. "Don't lurk around talking about your dead friends while I'm eating. You will ruin my appetite "

"You...Is that how you treat your allies?!" snarled the taller one. "We Finders work beneath you Exorcists. supporting you at the risk to our very lives! You...You...You say that ruins your appetite?!"

The Finder tried to give a punch but Kanda avoided the hit and turned over his seat to grab a hold of the Finder's neck, tightening his grip. He smirked, his eyes darkening:

"You support us?" he said while the other Finders stared at him in bewilderment while Buzz gasped for air. "No, you can do nothing  _but_ support us! You were unfit to be Exorcists. You're just losers whom the Innocence refused to choose! There are plenty of replacements available for you Finders...If you don't want to die, then get out!"

You narrowed your eyes, even more when the other Finders started to stand up from their seat to help their friend. Kanda didn't move an inch but flinched when he saw a blue light shining over his shoulder, and the cold feeling of a needle under his chin.

"You again?..." Kanda muttered, staring at you. "Save your ice powers for someone else, Circus Freak"

"Are you always acting like an asshole to everyone? And they aren't ice powers..." you muttered, your hand still lifted toward him. "Those men give their lives for us Exorcists, have some compassion for them at least"

"Mind your own business, Circus Freak" spat the Japanese male and your eyebrow twitched but you didn't let it get to you. Although, the space between his chin and the stalagmite shortened a little...to not say a lot.

"Usually I don't barge in an argument in which I have no say, but your actions are unnecessary"

Kanda released the Finder, only to disappear from your line of sight and hold your arms from behind. You gasped and stared over your shoulder.

"Like I said: mind your own business"

Allen was quick and he grabbed Kanda's arm. 

"Release her. Now" ordered Allen in a cold tone and the other male raised a brow in surprise. "I can't allow you threatening Miss (y/n)..."

"Let me go, bean sprout"

"Bean sprout?! My name is Allen"

"I'll remember that, if you make it a month without biting the dust. Many die here like maggots under a blowtorch. Like them..." mumbled Kanda. Allen tightened his hand, almost breaking the Japanese's wrist. He released you and you took a few steps frontward before turning to them.

"That tone is unnecessary"

"Don't touch me, cursed one. You'll die young, I hate your type"

"Well, I return your sentiment" replied smoothly Allen.

A deathly spark flashed between them and the Finders quickly ran out of the room while your face paled. And when you wanted for Allen to make friends...Lenalee arrived at the cafeteria and flashed you a smile, with Reever on her tail.

"Kanda! Allen! (y/n)!" yelled Reever and the two idiots, in the middle of their internal catfight, turned their head to him with creepy expressions. "Come to the commander's room, you got a mission"

"Why are you hiding behind Lenalee?" you asked sheepishly.  
 

* * *

"Supervisor...SUPERVISOR!" yelled Reever, shaking Komui's shoulder, but with no result. The man was sleeping soundly on his desk, his arms sprawled on the surface. Reever leaned closer to Komui's ears, whispering: "Lenalee says she's getting married" The reaction was immediate.

"LENALEEEEEE!" screamed Komui, bolting from his seat to embrace his little sister in his arms. The said woman blushed brightly, staring down. "HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR DEAR BROTHER?! I'LL NEVER ALLOW IT!"

Both Kanda and Allen sweatdropped and stared in disbelief at the scene while you tried your best to not make snarky comments on the relationship. You were supposed to be a lady after all.

"Sister-complex much?" you muttered to Reever who nodded.

"Sorry about this. That's the only way to wake him up, you see..."

Lenalee groaned and lifted her metallic pad, slamming it on Komui's head. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks in cascade while he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Well, see...We haven't got much time, so you three will have to go right after this briefing..."

" THE THREE OF US?!" you said in unison with Kanda and Allen. You glared at each others on the couch, greeting your teeth in anger.

"Me with the cursed one and the circus freak?!"

"Me with the rude asstwat over there?!" you said and Kanda shot you a dark glare. Allen only sulked in a corner.

"That's right, the three of you, as a team" said nervously Komui, sweating. Even more when your eyes seem to make holes in his forehead. "You..don't get along well?"

"What do you think? What happened when they met?" sighed Lenalee. Komui coughed in his hand and brought down a map.

"I'll not listen to your complaints. We have discovered a fragment of Innocence in southern Italy, but it would seem that Akumas have taken notice and are targeting it...Proceed with all haste to the scene, destroy the enemy, and capture the Innocence. You will have to read the manuals on the way for the specifics. That's all " smiled Komui.

 

* * *

  
After taking a boat to exit the Black Order, it was time to take the train...without permission. Kanda had to give you a kick in your butt to make you decide to jump on the train's hood. Landing harshly on it, you let out a huff and glared at the dark haired male dangerously.

"I will seriously kill you one day" you muttered angrily, holding tightly to the hinges of the train like your life depended on it...quit literally.

"You can try, Circus Freak" he said back and you hold back a snarl.

"My name is (y/n) for god's sake!"

"Survive this mission and we will see about that-"

"Sure you will, Bakanda"

"Repeat?"

"Erm, maybe we should enter the train, if I don't interrupt your conversation?" asked the Finder, sweating nervously at the look Kanda was giving him.

The Finder opened a trapdoor and was the first one to jump in the train, followed by you, Allen and finally Kanda. An employee let out a startled noise when he noticed you.

"Huh?! "

"We are from the Black Order" said the Finder, bowing slightly. "We should have a reservation"

"Ah, excuse me! I'll lead you there!" he said with an apologetic tone.

"Reservation?" asked Allen and the Finder nodded his head.

"Yes, in the first class..."

"F-FIRST CLASS?!" you repeated, nearly chocking your own saliva. "This is too much!"

"What are you talking about, Circus Freak?" sighed Kanda, following the employee. You shot daggers behind his back and decided to follow them. You were soon brought in a beautiful cabin, taking a seat to the far corner of the small room.

"What an amazing cabin!" gushed Allen. He pulled out from his Exorcist's coat a thick book, reading it out loud: "Our destination is the south of Italy, the ancient city of Martel...That city has been abandoned for some time, hasn't it? Target: The ghost of Martel..."

"Ghost?" you wondered. "What does it have to do with Innocence?"

Kanda didn't answer, only scoffing and looking away from your inquisitive gaze. 

"YOU JUST MADE FUN OF US, DIDN'T YOU?" spat Allen.

"No"

"You did!"

"Paranormal phenomena often occur around the Innocence" answered for you the Finder. "The Innocence has created many, many phenomena since the time of the great flood. Throughout the ages, people have found and used it in its various forms as though drawn to it. We don't know why, but it always seem to create some kind of paranormal event"

"Then, this ghost business may be the Innocence's doing" said Allen, a knuckle under his chin.

"The Order dispatches Finders to such locations to find it..."

Allen exited the cabin to face the Finder who turned his head toward him. You followed him, not feeling like dealing with Kanda alone. 

"Was it so with the Ghost of Martel?" you asked.

"Yes, it was"

"I'm Allen Walker" he introduced, extending a hand.

"And I'm (y/n) (l/n)" you curtsied 

"I am Finder Toma, and I will be your guide for this mission, Lord Walker and Lady (l/n)" he said.

"Oh, don't use this title, you will make me blush!" you dismissed. "Even worst when it comes to "miss" with Allen..."

"I'm been polite!" countered Allen, humming when he noticed the cards on the floor. "You've been doing this all this time"

"It's a hobby"

"Is it any fun?"

"Lord Walker, do you know the story of the Ghost of Martel? It goes as such: in the ancient city of Martel, there resides a ghost. It was once a citizen of Martel and in order to ease its loneliness, it draws anyone who comes near the city to it"

"Quit the common ghost story" you mumbled. "But it sure plants an idea in someone's head..."

"We determine the truth behind it, and it is our job to stay there for months on end until we verify if there is indeed Innocence present" said Toma and you whistled.

"My, who says that Finders are useless is completely an idiot, I couldn't even be able to do that- YOU HEARD THAT, BAKANDA?!" you yelled over your shoulder. The only answer that came to you was a grunt.

"Most of the time, it's just fairy tales and hokum. Even if there is some truth to them, though. There is no guarantee that Innocence has anything to do with it. But...unlikely though it be, if we discover a fragment of Innocence..."

"At that time, we take the stage" finished Kanda.  "We will be there soon..."

 

* * *

  
"Any good, Toma?" asked Kanda.

"It's not connecting" grunted the Finder.

"Hurry"

The four of you were running to the destination, after getting off of the train. Well, you were mostly skating with your ability and all. Since you weren't fast enough. Arriving at the scene, you jumped down on a building and froze at the chilling air. There was something wrong with this place and you couldn't quit put your finger on it.

"Can you see the Akumas, Lord Walker?" demanded Toma and the white haired Exorcist nodded his head, standing by your side.

"My left eye can reveal an Akuma in hiding. Well, the soul it uses, to be precise"

"A cursed eye " mused Kanda. "I'll tell you this before we get there, Bean sprout; I have no chivalrous ideas like you-"

"That was obvious" you spat, jumping away to avoid his hit.

"Even if you are on the verge of death, I will leave you to die, if it means the completion of my mission. Don't think we're friends, and don't try to protect me. Sacrifices are a matter of course, in combat"

"What a terrible thing to say" disapproved Allen. 

At the site, you were already hearing the numerous screams of the Finders, and the gun shots of the Akumas. You groaned and hold your ears while skating on the ground. Allen gave you a worried look:

"Miss (y/n), is everything alright?"

" I can hear their screams, Allen. They're in pain: both the Finders and the souls" you said and you found yourself with tears leaking down on your cheeks.

"Lady (y/n) has a good sense of hearing?" wondered Toma.

"Cursed ears, alright"

"Oh, stop spouting nonsense Bakanda! My ears aren't cursed! I just....have a good hearing, that's all" you cried pitifully. 

"You still can't get through?" asked Kanda to the Finder who shook his head negatively.

"No answer..."

"That's odd. The Finder team had a barrier generator in their possession...They should have been able to survive, at least"

You finally arrived at destination, landing on the ground of the city.

"That's the generator over there!" pointed Toma. You gasped in shock, staring at the transparent, multicolored cube. Two people were in it, hugging themselves closer in fear.

"This is the Ghost of Martel? Then the Finders...."

"They used the barrier generator to protect the Ghost. To protect it until you Exorcists got here..."

"How long will it last?!" you asked in panic, seeing Akumas shooting the barrier. More of them were coming this way, aiming for the Ghost of Martel.

"Not too long..."

"What is that light over there?!" asked Allen when an explosion occurred at the center of the plaza. "They're still alive!"

"W-wait, Allen!" you shouted when he started to run to this direction, following hastily. 

" Lord Walker and Lady (y/n)!"

"Leave them. We must hurry. The barrier won't hold any longer..."

You didn't remember that Allen was that quick. You quickly lost sight of him when he turned a corner, and you were surprised when you fell on a Level 1 Akuma. It directed its gun at your face and you avoided with a snarl. You bent your knees and surrounded yourself with a crystal wall. The Akuma slammed itself on your body and you lost your foot, landing harshly on the ground. You groaned in pain, coughing blood.

"You son of a-" you greeted your teeth but were cut by it aiming at you.

You extended your arms in front of you, creating a hammer above its head. The tip smashed its body and it let out a growl before exploding. You stood up and dusted your knees, who were now scratched by the fall. 

"(y/n)! Are you alright?!" called out a voice and you turned around to see Allen who was running directly at you. You were about tell him that you weren't hurt until you realized something weird about him. "I hope you're not hurt anywhere..." 

He stopped in front of you, smiling. You took a step back, narrowing your eyes. Allen cocked his head to the side, not understanding your distant attitude.

"(y/n)? Is something wrong?"

"No...nothing...."you muttered. "Can you...show me your arm, just for a moment..?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" he smiled once more and you furrowed your brows. "You're acting weirdly, (y/n)-hm?"

You have already summoned a crystal under him, trapping his arms behind. 

"You're not Allen....Not once didn't even  _not_ add a "miss" to my name. And your mark is backward" you muttered and Allen's face turned into a dark smirk.

"Good, good Miss Exorcist! You sure aren't an idiot like them!"

The Akuma disappeared from your sight and slammed its hand at the left side of your cheek, sending you flying in a wall. It jumped on you the moment your body land at the bottom. He lifted its claw right above your face, cackling madly. 

"Miss Exorcist gonna die! Miss Exorcist gonna die!" it cooed. "What a beautiful sight to see you in red!"

"L-Level 2...." you were able to spit the sentence, your eyelids fluttering. "A-Allen..."

The Level 2 lifted your limp form with a hand around your neck, crushing it tightly. Your voice came cracked, your breath getting shorter by seconds. It laughed once more before throwing you in a hole, but not without making sure that its claw(who was Allen's anti-Akuma weapon) pierced your stomach. All you felt was pain and darkness, thinking that you were falling to your death. Until, a bright light surrounded you, stopping your fall by creating a slide for you to skate on. 

You rolled down the crystal slide to land in a sandy place. You lifted your head with a groan, the pain in your side healing slowly. Suddenly, everything went numb and you were surprised that you were still able to stand up, or even walking like nothing has happened. You turned your head to the side to see two people sitting down: the Ghost of Martel and a young woman. You approached them, being careful to not scare them away.

"Oh, you're the woman from before" exclaimed the girl and you nodded your head.

"Yes...What are you doing here? Isn't Kanda supposed to lead you in a safe place?"

Numerous explosions came above you and you flinched at the sound. The woman shook her head.

"No...We...got seperated...I thought it was better by hiding ourselves..."

"You do know Akumas are lured to Innocence? I'm afraid that your friend here can't hide for a long time before they discover him..."

"Please, Miss Exorcist! Let me stay with him until the end!" she cried and the man at her knees started to cough blood. "Guzol!"

"Lala...don't...worry about me..." he said, breathless. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Lala...I want to sleep..."

"Alright...then I will sing you a lullaby...You don't mind, Miss Exorcist?"

"You actually sing?" you asked her and she nodded. "Then do go on..."

She took a breath in and she started to sing, her voice melodious and soft that it already send you in a state of tears.

 

_Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus  
Huic ergo parce, Deus,_   
_Pie Jesu Domine_

_Judicandus homo reus  
Huice ergo parce, Deus,  
Pie Jesu Domine_

 

You were in awe at the sight, seeing at how the moon made her skin glow and you realized that Lala was the Doll. She continued to sing without any stop, repeating the verses while Guzol's shaking form calmed down.

"Miss (y/n)!!" yelled a voice and you turned to see the true Allen holding on his back both Toma and a beating down Kanda.

"Allen!"

"Y-you're the doll, the Ghost of Martel..."

Lala didn't say anything while she helped up Guzol to stand up. Suddenly, she grabbed with her fingers tips a broken pillar and lifted it over her head, yelling. Your face paled at the amount of strength she had in her and she thrown the column at the white haired Exorcist, whose eyes were wide like saucers. He thrown at the sides Toma and Kanda, and avoided the hit by standing out of its range.  

"W-wait!" you tried to stop her but she was already taking over her shoulder another pillar. Allen stopped the doll at the last moment, she struggling.

"If there's something I should know, just tell me. I can't fight such a cute girl" he smiled and you scoffed under your breath.

"You're quit the charmer, Allen- _kun_ " you teased and he pouted. Lala blinked, then stared down at her feet, letting herself fall on her knees.

"Guzol will die soon...Just let me take care of him until then! I'll give you my heart, I promise!" she said and you were saddened by the scene. "Dou you know that the city of Martel used to be called the "land forsaken by God"? The city residents expanded their living spaces underground in order to avoid severe weather and harsh sunlight. They kept digging for a long, long time and found something there"

"I presume I was the Innocence" you said and Lala nodded her head in affirmation.

"Their despair and suffering...and the dying city of Martel....They have created a doll that would let them forget those hard days for a brief time...A doll that would sing and dance...Even when the city went to ruin several hundred years later and there was no one left to hear the song, this doll kept going on its own" she explained. Then, she turned to look behind at Guzol. "One day, a boy arrived in the city of Martel, having no family, he had wandered about until he came to this ruined city...It had been 500 years since then. It wasn't the first time a human wandered into the city; I came across 5 adults before him...They all attacked me when I asked, "would you like to hear a song?". So I was thinking that the boy would react the same way...I would have killed him just like to those adults I met...I was a doll created by humans, doing the bidding of humans is the reason for my existence"

She smiled at the memory, holding her hands close to her heart. 

"Several decades have passed since then...Guzol stayed with me all this time" she stopped when the said mans started to cough once more. "Are you okay, Guzol?"

"Lala...Stay by my side all the way..." he coughed, pained. "And let me stop you with my own hands when I die..."

"Yes Guzol, I'm your doll. Guzol will soon be unable to move..His heartbeats are getting weaker and weaker. So just a little longer, please let me stay with him until the end...He...was the only one who accepted me, a doll. You can take my heart once Guzol dies. So please let me remain Guzol's doll until the end!" she pleaded. 

"We can't let you!" grunted Kanda, trying to stand up. "Wait until that old man dies? We don't know when the Akuma will find us here. We don't have time for that!"

"Kanda" whispered Allen.

"What did we come here for?! Take that doll's heart now!" his breaths were raged. Allen slowly stood up, turning his back to him.

"I can't...I'm sorry, but I don't want to take it" Kanda greeted his teeth and thrown at him his Exorcist's coat.

"It wasn't made for an injured person to use as a pillow! It's made to be worn by Exorcists! Sacrifice is what leads to salvation, newbie..."

He approached the doll who scurried farther in Guzol's hold.

"Please! Don't take it!" she closed her eyes when Kanda pointed Mugen to her.

"P-please-..."

"KANDA!" you snarled, standing between his weapon and the Innocence, your arms extended. "Have a heart, would you!?"

"Revise your priorities, woman. We are here for the Innocence, not here to allow some wishe for an object and an old fart to come true.."

"You bastard..." you narrowed your eyes. Crystals formed above the two of you and the Japanese male growled.

"You're testing my patience. If you don't stand aside, I won't hesitate to kill you"

"Why don't you try?" you muttered darkly, your eyes flashing. 

"Kanda! Wait!" Allen stopped him. "Would you be satisfied if I became the "sacrifice" for these two? They just want to meet their end in the way they want. Until then, I won't take the Innocence from this doll. As long as I destroy the Akuma, there's no problem, right?! A battle won by making great sacrifices is a hollow victory"

Kanda twitched irritably and punched Allen right in the jaw, throwing him on the ground. You squeaked in surprise and you quickly went to his side.

"Lord Kanda! Lord Walker!"

"How ridiculously optimistic you are!" spat the Japanese male. "You'd sell a piece of yourself for others just because you feel sorry for them?! Don't you cherish anything?!"

"I lost what I cherished a long time ago...Feeling sorry...my reasons aren't anything nice like that. I just don't want to see such things...That's all...Since I'm a petty person, my heart turns to what's in front of me than the vast world. I can't abandon them. So if I could protect them, I wanna protect them!"

" _That's my Allen_ " you smiled internally but your joy soon turned into dread when you saw an arm piercing both Lala and Guzol's chest.

"Guzol..." said Lala before disappearing under the sand with a blast. 

"LALA! GUZOL" you screamed. 

The earth rumbled under your feet. The Akuma came out meters away from the four of you, holding the heart of Lala in its claw. The clown-like Akuma smiled evilly, its tongue coming out between its sharp teeth. 

"I got the Innocence!" it cooed. At the same time, the body of Guzol and Lala fell with a thud and your eyes widened in horror. 

"L...Lala....Lala..." tried to speak Guzol, reaching a hand toward her before loosing consciousness.

You could feel that Allen's whole body froze on the spot while he glared in hatred at the Level 2. 

"I see...So this is Innocence..." wondered the monster, eyeing the green glowing object in interest. Allen advanced toward him, a dark aura engulfing his whole body while his left turned into a different shape, like you never saw before. 

"Give that Innocence back.." he ordered. His cursed eyes flashed in the dark. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"His anti-Akuma weapon" you muttered. "What's happening?"

  
"He is rebuilding it" answered for you Kanda. "Parasite Type Exorcists can manipulate their weapons with their emotions. The Innocence is reacting to his anger!"

"So...frigthening..." you said in unison with Toma. 

Suddenly, Allen jumped on the Akuma, taking an offensive position. 

"Idiot! The weapon's formation hasn't been completed!"

Not like it mattered to the white haired Exorcist. Doing a front flip in mid-air, his arm transformed into a gun, aiming to the face of the Akuma. He shot numerous bullets, all of them exploding against the clown's skin. It growled in pain, trying to protect itself with its arms. Allen finally stopped, landing on top of the remaining bullets. He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes when he noticed something moving in the sand.

"You can't destroy me with a thing like that while I'm in the sand!" it giggled and you smirked evilly.

"There is something you should know about me, Bakanda..." the said male raised a brow at you, sweatdropping when he noticed the expression of your face (who was pretty scary, he must admit). "When you piss Allen off, you piss ME off too!"

You slammed your hands on the ground, the surface crystallizing at the hit. The whole room was now covered in the material and you could hear the screams of the Akuma.

" WHAT IS THAT?! IT HURTS IT HURTS!!! " cried the monster, trying to come out but the crystal stopped him from doing so. You realized that your powers were starting to get stronger, and the crystals were tougher than before.  "Don't think it will stop me, you bitch!"

The Akuma destroyed the crystal, its body covered in sand. It eyed you angrily before snatching you away. Allen cried your name while the Akuma thrown you inside of it, almost drowning you in sand. 

"How many stabs before I kill her hehehehehe?!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" it repeated while stabbing it stomach.

" Lady (l/n)!" screamed Toma.

 "Release her!" Allen shouted while aiming his canon at the clown's face. Then, it stopped, its smile turning down at the terrible stomach aches it was bearing. A huge crystal came out from its mouth, making it convulse on the spot.

"GO DIE IN HELL!" the three males heard you screaming inside of the Akuma.

You made your way outside of its belly and rolled a few meters way from it. Allen aimed one more time at the Akuma and shoot. Finally, the anti-Akuma weapon turned into a laser sword and he lifted it over his head.   He brought it down with a yell, cutting the sand skin in two, revealing under it the true form of the Akuma.

"The sand...the sand skin was...SAND SAND!"

The Akuma tried to copy the substance but you stopped it by crystallizing once more the ground of the whole room, humming a little tune under your breath in a teasing way.

"Don't think you can run away from us anymore..." you cooed in the same way the clown did.

"I'll blow you apart!"

"I still have your arm!"

Numerous shots and the Akuma was thrown in the back of the huge room, debris crumpling over it. The weapon of the Millennium Earl tried desperately to protect its body against the bullets but nothing could help it now.

"WHY AM I ABOUT TO LOSE...WHEN I'M USING THE SAME ARM AS HIS?!" it screamed, until Allen coughed blood and fell on his knees.

"Damnit! A rebound! Can't my body keep up with the evolved weapon?"

The Akuma blinked, then laugh loudly. It took this time to run toward Allen, lifting the arm to attack him. Kanda defended him with Mugen at the last moment. 

"Kanda..."

"You wimp! Don't throw in the towel at a critical moment like this! If you're like this, you will be a Bean sprout for the rest of your life!" spat Kanda. "I hate overoptimistic guys like you, but I hate those who don't keep their word even more!" Allen couldn't help but smile.

"Either way, you hate me...It's not that I'm throwing in the towel. I just took a little break"

"EVERY LITTLE THING YOU SAY ANNOYS ME!" shouted Kanda, cutting the limb of the Akuma who let out a startled noise. 

"Please, give me one more shot!" the arm glowed as an answer and turned back into the gun. "Innocence...activate!"

"Netherworld Creature "Ichigen"!"

"VANISH!"yelled in unison Kanda and Allen, taking all of their remaining strength on the Akuma. 

" DAMN EXORCISTS!!!!" yelled the Akuma for the last time before turning into dust, the city of Martel exploding under the attack.  
 

* * *

  
Allen and Kanda fell down on their stomach, exhausted by the fight. You sighed in relief, looking at the hole in the ceiling. Then, a shiny object was falling down and you realized it was the Innocence. Gasping, you quickly stood up and ran to catch it in your hands. The Innocence glowed before the light dimmed down. You stared at it for a moment, then at the two bodies laying on the ground.

"Miss (y/n), please...Give back the heart to Lala so she can honor her promise" groaned in pain Allen and you nodded before running to the doll. You lifted her up, putting back the heart inside of her. No reaction. You shook the limp doll in frustration, tears leaking down.

"You can't do that to us, Lala! Don't do that to Guzol mostly!" you cried pitifully. 

The doll didn't even open her eyes and you gazed sadly at the old man whose breath was coming shortly. 

"Miss (y/n)...sing at her place....sing for Guzol..."whispered Allen and you shook your head.

"Allen, I can't do that. Guzol would have preferred that it was Lala...I can't take her place"

"He has to hear the lullaby one last time, before he dies...Please, Miss (y/n)"

You blinked, staring at the body on the floor, then at the doll. You sighed and let  her lay down carefully on the ground. You crawled to Guzol, and hold his head on your knees. Taking a breath, the verses came out through your lips softly, but deeper than Lala's soft, melodious voice. Guzol didn't seem to find any difference, judging by how relaxed his demeanor became.

 

 

_Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus  
Huic ergo parce, Deus,_   
_Pie Jesu Domine_

_Judicandus homo reus  
Huice ergo parce, Deus,  
Pie Jesu Domine_

You stopped singing, knowing that no matter what, Guzol wouldn't rest in peace at his fullest. He needed Lala. Like a miracle, you heard something shuffle behind you and you turned around to see the doll in motion. She approached you, then back at Guzol.

"Mr.Human...Would you like to hear a song?"she asked. It wasn't the same Lala, unfortunately. "Mr.Human, would you like to hear a song? Mr.Human...I'm a doll, I'll sing a song, Mr.Human..."

Tears cascaded down the man's cheeks, and he extended a hand toward her face.

"Lala...I love you..."

"Are you going to sleep? Then, I'll sing you a lullaby" the doll said in a robotic voice. 

The doll started to sing, her voice resonating inside the walls of the room. Often, you would sing with her in a duet, or else have a close eye over the two of them. One thing for sure, your poor heart will take some time to heal with all the emotions she is giving to you. Joy, sadness, frustration, pain, pride...On the third night after Guzol died, she finally stopped singing and you were surprised to the least. You went closer to the doll, grabbing her shoulder. 

"Thank you Miss Exorcist" she said and you froze on the spot before relaxing. "..for letting me sing until I broke down...I was able to keep my promise..."

She let her head fall on your chest and you stood still for a moment. Allen walked to your side and gave you a concerned gaze when he noticed your tears.

"Both Lala and Guzol can rest in peace...now" you smiled and Allen returned it.

"They sure are...Kanda told us that we must return to the Black Order to return the Innocence...With luck on our side, we may caught the train before it leaves"

"Right...."

You took the heart of the doll and pulled it inside of your coat. The two of you walked side by side, silence reigning between you but no words weren't needed to be exchanged.

"So...How do you think we did on our first mission?"

"If we forget Kanda...I think it was actually pretty good!" you giggled and Allen did the same, shaking his head.

"You know, he may act like a jerk, but he liked your singing"

" Say what?!"

"He told me that before disappearing for his next assignment...Well, he didn't show it clearly but I'm pretty sure he loved hearing you sing...And I must admit, that I was happy too..." he blushed brightly and you blinked in surprise, smiling with your eyes closed the next second after.

"Anyway, remind me to punch Komui to the face when we get back to the Order. He will learn before teaming us again with Kanda....."

"Will try"

 

***Extended Ending***

"* **PUNCH** * OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, (Y/N)?!"

"Oh I'm sorry...My fist slipped and before I know it, it went straight to your face! My my...You sure are bleeding a lot from the nose!"

"THAT'S NOT AN INNOCENT SMILE ON YOUR FACE, (Y/N)!"

"Chief, you still have work to do"

"REEVER?! I'M BLEEDING FROM THE NOSE RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS PAPERWORK? DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?!"

"No"

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"


	5. Chapter 4: A dog and a dancer

# A dog and a dancer

 

 

 

 

"Ah...So this is Graz?" you said aloud, eyeing the beautiful serenity of the town. "So beautiful!"  
  
The minute you entered The Black Order with Allen for retrieving an Innocence, you were send on a solo assignment while Allen was visiting another country where numerous apparitions of Akumas was reported by the Finders. On your side, a strange rumor was circulating around the town of Graz in Austria. Komui thought it would be a good idea to give you a mission without Allen by your side, since from now on it will rare to be teamed up with him.   
  
"I'm a little sad...but what I'm saying? I'm a strong, independent woman!" you said with confidence, blushing when a couple passed you and gave you a weird look.  
  
You sighed and pulled out from your coat a letter of Finder Marc-Andre. His instructions led you to an old inn somewhere in the Greater Graz area. He said that the Innocence was spotted around the fortification of Riegersburg. On your way, you stumbled upon someone's luggage, making you fall on your knees.  
  
"WH-?!" you babbled nonsense and you heard an angry yell behind you.  
  
"Watch where you're going, bitch!" said a young-looking man with dark hair. You narrowed your eyes and furrowed your brows at his outburst before standing up, bowing as an apology.  
  
"My mistake, sir. I wasn't looking at my own feet and I'm deeply sorry!" you said. Another boy with blond hair came to his side, giggling in a strange way.  
  
"Yes, watch where you're goin' hieeeeee~!"  
  
You eyed them weirdly, noticing their features more closely. They were wearing makeup and were oddly pale for their skin complexion. The blond one as stitches over his mouth and a strange lantern ball on his head. He reminded you of a rag doll for a moment. The two of them blinked slowly, eyeing your form up and down (well, their eyes mostly stared lustfully at your chest without any shame). You felt your eyebrow twitch and you hid your chest by crossing your arms over it and turning on your side. The dark haired male smirked suddenly and enrolled an arm around your shoulders, pressing you closer to him but that little bastard of a teenager seems to know that his height make him so that he was eye-level to your breasts.   
  
"Could you please refrain yourself from touching me?" you asked him angrily and he laughed while the blond haired male did the same thing as him but on your other side.  
  
"Come on~Why don't we start over? I'm Devit" the dark haired male introduced himself.  
  
" And I'm Jasdero! " said the blond.  
  
" And together we're Jasdevi~"  
  
  
You blinked slowly at their presentation and took a step back, taking their hands off of you. You turned and started to walk away. They stood here dumbfounded before they started to yell at your back:  
  
"DON'T IGNORE US!" they said in unison.  
  
You dismissed them with a wave of your hand and you nearly face palmed when they started to chase you. With a flick of your finger, you created a crystal sheet on the ground and the minute they put one foot on it, they slipped and fell hard on their butt. You giggled under your breath and quickly left the scene.  
  
 

* * *

  
You entered the hostel where the Finder was waiting for you. Inside, Marc-Andre was the one to welcome you. The ginger male approached you and offered his hand with a smile.  
  
"You're certainly the Exorcist I'm waiting for? My name is Marc-Andre"  
  
"I'm (y/n)" you shook his hand.  
  
"Welcome in Graz, Lady (y/n). May we go eat some lunch while discussing of the rumors I collected around the townsfolk?"  
  
You nodded your head and the Finder brought you in another room, probably some kind of cafeteria for the people who rented rooms inside the hostel. You took a seat in the far corner and he sat in front of you. Pulling out from his coat some papers, he put them on the table, displaying them.  
  
"It happened 3 months ago when received news about Innocence somewhere in this area. You know about Riegersburg?"  
  
"It was a mighty fortress that was never taken and used as a bastion against Turkish invasions, right?"  
  
"Exactly. You see, there is a rumor that a strange monster lives here, protecting the residence from trespassers and treasure hunters. Survivors claimed they saw a glowing necklace around its neck, put many doubted them since....they weren't really healthy in the head if you know what I means"  
  
"You're telling me the survivors went mad?" you asked skeptically and the Finder nodded his head. "And how could the "monster" be related to Innocence?"  
  
"Because if it's an Akuma, then it means Innocence is nearby. Finders other than me have reported to see Level 1 around the fortress. They would disappear inside and none of them would never came out"  
  
"I see..." you wondered, putting a hand under your chin. "Then I guess it worth to take a look..."  
  
"I believe it too. But you probably had a long day with the train and all, so it would be better to have some sleep..."  
  
"Oh? But I don't have a room for tonight-"  
  
" Already took care of that" cut Marc-Andre. "It's room 1612****"  
  
"Wow, you're certainly on point for the little things" you teased.  
  
"Of course, this is the job of a Finder to support our Exorcists. Thinking about it, I hope you won't mind having to share a room with a Finder? I can sleep on the floor"  
  
"Oh but I don't mind. I'm not Kanda after all. And I feel bad to have you sleep on the floor..." Marc-Andre laughed and waved his hand in dismiss.  
  
"It's alright. I'm used to it" he said, sipping his cup of coffee he ordered a few minutes before. You sweatdropped and stared down at the table.  
  
"There's...something I need to tell you before. I usually sleep without any clothes on-" the moment those words left your mouth, Marc-Andre spited his beverage and started to cough with a heavy blush on his cheeks.  
  
"WHAT. BUT ISN'T IT UNLADYLIKE? "  
  
"Don't m-misunderstood m-me!" you stammered, waving your hands frantically in front of you. "You see, it's a habit that I took from my days with both Allen and General Cross-"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Don't misunderstood me!"  
  
You brought your blushing face in your hands. Now you were embarrassed and you just wanted to die right here and now.  
  
"Let me explain; General Cross trained us to become Exorcists (well, our days mostly consisted of us paying his debts)...And it means that we traveled around the world a lot. The nights were rather cold and Allen didn't have warm pajamas so I gave him mine....So I had to sleep without any clothes on and I was able to get used to the cold so it doesn't bother me anymore! And it feels good...."  
  
Marc-Andre's face could rival a tomato, and he would probably win in a tomato contest. You smiled nervously and passed a hand behind your head, ruffling your hair.  
  
"And how the heck did you deal with General Cross?! E-Excuse me, Lady (y/n). I didn't want to be rude"  
  
"I had to use...many skills...." you shuddered at the souvenir of your master trying to jump in your bed when he thought you were sleeping soundly. Let's say he earned himself a few cuts and bruises on his so beautiful face like he likes to describe.   
  
"Man..."  
  
"Pff...Easier access" whispered a voice behind you and you recognized it easily. You turned on your seat to see the two boys from before, seating a few meters away from you.  
  
"You again?! And were you eavesdropping us!?" you snarled. Devit shrugged his shoulders and gave you a smirk.  
  
"I don't know, tell me about it? But I wouldn't mind making a visit in the middle of the night in your room..." he stuck his tongue out and Jasdero besides him.  
  
"Your room! Your room!"  
  
You let out a disgusted noise, standing up and leaving the room in a huff. You exited the hostel to take some fresh air before you explode. Marc-Andre appeared next to you, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder.  
  
"You want me to warn the manager about the attitude of some costumers?" he asked and you shook your head, sighing.  
  
"No...I just need to be away from those two...They are so weird! And rude! And perverts!" you babbled with your fingers twitching.  
  
You stopped your ranting when you felt a warm feeling on your left knee and you stared under at your feet to see a cute dog. A black lab who was smelling you. You cooed, kneeling down to his height to pet him on his head. The dog barked happily while he wagged his tail.  
  
"You're so cute~I could adopt you right here and now without hesitation! Oh, but I don't think the Black Order accepts dogs...Do they?"  
  
"Hmm...Dogs are under the responsibility of the Exorcist who raised them...and since it's pretty dangerous to have them on a mission and you can't leave them alone at the Black Order, it's not recommended"  
  
"Aw..." you sighed and stood up. The dog's ears flopped down and he whined softly. Your eyes became blurry and you couldn't stare at him any longer. "I can't do this, it's terrible!"  
  
The Finder sweatdropped. Suddenly, many yells came from the plaza of the town and you turned your head toward the ruckus. You nodded your head to Marc-Andre and you quickly ran toward the source, him following close behind. You arrived at the scene, people running by you with panicked expression and crying for help. Level 1 Akumas were flying around, aiming their guns on the residents of the town. You greeted your teeth and was about to activate your Innocence (whatever it was) when a young-looking girl appeared, a box under her arm. She eyed the Akumas with terrified eyes and she closed them, falling on her side.   
  
"Watch out!" you screamed, lifting a hand toward her. A sphere of crystal formed around the girl and slid away from the shots of the Level 1. You groaned and created a sword, swinging in every way before throwing it at the Akumas.  
  
It twirled around like a boomerang , slicing every monster on its path and ending inside of a destroyed house. Another explosion behind thrown you on the ground and you blocked the hits with a wall of crystal.   
  
"Lady (y/n)!" yelled Marc-Andre and you dismissed him with a wave of your hand, passing it under your lower lip to get rid of the blood.  
  
"Marc-Andre, evacuate the citizens to safety!" you ordered sternly. "I will deal with the last of them!"  
  
 

* * *

When you destroyed the last Akuma, your breath was raged and both of your hands were on your knees, leaning down to catch some air. It wasn't a difficult task but it took you a lot of energy and stamina. You were barely standing up on your two feet and how you managed to take a few steps toward Marc-Andre before fainting on the spot still amazed you.  
  
You woke up later in traditional bed, still wearing your uniform. Marc-Andre was beside your bed, and looked quit relieved when you finally opened your eyes.  
  
"Lady (y/n)! I thought that the last strike would knock you out for good....I was so worried!" he said honestly and he passed a hand in his ginger hair.  
  
"I'm alright...Where is the little girl from before?" you asked, remembering the black haired child.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
The door opened and the little girl entered the room. She was still holding her box tightly against her chest, like it was the most precious object in the world. She was staring at her feet, too shy to look directly at your face.  
  
"Hey, you're not wounded or anything?" you asked with a soft smile, extending a hand for her to take. She hesitated until she brought hers in your own. You helped her on the bed. "What's your name?"  
  
"...Anesidora..." she replied and you smiled.  
  
"What a beautiful name"  
  
"My mama choose it..."she smiled faintly, but it turned down and tears started to gather at her eyes. "I don't know where is my mommy..."  
  
"Did she say anything to where she was going?"  
  
"She never told me...she disappeared...with an odd looking man. He seemed puffy with his big belly...then he gave me this box...He told me to open it...I hate this box!"  
  
You raised an eyebrow and you looked down at the box. It was mildly decorated, a golden color and a red skull at the center. The more you stared at it, the more you noticed that it looked like more like a certain jar than a box.   
  
"What about this box? If you hate it, why do you keep it?" asked the Finder. He was about to snatch it from her hands but she turned away, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"He told me I could find mommy back with this box! He told me that I should keep it on me all the time! She will find me and it has been a long time since I didn't see her! He lied!"  
  
"Who is 'he'?"   
  
Anesidora didn't answer, meaning that either she didn't know or someone told her to not to. She jumped down from the bed and started to exit the room when the Finder caught her arm.  
  
"W-wait! You didn't answer-"  
  
"Leave her alone, Marc-Andre" you said and the Finder gave you a confused expression. "She won't tell us...Plus, we have other matters on hand. I fear that her mother may have met 'you know who'...If he is truly here, then it means that more Akumas will come. I need to enter in Riegersburg-"  
  
"Don't go!" suddenly yelled Anesidora.  
  
"?"  
  
"You will die if you enter here...There is a big monster lurking around. Mommy told me to never approach it...and she tried to seek it out but she never returned...So please ma'am, don't go!"  
  
"Anesidora..."  
  
She shook her head and ran out of the room. You stood there in silence, not understanding what happened just a few minutes ago. No matter what, you had to visit this fortress. Everything seems to be related to that place and you swore to yourself you will find out what it is. You exited your bed and turned to Marc-Andre:  
  
"Guide me to Riegersburg" you demanded.  
  
"Follow me, Lady (y/n)"  
  
 

* * *

There was still a long way before the fortress, since it was constructed on large hill. The Finder was in lead, stopping sometimes to catch his breath by how elevated the pathway is.  
  
"The castle was built on a hill which had once been an ancient volcano. The petrified remains of the solidified molten interior, the volcanic neck of large stratovolcano, that probably went extinct million of years ago. The peak was said to reach 482 meters above sea level..." explained Marc-Andre.  
  
"What about the people that lives here?" you asked and the Finder shook his head negatively.  
  
"The castle was bought by Sovereign Johann Josef von Liechtenstein. It was inhabited since then, but there was a rumor that a family rented the fortress for an unknown time. No news from them"  
  
"It's...quit odd" you mumbled.  
  
You finally arrived, eyeing the fortress in awe. It was truly a castle with its fortification. If you weren't on your mission, you would have probably visited it. The gates were closed, but easy to climb over them with a good foot. Jumping down, you landed on the other side while Marc-Andre stood the other. You dusted your skirt and turned to the Finder:  
  
"Marc-Andre, I want you to stay here and report anything suspicious while I'm inside. If you ever see a monster in particular or even Akumas, contact me through the golem..."   
  
"Yes, Lady (y/n)"  
  
"It won't take long..."  
  
The insides of Riegersburg were much creepier then the outside. Dust and webs covered the luxurious chairs  and the tapestry, giving you the hint that the place wasn't cleaned since a long time ago. If there was a family here before, they left or something happened to them. You feared that maybe it was the last option. You walked in the long halls, observing your surrounding with hawk eyes. Any sudden movements and you will not hesitate to use your Innocence.  
  
Suddenly, the walls started to tremble and you were hearing growls and snarls coming from the last door of the hall. Narrowing your eyes, you quickened your steps and went to the said door. Your hand was trembling on the knob and you took a deep breath before opening it. It was a huge room, with long windows and curtains of a dark shade of red. The tiles were dirtied by a trail of sand on the floor and your eyes trailed it until they fell on a figure laying in the shadows. Too big to be an Akuma. The monster marched in the moonlight and you nearly fell on your ass. It was a dog with three heads. A cerberus or what it seems like it with a glowing red collar relying the three heads with each others.  
  
"O-Oh m-my...H-Hello there!!" you smiled nervously, creeping away from the hound. It cocked its heads on the side and suddenly leaped on you. "E-EEK!"  
  
You froze on the spot, your eyes widening with each passing seconds. The hound approached its mouths to your face, showing its teeth. You were sweating nervously and thought about summoning a wall to cover you before it could bite you. Until it licked you. The damn dog licked you!  
  
"W-WHAT?! S-STOP IT!" your scream cut by your giggles. Its middle muzzle was tickling your face and you pushed it away with one hand. "Please stop it! It tickles!"  
  
The hound barked and a light engulfed it, turning into a smaller form. The smoke dissipated to let place...to the black lab from before. You blinked in surprise, letting out a small squeak:  
  
"Y-YOU?! But y-you w-were....Well...It could be possible since Innocence takes any kind of form...Could you be a..Parasite Type? Or....?"  
  
The dog stood in front of you and growled, his eyes flashing red. You stared where he was looking at and saw a little girl sitting on a staircase.   
  
"How did you do that?" she asked and you didn't understand her. "The monster...How did you do that?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" you ignored her question and she looked down at her feet.  
  
"I was worried for the pretty lady...and I decided to follow her..." she admitted.  
  
"Anesidora, it's pretty dangerous here. What would have happened if it was an Akuma?"  
  
"But you dealt with it just fine, right?"  
  
"Wait...you thought the dog was an Akuma?...But he isn't...I believe it's Innocence"  
  
"Innocence?" repeated Anesidora. "You mean the weapons of a false God like _he_ told me? Then you must kill it! It's dangerous!" she cried.  
  
"By "he" you mean the Millennium Earl? Anesidora, how do you know him?" you asked sternly and she shook her head, blocking the sounds by putting her hands on her ears. "He is the true danger in this world! The Akumas are his weapons, not Innocence! He used of your naivety-"  
  
"SHUT UP! IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS DOG MY MOTHER IS AWAY!" Anesidora cut you, tears cascading down her cheeks.   
  
The girl sniffled a couple of times, eyeing the box with hatred.  
  
"I hate this box...All of my family disappeared because of him! That man appeared wearing a strange coat, just like the one you are wearing! With the same symbol of a cross!! He gave us this box...telling us to not open it until we knew who was the true "Accomodator"...."  
  
She sniffed one more time, drying  her tears away but they kept coming back.  
  
"I didn't understand. My mother and father didn't understand. My big brothers and sisters didn't understand! Each night, their curiosity got the better of them and they tried to open the box....but when they did so, they never returned! He walked to me, the man with a top hat, and he told me he could bring my mother back! He said that the Akumas will deal with the Innocence inside of this box!....The dog appeared and killed all the Akumas that tried to enter Riegersburg! I HATE HIM! I WANT MY MOMMY BACK!"  
  
She thrown the box at your feet and she sobbed harder. You knelt on the ground and pressed a finger on the border of the object, tracing it with your digital. Taking your courage in both hands, you opened the box and glared at the contain. There was nothing.  
  
"Did you...try to open it?" you asked Anesidora. When she didn't answer you, you lifted your eyes to see that her face turned into a devilish smirk. It crept you out, really.  
  
"There was a beautiful collar inside of it...And a dog came out of it....That poor girl was afraid...Even more when I wore her beautiful, perfect skin!" her voice becoming tortured. "All the evils flew out-"  
  
"But left Hope inside of it...I know that myth very well, Akuma" you cut. "And I presume the evils are the Innocence?"  
  
"Dirty female Exorcist...Your skin would look beautiful in red. There is something with you! YES YES! YOUR HEART, YOUR HEART! YOUR HEART IS HOPE! THERE IS NO HOPE IN THIS WORLD! THE MILLENNIUM EARL WILL DESTROY YOU, THE HEART!"   
  
You were tired of the Akuma's nonsense. The little girl transformed itself into a gross being with wings with a snake head. Or what it seems like.  
  
"THE HEART! COULD IT BE?...SOMETHING WITH YOU....HOPE, CORRUPTION, HEART, HATE, ANGER, SICKNESS, POVERTY, ETERNAL! WHY DID YOU ATE THE APPLE EVE?!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?!" you snarled, standing up. Tired of the bullshit too, the dog activated himself the Innocence within the collar and transformed into a cerberus. "I don't know what you are talking about...But I will bring salvation on this tormented (the word isn't enough to describe you) Akuma's soul!"  
  
"THE HEART THE HEART THE HEART THE HEART MILLENNIUM EARL!" it repeated before diving to grab you.   
  
You avoid it by falling on your side. The dog jumped high in the air and grabbed the Akuma between his teeth. The hold in his jaw tightened, cracking the head of the snake. The Akuma giggled and wiggled away from his hold.  
  
"BEAUTIFUL HEART....MILLENNIUM EARL'S PRECIOUS HEART...HE WILL FIND YOU SOON, HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?....HEHEHEHEHEHE" the Akuma cackled, extending a claw to you. "MY EYES ARE HIS, MY EARS ARE HIS. HE WILL KNOW, HE WILL KNOW! HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?"  
  
The hound finished the blow, snapping the body between the three heads teeth and the Akuma turned into dust. You stood there in shock, your mouth agape from what happened a moment ago. The Heart? Impossible, you couldn't be...the Heart of Innocence? No Akumas can identify easily the Heart. Maybe it was only a moment of insanity of it. But then again...  
  
  
_"WHY DID YOU ATE THE APPLE EVE? BEAUTIFUL HEART....MILLENNIUM EARL'S PRECIOUS HEART....HE WILL FIND YOU SOON, HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?"_  
  
The Akuma's words kept repeating inside of your head, and the more your heart was aching in your chest. You grabbed a hold of it and let out a breath. The hound transformed himself back into a black lab, and he licked your cheek.  
  
"Good boy...You are the shining star tonight, Cerberus" you smiled, petting his head. "Let's head back to the Black Order...I think my mission ends here"  
  
You exited Riegersburg with Cerberus following close behind you. What you didn't notice, was the two figures in the dark who watched all the exchange between the Akuma and you.  
  
**"Millennium Earl will certainly be interested in what we found here hieee~** " said the blond man.  
  
" **We didn't destroy the Innocence but we certainly found something much better then just a beautiful woman** " said the dark haired male.  
  
" ** _The Heart of Innocence!~_** " they said in unison.  
  
  
Of course, they didn't know you were something much **_more_** then that.  
 

* * *

  
"Welcome back, Miss (y/n)!" waved Allen when you returned and he blinked in disbelief when he noticed the dog in your arms. "...A puppy?"  
  
"Yes~" you said happily, smiling brightly. "His name is Cerberus, guess why"  
  
"But isn't dogs...not really allowed here?" he muttered.  
  
"He isn't just a dog. He is Innocence" you explained and Allen let out a startled noise.  
  
"I see!"  
  
You were both cut by a noise coming from downstairs in the lab of the Science Division. You both stared at each other until Lenalee appeared at your side with cups of coffee.   
  
"The research division is doing some kind of experiment" she told you. "Sorry my brother's team are quit noisy"  
  
"It's alright..."  
  
"Oh, (y/n)! I forgot to congratulate you for your first solo mission! You did fine back there, Marc-Andre didn't stop narrating your performance in dealing with legions of Akumas-"  
  
" LEGIONS OF AKUMAS?!" you yelled in unison with Allen. You didn't know which one was more horrified: you or Allen?  
  
"Don't worry, I know how Marc-Andre can turn a normal situation into a fantasist novel. It only means he has huge respect for you" said Lenalee, smiling.  
  
"Still, I only eliminated 10 Akumas in the sector...with a crazy Level 2 who didn't stop spouting nonsense about me being-" you stopped yourself right here and frowned, staring down.  
  
"You being what?" asked Allen, now worried. You fake a smile.  
  
"Nothing...It doesn't mean anything anyway, not anymore"  
  
"Right..." Allen didn't seem convinced. "I think I'll go get some breakfast. You're coming with me, Miss (y/n)?"  
  
"No, you can't go to the cafeteria!" suddenly screamed in panic Lenalee. You both stared at her weirdly before she shook her head with a nervous smile. "They're cleaning it. I don't think we should get in Jeryy's way..."  
  
"Then we will go help them-"  
  
"NO. It's all right, really" she pressed on, slamming her tray of foods on Allen to keep him from moving away. "Let's go take this coffee to my brother"  
  
"Y-yes...Let's"  
  
You bid farewell to Lenalee and Allen before going to your room. Cerberus wouldn't leave you alone, not that you mind it. You were still shaking up from the fight with the Akuma. What did it means? No time for you to think since you heard explosions from downstairs. You groaned and left your bedroom.  
  
"What's going on here?!" you yelled to no one, walking to the border and staring down at the hollow.  
  
"WAAHHHH MISS (Y/N)!!!" yelled Allen.  
  
"Allen?!"  
  
The white haired male turned a corner and grabbed your hand, making you run behind him. You were about to ask him what's going on but a strange robot responded to your question.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
  
"KOMULIN-II"  
  
"No worries Allen! We will save you!" yelled Reever, who appeared on a green platform with the rest of the Science Division. "Now Johnny!"  
  
"Yes sir!" he said with a thumb up. He pushed some buttons and a cannon appeared from the platform. He aimed toward Komulin-II, ready to shoot.  
  
"Batteries charged! Distance 300! Fire!"  
  
"TAKE THAT KOMULIN-II. DON'T SCREW WITH US!"  
  
  
It would have certainly worked if it wasn't of Komui appearing out of nowhere and jumping on the platform, stopping Johnny from firing.   
  
"Don't shoot!" he cried. " DON'T SHOOT!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ALLEN?! AND (Y/N)?!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT KOMULIN?!"  
  
All went havoc from here. Johnny pulled down the wrong lever and the platform started to do multiple 360 while firing rockets all around the room. You stood on spot, watching the scene with eyes wide like saucers. You were on the verge to explode. Of course, Kanda needs to make an appearance to help with your good mood.  
  
"What's all the ruckus?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. I have to take care of that thing!" said Allen, avoiding a hit. "If only I knew of its weak point..."  
  
The robot stopped moving, staring at Kanda for a minute.   
  
"I know where it it. I destroyed one much like it once, you see" responded the Japanese male.   
  
"WHERE IS IT THEN?!"  
  
"The hollow at the base of its neck" he answered.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT?!"  
  
"It's your fate to find out" Kanda merely said while exiting the apocalyptic room.  
  
"EHHH!?"  
  
"Allen! Be careful the enemy is approaching!"  
  
You twisted your torso when you heard another cry from Allen, whose leg was captured by Komulin-II.  
  
"Allen Walker has been captured. Now commencing surgery" it said and you nearly chocked your own saliva.  
  
"SURGERY?! KOMUI" you snarled at the supervisor who flinched at your dark tone. A purple aura has engulfed your form.  
  
Allen tried to activate his arm but Komui kept him from doing it by administering a sleeping dart in the back of his neck. Your eyebrow twitched dangerously and your dark aura got bigger.  
  
"Now I'm pissed" you mumbled.  
  
"Dark Miss (y/n) has appeared" said Allen tiredly, almost in a bored tone.  
  
Lifting one hand, you captured both of Komulin-II robotic arms inside of a crystal. The robot struggled to get out. You narrowed your eyes:  
  
"Frostbite" you only said before closing your palm. Suddenly, a trail of ice appeared under your feet and traced in zigzag before stopping a meter away from the robot. A stalagmite formed itself and shot through Komulin diagonally, destroying it from the insides.   
  
"YAY!" cheered the Science Division while Komui cried pathetically .  
  
"MY KOMULIN-II"  
  
 

* * *

"Thank you for saving me, Miss (y/n)"  
  
"It was nothing, Allen-kun"  
  
After Lenalee woke up and took care of the rest of the robot, she led you inside the cafeteria where a party was made for both of Allen and you. Reever approached the both of you.  
  
"We never welcomed you home, did we?"  
  
"We've been preparing it in secret" cooed Jeryy.  
  
"I brought you along this morning because you were about to find out" explained Lenalee honestly. "Here is your cups"  
  
She gave you cups with your name written in this. Everyone lifted their drink and Cerberus barked happily:  
  
"We welcome you, Allen and (y/n)"  
  
"Thank you all..."  
  
You were about to cry your eyes out but Allen beat you at it. It has been a long time since you felt at home and you were rather happy that it would be with them, your new family.


	6. Chapter 5: Rewind the Diva

# Rewind the Diva

 

 

 

 _"Allen?..." you whispered, staring at the inanimate body on the ground, his blood slipping from the_ _gash in his chest where his heart resided. Once. "Allen...Please...Say...something...."  
  
You advanced toward him, slowly but at the same time a fast pace. Suddenly, chills ran down your back and you froze on the spot, your heart skipping a beat. Now, a man was standing over him. Playing with a card. He stopped and turned to you, his golden eyes slowly widening at the sight of you. Your whole being was cold, bullets of sweat running down your sides of your temples.    
  
His frown turned into a smirk, then a creepy smile that you couldn't even describe this expression as one. He disappeared quickly in a blur and reappeared in front of you. He grabbed both of your arms and tightened his hold so hard that you thought you were going to lose them. You flinched and closed your eyes, moaning in pain.  
  
"What a beautiful expression on your face..." he purred, caressing your cheek with his left hand. The man passed a thumb on your lips, cocking his head to the side to examine your features more closely.  
  
"W-Who are you...? What did you do to Allen?!"  
  
"Hm? You mean your little friend here?" he pointed behind. He seems disappointed, somewhat, that you cared more about the kid than him at this moment. "I had a little...chat with him"  
  
"Release me this instant" you ordered angrily, narrowing your eyes into slits. He shuddered in pleasure at your angry face and he chuckled huskily.  
  
"My, my...This expression of yours arouse me a little, Love"  
  
Your eyebrow twitched at the nickname and you slammed your fist into his side, at which he let out a startled noise and furrowed his brows while pouting.  
  
"No need to be violent, Love. I just wanted to be closer with you...Unfortunately, you are with them. An Exorcist" his smile turned back to his creepy one and he grabbed his face with one hand.  
  
The man in suit disappeared once more. You blinked and squeaked when you felt an arm embrace you from behind, holding you close to his chest. His breath was on your shoulder, warm engulfing your collarbone. He chuckled darkly and he slowly brought up his hand on your body, beginning with your waist to your chin. His arm was placed firmly between your breasts, cutting the air in your lounges. With the hand of the said arm, he lifted your chin so you could face him:  
  
"Don't worry. I will make it quick. Close your eyes and let the pleasure take over~"  
  
Of course, the kind pleasure he was talking about was more than macabre. All your bones started to ache painfully and you scowled, feeling that your face was on fire. Your breath was slower, and your eyes were closing by themselves. The last thing you saw was the man smirking down at you with his golden eyes flashing in the dark._  
  
  
  
You jolted from your bed, covered in sweat. Your face was flushed and you let out a snarl. How many times did you dream about that man? Every scenario were different but they finished in the same way: him killing you or God's only know what other things he does.  
  
There was a knock at your door and your ears perked up at the sound. You replied with a 'come-in' and Lenalee entered your room.  
  
"Good evening, (y/n)" she smiled, putting down her tray with the cups of coffee. "Are you okay? Your face is flushed like you caught a fever..."  
  
"Just a nightmare, don't worry" you sighed, passing a hand in your messy hair. "Arg...So much to have a good night sleep....What's bring you here?"  
  
"My brother wants to see you. He has a new mission teamed up with both Allen and me"  
  


* * *

  
"Well, I think it's here. The Innocence, that is" said tiredly Komui, bags under his eyes. Allen sweatdropped and let out a small shout when you nearly face planted on the ground by how fatigued you were. "But it just might be, so don'r get your hopes up...It's not certain but possible..." Komui slammed his head on his desk, the books falling down.  
  
"Then call me back when you will be certain of the situation, I need my beauty sleep" you yawned, tripping on your way out but Allen caught your arm before you could go any further.  
  
"Yes we get it, it's just possible..." Allen mumbled, ignoring your struggle in his arms to get out of his hold. You put a hand on his head and pushed him down, being taller helping you but the boy was too damn strong.  
  
"Well, you see, there's this city that keeps rewinding"  
  
"Rewinding?" you repeated, stopping your attempt to get out of Allen's hold, your hand still on his forehead.  
  
"Yes. I believe their time is stuck in a single day. They're repeating the same day over, forever. Captain Reever!" explained Komui.  
  
"That's terrible" you said aloud and Reever entered the room while passing a hand in his hair, looking as tired as Komui.  
  
"Hey there" he saluted. "We've been mobilized to investigate a claim made by a nearby liquor dealer. On October the 28th, he received an order for ten tuns of rose wine to be delivered on the next day, the 29th.  But he couldn't get into the city, and has since received the same order for then tuns worth of rose wine for the 29th"  
  
"That's scary" shuddered Allen.    
  
"It's November already, but that city is still on October the 28th, then?" asked Lenalee.   
  
"We'd like to find out, but the Finders can't get in, either. And so, from here on is merely our conjecture" said Komui with a goofy grin and you felt the urge to facepalm yourself. Hard.  
  
"You're kidding, right? And how can you be so sure that an Exorcist will be able to do so?" you said, crossing your arms.   
  
"First off, if this is a phenomenon originating from an Innocence fragment, an Exorcist carrying Innocence may be able to enter the town" answered Reever for you.  
  
"Second, if the town is indeed trapped on October the 28th, then even if you are able to enter, you will most likely be unable to exit it" continued Komui with a serious expression.  
  
"Because it's time and space are closed off?" Lenalee narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well then, let's get going Allen, (y/n)..."  
  
"What?! I really need to go?! Isn't two Exorcists enough already?..." you complained and Komui smiled deviously.  
  
"Well, we could take this time for you to make some tests on your Innocence...?"  
  
"Okay, we're going" you marched quickly toward the exit with both Lenalee and Allen's arm under your own.  
  
"M-Miss (y/n)" stammered Allen. "S-slow down-!"  
  
"Drop the 'Miss'!"  
  
The very next day, you arrived in front of the town. Dark clouds covered the sky, making look the town gloomier and scarier. Toma was waiting next to the gate, playing as usual with his cards. Allen waved at him happily.  
  
"Toma!"  
  
"I've been waiting for you" he replied.   
  
"Are you coming too, Toma?"  
  
"Oh, no" shook the Finder negatively.  
  
"You really can't get into the town...And what is it all about?" you said, approaching the gate. Toma passed a hand at the entrance but an electric shock went through him, stopping Toma from approaching.  
  
"I was only able to gather as much information as I've already reported to the Black Order"  
  
"Hm...That's really weird...Eh?"  
  
You put a leg inside and a portal opened itself for you. Your eyes widening, you ignored the shouts of Lenalee and Allen, and entered the town. In contrary from the outside, you met a ton of people inside. You stared at the scene in disbelief, Allen and Lenalee following soon after.  
  
"We're in..." said Allen.  
  
"That was a bit of a let-down" hummed Lenalee. "Where could the Innocence be?"  
  
"Maybe we should split up?"  
  
"Good idea (y/n)" said the Chinese girl. "We'll meet at the pub at noon, alright?"  
  
"Right" you said in unison with Allen.  
  


* * *

  
Everything was strange. Observing your surrounding, you weren't able to get any information on the whereabouts of the Innocence. You ruffled your hair in frustration, groaning.  
  
"Why isn't it easy?" you whined.  "I mean, find a glowing thingy who can rewind a whole town's day forever, isn't that too unusual and easy to spot?"  
  
Suddenly, you felt eyes bore into you and turned around to see a woman with a messy bun, her eyes naturally wide and staring at you like you have two heads. You slowly blinked, confused as to why the woman was glaring at you that way. You shrugged it off, thinking it was time to go to the pub Lenalee mentioned before. Maybe they found something useful.   
  
The minute you entered the small pub, you noticed right away Allen and Lenalee's table. It was the only one covered with many plates of exotic foods and not a pretty sight to see Allen 'devour' his dinner down. You closed your eyes in desperation.  
  
"Still eating like a pig" you said, sitting down next to Lenalee.  
  
"I'm not!" he yelled, outraged.   
  
"Did you find anything? I have nothing on my side..."  
  
"Allen said that he encountered an Akuma and drawn a 'composite sketch' of a woman that held certainly information on the town..." you noticed the sarcasm in Lenalee's words when she said 'composite sketch'. "On the other hand, I tested my brother's conjecture and found that it was the truth. We can't leave this town until we find the source of the Innocence"  
  
"What a bother" you muttered. Suddenly, Allen stood up abruptly, yelling out:  
  
"THAT'S HER!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, you only turned your head to see the woman from before, who looked terrified at Allen's outburst. She screamed loudly and tried to make a run by jumping out of a window. Allen was quick to take a hold of her clothes.   
  
"W-WAIT! We're Exorcists! We need to talk to you" groaned Allen, his side killing him by how it was pressed against the border of the window.  
  
"E-Exorcists?" she repeated fearfully and he nodded his head.  
  
"Why did you run away from us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got startled, you see..."  
  
The woman took a seat in front of Allen while you sat by her side. If she managed to try to escape, you will be there to stop her. She fidgeted in her dress, grabbing the border with trembling hands.  
  
"M-My name is Miranda Lotto" she introduced herself. "I'm so happy to meet someone else who can see this town isn't right! No matter who I told, they just made fun of me"  
  
"No wonder. Even us were septic to the idea of a rewinding town" you said.   
  
"I was ready to kill myself there! I did manage to dodge the snake, though" she said happily and you sweatdropped. How much does this woman endure a day?  
  
"Miss Miranda, do you remember what's happened since the town has started rewinding?" asked Lenalee, stepping out of her stupefaction on the woman's weirdness.   
  
"Yes. Everyone else seems to have forgotten, though. Come on, help me out! At this rate, I'm gonna go mad!" she cried out desperately, tears threatening to fall down. She grabbed Allen's hands, a creepy expression on her face: "YOU JUST SAVED ME FROM THAT MONSTER, DIDN'T YOU?! HELP ME OUT OF THIS SITUATION TOO!"  
  
"Please, Miss Miranda, you need to calm down. We'll help you find the source" you hushed her softly, petting her head like she was a child. She hugged your waist and started to sob loudly.  
  
"MA'AM, YOU'RE AN ANGEL!! FINALLY AN ANGEL CAME TO SAVE ME!!!"   
  
"Oh, I'm no angel-"  
  
"AN ANGEL I SAID!" she cut you and you stared at her in disbelief. She tightened her hold and it was starting to be hard to breath. Allen tried to avoid at gazing at your chest, where the clothe was getting tighter because of Miranda's hold. He blushed brightly and coughed in his fist. He gasped, his cursed eye turned on.  
  
Your eyes went on four men at the back of the pub, sitting down at the bar. They stood up at the same time as Allen.  
  
"Well, it would seem that they've noticed this town's problem as you have Miranda" muttered Allen. "Why are you unaffected by the temporal repetition?"  
  
The men transformed themselves into Akumas while Allen activated his Innocence, Lenalee doing the same thing. You grabbed Miranda who stared at you in confusion.  
  
"I'm certain that it's because you made contact with the Innocence which is causing the problem"  
  
"(y/n), I can leave Miranda to you?" asked Lenalee, her dark boosts on. You nodded, and lifted Miranda who let out a startled cry.  
  
"Miss Lotto, hold on unto me" you ordered and she hesitated, and did so.  
  
Miranda screamed when you jumped through the window, not caring about the sharp pieces that made cuts in your cheeks. They will heal later. You started to run, her in your arms. The pub exploded behind you and both Allen and Lenalee took care of the Akumas. With the help of your powers, you created handles for you to put your feet on so you could climb on the roof and made a dash away from the battlefield.  
  
"Where is your house?" you demanded, keeping your eyes forward.  
  
"That way" she pointed, still shaking up from what happened.  
  
"Roger that"  
  


* * *

  
"WHAT WAS THIS MONSTER?! AND THAT WHITE HAIRED BOY?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" she kept screaming when you reached her home. You were sitting down in one of her armchairs, sweatdropping at her outbursts.  
  
"You need to take a deep breath, Miranda" you said nicely. "I know it sounds crazy, but you need to stay calm for the time being..."  
  
She tried to do as you told so but she kept panicking. Your attention went on an old clock leaning on a wall. Raising a brow, you stood up and went closer to the object. You felt...something strange coming from it. You were about to touch when you heard the front door opening.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" cried Miranda, fleeing to her clock.  
  
"...Just through the door..." sweated Allen and Lenalee closed it.  
  
"DON'T JUST BARGE IN HERE!"  
  
"We knocked, but you didn't answer" pointed out Lenalee, smiling nervously. "We thought you might be hurt"  
  
She screamed once more, standing on a table and grabbing her hair.  
  
"Calm down, Miranda"  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"  
  
  
Suddenly, the chain of her necklace broke at the same time she fell dramatically on the ground. The trinket fell a few meters away from her and she quickly crawled to it, cradling the small object in her hands.   
  
"Is this from the old clock over there?" asked Lenalee, pointing to it. Miranda nodded her head, staring at her feet in shame.  
  
"Isn't it stupid of me to treasure such a useless trinket?" she said and you stared at each others before Lenalee leaned closer to her.  
  
"Not at all. It holds a lot of memories for you, doesn't it?"  
  
"There are some people who are just useless, no matter what they do. I'm one of them. I was always slower than my classmates. They were all so much better than I was at everything they attempted. I've never been thanked, ever. I've never been useful in any way"  
  
"Oh Miranda..." you muttered.  
  
"I just wanted to be appreciated, to have someone acknowledge that I was a human being..."she said, on the verge of tearing up. "Then I found it. When I saw that useless, thrown-out clock, it was as though I was looking in a mirror. The beautiful chimes of that unwanted clock somehow resonated with my very soul. It felt as though it was accepting me, despite my incompetence. So, it's my most prized possession" she explained, holding the trinket close to her heart. "After all, it's the only thing that needs me"  
  
"Um..."commenced Allen. "We need you as well" Miranda seem surprised. "As we told you earlier, you are the only one in this town who remains unaffected by this phenomenon. I'm positive that it's because you came in contact with the Innocence that's causing it"  
  
"The Innocence? What's Innocence?"  
  
  
Allen went on explaining everything to her, God's crystals to the Akumas created by the Millennium Earl and how the Innocence could cause strange phenomena.   
  
"We Exorcists work to recover the Innocence and defeat the demons" continued Lenalee.   
  
"But I've never seen anything with such amazing powers!" countered Miranda.  
  
"No, I'm sure you've touched it" smiled Allen. "Come on, we have to look for it"  
  
"Isn't that your job?! You three have super-human powers, don't you?! Then YOU have to save this city!"  
  
"Yes, we will. But your help is absolutely necessary in that regard"  
  
Miranda ignored Allen and crawled to the clock, taking out a tissue from her dress and started to clean the old clock. You stood up and knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder who stiffened under your touch.  
  
"Miranda, you need to help us. Only with your help we can retake the future who was stolen by the Innocence. Don't you have enough of all of this already? Don't you want to face another day than repeating the same nightmare over and over again?" you said and she thought about it for a minute, letting your words sink in. Miranda finally nodded, accepting to help you on your mission.  
  
Even after listing everything she did on the same day, none of you were able to find out the Innocence's whereabouts. Though, you discovered the she likes to repair things who were useless. Returning to her house, you let yourself fall down on a chair, tired of everything.  
  
"Nothing really caught my attention "said honestly Allen.  
  
" Mine neither"   
  
You put a hand under your chin, thinking about the recent events. You couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong with the clock, and you were debating on asking Miranda when she bought the clock. Maybe it could confirm your doubts on the mysterious object. Before you could say anything, the clock stroke twelve and Miranda froze on the spot, stopping everything she was doing. She slowly lifted herself off from her seat and walked toward her bed, laying on it.  
  
"Miranda?" Allen said her name in a questioning manner. "Are you going to sleep?"  
  
The woman didn't answer anything, pressing her head against the pillow and fell asleep on the spot. The room turned into a bluish color, clocks appearing on every walls and houses of the town. The arms of the old clock moved backwards rapidly that you didn't have the time to blink. The clocks around the room moved toward the main clock, disappearing inside.  
  
"It's absorbing today's time!" noticed Allen.  
  
Everything stopped and it was morning, the sun shining through the windows. Your eyes widened in bewilderment, both Allen and Lenalee having the same expression. Miranda woke up, observing her bedroom in confusion.  
  
"How did I get in bed?"  
  
"Miranda...you don't even wanna know" you whispered, the others nodding their head rapidly.  
  


* * *

  
Your hand around the tea cup was trembling, and it was harder to sip the liquid. You weren't believing what you just saw. Now you were more than sure that the clock was relied to the Innocence. You just have to find out how.  
  
"Look, Miss (y/n)! I'm a clockwork man!" yelled Allen behind you and you turned, only to spit your tea. Allen...was inside the clock, his arms and head the only members sticking out of the object.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" you snarled. Miranda screamed in horror.  
  
"MY CLOCK!"  
  
Allen chuckled and pulled himself out.  
  
"I can' touch the clock. When I tried to feel it..." the white haired Exorcist tested again and his arm went through the clock in a blur. "It looks as though only Miranda can handle it"  
  
"Considering everything with the rewinding effect, I would put my hand in the fire that the clock is the Innocence we're searching for, and Miranda is its Accomodator " you said.  
  
"The probability of you being right is pretty high I say" Lenalee told you.  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS?! I can't believe this clock is messing with the town!"  
  
"Yes-ek?!" sweated Allen when Miranda pulled out from nowhere a knife, threatening to stab him with it.  
  
"You're not going to break my precious, are you?!"  
  
"Calm down, M-Miranda! Think back of October the 28th. What do you remember?" asked Lenalee, holding the woman from killing her friend.  
  
"Well...That was the day I was fired from my one hundredth job. Naturally, I was deeply depressed, as my firings had reached the triple digits. I somehow said that I didn't care if it was the last day-"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"The Innocence granted your wish-"  
  
"Oh no! It was just a figure of speech!" cut Miranda, waving her hands in front of her. "And why would my clock do that, anyway?"  
  
"Because you're the host" you finished. "My theory may be true. Your synchronization would be linked to it if the clock granted your wish by creating this phenomenon"  
  
"Miranda, try asking the clock to stop the repetition" ordered Allen.  
  
She tried to do so but no result came of it. Then, Allen decided that if Miranda could get a job and get over her depression, the effects of the clock on the town would stop. He volunteered to go with her and find a job before noon. You wanted to as much on your side and searched for other part-time jobs if she ever...failed the one Allen proposed.  
  
"Think (y/n), she is good at repairing objects who were thought as useless...There should be something around here that is the same thing!" You looked around the streets, sighing when you didn't find anything interesting.   
  
"You. Are you part of the show?" asked a female voice. You stopped, staring over your shoulder to see a young girl with spiky blue hair, sucking on a lollipop.  
  
"Pardon me?" you frowned and she smirked.  
  
"The Pumpkin head and the Witch? Are you with them?" she asked again. You were growing more confused by the minute, but more importantly: the girl gave you weird vibes, like you saw her before.  
  
"...Not...really" you answered carefully and she gave you a pout.  
  
"Huh? But the boy told me a lot about you! You are one of the best performers on the streets....right, Diva?" she smirked when she used your stage name, even more when she noticed your expression of surprise.  
  
"...What do you mean by boy?" you asked, narrowing your eyes. She giggled.  
  
"The white haired boy. The one you're always with!"  
  
"And who are you exactly?"   
  
"Don't you want to find out, Miss Exorcist?" her smirk turned darker, giving a teasing lick on her colored lollipop. The world around blurred and your eyes started to get sleepy.  
  
"E-eh?...My...sleepy..." you muttered, falling on your side. The girl stood over you, her umbrella hanging on her shoulder.  
  
"My name is Road Kamelot, pleased to meet you!"  
  
You woke up next tied to a chair. You groaned at the forming headache, arching your back but found yourself enable to move freely with your legs bound together. You examined the room you were in carefully, not able to distinguish where you were exactly. It was unknown place, with candles floating in the air and presents all around the place. You shuddered at the cold atmosphere, blinking when the lights went out and returned shortly after. Road was now standing in front of you, wearing an Exorcist's coat. Your coat, to be precise. You stared down at yourself to see you were now wearing a beautiful, but rather revealing, white dress:hdwallpaperia.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Anime-Girl-Dress-White-Art-1024x640.jpg .You blushed ten shades of red, glaring at her angrily:  
  
"What the hell is on about?!"  
  
"Now, now Miss Exorcist...No need to shout" tsked the young girl, sauntering closer to you. "I made you wear the most beautiful dress I have in my closet for my dolls...You should feel honored"  
  
"Honored?! My ass" you cursed and she narrowed her eyes, still grinning. "Release me or else-"  
  
"You're in no position to make threats, Miss Exorcist" she cut you. One of her candles grazed your cheek, reopening your wounds that you got from the fight before. You flinched at the pain and she snickered. "They told me a lot of thing about a woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes...An Akuma yelling out that it found the Heart of Innocence"  
  
You gasped and her grin widened.  
  
"I had to check for myself, you understand? I can't really trust the twins and all blindly...The more I look at you, the more confused I'm growing since I don't see anything special with you...Well, other than the fact you're an Exorcist, or seems like it"  
  
"What do you want from me?" you finally spat, glaring at her through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Want? From you? Nothing~! You're just wasting my time so I will be quick...huh? Oh right, before I forget, I think you want to see your friends before you die, hm?" Road smiled and turned her head on the other side, where stood Lenalee on a chair with her hands tied to the armpits, and Allen nailed to a wall by his Innocence. Miranda was standing just next to her clock, tied to it with ropes around her wrists.  
  
"ALLEN! LENALEE! MIRANDA!" you screamed.   
  
"They can't hear you~" the girl singsonged. The Akumas from before appeared at her side and you gasped.  
  
"What...Akumas standing by side with a human?...How?"  
  
"Can't human and demon get along?"  
  
"But they are weapons! Created by the Millennium Earl to  _kill_ humans!"  
  
"Weapons exist so that humans might kill one another. Old Millennie's on our side...We are the chosen ones, the only true humans, chosen by God himself" as she said that, her skin darkened in a strange, grayish complexion, dark stars appearing on her forehead. "We of the Noah Clan"  
  
"Noah Clan?" you repeated in disbelief. "What madness is this now?!"  
  
"Shh...Everything is going to be alright" she whispered, walking closer to you. She caressed teasingly your face, licking her lips. "Just sleep"  
  
Your eyes closed by themselves, and you fell once more in the darkness of her world.   
  


* * *

  
".....-is alright?...." a female murmured in the distance. You couldn't quit catch the words, but you recognized Miranda's voice.  
  
"....heartbeat......slowing.........Miss (y/n)!....." Allen's voice.  
  
  
You crunched your nose, hearing the noise of numerous clocks's moving arms. You thought you will go crazy in a matter of minutes. Someone shook your shoulder roughly, and you attempted to open your eyes but they feel like they were glued together.  
  
".....MISS (Y/N), OPEN YOUR EYES!" you heard Allen shout perfectly in your ear. You winced at the pain and slowly were able to open your eyes.   
  
"Allen...?" you whispered, staring at the boy through half-lidded eyes. He smiled brightly and brought you into his arms, his embrace tightening.  
  
"I thought I lost you" he murmured and you blushed at the contact.  
  
"Miss (y/n)! You're alive!" exclaimed Miranda, who had now her brown hair falling down on her shoulder. You smiled at her, your orbits following the movement of the clocks's arms.  
  
"So you were the host in the end....I believe you're the one who helped me to get out of this state, right?..."   
  
"Miranda helped me to recover from my wounds with her Innocence" explained Allen. "We need to get back Lenalee, though"  
  
Without a second thought, you opened your palm and an arm of crystal was created. It extended itself, going through the wall of clocks and bringing back inside Lenalee who was still frozen on her seat. You stood up with difficulty, Allen helping you on your feet.  
  
"Will she be alright?" you asked and the white haired Exorcist examined her pulse. After a moment:  
  
"She will. No injuries from the exterior. The sound-generating Akuma from before certainly attacked her nerves..."  
  
"Then she is not all right!" yelled out in panic Miranda.  
  
"She's fine. She just needs  to stay her a little longer...."  
  
Small clocks came out from her body, floating and disappearing in the air, their records holding inside the fight she had with the Akumas. Lenalee blinked suddenly, confused:  
  
"Eh? What happened?" she wondered aloud and all of you were relieved that she was alright. Opening her palm, Timcanpy flown out of her hand.  
  
"Timcanpy! There you are!"  
  
"That's weird...I was dreaming about the past. But...all is blurred" said the Chinese girl.  
  
"Are our dreams being sucked out as well, then?"  
  
"Sucked?" repeated Miranda.  
  
"Haven't you noticed? We were saved by your Innocence"  
  
"Me?! My Innocence?!"  
  
"The Innocence that you activated sucked away the time after I became injured. Thank you, Miranda" smiled Allen and the woman seems legitimately surprised. Not believing what she was hearing, she repeated once more Allen's words and he nodded his head. You and Lenalee did the same thing.  Tears rolled down her cheeks in happiness, and you smiled at the sight.  
  
But it didn't last long. You still have a little pest to take care of.   
  
"Allen. Lenalee. We don't know how long Miranda will last with her Innocence. I don't want to take any chances. We need to get rid of Road the quickest as possible"  
  
"Right" they nodded their head.  
  
Lenalee activated her Innocence and created cyclones with her dark boots who pierced through the barrier easily, the Akumas getting caught in. With the help of Allen, he thrown you outside with huge force and you took this push to slam your feet inside of one Akuma. It yelled out in pain and Allen did the final blow by blasting his gun into its head, freeing the soul inside.  
  
Lenalee landed next to you. Road, who was floating on her umbrella, stared at the three of you in almost mock awe. She folded her arms, cocking her head to the side with a smile.  
  
"You Exorcists sure are cool! Maybe I made a mistake on you, Diva" she cooed and you narrowed your eyes. "I should have killed you when I had the chance"  
  
"End of the line, Road!" snarled Allen, lifting his gun. She only smirked.  
  
"Kill him"

* * *

  
The fight seems to last for an eternity, with both Allen and Lenalee fighting on the Akumas while you tried your best to approach Road. Every time you thought you will hit her, she would avoid your blow without breaking a sweat and it was pissing you off. Summoning crystals, you aimed to impale her but Road brushed them like it was dust.  
  
"Don't you see it doesn't work?" she pouted, sitting down on her umbrella and her legs tangling playfully in the void. "You're no fun, Miss Diva"  
  
You noticed that Lenalee and Allen's wounds were starting to return on their body, and you were feeling quit dizzy suddenly. Of course, Road noticed right away.  
  
"What's going on? Feeling a little tired?" she teased and you scowled.  
  
"Shut up!" you cried. You couldn't lift your arms anymore, feeling the numbness taking over you. Allen went to your side, catching you body before you could fall on the ground.  
  
"You should return inside Miranda's Innocence..." he advised softly and you nodded your head.  
  
"She...is human...right Allen?" you coughed and he nodded his head. Lenalee jumped next to you and brought your arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Let me help you" she said.  
  
"Thank you, Lenalee"  
  
"A-L-L-E-N....Allen Walker" pronounced Road, writing his name with an invisible feather. "D-I-V-A. (y/n) (l/n). The one who can see Akuma's souls and the woman who is presumed to be the Heart of Innocence"  
  
"What?!" Allen turned his head to glare at you and you narrowed your eyes at the Noah. Lenalee gasped silently.  
  
"Truth be told, Millennie's told me about the two of you, so I know who you are. You became Exorcists to save Akumas, didn't you? Because your precious father cursed you? And what about you? A  _close_ friend of yours?" she gave you a pointed look and you growled internally. "That's why I decided to meddle in your affairs. Hey, you"  
  
"Yes?" said the blue Akuma, turning to her. She folded her arms behind her head, continued to smile at both of you and Allen.  
  
"Destroy yourself" she ordered and your eyes widened in horror, so did the Akuma. Road licked her lips and patted the umbrella's pumpkin head. "Ten seconds. Count down!"  
  
"T-TEN, Lero!....NINE, Lero...."  
  
The umbrella continued to count down and you struggled in Lenalee's arms. You were having a bad feeling about all of this. What would happen to the soul inside?  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Allen.  
  
"Akumas who aren't destroyed with an Innocence fragment self-destructs themselves....In that case, the soul will be destroyed along with the Dark Matter. Did you know that?"  
  
"FOUR, Lero....THREE, Lero"  
  
"You can't save it then?!" she laughed and Allen's eyes turned into slits, his orbits undilating themselves. He narrowed his glare and jumped toward the Akuma without thinking.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"ALLEN!" you screamed in panic. He will be killed if he ever approach the Akuma.   
  
"ONE, Lero!"  
  
He won't make it. You trembled in Lenalee's arms and you did what you have to: stop Allen. You extended an arm, summoning a wall around him that made Allen stop in his track, forbidding him from shooting the Akuma. The weapon's eyes rolled inside of its head, screaming loudly. Everything went in slow motion: the Akuma exploding, the soul disintegrating itself into nothing, Allen staring at it with an horrified expression. Road's dark laugh resonated inside her world, cruel and cold.  
  
Allen's cursed eye started to bleed and he caught it with one hand, yelling in pain. You caught his shoulder:  
  
"Allen-!"  he slapped abruptly your hand, anger showing on his face.  
  
"Shit! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, THE SOUL IS LOST! WHY?!" he screamed at you and you were frozen on the spot. "IF YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR INNOCENCE, I WOULD-!"  
  
Lenalee slapped him. Hard. For you. Because you couldn't bring yourself to. You were frozen on the spot, not believing his words. Unconciously, tears cascaded down, falling on your white dress.  
  
"Because we're your friend! That's why!" Lenalee screamed back. Allen stood there in shock, his eyes darkening when he heard a clapping sound above you.  
  
"Well done, well done! I never thought you'd jump into the explosion of your own accord" Road chuckled.    
  
"You.."cursed Allen.  
  
"But, will that woman be alright?" she pointed out to where Miranda was. The other and last Akuma was flying toward her.  
  
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" yelled Allen, aiming his gun to it. The remaining Akuma stopped his attack with its ability, smiling cockily. But it turned down when Lenalee appeared, piercing through the weapon with her dark boots.   
  
You glared at Allen for a moment, whose gaze was fixed on you, void of any emotions. You blinked and stood up, your fringe shadowing a part of your eyes. You walked toward Miranda, entering the barrier without a second look to Allen.  
  
"...Miranda?" even your voice sounded hollow. She was trembling, her face pale. Lenalee crawled to her, cradlind the poor woman in her arms. "The Innocence...she needs to deactivate it"  
  
The world Road created crumbled under your feet. The four of you started to fall down and when you reopened your eyes, you were back inside Miranda's house. The brown haired woman's head hanged low, her breaths becoming shorter.  
  
"Allen! Something's wrong with Miranda!" called out Lenalee. He scrambled inside the room, nearly tripping on his way.  
  
"Miranda! Deactivate your Innocence! You won't last much longer at this rate" ordered Allen.  
  
"N-No...If I try to stop it...The time it's sucked out will return to normal...Your injuries will return! You'll be hurt once again!" she gasped. "I can't....you thanked me and everything...I CAN'T"  
  
"Miranda"  
  
At the sound of your voice, she stopped trembling and she stared up at you. You brought your hands on her cheeks, making her gaze directly at you.  
  
"You have done enough already. We can't afford to loose you" you smiled. "Without you, we would have certainly die without a doubt. Because of you, we can be here now...so please, deactivate it"  
  
"We have to bear our wounds ourselves" continued Lenalee and Allen nodded his head.  
  
"As long as we're alive, they'll heal eventually...So stop it"  
  
She seems to hesitate but eventually accepted this fate. The clock behind her rewinded to the normal time, your wounds reopening. The three of you fell on the floor, exhausted and in pain, but glad that everything was back to the way it was.  
  


* * *

  
"Finally, you're awake!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
You were startled by the noise, even more when you realized you were now laying in a hospital bed. Komui was seating next to your bed and gave you a soft smile when you stared at him.  
  
"You were in a coma for three days...Thanks to Bookman, you were able to recover faster"  
  
"Bookman?.." you repeated the name. Suddenly, the door fell down with a thud, a ginger haired male with an eyepatch standing at the doorway. He was silent, then without any warning, his left eye shaped into a heart.  
  
"STRIKE!!!!" he yelled and you were dumbfounded, glaring at the boy in disbelief. Komui sweatdropped at your side. "YOU'RE TOTALLY MY TYPE!"  
  
He jumped an incredible distance to reach your bed, grabbing both of your hands in his own. You blinked once more, not understanding the situation. Komui sighed and stood up while the male introduced himself:  
  
"I'm Lavi! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Eh...My name is (y/n)"  
  
"What a beautiful name! Suit well with your pretty face~"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Lavi, I think we should let her rest"  
  
"Huh?! W-WAIT-"  
  
The supervisor had already brought Lavi outside, even if he was whining. Allen appeared at the doorstep and shook his head with a small smile, but frowned in sorrow when his gaze went on your form. You quickly avoid to stare at him, looking at your bed sheets like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He sat down on the bed, grabbing one hand.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." he finally said. You didn't respond anything back. "I...I was an idiot back there-"  
  
"The biggest idiot in my book, you fucker!" you cursed and his eye widened before looking away in shame. You calmed yourself down, taking a breath. "...It reminded me something Mana once told me...."  
  
"...Hm?" hummed the white haired Exorcist, his attention all on you.  
  
"You wanted to perform at such a young age...You admired Mana so much" you smiled at the memory. "I remember when you used to ask me to teach some tricks when it came to juggling...And I would always answer with a 'No'...One day, you were practicing, thinking I wasn't aware but it wasn't the case. Mana was with me at that time...."  
  
You paused for a moment, staring at the serenity outside.  
  
"...He told me, while looking at you: ' _Observe that boy...He will learn how to juggle with six balls the day after..._ '. The next morning, you learned by yourself how to stand properly on a balloon bigger than you, while juggling with six balls, and three bowling skittles" you laughed tiredly and Allen managed a small smile. "I thought to myself that maybe I was underestimating you...Then, Mana told me this: ' _As long this boy keep walking, he will pass over any obstacles in life_ '...Those words changed the way I view life, always thinking about fate and a history already written to me"  
  
You turned to Allen, and smiled, even if you were starting to tear up.  
  
"I promised myself: ' _(y/n), don't ever stop. Keep walking like Mana told his son, like HE told you..._ '. When Mana died, I made another promise: to protect you...help you to 'keep walking'..." your voice cracked at the end and Allen enveloped you in his arms, your sobs racking your body. "When I saw you jumping toward it....I-I...I thought I lost you for g-good!" you cried. "I don't want t-to b-bear t-the pain...n-not again!! I can't...."  
  
Allen put his chin under your hair while you continued to cry in his chest.  
  
"I w-will n-never a-allow you t-to d-die! You heard me! N-never!" you cursed under your breath once more. "Don't ever think that you're alone in this war, Allen! We're here for you! To help you to keep walking! Damnit, you're making me mad again!!" you were now screaming in rage at him. He allowed you to hit him a few times where it was hurting before stopping you by grabbing your wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry (y/n), so sorry..." he whispered. The tears continued to fall down, even if you didn't find the need to cry anymore.  
  
After some time, you laid on your back. Allen brought his head on your stomach, encircling his arms around you. He quickly drifted away to sleep, his snores breaking the silence in the room. You caressed his white hair with one hand, staring at the ceiling with a frown. Slowly, you fell asleep too, letting the warm of Allen's body envelop you.  
  


* * *

  
You gasped in shock, sitting up. You weren't in the hospital anymore, but in a white room with mirrors. There was white couch and a piano also. You blinked in confusion and passed a hand in your hair, crying in surprise when you noticed you were wearing another white dress (lh3.googleusercontent.com/-hnLhChOOE_A/VXiwu36bA_I/AAAAAAAAA4A/4kPX0YNBrCo/w800-h686/profile4.jpg). But this one seems familiar to you.  
  
" _(y/n)..._ " whispered a voice beside your ear. You jumped, scared by the sudden intrusion. You shook your head right and left rapidly, trying to find the source of the voice. Your eyes fell on a strange figure in a mirror, staring at you with a creepy, wide smile.   
  
You took a step toward him, blinking once more. You lifted one hand and he mirrored your gesture a few seconds later. You waved and he did the same thing.  
  
"...Who are you?" you asked him, putting a hand on your erratic heart. He grinned, bowing in courteous manner.  
  
" _My name is only a memory broken inside of you_ " he answered simply and you sent him a questioning look. " _You're still as lovely as the day I first saw you....I most say you have changed though...You became even more gorgeous_ " he said and you blushed at his words. For a strange being, he sure knows how to charm a woman.  
  
"Oh stop it! You're embarrassing me!" you hid your face in your hands and his chuckle resonated inside the room. When you lifted your head to gaze at him once more, you found out that he was now standing in front of you, in the flesh. He caressed your cheek affectionately, like the two of you were long lost lovers.  
  
" _And still as shy...You're the same (y/n) I know, but you're different at the same time...I'm...glad_ " he whispered. He walked in front of the piano, sitting down on the bench provided with it. You followed the strange man, and he patted the spot next to him. You hesitated before doing as he asked.  
  
He started to play a beautiful melody, and magically, the lyrics came to your mind. You never heard that song before, but you know it wasn't the case. You heard it. A long, long time ago. You sang the lyrics softly and the 'man' showed his excitement by playing the chord with more passion. He suddenly stopped and you let out a startled noise when he lifted you and pulled you in his lap like you weighted nothing. Being much (very much) taller than you, he overed your form. His arms came passed your sides and he entwined your fingers with his. You were now the one playing with the piano, with him leading you with his digits. You finally caught up the rhythm and you couldn't help but smile at little. It was fun, you will admit it. The song finally ended and the strange being let one of your hand fall down at your side. With the other, he brought your hand back and you froze when you actually felt lips kissing your finger tips. Slowly, you turned your head to him and nearly fainted at the sight. Instead of a creepy face, you saw a young man slightly smaller than you (maybe because you were still on his laps). His skin had grayish complexion, the black stars called 'stigmata' on his forehead, hid by his rather spiky, black hair. He was a Noah. And a handsome at that.   
  
Damnit. Here goes your hormones again.  
  
"What's with the gaping fish expression?" he asked playfully and your eye twitched subconsciously. "Is my handsomeness still too much for you to look at, (y/n)?"  
  
"How about 'shut up'?"  
  
The words came out quickly and you slammed your hand over your mouth, not believing you said that to a stranger...Well, you thought so. His laugh was warm and husky, bringing a feeling of warmness inside your chest. He brought your hand once more to his lips and kissed them. He winked at you, murmuring:  
  
"Time to wake up, (y/n). We will see each other in a _near_ future"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said: 'Time to wake up, Miss (y/n)'" repeated Allen, who was now standing in front of you.  
  
You were now wide awake, still shaking up by this strange dream. Who was this man? How did he know about your name? Allen gave you a worried expression.  
  
"Is...everything alright? Does your head still hurt?"  
  
"Nonono....Just...a...dream..." you whispered.


	7. Chapter 6: Boyfriend of the Diva?

# Boyfriend of the Diva?

 

 

"Cerberus. Come here" you ordered the dog who smelled a corner of the bathroom.  "You need to take a bath and Komui told me you didn't want anything to do with the other Exorcists beside me"  
  
After your long recover at the hospital, you were ordered to return at the Black Order, while Allen was sent on another mission with Lavi, even with an injured eye. You were worried at first since his cursed eye was the unique way for him to locate Akumas, and you thought the white haired boy was standing in a vulnerable position with his eye healing. But Komui assured you that he was in good hands with Bookman's successor. You learned recently they were in charge to record the world history as it unfolds.   
  
Which lead you back to this situation: give a bath to Cerberus. You sighed and knelt down next to the bathtub.   
  
"Cerberus..." you whined. The dog barked and approached you, his tail wagging right and left. "You're making my life more difficult than it is"  
  
He whimpered and settled his head on your lap, sniffing. You shook your head with a small smile, petting his back. You frowned suddenly, thinking back at what happened in the strange dimension of Road.  
  
 

 _"Shit! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, THE SOUL IS LOST! WHY?! IF YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR INNOCENCE, I WOULD-!"_  
  
You quickly stopped those thoughts, knowing it would only depress you more. You still didn't forgive verbally Allen. It hurts so much. You were wondering if Lenalee did though...you weren't so sure. She was in the same state as you, but in an insulted way than through anger from you. The dog let his guard down and you took this time to toss him inside the bathtub filled with water and shampoo. He let out a startled noise and growled at the wet feeling on his fur.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but you smell bad~" you cooed with a creepy grin that sent chills in his whole being. "Now, where is the brush~?"  
 

* * *

  
Jeryy blinked in surprise when he first saw you. You had an unhappy expression plastered on your face, your eyebrows furrowed and your eyes narrowed to slits. The dog was standing by your side, looking happy as usual. No, the only wrong with this picture was the fact your clothes were wet like you took a bath with them on...quit literally. It happened a few minutes after you succeeded to put Cerberus inside the bath. He decided that it would be a good idea (note the sarcasm) to activate his Innocence...which resume the situation you were in at this right moment.  
  
"Honey, you look like you got carried away by a tsunami on your way to the cafeteria!" exclaimed Jeryy and you waved at him dismissively.    
  
"Don't remind me" you groaned. The dog barked and you shot him an evil look. "Next time, I won't use 'No tears shampoo' you little devil!"  
  
"Oh hun don't be rash to this little guy!~ Here, take this meal. It will warm up your heart~" Jeryy said while serving you your favorite lunch of the Black Order.  
  
"Thank you, Jeryy! You're a sweetheart!" you thanked him many times.  
  
"I take care of my family after all~"  
  
"No doubts about that"  
  
  
After weeks in the wild, Allen will shortly return in a few hours and you were thrilled to greet him, even if you're still bitter to the idea of talking with him. Yes, you were holding a tiny grudge against him, but who wouldn't? Years of taking care of him, to see this same boy throwing away his life in danger like it didn't matter...  
  
"(y/n)!" waved Lenalee. She was the first one to return after a mission involving a skillful, undying swordsman with both Allen and Kanda.  
  
"Lenalee! Hello" you greeted with a smile. She walked to you and you noticed she wasn't wearing her Exorcist uniform but a normal attire. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Out in town to help Mr.Russell find a gift for his son" she explained, tightening the braid of her bag. "He wants to help me for brother's gift for his birthday at the same time. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"That would be a pleasure" you smiled. "Just give me a moment to change myself into more...casual clothes"  
  
You changed your clothes and the moment you exited your room, Lenalee let out a gasp with a hand over her mouth. You gave her an intrigued look, not understanding why she was eyeing you like you wore nothing.   
  
"It's something the matter?" you asked and she smiled nervously, coughing in her fist.  
  
"N-No, just...Don't you think this dress is a little too formal?" she said, pointing out your attire. You raised a brow, looking down at yourself([$_59](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTE1Mlg4NjQ=/z/0D0AAOxyAbxTkWcy/%24_59.JPG?set_id=880000500F)).  
  
"No? I don't really have shorts or other clothes...Well, I have my costumes of when I was dancing in the streets but they're little too show-off...you know what I mean?"  
  
"Oh. Oh!" she suddenly realized and blushed in embarrassment. You chuckled.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go"  
  
"Following you"  
  
"LENALEE!!!" her brother caught up with her, grabbing her bag. Tears have already started to cascade down his cheeks, crying pathetically. "Are you really leaving?!"  
  
"Of course. I've finally gotten some time off, after all" she responded, sweatdropping at Komui.  
  
"(Y/N)!!!!~" yelled a voice that you quickly recognized and you bent down at the last second to avoid a certain ginger haired male who tried to embrace you in his arms.  
  
He crushed against a wall and you put a hand over your mouth, fearing that he hurt himself. He stood up as quickly as he appeared, smiling in a goofy way.  
  
"Sorry~ I didn't have time to talk you back there" he said and you rolled your eyes playfully. "I think I didn't introduce myself properly; my name is Lavi"  
  
"Introduce yourself properly? And you thought that jumping on me would do so?" you asked with a hint of tease and he blushed shamelessly. You shook your head and turned to see Allen in the library with the other scientists. Your eyes caught each other and you looked away rapidly, not wanting to meet his gaze. You missed his worried and inquisitive expression.  
  
"We are going into town, to do some shopping" answered Lenalee. "If Komui ever let me go, that is" He was still struggling with the bag.  
  
"You shouldn't go! There's so much danger in town!" he cried.  
  
"No need to worry about strong women like them" said Lavi, his arms behind his head.  
  
"That's right, brother" smiled Lenalee. She waved goodbye to the Science Division and Allen.  
  
"See you!" they said in unison.  
 

* * *

  
It was a good day for shopping: the sun shinning, the birds singing....everything was perfect. Or so you thought. After meeting up with Russell, the three of you visited numerous shops to find the best for his son. And, at the same time, a gift for Komui too. Many times on this day you thought you heard explosions and felt the earth trembling from time to time. You always shrugged it off, though. Thinking that it was only your imagination.  
  
  
"Wait, Lenalee" you stopped the girl and Russell, who turned to you. "How about we buy some flowers for your brother?"  
  
"It's good idea. We're going to this men clothes shop over there; we can meet up there" she said and you nodded your head.  
  
"I won't take long" you said over your shoulder.  
  
Making your way toward a flowers stand, you missed the dark smirk of a certain man, who followed you close behind. Unfortunately, you were clueless. Stopping in front of amaranthus and zinnias, who were beautiful flowers in your eyes. A dark haired male stood at your side, looking at the same flowers as you.  
  
"They're stunning, aren't they?" he said and you nodded your head with a small smile. "Their symbolism mean respectively 'Never-fading feelings' and 'Lasting love, goodness and constancy'..."  
  
"Woah, can you tell me the symbolism of those flowers there?" you asked, pointing your digit toward carnations.  
  
"They mean 'Pride and beauty'" said the man. You finally gazed at him and blushed at how handsome he was. He had the deepest green eyes that you ever saw in your life.  
  
"Since you're an expert at this, can you tell me which one symbolize 'family' or something near the theme?"  
  
"Well, you have the marjorams over there or orchids..."  
  
"Ah, thank you" you smiled.   
  
"My name is Richard. May I ask your name, my Lady?"  
  
"...(y/n)" you introduced yourself after a moment of hesitation. The man smiled and bent down, grasping your hand at the same time to kiss it. You blushed while he straitened his back.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Miss (y/n)"  
  
"Me too...I guess" you said, dazed.   
  
What you didn't see, was the raging look of a certain white haired male. The chief of the Science Division gave him a look.  
  
"Hey, Allen. Are-"  
  
"I'm not jealous" Allen cut, still glaring at you and Richard behind a building who stood across from the flowers stand.  
  
"That's...not what I was about to say..." muttered Reever, raising an eyebrow when he finally noticed you with the mysterious man. "Ah. I see. So she has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Noshedoesn't" said rapidly Allen, who was on the verge to make a hole in the house he was standing next to.   
  
"Allen, we need to watch over Komui or-SHIT. ALLEN, EXTINGUISH THE BOMB!"  
  
"He is too preoccupied to spy on Miss (y/n); he doesn't even care about the octopus on his head anymore!" said Lavi.  
  
"THEN YOU DO IT LAVI!"  
  
You let out a startled noise when you heard an explosion coming from where Lenalee and Russell were shopping. You gasped in fright.  
  
"Oh no- I'm sorry, I need to leave!" you yelled over your shoulder to Richard, who had a disappointed look on his features when you left.  
  
You ran to the store. Both Lenalee and Russell seem to be dumbfounded at the situation, not understanding what happened. Half of the store has been blow away.  
  
"What happened?!" you asked them who only lifted their shoulders in a questioning manner.  
  
"We don't know. I never thought that the building was so fragile" she said. "And the employee disappeared too. I hope he is fine"  
  
You sighed, passing a hand in your messy bun. This day became even weirder than it was.  
 

* * *

  
The three of you stopped in a cafe. You took a seat in front of Lenalee and Russell. They started to discuss on what they found. On the other hand, you still have to buy the flowers for Komui. You just didn't know what to take. A shame that you didn't have Richard with you at the right moment, he would have told you.  
  
You lifted your gaze to look at the bar, where seven people were sitting at. Your bored expression turned into one of disbelief when you saw someone with an octopus head. That's when you noticed the small golden floating at his side. You felt your eyebrow twitch, lifting yourself slowly from your seat. You were stopped by a hand on your shoulder. It was Richard.  
  
"What a coincidence to find you here!" he smiled brightly and you did the same.  
  
"Richard, I'm glad to see you here. I'm sorry for suddenly running away...I still need to buy those flowers~" You turned to Lenalee. "I'm going back to the flowers stand. I can leave you the rest?"   
  
"Yes. Go on!" she smiled at the two of you, but it turned mischievous when Richard turned his back to her, giving you two thumbs up with a wink that clearly said: " _Go get'em Tigress_ "  
  
You choked on your own saliva, puffing your heated cheeks at her. She waved goodbye, feigning innocence. When you exited the cafe, you swore you heard another explosion and someone yelling Allen's name, but maybe it was just your imagination. Again.  
  
You took a long time to choose wisely the flowers for Komui's bouquet with the help of Ricardo. In the end, you took various flowers: cowslips, dahlias and delphiniums. All the while you heard many shops blown up but at the third one, you decided to not care anymore. You passed some time with Richard, laughing at all the jokes he made. You had a great time with him. Though, the moment you turned a corner with him on the streets, you saw a huge robot chasing down Russell, with Komui controlling it. You blinked. Then twice.  
  
"Eh?" was the only thing that came out of your mouth.   
  
"Was that-?" began Richard and you slowly nodded your head.   
  
"Please, watch over them while I take care of a little problem" you smiled, giving him the bouquet. He glared at you with a questioning glance. He didn't have the time to question you that you already ran away, purchasing the idiot with the robot.  
  
The Komulin cornered Russell in front of the Eiffel Tower, aiming a gun at the poor man. Lenalee saved the day by kicking her brother's back. The sister complex of a man thought she was on a date with Russell, which earned him another kick. Lenalee finally explained that she asked Russell's help to buy with her a gift for him. He started to tear up and halted the attack. You arrived at the scene and sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm sorry my brother caused you such grief" apologized Lenalee.  
  
"Ah, no..." stammered Russell.  
  
"Well then, let's get your son's present, shall we?"  
  
She turned her back to him and Russell smirked, which was an unusual look on him. Your eyes widened in horror when he transformed himself into an Akuma, extending its hand to grab the Chinese girl.  
  
"LENALEE!" you screamed. She yelled out and Allen stopped the Akuma with his arm. Another explosion and the Akuma turned into dust. Allen sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm glad to have make it in time!" he said.   
  
"Thank you Allen-" started Lenalee but giggled when she saw the octopus on his head. You walked to his side and flicked his forehead.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"   
  
"You naughty boy" you clicked your tongue, pinching his cheek. "I saw you in the cafe earlier. Why were you spying on us?"  
  
"I didn't mean it, Miss (y/n)-Owowowowow!" he whimpered more when your grip tightened. "Stop it! It hurts!"  
  
"Lady (y/n)!"  
  
"Richard!"  
  
The black haired male arrived with the bouquet in hands, stopping in front of you out of breath. He extended the flowers for you to take.  
  
"Thank you for keeping them safe" you smiled, a small blush on your cheeks. He ruffled his hair, looking away.  
  
"No need to thank me..."  
  
Allen's glare darkened, growling under his breath. Suddenly, his cursed eye activated itself and he gasped. He stood in front of you, aiming the gun at Richard's face.  
  
"Stand back, Miss (y/n)!" ordered Allen.  
  
"W-what-?! Don't tell me-"  
  
"He is"  
  
Richard was indeed an Akuma. His skin turned into a darker complexion and his limbs turned into guns. It didn't have time to do anything, though. Allen fired up (with a certain dark pleasure) and the Akuma exploded, releasing the soul inside it. You sighed internally, looking down sadly at your feet.  
  
"What a shame. He was such a handsome man too" you said with mild sorrow. Allen coughed into his fist and you glanced his way. He was holding a red carnation in his hand, showing it to you. "F-For me?!..."  
  
"Y-Yes..." he stuttered, looking away with a red face. You took carefully the carnation, smelling it. A smile graced your lips.  
  
"Deep romantic love. Passion" you said and Allen blinked. "The symbolism of this flower"  
  
In realization, he stammered some words incoherently, waving his hands in front of him while blushing widely. You giggled and leaned down closer, pecking his cheek. He froze and nearly fainted on the spot if it wasn't of Lenalee holding his arm.  
  
"My, my Allen. You're such a romantic!" she teased and he stared away bashfully. "I still wonder why that demon was after me..."   
  
"We will never know" you replied and flinched when the robot started to make some noise, Komui yelling joy.  
  
"YAY! A PRESENT AND FLOWERS FROM LENALEE!" he screamed joyfully. Unfortunately, the robot started to destroy everything on its path, knocking down some valuable assets of Paris. "A PRESENT!"  
  
Lenalee trembled in anger and activated her Innocence.  
  
"Think about what you've done!" she barked, cyclones tossing away both her brother and Komulin.   
  
The robot fell down in the river while Komui landed beside the Science Division. Reever scratched the light stubble on his chin.   
  
"Now, what are we going to do with the mess, huh?"  
  
"We'll have to repair it together" said in seriousness Komui and the others stared at him in disbelief. "I've gotta repair Komulin 3, so SEE YOU!~"  
  
"He chose his robot over the city..." Reever greeted his teeth. "We should put him in a wall as a human stud!  
  
"Agreed"  
 

* * *

  
"Tell me, Allen" you commenced, eyeing the white haired Exorcist from the corner of your eyes. "You didn't know about the symbolism, right?"  
  
Allen was silent for a moment before turning to you, having a close eyed smile on his face.  
  
"Nope. I wanted to give you a flower, that's all~"  
  
"Ah..I see" you replied. You put the flower in a small pot.   
  
You exited your room with the young man following close behind you, a secretive smile plastered on his face. Let's say Richard's lessons on the flowers symbolism helped him too to choose carefully the flower he wanted to give you.  
  



	8. Chapter 7: The Performer of the Castle

# The Performer of the Castle

 

 

 

 

"I really don't want to go" you whimpered, your grip tightened on the train's exit. Allen sweatdropped and he tugged on his arm around your waist.  
  
"Neither do I, but we have no choice!"  
  
 _"So we really don't know where is Cross...and we can't get ahold of him, you see..." began Komui, his hands on his hips. You didn't like where this was going, not with the strange glint in the supervisor's eyes._  
  
Yes. You knew it was a bad idea the moment he opened his mouth. You received the order to search for General Cross with Allen, since the two of you were his apprentices. You lifted your guard and Allen took this moment to use both of his arms around your waist to throw you backward, pulling. You shouted in surprise, your members flying in every direction before you fell, landing on Allen's chest with your back pressed against it.  
  
"S-Sorry Miss (y/n)" stammered the Exorcist and you groaned in pain, Timcanpy flying to land on top of your forehead. The Golem took a few strands of your hair and started to munch.   
  
"TIM?!" you yelled, sitting up and Allen whined in pain at the sudden weight on his laps. You grabbed the golem's cheeks, or what it seems like, and stretched them. "You little rascal-"  
  
"Miss (y/n), not like you're too heavy for me but I can't feel my legs anymore" You gave him a nasty glare, at which he flinched in terror.  
  
"Do _I_ now?..." you said innocently but Allen knew the meaning behind your tone. His face paled when you pressed yourself even more, cutting the circulation below his waist.   
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!! YOU'RE NOT HEAVY YOU'RE NOT HEAVY!" he kept yelling. If someone passed beside the two of you, he would think that you're idiots. But there was nobody at the train's station, not even a dust ball.  
  
You finally stood up from Allen's form, your hands encasing Timcanpy. The white haired Exorcist let out a sigh of relief when he was able to breath once more (not like he minded to have you on him). You stared at your surrounding with a bored expression.  
  
"Gloomy town, yeah" you false cheered, lifting one fist up to express your joy.   
  
"Do you think that he is here?" asked Allen, dusting his pants.  
  
"If he isn't: I'm going to cry. If he is...Well, I'm crying either way" you sighed and he nodded in a sulking manner.  
  
The two of you walked toward the town's gates. Arriving inside, the town had the same atmosphere as the train's station: nobody, creepy and seriously too dark. Though, a man seems to wait patiently for visitors with a bread stand. Allen got the attention of the man by clearing his voice.  
  
"Oh, how unusual for someone to come to this town" he smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Allen Walker"  
  
"And my name is (y/n) (l/n)" you bowed. The man leaned closer and let out a gasp when he examined Allen's uniform.  
  
"Y-You! THAT CREST?!"   
  
"Um..what about it-" started Allen but stopped when the man disappear, running away like the devil was behind him. You blinked in surprise.  
  
"Well, that was weird" you mumbled and he nodded his head.  
  
"Maybe they aren't so fond of Exorcists...What's going on here?"  
  
Allen took a look inside the cart, approaching his hand to take some food but you slapped his hand away.  
  
"Allen!" you scolded and he smiled nervously.  
  
"S-Sorry. I'm so weak-willed"  
  
"At least leave some cash on the cart or something, geez"  
  
The ground suddenly started to tremble, the sound of footsteps coming your way in the far distance. The man from reappeared with other villagers, wearing shovels and forks. Blinking, you grabbed Allen's hand on instinct.  
  
"W-" you were about to shout but one of the villagers took this chance to jump on you.  
  
"MISS (Y/N)?! W-WAIT, NO!"  
  
 

* * *

  
In the end, the villagers kidnapped the two of you and brought you inside the mayor's house. Allen was tied on a chair while you on the other hand was seating with one leg crossed over the other, a hand on your knee, smiling with your eyes close. The men who tried to grab you found themselves with numerous bumps on their head, with a red mark of hand on their blistered cheeks. Allen was still glaring at you in shock, not believing that he witnessed a scary fight from you and the villagers. Even the mayor took his distance from you.  
  
"So, a vampire?" said Allen, staring back at the mayor.   
  
"Yes, that's right" he affirmed, leaning his face closer to Allen, invading his space.  
  
"Can you please step back?"  
  
"Oh, excuse me"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"My name is George. I'm this town's mayor. That lunch cart is just my day job. You see, there is in fact a vampire living near this village. His name is Baron Crowley. He never shows his face in daylight, and there are constant terrifying screams emanating from his castle. It is said that no one who enters that castle ever comes out alive" the mayor explained.  
  
"A vampire? In this day and age?" said the white haired Exorcist and George made a strange face, irked by Allen. "I-I'm sorry...Please, continue"  
  
"Until recently, Crowley would leave us alone as long as we stayed away from the castle. He lived in peace with us, the forest separating up. Until one night....He attacked an old woman who lived alone in the village. The vampire sucked her blood until her body was withered and dead" the mayor related and Allen gulped in fright and nervousness. "Since then, Crowley has continued to feed on us. To date, nine of your people have become his prey"  
  
"Unforgivable!"  
  
"He got my best friend!"  
  
"Vampire huntin'!"  
  
"That's right! Death to Crowley!"  
  
The villagers shouted each one at a time. You thought about it for a moment, a hand under your chin. It could be possible that some kind of creature could exist...only with Innocence involved, of course. You didn't believe in fairy tails after all.  
  
"We were prepared to confront Crowley tonight, but..." the villagers including the mayor bowed in respect at the two of you. "God has not forsaken us! Dark Priests, the seal of the Order on their breast, has come to save us from the wicked vampire! Dark Priests, Sir and Lady, we beg of you to rid us of the curse that is Crowley. Save us from him!"  
  
"Huh... We would like to help but we only chase Akumas, you know that?" you said and the mayor blinked. "In fact, this isn't even the reason why we are here. We are looking for someone"  
  
"Looking for someone?" he repeated. Allen discarded the ropes around him and the villagers gasped in awe. He opened his suitcase and shown a drawing of your master.  
  
"Have you seen him? His name is Cross Marian"  
  
"What a pitiful drawing..." you said aloud and Allen's eyebrow twitched in irritation, huffing. The mayor released a cry of surprise. "What's wrong?"  
  
"THERE'S NO MISTAKE! I KNEW IT!" he hugged Allen tightly. "You really are the man and woman we've been waiting for, the one who'll save our village!"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling Cross has something to do with everything going on around here?!" you whispered harshly to Allen.  
  
"Let go, please....What happened?"

  
"He predicted your arrival! It was just a short while before Crowley started hunting. He asked for directions to the castle and despite my warnings, he still went inside. Three days later, I thought he was gone for good but he suddenly returned. The traveler told us about the two of you, stating that two other travelers will come in this village wearing the same coat and resolve everything! After that, he went on his way. As the traveler foretold, Crowley began to attack the village. And there you are! Just as He predicted!" George finished his story and he blinked when he saw your hunched figure on the table, your face against the wooden surface. He certainly didn't hear the sound when it made contact with it, violently.

"I.FREAKING.KNEW.IT" you sobbed against the table and Allen patted your back. You stood up abruptly, tears running down comically. "THAT MAN IS THE DEVIL. PLUS, WE WON'T FIND HIM HERE. AT ALL!"

"You both are our savior!" yelled the mayor, embracing the two of you, so tight you suffocated.

"S-Stop...We will do it!" groaned Allen. The villagers applauded in unison, feeling relieved all of sudden.  
 

* * *

  
"It's late, so I suggest you rest up here and get started tomorrow. Good night" bid George, closing the door behind. 

Allen sighed, sweatdropping when he noticed your sulking figure in a corner of the bedroom. He also realized there was only one bed. He blushed and scratched his cheek.

"M-miss (y/n), you can have the bed-"

"I don't care at all" you sobbed pathetically. "Why does he always do that?! And don't call me 'miss'..."

"Sidetracked again..." he only said and you whimpered more. He laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Forced to look for our Master, and now forced to hunt this vampire down..."

"At least it isn't debts" the both of you shuddered.

Allen bid you good night and turned down the light. A few minutes later, a man opened the door of your bedroom and approached the bed where Allen was sleeping. He turned into an Akuma, aiming the gun right at the hunched figure on the bed. The shots resonated inside the room. The Akuma growled and lifted the covers, only to realize it was a dummy. 

"Too bad" said Allen, his Innocence activated. "My left eye can reveal demons"

The Akuma snarled and froze when it fell something piercing its chest. It stared down to see a huge crystal.

"Yes. Too bad for it" you told, smirking. "It was watching us since we arrived, right? We had our eyes on you too"

The Akuma exploded and others came in, passing through the door and the windows of the bedroom. Allen cursed under his breath, protecting you. The two of you were now cornered, your back pressing against each others.

"We need to go outside!" said Allen and you nodded.

"I got your back!"

You quickly exited the room, Allen running in front of you. You did a backflip to avoid a bullet, crouching on the ground when you landed. A limb of an Akuma stretched to impale your head but you cocked it to the side at the last moment. Allen was about to jump through the window but a dark shadow kept him from doing so. Purple bubbles broke inside and shot the white haired Exorcist in his cursed eye.

"Arg!" he yelled and you glared at him over your shoulder.

"ALLEN!"

"My left eye's blind! Watch out, there's a Level 2!"

You latched yourself on the boy, protecting him by bracing your body over him. You summoned a wall of crystals, blocking the hits of the Levels 1. Unfortunately, one of the purple bubbles caught your right shoulder when you ran to Allen and the pain was racking into you like there's no end. The walls started to crumple, the Akumas ripping them into pieces. You thought it was the end when you heard someone yelling:

"Big hammer, small hammer. Extend!"

The weapon flied above your head and into the Akumas, making them explode. You blinked and turned to see a familiar face and a small man.

"Lavi! Bookman! What are you doing here?!"

"What'cha sittin' around for?" teased Lavi.

"This is no time for lollygagging" said sternly the old man. The Levels 1 continued to shoot, Allen protecting the four of you with his arm.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"How's that?"

"Even beans have their uses, as they say" chuckled Lavi

"I'M NOT A BEAN" snapped back Allen. The bullets suddenly stopped. "They got away!" Jumping down from the newly formed hole, you were about to exit when Bookman stopped from doing so. There was a man crushed under the debris of the house. 

You helped him out, and were deceived when you realized the Akumas ran away without letting a trace.  
 

* * *

  
"For Dark Priests?! We are more than lucky! And you even fought off the attacking monsters last night, the um..."

"Akumas" finished Lavi, raising a brow.

"Yes, Akumas. How wonderful, that you were able to rid us from them!" the mayor said to Bookman who continued to tend to the man.

"Well, they're our specialty, you see" said Allen.

"Akumas, vampires, they're all the same! At any rate, I request that you accompany our town's militia to the castle tonight"

"Hm.." Lavi was about to rectify the man but stopped when he noticed his face, sweatdropping slightly. 

"WE EXPECT GREAT THINGS"

Both Lavi and Allen stared at each other, not knowing what to answer. Bookman finally managed to heal the man, slipping him under the covers.

"That does it. Well, you'll have to get going then. Show me your eye"

"Huh, yes"

"You always seem to hurt this one" scolded Bookman, examining it. "Hmm...the humour is absorbing it...I don't know how, but it seem that it's absorbing the damage done. An effect of the demon's attack, probably"

"But he will be alright?" you asked, worried with a hand over your heart.

"It's the same as when I treated him last, no need to worry Lady (y/n). Just give it some time, and the eye should see again on its own accord"

"Alright then..."

"Miss (y/n), may I see your shoulder?"

"Oh, right!"

You took off your coat and placed on the nightstand, taking a seat. Bookman approached you and touched your shoulder. You flinched at the pain but it disappeared when the old man started to work. He observed the wound and he let out a startled noise suddenly, his eyes widening.

"Eh?" you said.

"My apologies" he said, his face returning into a neutral expression. "I thought...I saw a strange reaction..." he bandaged your whole arm in the end. "It should heal without any problems, I don't think it affected your condition at all"

"So...it's like some kind of burn?"

"You could call it like that if it helps you"

"I see...Thank you, Sir. I couldn't properly do so when we helped out Miranda Lotto in Germany" you smiled and Bookman returned it.

"I only did what I had to"

"What was this about going somewhere?" asked Allen, standing up and you did the same. Bookman turned to him:

"The townsfolk's request. The Akumas that attacked you have me concerned. And there must be some reason why General Cross said what he said. We'll have to go see this vampire if we want to know what's going on here"

"That's true" muttered Allen.

"Bad luck pal. Buck up!"

"You're going too, Lavi" cut Bookman and he stared at him in disbelief, his mouth agape.

"EHHH?!"

"It's part of your training"

"What about you?"

"I can't leave. There are still some concerns here about the Akumas, too"

"Alright, already, you old panda" sighed Lavi, which earned him a kick from Bookman.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD PANDA?!"

"Ow~"

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT"

You giggled and while Bookman continued to rant at his successor, something itching him about you. 

_"Her shoulder had already healed, only the bones remain...but this form of healing...I saw it once..."_ he turned to you while you were chatting with Allen.  _"....35 years ago"_  
 

* * *

  
The journey was short and quickly turned to the night. You were accompanied with the villagers to the gates of the castle, wearing silly outfits, thinking it would 'protect them from the vampire'. On your side, Allen and Lavi promised to each other to not get bitten by the count. You finally arrived at destination, the mayor stopping the three of you from walking any further.

"This is the gate to Castle Crowley. Beyond here is a garden which Crowley owns, where Akumas are said to lie. Beyond that is the castle itself" he told. You examined the architecture and grown sick for looking at it any longer.

Bats floated above you and strange sounds came from the other side. Both the boys were shaking in their boots, trying to find confidence to enter.

"I can hear...something" said Allen.

"Me too" nodded Lavi.

They paled while you looked perfectly calm. You blinked and a smile slowly itched on your face. You slapped the back of the Exorcists, laughing heartily.

"What are we waiting for? The trip turned to be interesting after all!" you said with a closed eye smile. Lavi and Allen eyed you warily.

"...You're fearless, (y/n)" said the Bookman apprentice after a moment.

"Your confidence is admirable, Miss (y/n) " chirped Allen and you gave him a teasing smirk.

"Here we go" you said when the gates opened by themselves. You were pretty far at the front, walking casually like there was nothing wrong. Allen and Lavi were taking small steps, the villagers worst than them.

"Man, this Crowley guy has terrible taste" groaned Lavi, eyeing a gargoyle in distaste. Allen stopped, feeling a chill running down his back. He took off one glove, eyeing his Innocence. "Ohh? Why are you taking your gloves off, Allen? You scared?"

" No, no! " waved Allen, laughing nervously. "But what about you? I see you're fingering your weapon an awful lot, Lavi..."

"I'm so not scared!" he said bitterly.

"Oh, you both are pussies" you yelled over your shoulder and they flinched before they yelled back they weren't. "I'm telling you: vampires don't exist"

"Miss (y/n), there's something coming our way!" warned Allen, taking a defensive position. The villagers prepared themselves and Lavi took a hold of his hammer. "It's getting closer!"

"And I tell you it's only your imagination" you yawned. You blinked when something passed you. It was fast.

"Woah"

"It was fast" said Lavi.

"What's that smell?"

"I thought I smelled a sickly sweet kind of smell..." mumbled George. They heard a cry from one of the villagers. 

"F-FRANZ! IT GOT FRANZ!"

The mayor pushed aside the residents, freezing at the sight. Allen and Lavi paled, out of words. 

"This..." you began.

"It's him! Aleister Crowley!"

He was holding a villager between his jaw.The vampire eyed all of you, his eyes wild. They settled down on you and narrowed wickedly, his fangs showing in the moonlight.  

"So, he's not an Akuma?..." Allen trembled.

"A real vampire" said Lavi in the same away.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO BE DRAGGED INTO THIS! THAT FREAKING MASTER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" you snarled. No one dared to move, too afraid. 

The villagers slowly took a step back and ran away. It was only Lavi, Allan, Timcanpy and you now. The vampire released the corpse, letting it fall down on the ground. Allen turned to Lavi with an inquisitive expression.

"What shall we do now?"

"Whatever, as long as we don't get done in"

"Even though they only serve to feed him, we can't let him kill any more of the villagers" said Allen and Lavi smiled, pulling out his hammer.

"True enough. Innocence: activate!" Lavi grabbed his hammer and Allen turned his left arm into the Anti-Akuma weapon. Crowley started to laugh.

"Do you think you can fight me? " he teased.

"Just don't let him suck your blood" Lavi told. You accepted his advice and went on a defensive stance.

He was too fast. That you noticed it right away. He could easily dodge Allen's cannon shots and was able to stop Lavi's hammer with his teeth, even when he used his ability to make it grow. For a strange reason, he didn't seem to attack as much as he did with the boys. Allen used his arm to grab Crowley by using a subterranean tactic.

"Caught you! Now just calm down..." demanded Allen. Crowley laughed once more.

"You boys are quite the bee's knees, living through an encounter with me" he said and you felt your eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Oy, what about me?" you said and he blinked at you. He smirked.

"Well, you're no threat to me, woman" he said honestly and you felt irked up suddenly. 

"Allen, release him so I can kick his butt fair and square" you muttered darkly and Allen sweatdropped. Crowley hummed under his breath, leaning closer to Allen's Innocence.

"Are you monsters too?"

"No. We're Exorcists " said Allen. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you but I'M IN A HURRY! LET ME GO!" without any warning, he bit Allen's finger. You started to panic internally.

_"HE IS BITING HIS WEAPON!?"_ you thought, your hands flying to grab Allen's shoulders and tugged him back. Lavi yelled out his name in alarm, growing paler. Crowley continued to munch and suck his blood when he suddenly stopped, his eyes growing wider.

"BITTER!!!!!!" the vampire spat and Allen released him, still horrified of the fact Crowley bit him. He whipped his head right and left, then his gaze stopped on you.

"....Eh?!" you squeaked when you felt an arm encircle you and lifted over Crowley's shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "ALLEN?"

"Miss (y/n)!" Allen extended a hand for you to grab but the vampire disappeared in a blur with both you and the corps of the villager under his arm. 

"Dammit! He got Lady (y/n)!" cursed Lavi, passing a hand in his hair. "AND YOU WERE BITTEN!" 

"We have no time, we need to save Miss (y/n) before it's too late- What are you all doing?" muttered the white haired Exorcist when he noticed that Lavi took a few steps back away from him, the villagers who were hiding in the forest doing the same thing. Even Timcanpy didn't dare approach him. He sulked internally, sweatdropping at their warily approach. " _Don't tell me they are afraid because I got bitten?!"_  
 

* * *

  
You watched as Crowley started to wash his mouth in the small bathtub of the room, couching and spitting. Your disbelief only worsened when you realized that this supposed enemy of mankind, this beast of the night, and whatever names you could still call him, was crying. Hard. He didn't look like the ferocious vampire you saw a moment ago, not anymore. You were only seeing a poor, frail man. Crowley sniffed, tears falling down in the bathtub. 

"Huh....Are you alright?" you asked, hesitating to talk since you didn't want to disturb. He whipped his head at you and let out a startled scream. Crowley crawled his way backward, his face growing paler than it already was.

"O-Oh n-no...I d-did i-it a-again! A-another w-woman t-too!" he stammered, avoiding your gaze with a small blush.

"...Okay?" you raised a brow. There was definitely something wrong with this man. Unless he was bi-polar or two personalities. "You...Why d-did you bring me here?" Crowley caught his head between his hands, flinching like he was in pain.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I'm terribly sorry!" he kept saying and you slowly stood up to approach him.

"Hey, hey....It's alright, no need to cry" you shushed him down. He reminded you of a lonely child. He certainly was. "Now, take a deep breath and dry your tears away..."

The male let out a sob once more before trying his best to calm down. A few minutes later, only sniffs and small whimpers came out of his mouth. You knelt in front of him, after making sure that the vampire wouldn't pounce on you the moment you're standing near him.

"You're certainly not the vampire I was expecting, finally" you said and he blinked in surprise.

"W-what...?"

"You're more a crybaby than a terrible vampire, seriously" you mumbled and he looked away, frowning.

"I'm a monster. Everyone thinks so...The villagers....those boys....Only...I-I only have E-Eliade in this world!" he stuttered and you blinked.

"Eliade? Who is Eliade?"

As an answer, there was a knock at the door and Crowley stared at it. A young woman with blond hair entered the room. You must admit that she was very beautiful. Her eyes wandered over you and they seem to harden before softening when she gazed toward Crowley.

"Welcome home, Lord Aleister" she said. "What happened? Why is this woman here?"

"D-Don't hate me...I turned into a vampire again" he glared at her and the tears returned. His eyes went on the body that was laying near the window. Crowley gasped and he quickly went to his side. "H-Hello?...Hello?! Are you...alive?" he repeated, pushing the corpse's shoulder. 

The woman examined the pulse of the man and shook her head with a sad expression, gazing at Crowley in sorrow.

"I fear he passed away, Lord Aleister. I'll bury the body in the usual place" she said. Crowley continued to cry and you were starting to doubt the rumors that made him seems like a monster. How could a true monster shed any tears if it was the case?

"I'm s-such a m-monster! The villagers took up arms against me...T-They hate me so..."

She frowned at his words and she knelt down to embrace him, making the vampire blush brightly. You thought they were probably ignoring you. 

"E-Eliade?" exclaimed Crowley.

"It's alright, Lord Aleister. You're a vampire, after all" she said. He trembled in her arms, glaring at her shoulder hungrily. His eyes turned white and he fangs grown. He stopped himself from biting her at the last moment, retreating by crawling away from Eliade.

"Don't come near me!" he yelled and she gave him a confused expression.

"Lord Aleister?"

"Eliade, I-I...I'll kill you if you get any closer. I...I love you" he confessed, blushing harder and you thought he was starting to become a little dizzy.

"And I love you, Lord Aleister " she smiled and Crowley gasped. "Who cares what the outside world thinks about you? I love you, Lord Aleister. We'll live in this castle together, forever"

She went closer to him and she grabbed his cheeks, pulling herself closer. She kissed him on the lips and you turned away from the scene with a flustered face. You weren't really used to see couple kissing...truly. Eliade finally released her attention on Crowley to set her eyes on you. Her face became once more cold and rather hostile.

"Who are you and what is your business to come inside the castle of Lord Aleister?" she demanded sternly and you frowned.

"Well, my name is (y/n) (l/n) and I came here with my friends on a request from the villagers living next to the castle" you explained. "They told us about you, Sir Aleister. We are here to restrain yourself from hurting them any further"

Crowley stared down at his hands, then back at the corpse. Tears started to pour down and sobs racked his body. Eliade's glare on you worsened and you flinched, waving your hands in front of you with a nervous smile.

"But, there is something confusing me in this story....You say that you don't want to hurt the villagers. If that is the truth, why did you attack us earlier?"

"You trespassed Lord Aleister's humble domain. Humans are forbidden to come near the castle, that was the deal" answered Eliade.

"That doesn't answer my question" you narrowed your eyes at the blond woman, who seems to get more impatient with you. "At least, not clearly. What I saw earlier...was a true vampire sucking blood....and now....You're still crying your eyes out on a man that died because of you and the fact you kidnapped me"

"I'm sorry, so sorry..." whimpered Crowley, his face hidden in his hands.

"I will ask you to leave with your friends. We don't want anything to do with you"

"It won't stop him from assaulting the villagers. If there is truly a problem with his urges and hunger, he needs help " you cut her.

"And I can provide this help, thank you" she said bitterly. "Just leave us alone. I'm kind enough to not suck your blood right here and right now. Come with me, I will show you the exit"  
 

* * *

  
You followed Eliade, close behind. You concluded she was somewhat the lover of Crowley and also a vampire by what you heard from her. But for a strange reason, you thought there was something off about this Eliade woman. Still, you did as told and followed her silently. Before leaving the room and Crowley alone, she took care of the body and put it in a coffin, which she was transporting right now.  Passing a few hallways, she stopped when numerous explosions could be felt in the castle.

"What the hell is going on?!" she snapped. "Why does it come from the room where Lord Aleister takes care of his flowers?"

You didn't say anything, knowing already the answer by hearing Allen's voice. Another explosion and a hole was formed. Growling under her breath, Eliade redirected the wheelbarrow toward the room in question. You ran behind her and you froze on the spot when you caught sight of Allen and Lavi fighting carnivorous flowers....flowers that you saw somewhere before.

"What are you doing?! These are Lord Aleister's precious flowers!" yelled Eliade. Allen turned to the woman and smiled when he saw you.

"Miss (y/n)! You're alright!" he said and you waved your hand at him. Noticing Eliade, Lavi froze like he has been striking by lighting (which was probably the case). Eliade blinked.

"What's the matter with that boy? Eh?"

"Here it comes" you groaned, hanging your head low.

"STRIKE!!!!" yelled Lavi with thumb ups, a heart replacing his visible eye. Dumbfounded, Eliade stared at him for a moment before winking, sending the Bookman directly in heaven. "DUDE. SHE IS TOTALLY MY TYPE"

"Lavi! Watch out for the flowers!" you yelled at him, seeing the plants sprouting from the ground near where he was standing. 

Lavi didn't listen to you, leaning closer to the vampire enchantress who cooed sweet words to the young man. The poor fell in her trap and she asked him if he wanted to be his lover, to which he accepted without a second thought. In anger and desperation, Allen used his Anti-Akuma weapon and grabbed a hold of Lavi, bringing him back to the young Exorcist.

"What are you doing?!" asked indignantly Lavi to Allen.

"Do you really think _that_ 's hot?!  ~~The only person who is worth to be called hot is Miss (y/n)~~ I'm under attack here!!" scolded Allen.

"You're such a child, Allen" sighed Lavi with a smile. On the other side, Eliade seems to be pretty pissed.

" _THAT_?!" she muttered darkly but stopped when she finally noticed your crests. "...Are you Exorcists? My name is Eliade, and I am Lord Aleister's servant. What are you two doing here? The same reasons as this woman over there?" she asked.

"We're on vampire hunting" answered Lavi. 

"We're looking for the villager that the baron abducted and Miss (y/n)"

"Villager?" repeated the woman with a brow raised. "Oh, is that who this was? What do you think this is?"

"A coffin?" said uncertainly Allen, bracing himself from any attacks.

"Well, what's inside is the important part. If you want it, you can have it" she smiled and thrown down the wheelbarrow. It slid to the bottom and the two Exorcists quickly acted to catch it. 

Another flower sprouted, directly next to the coffin. It opened its mouth wide and ate the body of the villager. Dark spots shaped as stars appeared on the petals. The flower trembled and you returned to Allen's side. 

"We need to leave this room. Now!" you ordered them and they nodded their head. The three of you ran toward a window. "Quick, take my hands!"

The boys did so and you pulled them closer at your sides. They blushed at the contact but you were too busy to summon a crystallized shield, protecting from the coming explosion of the flowers. The shock thrown the crystal outside the castle, of what it looks like a backyard with gravestones.

" Holy crap. I thought we were dead meat back there!" breathed Lavi, his hands on his knees. "Thank you (y/n) for securing our life!"

"No problem" you smiled. "Now...where are we?"

"Graves?" said Allen, looking around. 

"Pretty humble graves at that...Think it's for a pet?"

"Maybe they're the abducted villagers" wondered Allen, bending down to examine one of the stone. "Back there, that Eliade woman had Franz's body in a casket, right? Maybe she was going to bury him here....Also, there are eight of them. That's just how many the mayor said were taken"

"But I thought there was nine of them..."

"He said that the first was sucked so dry that she turned to dust, right?"

"Hey, now that I think about it, what happened when you were kidnapped by the vampire?...YOU DIDN'T GET BITTEN, DID YOU?" asked Lavi, taking a huge step away from you and you frowned, crossing your arms.

"Oy! Nothing happened...And if you want to know that badly, this so-called 'vampire' doesn't really act as one!"

"What do you mean?" Allen sent an inquisitive gaze at you.

"He didn't stop crying when he came to his senses. He hates how the world sees him as a monster...In fact, I felt that he was a very lonely man..." Allen touched one of the stone and it fell down on the ground.

"AHH, YOU BROKE IT!" screamed in alarm Lavi.

"I JUST TOUCHED IT!" also panicked Allen at his turn. He was about to put it right back but something stopped him from doing so. "...Hey, check that. There are pentacles on the ground"

"The demon's blood virus" muttered Lavi.

"Then, could it be that there are Akumas in these graves?"

"They all have pentacles" you concluded, surveying each graves carefully. "The flowers that ate Franz's corpse had the virus too"

"Does that means..."

"They'd eaten an Akuma?" finished Allen. "...We may be making a huge mistake here..."  
 

* * *

  
The two Exorcists started to dig up the gravestones, each of them having an Akuma skeleton inside...for the moment.

"I thought I recognized the smell that those carnivorous plants were giving off" said Allen. "Master grew the same plant once. It was just a small, potted thing, but it was definitely the same flower"

"Ooh...Now I remember-....ek...." you shuddered at the memory, Allen doing the same. Lavi blinked, not understanding what's going on with the two of you. Allen's shovel hit a hard surface.

"Here it is!"

Pulling out the last coffin, they opened it and saw inside the same result with the others: the metallic skeleton of an Akuma. The pentacles on the ground came about after their flesh started to rot, allowing the virus to spread and be seen into the soil.

"So...The villagers that Lord Aleister attacked were all Akumas" you resumed with a hum. "If he only attacks Akumas...."

"Then this isn't just a vampire hunt" said Lavi. 

You stood up and froze when you felt a menacing aura behind you. You had the time to look over your shoulder and see the smirk of Crowley before he grabbed your neck.

"W-" you didn't finish your sentence that the vampire thrown you on one of the walls. 

"Miss (y/n)!" yelled in unison Allen and Lavi. Then, Crowley disappeared from their sight to deliver a powerful punch in Lavi's jaw. He was knocked out cold.  
   
"You have angered me..." said menacingly Crowley, glaring daggers at Allen. 

You tried to stood up but your back was killing you. Moaning in pain, you knelt down and your breaths came out rasped like you ran a marathon. Allen continued to battle the vampire, trying his best to make him listen to what he wants to say. He believed that Crowley wasn't a real vampire, but an Innocence Accomodator. It would explain then why he only attacks Akumas. Spouting nonsense about staying forever with Eliade inside the castle, Crowley gave a kick in Allen's stomach, throwing him directly through the castle.

"Allen!" you yelled out, jumping to catch him. By the mere force, you were caught with Allen and the two of you passed through a wall, the debris falling on top of you. You groaned once more, lifting the debris with the little strength you still had and helped Allen to stand up.

"Thank you, Miss (y/n)..."

Another loud sound coming from the backyard told you that it was Lavi's turn to fight Crowley. Allen gasped in pain and coughed in his fist, leaning against a wall to steady himself. You encircled his arm around your shoulders to guide him out. 

"They sure are loud...we need to return before-" he was stopped by another sound, the wall collapsing beside you and the two of you lose footing. "WA!"

"EEK!?"

You both fell inside the secret room, Allen on top of you. He muttered curses under his breath, until his breath stopped and let out what it seems like a purr.

"What the...On what did I fall? It's...squishy and soft..." he fondled with his hands on the material and you froze when you realized where he was putting his hands. He squeezed and you let out a startled gasp. "...Eh?"

He finally realized on what he fell: you. Straddling your form, his eyes widened and he stared at his hands who were still groping you. Noticing the heavy blush on your cheeks, it was his turn to look flustered while yelling out apologies.

"Allen...I know you didn't mean it...but I'm starting to doubt for the fact your hands are still squeezing my chest!" you snarled and he blinked. He really didn't notice that his inner perverseness came out to have some fun. You growled and finally slapped him hard. Allen face planted on a shelve and he let out a pained whimper.

"I'm so sorry Miss (y/n)" he groaned. " ~~Even if I don't regret it~~ "

"You were too much around Cross" you muttered, hiding your chest from his view when he recovered, still having a blush on his face. "What is this place?"

"Hm...A hidden chamber?" he tried. Suddenly, you heard raged cries and you turned to see the shadow of a strange creature on the wall. Grabbing Allen, you put a hand over his mouth and you signaled him the wall. The secret door closed behind the two of you loudly and when you glanced back at the shadow, it disappeared. "Where did it go? H-"

"Oh, it's you again" said a voice behind. It was Eliade. "My goodness, what are you doing intruding in a lady's power room? You just have no manners, do you?"

"Yeah, he certainly doesn't" you mumbled bitterly for only him to hear and he smiled in nervousness. He stared back at Eliade and he noticed the bite on her shoulder.

"What's that wound?" he asked.

"Oh, that's still there?" she gasped in fright, applying for powder on her skin. She closed her mirror and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Extending an arm, she grabbed the two of you together and slammed you inside the shelves.

"Ow-" muttered Allen. "You're..."

"That damn Aleister. He said he would kill you, and stormed off. And after I gave him enough blood to send me to the brink of death. I can't stand him" she said. Eliade crushed you tighter on the wall. "Whatever. I'll take care of you, Exorcist!"

Her skin turned into a grayish complex, revealing herself to be an Akuma. She tossed you aside and took care of Allen, crushing his lounges. The boy coughed, having some difficulty to breathe.

"What's going on? Not going to resist?" she taunted. She smirked when she noticed that he was getting tired, more dizzy. She punched him a couple of times in the face. "Dead already, or just tired? Did Aleister do you in? No fight left in you?"

"Allen..." you gasped in pain, laying on your side. You extended a hand toward him but it fell on the ground. 

"I...have no reason to fight you" struggled to say Allen. "I'm not going to kill Aleister Crowley. He's neither a monster nor a vampire. All those he killed were Akumas, he may be an Exorcist like us...If he is....We will have to take him with us..." Eliade narrowed her eyes more and she continued to punch him, letting out a cruel laugh. 

"One of you?! Idiot! He's a vampire! I'll never, never let you...I'll never let you take him away from me!"

She punched him one more time before tossing him away like she did with you. He fell back on the floor and she approached him with an axe in her right hand. She turned him with her foot so he could lay on his back.

"I'll never let you take Aleister from me...We could have been here, alone together for so much longer...If nobody had come, we could have continued forever...I warned you last night to not come near here. It's your fault really. You just had to stick your nose in...I think I'll lop off your head, and put your desiccated body on display at the front gate, so that no one will ever come here again..." she positioned the axe on his neck. "...Besides, an Exorcist's head will make a fine trophy. The Millennium Earl will be most pleased...And I will be able to stay with Aleister forever!"

Eliade was about to bring down her weapon but a blue light shone behind her. Eliade's hands were stopped by a humid surface, who tightened its hold to the point it inflicted pain in her wrists. She turned to you, her eyes wide like saucers.

"...You...are not dead already?" she mumbled and your eyes sharpened.

"You won't take either Allen away from me, Bitch" you insulted, closing your palm and the stalactite who formed around her wrists crushed them. She yelled out in pain and started to smirk.

"So...you love this boy....right?" she asked and you didn't answer. "...I see" her expression softened, surprising you for a moment. "You know then how it feels to see our loved ones in a desperate situation...do you? Taking Aleister away from me is even worst than self-destruction...."

"You don't really love him" you cut her and she frowned.

"He was the only one...with I could feel 'love'....You don't know anything of me. Only assuming for just the fact I'm an Akuma...?"

The axe she was holding was suddenly grabbed. She whipped her head back to Allen, whose Innocence activated by itself, breaking the weapon into pieces. She jumped away from the two of you, after finding a way to get out of your hold. 

"What the hell?! His left arm is moving of its own accord!"

The red star above his left eye transformed itself, a skull coming out of it. Your eyes widened in horror while the skull opened its mouth.

" _Welcome home, Allen. The Darkness has returned_ "

"M-Mana?..." you whispered. For a moment, you swore you heard his voice inside your head. The skull disappeared inside Allen's head and his left eye healed instantly. The cursed eye has returned and upgraded it seems.

"You're an Akuma" said Allen, now fully awake. "You were the one who attacked us yesterday"

"So your eye is healed " growled Eliade, grasping her wound.

"I have returned to the world of light and dark"

"You're going to fight me?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm. I have now a reason to fight you"

His Innocence turned into a gun and he aimed it directly at her. She didn't move from her spot, until she sighed and dusted her dress.

"You got me" she smirked. "It will leave a scar. You're such a snotty little brat. My outfit's ruined...."

"I think you should convert your body and show your true form" offered Allen

"I like looking like this. I want to stay human, forever! I hate my ugly demon form...If you agree to leave right now, then..."

"I'm sorry" apologized the white haired Exorcist, reaching behind his back to pull on his hood. "Miss (y/n), can you still move?"

"My legs are numb" you answered. "I can only defend myself with my powers...for the time being"

"Alright. I will deal with this so stay aside" he ordered and you greeted your teeth but nodded nonetheless. Eliade turned into her Akuma form, who looks like some kind of snake.

"You're really cute. I COULD EAT YOU UP!"

It snarled before launching itself at him.  
 

* * *

  
The battle between Eliade and Allen was a ferocious one, the white haired Exorcist firing bullets while she avoided them with ease. Sometimes, you would try to trap her inside a crystal but she would destroy it with a swing of her tail. You were too weak and you cursed yourself for this. Another explosion from outside and the castle started to tremble under your feet. A red light came from outside and a huge snake enveloped in fire stormed its way inside, grabbing Eliade on its way. The shock sent you through a window and Allen cried out your name. You closed your eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came.

Allen had the time to grab you bridal style in his arms, who in turn was caught by Lavi by the collar. 

"Going somewhere, love birds?" smiled Lavi and you smiled.

"Thank you, Lavi!" you said in unison with Allen. "You're looking well"

"I'm getting by"

The three of you were transported with the help of Lavi's hammer back inside, where both Crowley and Eliade were. Arriving at the scene, you blinked when you noticed the strange mummified skeleton above Eliade's head. Lavi seems to have too.

"Hey...something's weird here" he muttered, his only eye wide. "Is that woman...an Akuma?! I can see the soul floating by her side!"

"My goodness..." began Allen. "You can see it too?!"

You glared at the device around Allen's eye.

"Allen..There is a possibility that your cursed eye became more powerful" you said. 

"Lord Aleister! Lord Aleister!" cried the form of Eliade, who was hunching over Crowley. He finally opened his eyes, whispering her name. But his smile soon faded down when he saw the trapped soul above her head. 

"Eliade...what is that?! What is that thing coming out of you?!"

"...Much stronger" you muttered and the others nodded their head.

"How is it possible?" wondered Allen. "Has Mana's curse become more powerful?..."Shaking his head, he turned to Crowley who was still gaping at Eliade. "She is an Akuma! She's our enemy!"

"...Is that true...Eliade? Do you know anything about this? Your blood....the blood...." Crowley started to tremble and Eliade stood up, sighing.

"God. I'll just kill you now" she cursed, turning into her Akuma form. She slammed Crowley with her tail and he went stray toward a column. He couldn't stand up, too weak.

"Oh sh- I went too hard on him now he is too tired! We gotta save'im!" panicked Lavi, walking toward the two but was stopped by the flowers from before. "WE DIDN'T GET RID OF ALL?!"

"THERE'S A TON OF THEM?!" yelled out Allen, one of the stem grabbing him. 

"THEY ARE SQUEEZING THE LIFE OUT OF ME!" you moaned when a stem encircled your waist and another came to your throat. "I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING AND I DON'T LIKE- QUIT STARING AT MY CHEST, YOU PERVERTS!" you snarled at the two boys who were too busy to gape at how the stem pushed up your breasts than to care about their own life.

"SORRY MISS (Y/N)!" cried pathetically Allen while Lavi gave you a thumb up.

"Well, you look rather good in those-AHRHHRBFABFHJG TOO TIGHT TOO TIGHT!"

"YOU MORONS. HAVEN'T YOU LEARN ANY MANNERS? I WILL NEED TO CHECK WITH JERYY TO GIVE YOU SOME!"

Lavi tried to reach for his hammer but a stem took it away from him and he whimpered in desperation.  A flower opened its mouth widely and ate the ginger male.

"AHHHH. I'M BEING EATEN, HELP ME!" he started to deliver punches inside.

"Lavi. Calm down and do exactly as I say" demanded Allen.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! If I calm down, I'll be ripped to shreds!" came the muffled voice of the Bookman. 

"I told you before, I've taken care of flowers just like these when I was with my master-OW" one stem has slapped his cheek. You stifled a laugh but karma bit you in the ass by giving the generous sight of a flower's disgusting breath and mouth. "The flowers don't attack those who are kind to them. Try and think kind, happy thoughts about it!"

"HAPPY THOUGHTS?!"

"Say you love them!"

"Fine" groaned Lavi. The three of you took a deep breath and started to yell out compliments.

"I.LOVE.YOU!" you yelled in unison.

You repeated those words until you were sure they will leave you alone. The moment you were out of their hold, you stretched your members. 

"FREEDOM!" you gasped, kneeling down with your hands in the hair. Both Allen and Lavi breathed out a sigh of relief, still making sure to compliment the flowers.

You gazed toward where Eliade and Crowley were fighting, seeing that the Akuma had the upper hand with her strange pink bubbles. You took a step away when one of them tried to touch you. The next thing you knew, when you gazed back at them, Crowley was sucking her blood. The supposed vampire let out a sob when she turned into dust, her soul disappearing in the air with a smile. It started to rain and you approached the fallen form of Crowley.

"...I killed the love of my life. I held her in my arms as I took her life..." he said numbly and you furrowed your brows in sadness. "What a monster am I. I drank her blood, and my body's health was returned. I killed Eliade to preserve my own life! It's no use living on as such a monster..." he sobbed, letting the remaining clothes of what was left of Eliade fall on the ground.

"If you're really in such pain, then join the Exorcists!" said Allen, grabbing Crowley's collar. "Our job is to destroy the Akumas. Today, you destroyed an Akuma called Eliade! If you continue to destroy them, it will become your new calling in life. As long as you have a reason to live, you should be able to keep going!" 

Crowley stared down at his feet and Allen continued:

"You're host to an Innocence fragment, just as we are"

Crowley continued to whimper, finally nodding his head. The rain continued to fall inside, on top of a broken man with a new ideal.  
 

* * *

  
You were beyond exhausted as you let yourself fell down against the seat of the train. The mission was a success and you were now bringing Crowley with you. After taking care of some things and exploding the castle, the four of you were on your way to go back at the Black Order. Bookman decided to stay behind, stating there was still something to do. Been cornered up inside his castle for so long, Crowley was beyond excited to visit the world...as demonstrated right now:

"I think I will visit the train!" he said happily.

"Don't...care" you yawned, closing your eyes and falling asleep instantly.

"I think we should let Lady (y/n) rest...she needs it"

"Right"

You didn't know how long you slept but the minute you woke up, the three idiots has disappeared. You frowned and slowly stood up. They couldn't have lost their way in the train...right? You passed a hand in your hair, yawning once more. You passed through wagons and wagons but you couldn't find them anywhere.

"That's the last...hope they're here" you muttered. You slid the door open and gasped when your eyes fell on three naked men (in their underwear) playing poker with Allen. Poor Crowley was also in his underwear.

The men froze when you entered and you noticed a little kid with a mask on. Most importantly...what the hell is going on here?

"Allen..." you started dangerously and the white haired boy turned to you with a sweatdrop.

"Miss (y/n)! You're awake?!" he said nervously and you felt your eyebrow twitch.

"Wide awake. Now, tell me what is going here?"

"Playing poker, lass. Not really a place for a woman...." responded the man with the glasses and you tried your best to not blush. He smirked at your reaction. "Unless you want to replace the boy's here... We're kinda loosin're" he said and you blinked.

"...You want me to play?" you pointed to yourself. He nodded once more and you noticed the perverted expression of his and his friends...even Lavi (at which you punched his jaw hard). You smiled brightly and nodded your head. "Alright~"

"Eh?! Are you sure?!" said Allen, surprised. "I thought you were against it..."

"When it's you, yes" you explained, taking Allen's place. "Now give me your cards..."

The three men in front of prepared themselves, knowing for sure they will win against a woman. They thought you were naive...at which they were  ** _terribly wrong_**.   
 

* * *

  
"Four of a kind!" you called out and the men stared in disbelief at your cards, mouth agape. You smiled innocently while they cursed loudly. They lost. At least five times.

"Another round, dammit!" snarled the man with the tick glasses. 

"Alright, alright....But you will have to give me your clothes in exchange. You should wash them already" you smiled. "I can't bear the smell, you see?"

While you shuffled the cards, Allen and Lavi stared at your back in awe. Crowley was blushing in admiration.

"Lady (y/n)! You're so good~" said Crowley and you nodded your head. Both Allen and Lavi leaned close to your ear, whispering:

"How the heck did you do that?!" they said in unison and you smirked darkly.

"You're not the only one who likes to play dirty, Allen-kun..." you cooed, putting the cards down and taking five of them. "There is some things I learned with Master that I would better have not...Like strip poker, as an example~"

"Dark (y/n) too, huh?" muttered Lavi, dumbfounded.

"Full house!" you called back and the men thrown their cards in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Now, give your clothes~" you mentioned with your hands.

"In another situation, I wouldn't certainly mind" muttered the man with the glasses.   
 

* * *

The clothes in your hands, you exited the train, walking toward the men from before. They turned to you, throwing at you an inquisitive look and staring at you warily. You smiled and tilled your head to the side, causing them to blush.

"It's cold outside and my friends explained the situation to me, so....I'm here to give your clothes back..."

"Lass, we're not so pitiful as to accept your charity" scoffed the man with the thick glasses and you cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Your hands say otherwise" you smiled.

"Oh, look at that" he chuckled when he realized he had his hold on his suitcase. They quickly changed themselves in their clothes.

"So, I folded your other clothes and washed them at the same time. I sew the ones who had holes in them..." you listed with your digits and the man raised an eyebrow with a sly smile.

"My, my...You sound like a wife to me~" he said and you blushed in embarrassment, shaking your hands. "Your husband is certainly lucky"

"...I...don't have a husband" you said after a moment and he stared at you like a second head grown on your shoulders. But he quickly shook it off and he smirked suddenly, leaning closer to your face.

"Then I'm the one who should feel lucky~" he said with such huskiness that made your legs tremble. Almost.

"Eh?!..Nevermind.....Oh, that's right!" you pulled out from a bag a scarf, giving it to the man. "I know you probably don't accept charity but this is my old scarf and I don't use it anymore...You could maybe give it to the child? He will probably need it in a near future" you smiled and the man with the thick glasses blinked in surprise, his friends having the same expression. 

Your smile turned into a confused expression, even more when the man quickly leaned closer and stole a kiss from you. You didn't have any time to blink that he put in your hands a pack of cards.

"That should make us square, Love. You should probably return inside the train before it's too late" he smirked and you felt your face heating up.

"...Beh?" the only word that came out of your mouth as you did a 180 degree on your own feet and walked toward the train. The man chuckled under his breath at your retreating form.

"I hope we see each other again, Love!" he yelled to you and you nodded your head, still not conscious of anything. You were still dizzy from the sudden kiss on your lips. AND FROM A STRANGER TOO.

When the train departed and you finally returned on your seat, Allen was glaring at you darkly. Well, not at you entirely but he couldn't focus his face on the man outside. Coming to your senses, you squealed like a school girl with your hands on your cheeks, closing your eyes.

"What a charmer~" you sighed in delight and Allen's glare worsened.

"Not that much" he spat.

"Jealous, bean?" Lavi raised his brows suggestively and Allen hit him behind his head. "OW"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

   
Outside at the train station, the man with the glasses was deep in thoughts, thinking about the recent encounter with those strangers...especially the woman.

"They sure were ruthless, that dude and lass, despite appearances!" laughed one of his friends. The other laughed loudly.

"He was a pro straight-up poker, that boy! And that woman, what a beauty~" he sighed.

"Yes, a beauty..." said absently the man with the glasses.

"Let's go Tyki, Eeze. Let's get up to the local inn and win us some grub"

"Rigth!"

 

 

*EXTENDED ENDING*

"Is it me or Lady (y/n) is blushing a lot today? Do you think the stranger from before-" 

"NO THEY ARE NOT MADE FOR EACH OTHER" cut the white haired boy, crossing his arms over his chest while he eyed your giggling figure a few seats away from them. You talked with an aged lady who caught sight of you and the stranger, thinking you were a cute couple.

"A-Allen?" stammered Crowley. "Do you have feelings for Lady (y/n)?" The boy blushed but didn't say anything. Both Lavi and Crowley started to smirk like cats and they turned around on the seat, stretching themselves to reach you.

"Lady (y/n)~" they said in unison.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! PLUS SHE ISN'T INTO HOBO"

"What about you Allen?" countered Lavi which shut Allen up. He was silent for a minute before he grabbed the ginger male and slammed his head on a border. "OW! WHAT DID I EVEN DO?!"


	9. Chapter 8: Diva vs the Millennium Earl

# Diva vs the Millennium Earl

 

 

 

 

The trip back to the Black Order went smoothly. Though, you were still trying to understand why Allen seems to be pretty piss and always avoid your gaze with a blush on his face. You also noticed the mischievous looks on Crowley and Lavi's face. Arriving at the gates, you met the new Komulin of Komui, who thought that Crowley needed to be destroyed. For a strange reason, his first day as an Exorcist reminded you of your own, more when he tried to struggle and scream in Hevlaska's hold.  
  
Nonetheless, he was beyond happy to be in the family, having new friends. Crowley cried so much that he had to take Lavi's scarf as a tissue. You didn't receive any mission recently and you took this time to visit Hevlaska, having some questions to ask.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her exactly how you feel?" came a voice around the corner and you stopped. Lenalee?  
  
"B-But she i-is oblivious!" came the voice of Allen, who seems to be agitated by something. Or rather someone, in that case.  
  
"Come on" pleaded the Chinese woman.   
  
"Fighting Akumas is less frightening than telling my-"  
  
"Is everything alright?" you finally cut, turning the corner to face the two young Exorcists who flinched in horror. Allen quickly regained his composure and turned his back to you.  
  
"Y-yes!! Very!" he laughed nervously, waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"...Okay?" you muttered, unsure. You gazed at Lenalee who didn't stop glaring at him with a judging look, shaking her head in disappointment. "I think I'm going to leave you two here now. I need to see Hevlaska"  
  
"Why don't you go with her, Allen?" smiled Lenalee 'innocently' and Allen paled at her proposition.  
  
"W-wHAT? I-I m-mean...er..." he fidgeted on the spot, dancing on his feet like the ground was hot.  
  
"There's no need for him to accompany me, Lenalee. I know where is Hevlaska. Plus, the two of us are truly the worst when it comes to orientation..."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that Allen wouldn't mind to get lost with you. Well, if it means more time together-"  
  
"Stop it Lenalee!" barked Allen, putting a hand over her mouth. You eyed them suspiciously and Allen blushed even more.  
  
"You two are acting very weird" you mumbled, crossing your arms. The boy's eyes drifted to your chest, remembering what happened in the castle and he let out a squeak, blushing more. "Are you sure you're alright, Allen?"  
  
"Yes" he said, his face now serious and his blush disappeared instantly. You raised a brow and shrugged, thinking that he probably didn't sleep much.  
  
The moment you turned around and walked away, the blush on Allen's cheeks returned ten folds and he passed a hand on his feverish forehead. Lenalee put her hands on her hips, eyeing him warily:  
  
"You  _will_ ask her, don't you?" she said.  
  
"I don't know...I'm not sure she shares the same feelings" he mumbled, staring down at his feet. "She probably still sees me as the kid who glomped her legs when he was too afraid of the scary monsters under his bed"  
  
"Oh?" Lenalee raised a brow. "You can't say that until you have try. There's only two answers to your question and the only thing you should fear is rejection. I know it would certainly hurt but the pain is worst is you never talk to her!"  
  
Allen sighed and looked directly at Lenalee with a small smile.  
  
"You're right...Next time I see Miss (y/n), I will tell her my feelings!" he said with a determined look, fist up. "No matter what, I will not back down!"  
  
"Good, now go get her Tiger!" she pushed the white haired Exorcist.  
  
 

* * *

  
"Welcome back, Lady (y/n)" called the voice of Hevlaska, who stood tall in the dark room.  
  
"Hevlaska, I have some questions concerning my Innocence...Could you analyse once more the synchro rate  of it?"  
  
"Advance toward the platform" she demanded and you did so. Her tendrils embraced your waist and she lifted you. The light from the first time you met her appeared and she pressed her forehead against yours. " _....0%.....0%.....0%.....50%....76%....81%....93%....100%....150%....200%.....175%....35%...._ "   
  
She suddenly flinched like she was in deep pain. Hevlaska nearly let you slip from her grasp. She greeted her teeth in concentration:  
  
" _There is something...I feel it....The Innocence...._ "   
  
That's when the room started to shake and tremble, the air becoming suffocating. The white light turned into a viridian color with a hint of light blue.  
  
" _Could it be after all this time?! Lady (y/n), you're-_ "  
  
She took a pause, eyeing you with her invisible eyes.  
  
" _...The Heart of Innocence_ "  
  
You eyed her with wide eyes, face paling slightly. It couldn't be possible. No, it should be impossible! How could you be the Heart of Innocence? It was a mistake. A terrible mistake.  
  
"No. I'm not" you said firmly and she tilled her head in astonishment. "I refuse. I won't accept this result!"  
  
"Lady (y/n)..." said Hevlaska after she put you back on the platform. "I fear this is a destiny that you cannot avoid. The Innocence in you is still not synchronized, but I can feel an incredible potential...I never felt that kind of thing with the other Innocences...If you're not the Heart of Innocence, I have the certitude that you're beyond human "  
  
"...Beyond...human? What's that suppose to mean anyway?! "  
  
"I had many visions, all of them setting you on a golden throne shrouded in light. And behind you stood a dark shadow chaining you to it. The more I have them, the more the shadow grows darker and larger" Hevlaska explained, staring at the ceiling. "I can't...explain the feeling....This vision.....Your heart is growing fainter each days and the pain will soon take place"  
  
"....Hevlaska, I-....Can you please wait before telling Komui or the Great Generals?...I want to be sure" you frowned, staring down at your feet.  
  
"And when will you be? The Millennium Earl could easily show you by destroying your Innocence...if he ever understands what you truly are"  
  
"Then what am I? Tell me if you know!" you ordered and she shook her head.  
  
"The Heart of Innocence. Nothing less, nothing more...."  
  
She disappeared in the dark and you yelled out her name, ordering her to come back. You scowled and rubbed your forehead in frustration. Now you have more questions than answers. Why did she mean by beyond human? You didn't believe that you were the Heart, and never will you. But she was right; if the Millennium Earl destroys your Innocence, it would be the only way to know for sure if you were the Heart.  
  
You let out a growl and turned on your heels, leaving the room in a rush. You were mad and you needed to calm yourself down. You stopped and stared inside another room: it was slightly wider than the others and completely empty. You remembered that it has been a long time since you danced. Taking off your coat, you walked in the center of the room and took a stance before beginning your moves.  
  
You were a little rusty but you soon catch up again and you were able to slide gracefully around the dance floor you had proclaimed. What you didn't notice was the young man watching you carefully, leaning against the door's frame. Only when you twirled that you saw Allen and you gasped in shock, smiling nervously.  
  
"A-Allen! I didn't see you there! Were you here for a long time or...-?"  
  
"Nah, I just came in" he lied, smiling and you avoided his eyes with a small blush. Which is unusual for you since you were used to have spectators.  
  
"Did you want something?" you asked, watching him but Allen was simply too dazed to stare at you that you had to repeat your question with a small wave in front of his nose. He blinked and flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh yes! I-I w-wanted to t-tell y-you something-Hehe..." he laughed, turning his back to you. "W-Well, you s-see....Y-You're a w-woman a-and...You're a w-woman..."   
  
"Yes, I am a woman " you said with an amused look and he stuttered.  
  
"I-I m-mean..er....." his blush darkened and you were seriously worried about his health. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He finally turned to you with a determined expression that took you by surprise. "Miss (y/n), I love you"  
  
You had the same expression on your face as he told you those words. You blinked once, then twice. You smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh, I love you too~" you said happily and he chocked on his own saliva, blushing.  
  
"R-REALLY?!"  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I love you? I took care of you for all those years..."  
  
It finally sank in and Allen let his head fall down in desperation. You didn't really understand the implication he was referring to. He took another deep breath and you cocked your head to the side, eyeing him quizzically.    
  
"I think...you didn't understand"  
  
"But I did! You told me you love me and I share the same feeling" you crossed your arms. You were growing more confused by the minute. He wanted to facepalm so hard.  
  
"Miss (y/n), not in  _that_ way. I mean it as a man to a woman. I love you as a woman" he signed by pointing himself, then at you. You furrowed your brows, silent for a minute.  
  
"...Okay, I don't understand" you finally said and Allen face planted comically on the floor. "As a man to a woman....as a man to a woman....as a man to a woman...What _kind_ of love is that?..." you drawled, rubbing your chin.  
  
"Maybe I will be more clear if I do that" muttered Allen.  
  
You were too deep in thoughts to comprehend Allen's words that you didn't realize the said boy enrolled a hand at the back of your neck and leaned closer. It's only when he kissed your lips that you let out a startled noise, gasping in shock. Since he was slightly shorter than you, you had to bend down your knees so you can have the same height.   
  
You were frozen on the spot, not believing what's happening while Allen continued to kiss you. You were becoming dizzy and your heated cheeks weren't helping the situation. So _that_ what he meant. You pushed the white haired Exorcist to gasp for air, stopping him from kissing you any longer with your hands on his chest.  
  
"....Now I feel like some kind of old woman dating youngsters! A COUGAR " you yelled, grabbing your blushing cheeks. "And a horrible woman!"  
  
You turned around and ran out of the room, leaving a confused and heartbroken Allen behind.He yelled your name but you didn't look back. In fact, he still didn't know if it was a yes or a no.  
 

* * *

You couldn't face him anymore, not after you ran away like a coward. You were taken by surprise for Allen's feelings toward you and you never noticed before. To your eyes, he was still the little boy you took care of after Mana's death. And way before that, back at the circus you worked at. You sighed, whining how horrible you were. Now he was probably thinking you had rejected him.  
  
"Do _I_ love him?" you questioned yourself, pacing in your room. "I mean...I never thought of it before...I'm way older than him too...But age doesn't have to do anything with love...right? OH I DON'T KNOW"  
  
There was a knock at your door and Cerberus's ears drawn upward. Lenalee entered your bedroom and closed the door carefully. She took a seat on the edge of your bed and smiled nervously at you.  
  
"I suppose you're here because of Allen?..." you said and she nodded her head.  
  
"After seeing him running to my room while crying his eyes out, who wouldn't?" she said and your eyes widened.  
  
"HE CRIED? I'M A TERRIBLE WOMAN!"  
  
Now it was your turn to bawl and the Chinese woman quickly stood up while waving her hands frantically in front of her.  
  
"D-Don't c-cry too! Having Allen is just enough!" she said. You calmed yourself down and she let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, Allen told me that you ran away before he had the time to hear your answer...and he is too stressed to ask you again"  
  
"Er..I'm still trying to find one?..." you tried and she stared at you in disbelief, like you ripped the throat of a puppy in front of her(cue the whine of Cerberus). She pinched the bridge of her nose while shaking her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" she scolded. "This isn't difficult! You love him or not?!"  
  
You flinched and you stared at your feet, blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm...older...eh?....I mean...." you stammered and Lenalee rolled her eyes before she grabbed your wrist and dragged you to her room. Suddenly, you were hearing loud sobs coming from inside and you winced, feeling terrible once again.  
  
"You hear that? That's Allen crying in here. He thinks you rejected him, and it's not the case because you just don't want to admit it and you have a low self-esteem-"  
  
"Why do you think I have a low self-esteem?!" you cut her, pouting.  
  
"Just get in there and show some love!" she barked, opening her door and throwing yourself in. Just to be sure that you will not try to escape like a madwoman, she locked it with a key.  
  
You grunted, your voice muffled by her rug. You lifted your head and saw Allen sulking in a corner, his head under his arms with his back turned to you. His sobs stopped but his body was still shaking and whimpers left his lips. You gazed at Allen in sorrow and crawled your way to him. You stopped a meter away.  
  
"A-Allen..?" you whispered his name and he stiffed under your touch when you put a hand on his shoulder. "I-I...I'm sorry...I..somewhat panicked. You see, I never thought about relationships before since I always took care of you. In my eyes, you were the most precious thing in my world..." you explained.  
  
"Well, I-I grown u-up to love you!" he sniffed. "So w-what is your answer? Just say no if it's too complicate!"  
  
"Complicate things doesn't necessarily lead to a negative answer, you know? Yes, I'm confused in my feelings...but I guess I can learn..." you mumbled. "Now that you are becoming and acting more like a man, I will consider it carefully in the future...I want to be sure it isn't just a childhood crush or something"  
  
"It isn't, Miss (y/n)!"  
  
"Shh...Now stop crying and woman-up a little" you said, stopping himself from talking by putting a finger to his lips. You cradled his head and Allen became flustered at the closeness.  
  
"Miss (y/n), I do love you. Really..." he whispered and you hushed him again.  
  
"We can't let our feelings interfere with the war...for the moment. It's better for the two of us"  
  
The both of you stayed like this for a long time, enjoying the embrace of the other. Allen rubbed small circles in your back while you fixed the ceiling mindlessly. 

* * *

"Attacks in a small town in Belgium" you read aloud while stepping out of the train. "and my mission is to exterminate the Akumas around here... "  
  
Cerberus jumped down from the roof of the train, landing just next to you. Komui insisted that you bring the dog with you. One of the Generals, Klaud Nine, told the supervisor that for the time being he should stay with you before she gets back to the Black Order. Since you were the only Exorcist that could approach Cerberus without him activating his Innocence and that each times you're not around here he causes havoc, Komui decided to send you on a mission in Belgium with him.  
  
"Cerberus, follow me" you demanded the dog who did so, closely behind.   
  
Arriving at destination, you noticed how the sky was cloudy today. There was a chance of raining later. You brought a hand over your chest when you suddenly felt dizzy, the ground blurring slightly. Your vision darkened and your breath came out raspy.   
  
"W-What's...ah....going...ah....on?" you mumbled, kneeling down. Cerberus whimpered and nudged your elbow with his nose. Pain erupted in your stomach and you let out a pitched scream.  
  
Cerberus started to bark, crawling away from you while growling, his collar glowing a light green. His eyes turned wilder by the minute and the pain faded away. You blinked and you slowly stood up, all the time Cerberus was watching carefully.   
  
"...What was that?" you said, one minute later.  "I felt like someone tried to rip my kidneys apart...and my heart...is still beating so fast..."  
  
You narrowed your gaze when you noticed a strange figure running toward you, dancing on its feet while cackling. It was an Akuma, a Level 2 to be precise.    
  
"Oh my, oh my~ A lonely woman with her dog~" it sing sang, cocking its head to the side, still running toward you. "Hoping that nothing will happen to her~"  
  
It extended a hand toward you but stopped when it heard the sound of galloping horses from far. A black carriage appeared around the corner, coming the village where you needed to go. It was coming toward you and the Akuma.  
  
"Arg! GO AWAY, GO AWAY! " it snarled, running away once more. You realized it had Innocence on him and you brought one hand up.  
  
"Don't think you can run away from me!" you said. Crystals shot from the ground and slowed the pace of the Akuma, but it didn't stop it completely. The black carriage went past you, and continued to chase down the Level 2, who finally got cornered.  
  
Eyeing its surrounding, the Akuma bit back a grunt and turned toward the black carriage. You were able to catch up and you stopped next to the carriage, seeing the golden crest of the Black Order.   
  
"You really are a persistent little bugger!" said the Akuma. An old exited the carriage and pointed at him.  
  
"There is nowhere to run. Return the Innocence for which you killed those people "  
  
"Who is it that's trapped, I wonder?" it laughed. "Attack! Try and take it, if you can!"  
  
Numerous Akumas appeared above your head, all of them aiming their guns toward you while the Level 2 continued to play with the Innocence, smiling widely.  
  
"I see that negotiation is useless against your kind" said the old man, pulling out chains. "I suppose I've naught but to destroy you"  
  
"Quite the spritely old man, aren't you? Will you be able to protect that young woman over there?" It hummed.  
  
The Levels 1 started to shoot at you, the purple bullets zigzagging past the Exorcist and the Finders to you. Protecting yourself from the coming hits, you dodged by rolling away on your side. Slamming one foot on the ground, a stalagmite sprouted from the ground and knocked back the Level 2.  
  
"The young woman" you began, "can protect herself well enough"  
  
"You will regret it!" the Akuma snarled, moving its arms around it crazily. "Get them!"  
  
Lifting his hands, the old man projected his chains on the Akumas and returned their bullets by twirling them around him. This Exorcist certainly was stronger than any other you encountered so far. You avoided their shots by doing some flips, with a cartwheel at the end when the Level 2 tried to grab you. A chance that you practiced some dance moves before or else you would have certainly face plant numerous times. Finally, you heard your name being called and you turned around to see Allen running toward you.  
  
"Miss (y/n)!" he said, stopping at your side out of breath. "I didn't know you would be here!"  
  
"The same for you! What are you doing here?" you asked and he gave you a smile.  
  
"My mission was to bring this suitcase to General Yeegar in Holland but he somewhat traversed the neighborhood country while I was on my way so here I am"  
  
"You mean this man is a General?!" you exclaimed, staring at the old man. Now you understood why he was so strong. The Akuma was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Damned arrogant octogenarian! No more Mr. Nice Akuma!" it cried, its eyes wide.   
  
The remaining Akumas took an offensive and were now firing in every direction. You eyed Allen by the corner of your eyes and you gave a stiff nod.  
  
"We need to help the General" he said and you took a defensive stance.  
  
"Right! Cerberus, activate your Innocence!"  
  
The dog barked and his eyes turned red before growing in sizes. Two other heads grown on his shoulders and fire came out of their mouths.  
  
"Bring salvation on this tormented Akuma's soul!"  
  
 

* * *

The Level 2 destroyed, General Yeegar recovered the Innocence, putting it inside his coat with golden designs. He turned to the both of you:  
  
"Are you Allen Walker?" he asked to him and he nodded his head. "And I suppose you're Lady (y/n) (l/n), the one with the strange synchronization rate of her Innocence. Thank you for helping me, I am in your debt"  
  
"No, not at all" said Allen, rubbing the back of his head. "Just glad you're safe, General, and that you managed to recover the Innocence"  
  
"True, however...Unfortunately, it was at the cost of yet more innocent life" he set his gaze toward the small town you were about to visit.  
  
Returning to it, the residents exited their home and approached the black carriage where the three of you and a Finder came out of it. The General approached the townfolks and bowed his head in shame.  
  
"If only I had arrived sooner, you would have escaped without casualty" he said. "I am truly sorry"  
  
"Not at all! Thanks to you, all our lives were saved!" said a man.   
  
"We thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you so much" said emotionally a woman. The residents of the small town bowed their head in respect.  
  
Biding goodbye, General Yeegar returned inside the carriage with you in tow. They stopped meters away from the town for the night. The General was making dinner when you all sat down at a table.  
  
"The two of you were General Cross's apprentices, were you not?"  
  
"We are, yes" you responded.  
  
"That must have been difficult"   
  
" _You have no idea_ " you wanted to respond, sulking in your seat and the Finders with you gave you a worried look. Allen smiled nervously and waved his hands in front of him.  
  
"Not at all! I thank God every day for my master!"  
  
"While on my side I curse him" you muttered, rubbing a hand on your forehead.  
  
"He's not really the best at human interaction, but at least his desire to eliminate the Akumas is stronger than anyone else's" said General Yeegar, giving you a plate. "That is why he took the both of you as his disciples, I suppose. You were born with the Innocence within you" he said while turning to Allen. "As you know, we five Generals carry many Innocence fragments with us, and try to find their hosts. Including the one that we recovered today, I currently have eight in my possession. I know not how many Innocence fragments and hosts I will be able to find while I yet live, but I must continue, that this fight might see its conclusion as quickly as possible "  
  
"I guess it means I will return to the Black Order tomorrow with you, Allen. My mission was to investigate and find Innocence around the small town from before" you said. "But now that I think about it, there is something I need to see"  
  
"And what could it be?"  
  
"Earlier that day I had a weird feeling in me...Like there is something to seek" you explained. "I know it may sounds crazy"  
  
"Lady (y/n), I bear no mind for you to accompany me on this journey tomorrow" said General Yeegar. "You only have to say where you want us to stop"  
  
"Thank you, sir" you smiled. "It"s generous of you"  
  
"Now, eat. This meal will serve as my thanks to you" he said while serving you some foods on your plates.  
  
"No, you have nothing to thank us for..." smiled Allen.  
  
"Thanks not for saving me, but for becoming Exorcists"  
  
The both of you stared at each other in confusion and you redirected your gaze on General Yeegar.  
  
"Though you may be hosts, it is painful indeed to send one as young as yourselves to the battlefield. I figure it to be for the best that you eat well, at least, while you are a member of the Order "  
  
  
Allen quickly dig in and you sweatdropped slightly. The stomach of this boy sometimes. You let out a startled noise when Cerberus jumped on your laps, diving in your food and you let out a breath of desperation.  
  
"My apologies for the behavior of my two pets" you said nervously and Allen chocked on his food.  
  
"What do you mean?!" he coughed and you glared at him with a 'are-you-kidding-me' kind of look.  
  
"Except for the fact you're eating like a pig..."  
  
"Not my fault if this is delicious! I was starving!"  
  
"You're always starving!"  
  
While you continued your bickering with the white haired Exorcist, the General eyed the both of you in amusement.   
  
"No worry, Lady (y/n). I had heard that Parasite Type hosts had enormous appetites. Eat as much as you'd like. Having such a gourmand in my company gives meaning to my culinary efforts"  
  
"Is just as you said Thierry. You really are a nice man, General Yeegar" said Allen. "I'm sure that when you were a teacher, all the children loved and respected you"  
  
"No, I was not a good teacher at all" sighed the General. "I could not save any of the students I loved so much.."  
  
"Your students?"  
  
"What happened to them?...if it isn't too personal" you asked.   
  
"It was nigh on forty years ago...I was a teacher in a small hamlet, and taught fewer than twenty students. I loved them with all my heart, and they responded to it. We formed bonds that were to last for their whole lives. In the end, though, that very bond resulted in a great tragedy...One little girl died of a sudden illness. The entire class grieved for her loss but her best friend Joanne was affected more than any other. He responded to her grief "  
  
"The Millennium Earl" you greeted your teeth.  
  
"The Earl recalled her friend's soul and made an Akuma from it. The class, who knew nothing of this, were overjoyed that Joanne had returned from her long absence. I entered to see the remains of a massacre. Most of the students had died, and the few who escaped the attack were in excruciating pain. Not knowing what had happened, I ran from the school screaming for help. Then...I saw a stranger pointing an arrow at Joanne....That man was an Exorcist from the Black Order. He told me what the Akumas were, and I headed to the Black Order where I learned that I too was host to an Innocence fragment and could become an Exorcist. It has been forty years since then. I have fought ever since, hoping to avert tragedy, but it always seems to follow me wherever I go. You must have experienced some of it yourself, Allen Walker"  
  
Allen stared down at his laps, an expression of sorrow on his face.  
  
"I made Mana...I made the man who raised me, the only family I had, into an Akuma. And I destroyed him as well. My left eye was cursed, and gained the ability to see the Akumas's souls"  
  
"I had heard"  
  
"Miss (y/n) decided to take me with her after Mana's death. She...is the only person I could consider as family since then" answered Allen while avoiding your shocked expression.  
  
"Then the two of you became Cross'disciples, and became Exorcists, correct?"  
  
"At first, I decided to atone for what I'd done to Mana, but now I fight not to atone, but for my very life. I fight to lay those poor souls to rest, and that my life might have meaning. I was born endowed with the Innocence, so it is my duty and the only way I can make up for having made my most precious friend an Akuma" he said and General Yeegar put a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly.  
  
"You've done well. You've done very well indeed to refuse to curse your unhappy fate and live on. I know why you and Joanne chose to recall your friends' souls. No one can blame you for it, even if they are an Exorcist. Indeed, the pain and sadness you feel will surely become a point of strength in your career as an Exorcist. You will be motivated even further to save their souls"  
  
Allen couldn't bring himself to come out with words as tears started to cascade down his cheeks. You panicked slightly and you waved your hands in front of his face.  
  
"Allen! Don't start crying!"  
  
"I'm not crying! I just got overwhelmed there" he sniffed.  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
 

* * *

  
You bid farewell to Allen as the train disappeared from your sight. He was returning to the Black Order and you will shortly follow him after you're done with your personal quest. You returned inside the black carriage and took a seat as General Yeegar sat in front of you in silence. Shortly after, it started raining.  
  
"Lady (y/n), may I ask the reason why you became an Exorcist?" asked the General and you drifted your attention from the window on the serenity outside to him.  
  
"It may sounds stupid or completely not a good reason but I became an Exorcist since I wanted to follow Allen...and also to know more about myself..." you responded after a long silence.  
  
General Yeegar raised a brow.  
  
"...It's funny but I don't remember anything before being an artist of a circus....I don't even know my own childhood. As a performer in this circus, I met Allen whose name wasn't 'Allen' at first...It only came after I met that clown, Mana. He became the new clown and a very good performer to the circus. I remember how the children's face would lighten up as they heard his name being called" you smiled and you furrowed your brows the minute after. "..He...was weird...but not in a bad way...just...strange...Then would come the dreams"  
  
"And what about those dreams?" he inquired, leaning closer to you.  
  
"Dreams that I only had years ago before performing in the streets after leaving the circus. I followed Mana and Allen everywhere they went. Those dreams would follow me every time, but stopped when I became an Exorcist. Until recently....The images are blurred but I can clearly see two girls sitting under a croaked tree with bright, red apples in it...with the greenest leaves I ever saw on any tree in my life...They are sleeping soundly under the tree while their arms are embracing each other. One of them is a woman with blue hair like the sky and a strange skin complexion...almost dark as charcoal... and the other is a young girl with (h/c) hair, her skin (s/c); just like mine......Before I wake up, the image fades away to let place another woman, all alone. She has the same hair as the young girl, standing under the same croaked tree without any apples while crying..."  
  
"A strange dream indeed" hummed the General.  
  
"I always felt different, no matter what. I was often alone, without any friend. The other artists would simply see me as a woman with a pretty face, void of any logic and brain because she seems 'perfect' to everyone's eyes....and I believed them, until I met Allen. He was a kid with the same problems as mine, but more terrible. Because of his red arm, the other artists would ignore him, make fun of him or even beat him...I just feel like protecting him at any cost"  
  
"And you're right to do that. It's only normal to protect the people we care about-"  
  
He stopped himself when the carriage stopped abruptly. The voice of one of the Finder came from outside. The General stood up and exited the carriage, motioning you to stay inside. You looked outside and saw two Akumas and a certain young girl that you recognized quickly.  
  
"Road" you muttered in horror. You had to tell the General and quick. He was in great danger.   
  
You were about to stand up from your seat when the pain came back in your chest and you grabbed it. You fell on your knees and you let out a muffled scream, biting your knuckle. Why now?! You tried your best to calm down while you heard explosions and the sounds of a fight outside. You need to warn the General. Crawling your way toward the door, the pain faded away and you were able to grab the door's knob. But someone else was quicker than you. The door opened and a tall man examined the interior of the carriage and his golden eyes widened when they fell on you.  
  
"..Love?!" he said in shock and you raised a brow in confusion. "I thought I felt another Exorcist inside but don't tell me it's you!?"  
  
You weren't listening entirely to him as your mind worked out on the nickname he just gave you. Love? Where did you hear it once...? The only man who called you like this was the stranger on the train. He couldn't be? As you examined closely his features and body, you came to the conclusion there was a huge possibility that they were the same person.  
  
"....YOU'RE THAT POKER HOBO?!" you yelled out, face paling. He winced at how you referred to him.  
  
"Ouch. With all the names you could come up with..."  
  
The Noah was interrupted by you summoning a crystal and he avoided it easily as he took a few steps back. You exited the carriage and stood up to the enemy with a furious expression. You were kissed by a Noah. A freaking Noah. Now you understood that when his lips met yours it was sweet but had a bitter taste also in the mix.  
  
"You cheat" you snarled and he lifted his hands in mockery.   
  
"Said the woman who obviously cheated at poker to undress me"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU DID THE SAME THING WITH MY FRIEND"  
  
"My, my...No need to get your panties in a twist, Love" he said crudely, smirking when your cheeks heated in frustration.  
  
"Stop calling me by this nickname, you hobo!" he grew irritated and he sighed.  
  
"Then why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Tyki Mikk. What is yours, my lady?" he did a small bow like a gentleman and you hesitated for a moment.  
  
"...(y/n) (l/n)"  
  
"What a beautiful name for a pretty face" he smiled with goofiness and you bit back a noise of desperation. He was so obnoxious. And handsome. But where the hell did this thought come from? "Now that we know each other, I feel rather disappointed of you...I can't bring myself to kill you right here and now"  
  
You turned your attention away from Tyki to the General, where he was standing in some kind of trance. Maybe he was stock inside one of Road's dimension. The man was sweating bullets, gazing at the front with hollow eyes. Your attention drifted away from the Noah of Pleasure, he frowned slightly before an inhuman smile took its place on his face. He disappeared and teleported himself right behind you, catching you off guard. Your scream was muffled when Tyki blocked the noises with a hand over your mouth while the other chained your hands in front of you.  
  
"You should be more careful, Love~" he teased and threw you directly against a tree. Your back first connected with it, then your head.   
  
Moaning in pain, you let yourself slide against the trunk, barely conscious. You gazed with half-lidded eyes to Tyki, who walking at you at a slow pace. He knelt between your legs and lifted your chin so your eyes were fixed on him. The Noah tilled his head to the side with a sly smile, licking his lips.  
  
"I wonder how you taste like right now. It's being a long time after all since we saw each other..."  
  
He leaned closer until he heard Road singing and he let out a sigh of irritation. Tyki released your face and turned toward where General Yeegar was standing.  
  
"Road is trying to hard again. She will exaggerate once more" he muttered. "Stay here while I'm taking care of it"  
  
You tried to stand up but your back was killing you. You fell on your side and closed your eyes, letting the darkness engulf you.  
  
 

* * *

"None of these are the Heart..." you heard a voice said faintly.  
  
"All that trouble and none of these is it?" said another.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
You winced as you opened your eyes. You felt yourself froze on spot as you saw the Millennium Earl standing a few meters away from you. Both Road and Tyki were eyeing you in mild curiosity as the Earl approached you. He cocked his head to the side, humming under his tone.  
  
"...I remember you, (y/n)-chan~" you fears confirmed themselves as his smile stretched wider. "You didn't change in those three years, but Allen-kun sure did! What a little rascal he is right now..."  
  
"Don't...approach him..." you gasped, mewling at the terrible ache in your shoulders.   
  
"Oh...? And what will you do about that, my dear (y/n)-chan? Kill me?" he chuckled and Road giggled behind him as Tyki smirked. "Now let's see about your Innocence...You know what will happen if your Innocence is the Heart, hm? Do you know what I will do to your precious Allen-kun if this is the case?~"  
  
You stared at him, grunting when he pressed the umbrella's tip in your collarbone, making you bleed a little. The Millennium Earl leaned closer to you, his breath fawning over your face.  
  
"Torture him in every way possible...Him and his cursed eye cause me a lot of trouble, you see? He needs a proper punishment..." he chuckled and you felt suddenly ill. "He will watch his precious friends die in front of him...He will become desperate as he realizes that he can't do anything...and poor you will not be here to protect Allen-kun, (y/n)-chan..."  
  
You were now trembling in anger, feeling completely useless and weak. If you were truly the Heart of Innocence as Hevlaska claimed you were, all will be your fault. If you were more careful...  
  
"Or maybe I will made him into an Akuma? Just like his dear father..." wondered the Earl aloud, scratching his chin. You paled and your eyes grown wide. All your system went numb at this very sentence. "Use you as bait...Do you want to wear Allen-kun's skin, (y/n)-chan?~"  
  
The Millennium Earl approached a hand toward you but stopped when he noticed your strange demeanor. You weren't moving anymore, nor did he heard you breathing. He cocked his head to the side and sucked the air when a crystallized punch was delivered in his stomach, throwing him on the other side of the road. The other Noah raised their brows in semi panic and astonishment. Tyki whistled while Road ran to the Millennium Earl's side, helping him to stand up. The Earl's glare became furious and he stared at you through his pair of pince-nez spectacles.  
  
"That Innocence...it reminds me of something from a long, long time ago" he muttered venomously. "You have been a bad child, (y/n)-chan~"  
  
"Millennium Earl, I can trap her with my ability and you can torture her as long as you want to" chirped Road. She sent at you a look of pure hatred but froze when she noticed the expression on your face. If when pissed the Earl looks terrifying, then you're far much worst.  
  
"Lay a single finger on him and I will make you pay" you said darkly. Your eyes were no longer bright as they used to be, but rather a dark shade of (e/c) color.   
  
You couldn't care less about the pain in your back and shoulders, he won't hurt Allen in any way. You won't back down without pulling at least a fight. The Millennium Earl bent down to put back his top hat on his head, frowing slightly.  
  
"What a shame, and here I was starting to like you more, (y/n)-chan....Yes, a shame that you will have to die-"  
  
The Earl was cut by a crystal flying his way, and he cocked his head to avoid the hit. The crystal anchored inside the trunk behind him. Tyki sighed and threw the cigarette away, walking to the Millennium Earl.  
  
"Oy, Earl. I think she's down to murder you" he said in a matter of fact, eyeing you over his shoulder and shuddering in delight at the dark look of your face. It was almost turning him on. "Leave her to me-"  
  
"Oh no, Tyki-pon~" sing sang the Earl and the Noah of Pleasure frowned at the nickname. "I will take care of her personally. You can make your leave, Road. Don't forget about the General"  
  
"Aw....But I want to see you destroy her" pouted Road. "You're no fun at all"  
  
"At least keep her alive for me" mumbled Tyki. "I want to have my fun too"  
  
The Noah of Pleasure and Dreams disappeared behind a door, the same Road used to escape her dimension. They left you alone with the Millennium Earl, who pulled out a gigantic sword.  
  
"Now, where were we?" he hummed before his smile turned darker. "Oh yes...Your departure from the world~"  
  
 

* * *

You couldn't believe how fast the Millennium Earl was for his body. Each swings of his sword, you avoided it by doing a backflip but it usually was at the last second. You were becoming dizzy from dodging while you couldn't practically hit him back.  
  
The determination you had a moment ago flew out of the window the second the fight started. He was much more stronger than you, that was for sure. The tip of his sword grazed your cheek and you winced at the ache. Your back connected with a tree and you took a breath, panting.  
  
"Are you tired, (y/n)-chan?" the Millennium Earl chuckled. "If you want me to stop, you can let yourself be killed~"  
  
"Shut up, asshole!" you snarled, doing a roundhouse kick to his side but he simply grabbed your naked leg and lifted it to slam you back on the cold ground. He hovered you and clicked his tongue.  
  
"A lady shouldn't have such words coming out of her mouth~ " the Millennium shook his finger at you as he was scolding a child and you closed your eyes in pain.  
  
"I w-won't g-give up!" you cried, trying to stand up but the Earl simply pushed you back on the grass. Pants and small whimpers came out from you, your bloody body resting under the plump form of the enemy.  
  
"(y/n)-chan~...You're too tired to continue like this...." he said and you closed your eyes, feeling the tears starting to fall down. "Let me ease your pain, your misery from this 'God'...You will give your friends a great service by destroying all the Innocences "  
  
"I-I w-won't....le...let...y..."  
  
The darkness was starting to engulf you once more. The Millennium Earl sighed and lifted his sword above him before slamming it down through your chest. Only, it didn't hit. The Earl let out a startled sound when he noticed a crystal forming around you, enveloping you inside a cocoon. He tried to hit it back but there was no scratch on the crystal.  
  
"Oh my, what a bothersome Innocence...Very strange...."  
  
"It's a first, lero!" cried the umbrella. "Do you think she is...?"  
  
"There is a high chance-hm?"  
  
The crystal glowed and suddenly started to attack him, throwing at the Millennium Earl numerous projectiles. One of them grazed the Earl's clothes and he pulled a good distance away from you.  
  
"Now it's attacking me?" scoffed the Noah patriarch. "You have taken my interest, (y/n)-chan!~ Are you my precious Heart by chance?"  
  
No answers came to him as your fainting form rested inside the crystal. The Innocence continued to attack, not showing that it would take any break. The Millennium Earl jumped high in the air with the help of his umbrella.  
  
"I will have to bid you farewell!~ Let's see each other another time, my dear (y/n)-chan~ "  
  
The enemy of humanity disappeared behind dark clouds while the Innocence calmed down. The light died down and silence fell in the forest. A few moments later, Allen and Lenalee appeared, looking at their surrounding. Allen approached the destroyed carriage. He closed his eyes in sorrow and Lenalee let out a gasp. They found Finder Thierry, staring frontward.  
  
"Thierry, where's the General?! And have you seen Miss (y/n)?!" asked Allen, running at his side.  
  
"Well..." the Finder mumbled, looking to his right. The two Exorcists followed his gaze and Allen gasped, letting the black suitcase fall down.  
  
General Yeegar was tied to the trunk of a tree by his own chains, his back naked and marked with red lines. He was barely breathing and the blood kept leaking down. Lenalee broke down on her knees, grabbing her head in her hands. She screamed as Allen gazed at the form of the General. One question was still lingering in his mind: where were you?  
  
Timcanpy started to float around his head and flied toward another direction. Allen followed his golem closely, which led him to a more secluded area of the forest. He stopped breathing when his eyes felt on a huge, veridian crystal. He walked closer and put a hand on the hard surface, freezing when he realized there was someone in there: you.  
  
"Miss (y/n)!!!"  
  
As on cue, a crack made its way on the crystal and a moment later, it shattered into pieces. The Innocence released you and you fell in the arms of Allen. He grabbed your face, alarmed when he didn't find a pulse.  
  
"Hang on, I will find some help!" he panicked.  
  
 

* * *

  
"Precious heart?" repeated Allen.  
  
"There's a central Innocence, a heart of sorts, which we've been searching for" explained Komui.  
  
"It is the root of all the Innocence fragments' power, and holds the ability to destroy them all" said Bookman, gazing at your sleeping figure in the bed, in the same room as where General Yeegar was.  
  
"Only when we find and acquire the Heart will we finally be able to stop the destruction of the world. The Earl is looking for the Innocence known as the Heart"  
  
"And what does it have to do with Miss (y/n)?" said Allen, seating on the bed next to your form.  
  
"Allen. You told us you found (y/n) inside a crystal?"  
  
"That's right"  
  
"There's a huge chance that she could be the Heart...No Innocence known since this day as been reported with such behavior. Let's not forget how strange it reacted to Hevlaska the first day you two came in the Black Order..."  
  
"A desynchronized Innocence" said Bookman aloud.  
  
"At first, we thought that maybe it was caused by the fact (y/n) was starting to use her Innocence...but recently, at numerous occasions, she shown special abilities that couldn't be repertoried as a Parasite or Equipment Type"  
  
"My theory is that Lady (y/n)'s Innocence synchro rate is destabilized because she held the powers of all Innocence in this world " explained Lavi and Allen shot at him an astonished look. "But like I said: only a theory"  
  
" _The Millenium Earl is looking for you! Looking for you, you precious Heart! This one's not it, but what about the next? Is this really it? Let's take a look!_ " sang the General and everyone in the room turned to him.  
  
"If Miss (y/n) is really the Heart of Innocence...then she is in great danger" said Allen, looking at your peaceful face.

  
  
  
**Two girls stood under a croaked tree,  
with only apples growing from it.  
Sleeping soundly, they never heard the snake,  
who slipped between the two.  
  
Enrolling its tail around the darkest one,  
it ** **hushed words into her ears.  
Blinded by the light,  
she didn't recognize the snake.  
  
Taking one apple in her hand and one bit from it,  
the girl realized her mistake.  
Crying, she offered the apple to her friend,  
who, confused, took a bite.  
  
A young woman stood under a croaked tree,  
with no apples growing from it.  
Kneeling under it, she cried all the tears in the world,  
bonded in a curse that will last forever.**


	10. Chapter 9: Encounter with the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Moonlight Shadow by Nolwenn Leroy (link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmRdMGA144w)

# Encounter with the Darkness

 

 

 

The light emanated from the sun traversed the curtains to enter your room, waking you up from your long slumber. Cerberus was laying on the left side of the bed, snores coming from him. You furrowed your brows at how bright the room was and you observed your surroundings. Your eyes wandered to your right and saw a little girl with (h/c) hair and big (e/c) eyes, staring at you with her head tilled to the side with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!~" she giggled. "I always find you sleeping, it's no fun!"  
  
"W-Who are you?..." you managed to mutter, your throat sore from the lack of use.  
  
She continued to smile, blinking at you. The girl pulled out from behind her back a red apple, showing it to you. She cocked her head to side, her ponytail following the gesture.  
  
"Do you want an apple? They taste good~"  
  
You slowly sat up on the bed, glaring warily at the young girl who kept a close eyed smile on her face, the apple still extended to you. There was a knock to the door and your attention was drifted away from her. Komui entered and smiled, relieved to find that you finally woke up after days.  
  
"Good morning, (y/n)" he said, pulling a chair next to your bed. You blinked and you gazed to your right, seeing that the little girl disappeared.  
  
"Strange, where did she go?" you mumbled and the Chinese man raised a brow in confusion.  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"A little girl...with the same hair and eyes as mine"  
  
"Hm...I didn't see any girl when I entered...Maybe you're still a little sleepy!" Komui smiled and you shook your head, sighing.  
  
"Maybe you're right....How long was I asleep?"  
  
"2 months" he answered and you gaped. "Allen found you unconscious inside a crystal, that your Innocence created to protect you...or at least, this is one of our theories"  
  
"A crystal?...I remember that shortly after I fought the Millennium Earl-"  
  
"You met the Millennium Earl?!" he cried in surprise.  
  
"Yes. He tried to destroy my Innocence after...taking care of General Yeegar....Is he....alright?" you feared the answer, even more when you noticed the look of pure sorrow on the supervisor's face.  
  
"Unfortunately, the General isn't as he used to be. I fear he somewhat became mad, and won't certainly survive for long. The Millennium Earl destroyed in total eight fragments of Innocence with General Yeegar's. Recently, he made a message for all the Exorcists around the world, stating this is 'the time for the curtain to rise' and the Exorcists are the main actors in this 'tragedy'...." Komui explained. "The enemy is searching for the Heart, and thinks that he will find it in the hands of the Generals. They are the target, now. This is why we proceeded in making teams of Exorcists and protect them"  
  
"I see...Where is Allen now?"  
  
"Allen Walker was teamed up with Lenalee to search and protect General Cross. They met up with Crowley, Bookman and Lavi on their way. In those two months, I believe there are at the border of China. Taking the next train will help you to reach them quickly...Well, if I decide to let you leave, of course"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" you asked, frowning slightly. Why would he keep you from helping Allen on his mission?  
  
"Because the probability of you being the Heart is more than high" he said, standing up from his seat and succeeding to wake up the sleeping dog.  
  
"Again with this story? How many times will I say it?! I'm NOT the Heart" you greeted your teeth and Komui shook his head.  
  
"You're not the one who decides, (y/n). Your Innocence shown at numerous times that it was clearly different than the other fragments. We cannot take the risk to let you on a mission. You do understand?" he replied and you stared down at your laps, grabbing the material of the bed tightly.   
  
"Yes, I understand. But I can't stay still and not fight!" you said sternly and his eyes widened. "Exorcists are giving their lives at this very moment to protect the Generals...to retrieve Innocences...I can't...I won't give up fighting just because I'm the Heart...And isn't supposed to be its job? To fight Akumas, the Noah, and the Millennium Earl? Isn't it?!"  
  
"(y/n)-" Komui tried to reason you but you couldn't care less. You tossed the bed sheets aside and exited the bed. Your hand was already on the knob when the supervisor stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.  
  
Glaring at him, he offered you a small smile. He suddenly gave you a dark suitcase and you blinked in confusion, scrunching your nose.   
  
"If you're going to fight, I don't think you want to do it in your nightgown" he smiled and you let out a squeak when you realized you were indeed in your pajamas. "I brought you another uniform since the other was ripped in pieces..."  
  
You smiled brightly and embraced the man who let out a startled noise by your gesture, blushing slightly.  
  
"Thank you Komui, for trusting me"  
 

* * *

  
"So tired..." you yawned.  
  
Two months inside a coma, you still couldn't believe it. What happened to Allen all this time? From Komui's resources, he fought numerous Akumas and it seems there is a new Noah that made an apparition: Lulu Bell. Just by her name, you were growing paranoid. You stared at the letters who were resting on your laps. Komui told you Allen sent them, if you ever recovered, so you could read his adventures with the others. You opened the first, smiling fondly at the familiar hand-writing.  
  
  
  
_Dear Miss (y/n),  
  
I suppose your first thought will be ''don't call me by 'Miss'!''. I miss hearing you saying that since you will be sleeping for an unknown time...I hope you won't take too long, the others are worried sick. Me and Lenalee went to Liverpool to see Mother and Baba. He was so excited to see me (yes, so much that he knocked me out on my feet). Baba thought at first Lenalee was my wife, hope you won't feel too jealous.  
  
Mother was worried about you, and questioned me to why you weren't with me. I told her everything (you know how she is, guessing everything with just a single look). She prays will all her heart that you recover soon. And I hope too. It has been two weeks after all...Anyway, I need to go so see you soon and please take care.  
  
Allen_  
  
  
  
You giggled at the end, thinking about Mother and Baba. It has been three years since you saw them. A shame that you couldn't be with Allen and Lenalee at that time. Thinking about Lenalee being Allen's wife made your blood boils somewhat, and you were rather confused. Shaking your head, you took another letter. It was one week after the first:  
  
  
_Dear Miss (y/n),  
  
Lenalee and I got separated after she decided to help out Miranda to find her way to the Black Order. I didn't stop sneezing all day. Maybe you were dreaming about me in your sleep? It would make me happy, to know you're not alone. I made a fascinating discovery when I was about to take the boat. I encountered a group of kids who thought themselves to be pirates. Unfortunately, my trip was delayed because of an Akuma's attack on the ships.  
  
No need to worry, though. I took care of it without getting hurt. Komui told me you still didn't recover before I sent this letter, so I hope that when it will arrive, you will be. I heard some news about Lavi and Crowley. He said that our friend is doing fine as an Exorcist. Bookman thinks you will wake up in a couple of days, since it's due. I pray it's the case. For the time being, rest plenty. You need it, I think.  
  
Allen_  
  
You finished the second letter and you stopped your reading when you heard the sound of a cat. Raising your head, you furrowed your brows when you noticed a black cat sitting across from you.  
  
"...A black cat?" you muttered. The cat had a bell attached around its neck. The feline tilled its head to the side, eyeing you carefully. "I wonder how you entered the train without getting caught"  
  
The cat meowed and jumped on your laps, laying on them comfortably. You didn't really mind it and you continued to read the letters Allen sent you. You opened the third one:  
  
  
_Dear Miss (y/n),  
  
Good news and bad news. The good ones: Lenalee and I met on our way to China Lavi, Bookman and Crowley. Timcanpy is supposed to know where Master is located and we are now following him. We got to see the Roses festival of a little village, and I bought for you a rose that you will find at the end of this letter. I hope you will like it~  
  
The bad news: a new Noah on our tail. Her name is Lulu Bell and she was able to deceive us by disguising herself as a normal human woman. We encountered many difficulties on our journey, as one of them being Lenalee getting kidnapped by a Level 2...Lulu Bell eventually separated us, as she took the form of Lenalee and ordered to one of her Akumas to bring her in a different direction than the real Lenalee.  
  
Right now, I'm with Crowley and we heard about the rumors of a walking statue. Could it be Innocence? That's what we're about to find out. As for you, you still didn't wake up. I'm worried. Worried that you will probably never wake up. What did your Innocence do to you?! I still can remember how it trapped you inside this crystal...how weak you felt in my arms when I caught you the moment it shattered....I...No, I need to think _ _positively. For the both of us.  
  
Allen_  
  
  
You pet the cat and stirred up from its slumber, only to fall asleep once more. Taking the rose, you smelled its fragrance and you let a breathe of delight.  You sighed as you caressed its black fur, hearing the cat purring. There was one last letter in the pile.   
  
  
_Dear Miss (y/n),  
  
We were able to return with Lenalee and Lavi, and later on Bookman. It's good to be back all together. It's reassuring, somewhat. The Noah is still on the loose, and strangely we always see a black cat. It's look like it's following us. In a town in China, we found an Accommadator. A girl that could predict the future, and she seems to have grown fond of Lenalee. I asked her one night about you and she told me that it won't be too long. But on this same night, Lenalee came to me...She told me that we should be careful around you...  
  
Of course, I asked what she meant by that and she explained that Mei-Ling (the name of the girl) predicted in a near future we shouldn't trust you. At all. I'm confused...but I also think it's stupid. I know you better than anyone in the Black Order, and she never told me what you did. When I confronted Mei-Ling about the subject, she told me there was something...dark about you. She could sense your aura and every time she thought about you, she always saw a golden throne...and a weird shadow standing behind it. Crazy, huh?  
  
But I think that what surprised me a lot was Lenalee's reaction. I tried to reason her but she wouldn't listen to me. She is worried. U_ _nfortunately Lulu Bell destroyed Mei-Ling's Innocence, so she won't become an Exorcist in the end. The poor girl, she felt guilty for not protecting carefully her weapon.  
  
We're on our way to set sail to the East, where Master is. Maybe you will be able to accompany us on this trip?  
  
Allen_  
  
  
"And I will" you said, finishing the letter.  
  
You frowned, thinking about the part with Lenalee. She didn't trust you at all? How could she throw away everything the two of you had together with a simple prediction? You were wondering how accurate the predictions of the girl were. If so, she would have already know that she would lose her Innocence in advance.  
  
You mentally slap yourself at how mean you were right now. You didn't even know the girl, and you will probably never meet her personally. You gazed at the cat and you let out a squeak when you realized it disappeared.   
  
"Where did the cat go?...Oh well..." you shrugged, putting the letters inside your coat. The train will soon arrive at your destination and from there, you will have to find Allen quickly before he departs from the port.  
 

* * *

Humming a tune under your breath, you zigzagged through the crowd of people in search of an inn. After days of walking, walking, walking, and walking, you finally arrived at a town. You didn't even take one night to sleep since you wanted to catch up with the others quick. You weren't sure if they knew you had recovered. Maybe, if Komui decided to told them in the first place.  
  
" _The last that she ever saw him, carrying away by a moonlight shadow..._ " you sang, twirling playfully. You couldn't care less about the inquisitive glares of the passers, as you continued to sing. " _He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow. Lost in a river last Saturday night far away on the other side. He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight and she couldn't find how to push through..._ "*********  
  
  
You stopped yourself when you felt dizzy and you put a hand over your forehead. It was burning as if you were having a fever. Weird, you were feeling good a moment ago. That's when someone launched himself on you, tackling you from behind on the ground. You let out a startled noise and you stared over your shoulder to see a mop of white hair.  
  
"A-" you started but were cut when you were turned around abruptly and Allen smashed his lips on you. You stood there in shock, trying to process what's happening.  
  
He continued to shower you in kisses as you turned redder, even more when the others arrived on the scene. Lavi was laughing loudly while Crowley blushed slightly at the sight and Lenalee turned her head away from the sight, certainly feeling uncomfortable. Bookman sighed but a small smile edged at the corner of his lips.  
  
"It's good to see you have recovered, Lady (y/n)" he said and you tried your best to push away the white haired Exorcist who was rather reluctant to leave you alone.  
  
"I'm glad to have found you all quickly" you squeaked as Allen hugged your waist tightly, burying his face in your chest. You soothed him by rubbing his back like he was some kind of child.  
  
"My, Allen certainly is good with his sight and ears!" chuckled Lavi.  
  
"Yes, I don't know how he was able to spot Lady (y/n) in this crowd" replied Crowley with a smile. You turned to him:  
  
"No need for you to use this title, we are friends after all"  
  
"O-of c-course, La- (y/n)!" he stammered and you giggled.  
  
"At least you understand, in contrary of a certain boy over here who doesn't seem to let me go anytime soon" you muttered, gazing down at Allen who was still straddling your laps, his face hided in your bosom. "Allen, I'm okay. You can release me now-"  
  
You stopped yourself when you noticed he was crying, his shoulders trembling. Allen finally lifted his head and you were shocked at how red and puffy his eyes were.  
  
"I thought you would never make it...." he sniffed. "When I first saw you, I thought I was hallucinating...So when I touched-"  
  
"Crushed" you rectified.  
  
"-you, I couldn't believe it. I'm so glad, you don't know how" he whispered, hugging you more. You let out a shaky breath, your face turning blue from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"I think I may have an idea--Can you please relea-ase m-me?"  
  
"S-Sorry!"  
  
Soon after, they explained the situation to you. General Cross was supposed to be somewhere in this city. With your luck, you will probably find him before the end of this night. You eventually noticed how Lenalee seems to avoid you, or at least seems to stay away from you. She only greeted you with a forced smile and you thought about talking to her later.  
  
"Even if we split up, there's a lot of ground to cover" mumbled Lavi.  
  
"And there are many people" said Crowley, observing his surrounding.  
  
"Can we really pick out General Cross from all these people?" muttered Lenalee worriedly.  
  
"We'll have to gather information first. Lady (y/n), maybe you have an idea?" asked Bookman and you shook your head.  
  
"I'm trying to remember...There used to be a woman in this town, one of his lovers" you said, putting a finger on your chin. "But I'm not sure..."  
  
"Guys, I think I know where Master went" arrived Allen with baos in his hands and mouth. You sweatdropped slightly and he gulped down his bite before continuing.  
  
 

* * *

  
"So the owner's new boyfriend might be General Cross?" repeated Lenalee, eyeing the shop in front of you. Both of Allen and you frowned in displeasure at the sight, sulking slightly.  
  
"Yeah. It seems like something master would do" you two said in unison.  
  
"Oh man...that's intimidating" moaned Lavi.  
  
"They say it's the best hotel in the whole city"  
  
"So we finally found General Cross?" asked Lavi in hope.  
  
"It was a long route" sighed Bookman.  
  
"Honestly, I'm exhausted"  
  
All of them seems to be tired of their long journey, and you can guess why with all that happened to them. Suddenly, a tall woman appeared at the front door, looking at you with an intimidating expression.  
  
"You can't enter. We don't serve kids or first-timers. Get outta here!" she grunted.  
  
"H-He's huge!" whispered fearfully Allen and you mentally facepalmed yourself.  
  
"Hey, w-wait...He's got breasts! HE'S A SHE!" whispered back Lavi.  
  
You wanted to dig yourself a hole as she cracked her knuckles, showing the huge and well-trained muscles of her arms. All of you started to panic, yelling out apologies. She grabbed both Allen and Lavi, lifting them with ease by their collar.  
  
"Excuse my rudeness. I will take you to the Master's room" she said. "Please, go around the back entrance. We're supporters of the Order" she smiled, sticking out her tongue to show the crest of the Black Order.  
  
Doing as she told, you all walked behind the back of the building, entering by another set of doors. There, you met the owner who was a beautiful woman. She greeted you with a smile:  
  
"Welcome, honored Exorcists" she said. "I am this inn's owner, Anita. It's a pleasure" Everyone gawked at her beauty.  
  
"She's gorgeous" said in awe Lenalee.  
  
"STRIKE!!" yelled out Lavi.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but Lord Cross is no longer here" she frowned and you swore the temperature of the room dropped, along with you. "He left on a ship. Furthermore...that ship...was destroyed at sea"  
  
"Destroyed?!" you repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Eight days ago. They found neither the ship nor its passengers. All that remained was an unpleasant aura and poisoned water"  
  
"Where was my master going?" asked Allen. "Where was he heading? It would take much more than that to kill my master"  
  
Anita stood shocked for an instance before tears started to cascade down her cheeks.  
  
"Do you think so?" she murmured.  
  
"Of course, we're talking about Marian Cross after all" you sulked and Lavi brought a comforting hand on your shoulder. "It's not a sinking ship that would kill him right off the bat "  
  
Anita was silent and she turned toward the tall woman from before:  
  
"Mahoja, ready my ship for departure" she demanded and the other nodded her head.  
  
"Miss Anita?"  
  
"I have always supported the Order from the shadows, as my mother did. If you wish to find Lord Cross, we will guide you to him. His destination was Japan, heading for Edo"

* * *

"Edo?" you repeated to yourself, sitting alone on a border of the port. "Why...does this name remind me of something? Something important...."  
  
"Deep in thoughts?" came a voice behind you. Lenalee sat down next to you, returning in her silent treatment. You nodded your head.  
  
"Just thinking about our next destination..."  
  
"(y/n)...There's something I want to know..."  
  
You turned to her, signaling that she had all of your attention. She took a deep breath and gazed at you.  
  
"What are the other reasons for following Allen?"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"The other reasons for you deciding to become an Exorcist...Your Innocence is destabilized, yet easy to cover it up. You could have live a peaceful life without fearing to give your life on a battlefield... " she muttered. You blinked at her, not understanding where she was heading to with this small talk.  
  
"I...really don't understand..."  
  
"Of course you do" she cut, glaring at you sternly. "If I'm asking you this, it's because I want to be sure of who you are really"  
  
You stood up abruptly, narrowing your eyes. You suddenly remembered the small episode inside the letter. The girl who could predict the future warned Lenalee to be careful around you.  
  
"So you truly believe the prediction of a girl who couldn't predict her own loss of her Innocence?" you asked and Lenalee's eyes widened in shock at your words. "I went with Allen because I feel the need to protect him-Yes, you're not the only one who seems to have this duty, thank you. I care about him...He.....He was the first person in the world to understand me..."  
  
Your hands formed a fist, thinking back at the Millennium Earl's words.  
  
"I can remember him clearly...He would have killed Allen if it wasn't of Mana...At this moment, I made myself an oath to protect Allen at any cost...I can't lose the boy who was mistreated all his life"  
  
She was about to have a coming back but she stopped when she saw the crew arriving. Lenalee gave you a look that told you the discussion wasn't finished. She returned toward the hotel while you advanced toward where Allen, Lavi and Crowley were standing. Standing beside them, the captain ordered a box and propped up on a single elbow, Allen doing the same with his left arm.  
  
"Arm wrestling?" you said, dumbfounded. "Why?"  
  
"Allen will prove our strength to them by doing so" explained Lavi.  
  
Their hold trembled and the captain gazed irritably at Allen, who frowned slightly.  
  
"Dammit....You damn braggy bean!" he cursed, his crew cheering him up. Both Lavi and Crowley did the same for Allen while you stood there, staring at their match weirdly. Men these days.  
  
Allen did win in the end, throwing the arm of his opponent on the side. The crew stared at him, their mouth agape. Lavi cheered, popping his fist in the air. The captain scoffed and turned to glare at you, smirking slightly.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. I bet the lady over there isn't that strong, even if she is an Exorcist"  
  
You felt your eyebrow twitch and you gave him a close eyed smile. Your friends shuddered at the sight, knowing full well it wasn't an innocent smile. You approached the box and took the seat in front of him. Propping your elbow, you grabbed his hand with a firm hold, still smiling.  
  
"Ready to give a shot, lass?" he asked and you nodded.  
  
"Give me all you got, mate "  
  
He smirked and used all his strength to move your arm...only to notice you weren't even moving an inch. He grew confused, trying to lean more on his right. You kept your arm blocked on the arm, still having the same smile plastered on your face.  
  
"What the hell is she?!" the captain finally yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm an Exorcist~"  
  
"STOP JOKING AROUND!"  
  
You opened one eye, a new glint in it. The man blinked and before he realized, he was thrown on the side by the force you applied in your left arm. In fact, you nearly destroyed the box and both Lavi and Crowley sweated behind you. You giggled as the crew started to splutter nonsense, thinking that maybe the Exorcists were indeed strong. Anita and Mahoja finally arrived and the tall woman stood in front of you.  
  
"I will have a turn with her. I will be accompanying you on your voyage. I'd like to see if you're capable of protecting her" she said, sitting down. You sweated mentally and nodded your head, holding her hand nervously.  
  
You gulped silently and nearly squeaked when an unknown strength coming from the woman across from you pulled you to her right. You greeted your teeth, hearing the others's startled gasp. You knew she was strong, but you didn't thought she would be like  _that_. You were surprised when you heard the cursed eye of Allen activating itself, giving the chance for Mahoja to win and slam your hand to her right.  
  
"SHE LOST!" panicked Crowley and Lavi squealed in alarm.  
  
"Everyone down!" ordered Allen, activating his Innocence.   
  
A Level 2 jumped out of the water, making its way toward Anita. Lenalee quickly acted and pulled the woman against her, avoiding the hit of the Akuma at the last minute. Allen started to shoot and you took this time to summon a wall of crystal to protect the crew as Levels 1 started to appear from the shore.  
  
"Stay back, everyone. I won't let them lay a finger on you" said Allen, aiming his gun toward the Akumas. Lavi pulled out his hammer and Crowley opened his mouth wide, showing his fangs.  
  
The Level 2 cackled, its eyes shining red:  
  
"This is as far as you go!" it snarled. "I'll kill every last one of you! Sink the Exorcists to the bottom of the sea!"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't let you. We simply must get to our destination! " replied Allen.   
  
  
Everyone used their best abilities to destroy the Akumas. Many explosions later, all of them were annihilated and the captain of the crew approached Allen, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nice work, Allen! You kept us safe, just like you said"  
  
"Mr. Jan..."  
  
"So we're strong Exorcists now?" you teased and Jan nodded his head.  
  
"That's for sure. Looks like we'll have a safe voyage with you aboard" he said, extending a hand to Allen for him to shake.  
  
"Thank you" the white haired Exorcist smiled, shaking the hand.  
  
  
 

* * *

  
"Prepare to cast off!" yelled Anita.  
  
"All right, maggots, cast off!!"  
  
Sitting on the boat's mast, you hummed a tune, shaking your head softly at the rhythm. After a long night of preparation, you were now ready to sail. The boys complained about doing tasks, while you stayed aside. You needed some time alone, feeling the pain in your chest again. It was faint but you still could feel it. You gasped, your hand flying to your throat. It was sore. Why?  
  
"Ngh..." you whispered, closing your eyes. "What the hell is going on with me? Don't tell me my injuries are..coming back?"  
  
Bullets of sweat rolled down your back and forehead, gazing at the horizon. How long will you last in those five days on the sea? Was the Innocence the cause of this? What is it trying to tell you?  
  
"EVERYONE! AKUMAS ON THE HORIZON!" came the voice of Allen and you looked up. Already?  
  
Dark clouds came toward the ship, but the moment they reached it, they passed the ship like it wasn't the object of their interest. No, they were flying toward the town, behind the mountains. Growing nervous, you stared back at Allen who started to destroy Akumas right and left. Some of them seems to have noticed there was humans on, as they stopped completely and started to attack.  
  
You greeted your teeth and you opened one palm. You thought about protecting everybody by creating a sphere around the perimeter. But the moment you tried to activate your Innocence, your face paled and you started to feel dizzy and sick. The pain in your heart returned ten folds and you screamed loudly. Lavi sent you an alarmed look, landing to your side.  
  
"(y/n)!! What's going on?!-" he asked. Everything was becoming blurry and you fell on your knees, still screaming. "Gramps!!"  
  
"Lady (y/n)?-" the old man approached you but when he touched your shoulder, a force pushed him away with great strength. "W-What is this?! The Innocence-"  
  
Their voices were growing fainter. You closed your eyes, slamming a fist on the ship's dock. You lifted your eyes upward and you nearly lose it when you saw Allen being transported by an Akuma.  
  
"A-Allen-" you struggled to say.  
  
You couldn't hear anything, only screeching sounds of a voice. It was coming from behind the mountains. Black tears started to fall down on your cheeks, the pain worsening. You let out another scream and suddenly, a pillar of crystal engulfed your whole body, cutting your bounds from this world. Outside, Bookman couldn't believe his eyes as he assisted the transformation. The crystal formed the statue of a bird, encasing you inside.  
  
"Is that her Innocence?!" asked Lavi, gazing at you in astonishment. "I never saw that kind of thing before!"  
  
"We have no time to question ourselves!" ordered Bookman, turning his back to you. "For the time being, Lady (y/n)'s Innocence will be enough to protect her..."  
  
 

* * *

The calm settled itself in your mind as you opened your eyes. You weren't on the ship anymore, but in a vast world only colored in black and white. You gazed at yourself to see you had a grayish complexion, compared to everything in this scene.  
  
" _Where am I?..._ " you thought, observing your surrounding.   
  
Turning around, you saw a little girl standing in front of a tree. In contrary of everything in this world, she had normal colors: (h/c) hair and a (s/c) skin complexion. In the croaked tree, there was red apples.  
  
"Do you want one?" asked the little girl, her back still facing you. "They told me they're supposed to taste good...We can't eat them"  
  
"Then why do you offer me one?" you asked, raising a brow. The child chuckled like you just told a joke.  
  
"Isn't that what you did?" she asked, turning to you. Her (e/c) eyes twinkled, giving you a smile. "You're my friend, right?"  
  
"I..don't know what to answer" you said honestly. "I don't even know your name"  
  
"Hmm?" she hummed, narrowing her eyes in distaste. She shook her head and turned back to the tree. "...There was once two girls standing under a croaked tree, where only apples grown from it...They slept for a long time, never hearing the snake who slipped between the two..."  
  
"The snake hushed words in the darkest girl's ear and blinded by the light, she never recognized the snake" you continued, standing now beside her. "She took one apple from the tree and took a bite..."  
  
"Realizing her mistake-"  
  
"She cried and offered the apple to her friend, who, confused, took a bite too"  
  
"A young woman stood alone under a croaked tree, with no apples growing from it.Kneeling under it, she cried all the tears in the world-"  
  
"-bonded in a curse that will last forever" you finished, gazing at your feet. The young girl sighed and twirled to stand in front of you with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Quit a tragedy, isn't it?" she winked and you glared at her. "Don't look at me like that...It's only an interlude..."  
  
"Smiling while saying this, I doubt it...Interlude of what?"  
  
"Why did you ate the apple, may I ask?"  
  
"W-what?..."  
  
A strange, green light blinded you for a moment and when it disappeared, you weren't in this monochrome world anymore. Instead, you were on a cliff, gazing at a gigantic, white monster with a halo over its head.  
  
"...Fallen One?" the words came out of your mouth, without you understanding them. What is a Fallen One? The pain returned as soon you thought about it and you fell on your knees.  
  
" _I'm s-sorry! I'm so s-sorry!_ "  
  
"...Who?" you whispered.  
  
You could clearly hear the sound of someone crying in your head, the more you focused your mind on the Fallen One, the more it was loud. A man. A man crying for help, he is afraid. You could feel it in your veins.   
  
" _Someone. Please, help me...I don't want to die, I-Jamie..._ "  
  
You couldn't bear this misery any longer, letting yourself fall down on the ground. You laid on your back, facing the sky that turned dark. The man's cries continued and the black tears continued to fall. The Fallen One started to destroy everything in its path, exploding the Akumas that surrounded it with beams of light. After a moment, it continued its route toward a village, firing it and annihilating everything.  
  
You grabbed your head, sobbing as you thought your head was about to split in two. Flashes of memories flooded through your brain. It shown you a man by the name of Suman Dark, who was against becoming an Exorcist. He wanted to stay with his daughter, Jamie, and his wife. You whipped your head to the left, grabbing your agonizing hips.   
  
" _I want to die so badly...It hurts so much! Why?!_ " you thought, mewling in pain.   
  
" _I'm sorry....Please, forgive m-me...._ "  
  
Other memories entered your mind, showing Suman at the verge of death. A familiar man was walking toward him with a sadistic grin on his face.   
  
" _T-Tyki! What d-did you do to him?!_ " you bit back a snarl, taking a fetal position.  
  
You could clearly see Suman begging, asking to Tyki to spare his life in exchange of doing everything the Noah wanted to. Which led you to a massacre and the death of six Exorcists.   
  
" _So that's why you became a Fallen One...you betrayed your own Innnocence...you betrayed God...._ " you thought, your eyes shifting to the monster floating miles away from where you stood.   
  
This time, real tears cascaded down your cheeks and you tried to dry them by passing a single digit.  
  
"S-Suman...I-It's...not your fault...You...just wanted to see your daughter one last time, r-right?..." you murmured, a whimper passing your lips. "G-god...if you can hear this prayer, please f-forgive him...l-let him find peace in your embrace...You had to forgive him...."  
  
You repeated those words for a long time, still staring at the Fallen One as it continued its rampage.  
 

* * *

You watched as the body of the Fallen One started to disintegrate. Your heart ached even more and breathing was becoming a though task. You put a hand over your chest, arching your back when the pain grown ten folds. You screamed loudly, your misery worsening by each passing seconds. You swore you heard Allen a moment ago. Was he alright? You hoped so or else you will never forgive him.  
  
The Fallen One created a whirlpool of light around it, mounting to the heavens while the body continued to fall dramatically toward the ground.Suddenly, there was another flash of light and the Fallen One disappeared behind a trail of mountains, the light dying down. You realized that your heartache was becoming less painful too. You blinked in surprise, patting your chest as you wanted to be sure that your heart was still here.  
  
“….What…happened?” you wondered aloud, observing the sky. Morning will soon take place, the dawn’s sky decorated with a red color for all the loss in this terrible night.  
  
Your senses became alerted and your eyes widened when a well-known golden Golem traversed the sky just above your head and stopped to launch directly at you. You didn’t have the time to yell out Timcanpy’s name that he landed on your forehead. Hard.  
   
“OW-Timcanpy?!” you said, rubbing your forehead and the ball danced around you like he was happy. “Where is Allen?! Are you alright?!”  
  
Timcanpy shook his head and opened his mouth wide open: there was an Innocence. Suman’s Innocence to be exact. You furrowed your brows in confusion before the horror settled itself on your face.  
  
“Timcanpy. Where is Allen? Lead me to him!” you demanded to the Golem but he shook his head. You could practically see his face of sorrow. “Timcanpy! I need to know, please!” you pleaded.  
  
Timcanpy hanged his head before floating closer to you. He touched your cheek with one of his small arm and pointed with the other to your left. Allen was over there.  
  
“Thank you, Timcanpy! Now return to the boat, Akumas will certainly chase you down” the Golem nodded his head and was about to fly away when you caught his tail. He turned to you with what it would like a questioning look. “…Stay safe” you smiled.  
  
Timcanpy danced around your head before flying away at a fast pace. Your smile turned down and you narrowed your eyes toward the direction Timcanpy pointed you at. You started to run, pushing away some bamboos out of your way and jumping over falling tree trunks. The more you stared at your surroundings, the more this place seems familiar. Where did have you seen this place before? You froze suddenly when you heard a scream somewhere in the forest. It was in front of you and it was Allen’s voice.  
  
“ALLEN!” you called, quickening your pace. “ALLEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
  
You turned a corner, then another. Silence fell in the forest and you grew alarmed. Where was he, dammit?! You finally stopped in a wide open space. Your face paled when you caught the sight of Allen’s body on the ground. He wasn’t moving. Throwing yourself where he was laying, you hosted his body so he could turn on his back. You muffled a scream with your mouth when you saw the state his arm was in and how hollow his eyes were.  
  
“A-Allen?!...Allen?...” you whispered, tugging his sleeves. You pocked his chest but he didn’t move at all. No answers came from the white haired Exorcist. “N-No, nononono….You can’t be-Dammit! NO!”  
  
You hit him hard, thinking it will wake him up somewhat. No reaction. You hit Allen once more, then continued until the tears started to cascade down your cheeks. Sobs racked your body as you let your head fall on his chest, whimpers passing through your lips.  
  
“A-Allen….God no….please….” you sobbed.  
  
You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. Now, it was another kind of pain in your heart. How numb you were feeling at this right moment. He couldn’t be dead, you won’t accept it. Maybe Bookman could do something about that? You closed your eyes, cradling Allen’s head in your chest. No, you will never let him die. You will never accept it. A single tear fell down on him, right above where his heart was.  
  
“My, my…Another Exorcist?” cooed a male’s voice and you whipped your head around, your whole body freezing on spot.  
  
The man from your numerous dreams about him was now standing there before you in the flesh. Chills ran down your back and bullets of sweat appeared on your forehead. The man’s eyes widened in surprise when he finally recognized you and a pleased grin made its way on Tyki’s face.  
  
“It makes me happy to see your angelic face again, Love”  
  
“Keep your sweet words for yourself, Noah” you greeted your teeth and he cocked his head to the side with a small smile.  
  
“Oh?...”  
  
“What did you do to him?!” you snarled and the Noah rubbed his chin, as if he didn’t understand your question. He snapped his finger when he finally understood, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
“You mean the boy? I have a little chat with him and since he was an Exorcist and one of my targets…” the man said and his smile turned abnormally wide. “…I had to kill him”  
  
“You bastard…” you said darkly and he chuckled.  
  
“Now, now…Why don’t we start over? First, we could give each other a welcome kiss, hm?”  
  
“In your sick dreams! I still don’t know so much about you, but enough to tell you’re my enemy!”  
  
“That didn’t stop you before…”  
  
“Shut up! And you were the one who kissed me first!” you closed your eyes with a blush. He tilled his head and cooed at your cuteness.  
  
The two of you were silent until he disappeared from your sight. You gasped when he reappeared in front of you, a large smirk on his face. Tyki punched your stomach and you were thrown away from Allen’s body. Coughing blood, you laid on your side and glared in hatred at the man who walked to you at a slow pace.  
  
“You know, it was the first time I met a female Exorcist. I’m not deceived with the sight but I’m disappointed when it comes to your fighting skills…” he mumbled with a perverse grin.  
  
“Why don’t you come closer and see for yourself?” you said, staring at him.  
  
He knelt down and extended a hand to your face but you stopped him with a wall of crystal. He blinked in surprise before he touched the surface.  
  
“Strange, my ability can’t pass through your wall…” he said, now more interested in you.  “Is this the Innocence Lord Millennium was talking about?”  
  
“I can show you”  
  
Now it was your time to smirk as you summoned a pillar of crystal over his head, which he didn’t notice right away. His eyes widened when he saw the shadow hovering him and he avoided the hit at the last second. You lost sight of him but gasped when…a hand shot through your stomach. There was no pain but it was just…weird. Looking over your shoulder to see that Tyki has put his head on it. His breath on your neck, he whispered huskily:  
  
“Feisty. I like it”  
  
“What did you do?!”  
  
“This is my ability. I can choose what I touch and what I don’t with my whole body” he explained, seating next to you cross-legged. “As an example..”  
  
He trailed his hand between your chest, stopping just under your chin and lifted it to get a better look at you. Tyki smirked and cupped one breast. You tried to slap his hand away but he stopped you from doing so with his other. He trailed his lips on this hand while the one on your chest traversed your skin to take a hold of your heart.  
  
“I wonder where is your Innocence. Is it your heart?” he wondered aloud, his breath fawning over your collarbone. “Or…somewhere else?” he pulled out his hand and moved dangerously downward. You grabbed his hand with both of yours and gave him an evil look.  
  
“One move further and I will make sure you won’t have babies anymore” you snarled and he chuckled.  
  
“Watch out or you’re going to give me ideas to how I should punish you, Love. For lying to me and refusing to tell me where your Innocence is…”  
  
“Like hell I will tell where it is!....I don’t even know either” you bit back a snarl as he sank his teeth in your collarbone, nipping at the skin playfully while you shuddered in both thrill and disgust.  
  
You winced, feeling a cold liquid running down and you stared by the corner of your eyes your blood falling on your naked thighs. Tyki lifted the skirt and clicked his tongue when he didn’t see any weapon attached to your legs or hips. You felt that he was growing more impatient and confused as he lifted you and pressed your form against a tree. The Noah tilled his head and caressed your neckline.  
  
“Now I’m even more curious about you, Love” he murmured, leaning closer to your lips. You closed your eyes and moved farther against the trunk, wanting to disappear.  
  
Tyki grabbed your arms and slammed you into his chest. He gazed downward and smirked slightly at your flustered expression before kissing you. You didn’t respond and he bit back a growl of frustration. The Noah pinched your buttocks and you moaned in pain, taking this moment of your guard down to push his tongue inside your mouth. Your screams were muffled, kicking your feet as a way to wound him but he was much stronger than you. Tyki continued to kiss you, his mouth moving in sync with yours.  
  
When the two of you parted, you chocked by trying to catch your air back too fast. Panting, Tyki lifted you by the back of your knees and enrolled your legs around his hips. Hiking you up more, he captured your lips once more before you managed to throw every insults you knew inside your dictionary of sacrileges, as he pressed (more like slammed but you couldn't care less at this point) against a trunk. He released your arms so he could grab your cheeks, deepening the kiss.  
  
"MMPH-LET GO!" you yelled, slapping the hell out of him. The hit was strong enough to make Tyki lose his balancing. He fell on the ground, which led you to land on your butt, your back against the bamboos.  
  
"Okay, maybe you're stronger than I anticipated, Love" he groaned, rubbing his cheek. His eyes turned darker and you mentally shuddered at their intensity. "If this is the case, then I won't hold back anymore..."  
  
Tyki opened his palm and a butterfly with a skull came out of it. He approached his mouth and whispered something that you couldn't quit catch on. He smirked as the butterfly took its flight and went directly at you. Like the blink of an eye, the butterfly was in front of your nose, batting its wings at you. You brought your hands over your heart, gazing uncomfortably at the bug as Tyki walked to where you were seating.    
  
"They are called 'Teez', a type of golem created by the Earl. It was a gift "  
  
"A gift? And what do they do exactly?" you asked fearfully, not wanting to find out the answer.  
  
"I usually implants them in my opponents and let them be eaten inside out...which increase them in numbers" he said in a such carefree way that left you more than troubled. "What's on your head is an advanced version of the Teez, made up of many standard ones...I can easily order it to torment you at my will, unless you do as I say"  
  
"And what do you want from me?!" you snarled and you flinched in terror when he slammed a hand just beside your head, leaning closer.  
  
"I want to understand, know you better...Seriously, that Innocence of yours is pissing me off so bad and I don't know why" he greeted his teeth. "Normally, I would simply finish an Exorcist by ripping his heart out of his chest, but with you...I just can't bring myself to do it"  
  
The Noah sighed and had been starting to invade your space once more. You squeaked when he hooked one thigh on his hip, pressing himself closer between your legs. You looked away with a bashful expression, murmuring curses under your breath as his lips trailed on your neck.  
  
"Stop touching me already!" you gasped as Tyki nipped your neck.  
  
He backed away and racked his eyes all over your body, liking the way you were sprawled under him. His lips settled into a wry grin that sent shivers in you.  
  
"You're coming with me" he said and you glared at the Noah like a second head just appeared on his shoulders. "The Earl certainly has a few questions for you, and after...."  
  
Tyki stole you another kiss, crushing your lungs with his ability at the same time. Your breath shortened and you tried to gasp for air between his lips but he would keep his mouth tightly against yours. Your eyes started to close by themselves, a weird serenity beckoning you to sleep. Tyki brought you in his arms when you finally fainted, smirking down at you.  
  
"Let's take a trip to Edo"


	11. Chapter 10: One's Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtSka345n-o
> 
>  
> 
> Link to the song's lyrics translation: https://kantopia.wordpress.com/2015/07/01/fire-emblem-fates-azuras-song-if-ones-thoughts-full-song-translation/

# One's Thought

 

 

 

"Would you stop fidgeting?" grunted the Noah as he repositioned you on his shoulder. You slapped his back once more and Tyki would have certainly throw you on the ground if he wasn't a gentleman.  
  
"Why won't my Innocence work on you?!" you whined, struggling in his arm. "I can't even summon one crystal!"  
  
"Not my problem" he answered cheekily. "I must say, while you're complaining, it doesn't really matter since I have a good view of your as-"  
  
Tyki was cut sharply by you slamming your right knee directly at his face. He still didn't know how the hell you managed to do that.  
  
" _Is it normal however that I'm a little turned on?_ " he groaned internally, deciding it would be best to stop and make a pause.  
  
His frown quickly turned into a wide smile when he noticed a koi pond. Releasing you, he put you back on your feet and tugged your arm to walk with him to the pond. You stood dumbfounded as he took his coat off and lifted the cuffs of his pants. Tyki sat down and started fishing for koi.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Seat down" he said, having caught one of the colorful fishes.  
  
You sighed and took a seat next to him....a few meters away. He seems disappointed but doesn't protest. You rubbed your arms, trying to comfort yourself but the image of Allen's body kept wandering in your mind. Did someone find him after Tyki took you away? Did the Noah do something with him?  
  
"Your friend has been left at the exact same place" Tyki said, like he could read your thoughts. In fact, he could probably tell with the mournful look on your face. "It wouldn't surprise me if the other Exorcists already found him..."  
  
You kept silent, watching the Noah eating the koi hungrily and you scrunched your nose in disgust. You didn't know how he could eat the poor fish...alive and fresh. You turned your back to him and you brought your knees to your chin, hugging your legs tightly.   
  
" _Allen...I hope...you survived...It must sounds crazy and impossible but...I hope..._ " you thought, closing your eyes. You froze when you heard something shuffling behind you. You stiffened even more when Tyki enrolled an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to his chest.  
  
"While we're here, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he asked and you raised a brow, staring at him warily. "Come on, just simple talk, that's all"  
  
"...What do you want to know?" you said, turning to face him. He scratched his chin.  
  
"What was your relationship with  _the boy_ , as an example" he said and you swore that his words sounded almost venomous at the ending of his question.  
  
"Allen?...I took care of him since he was little. The both of us came from the same circus and I ' _adopted_ ' him after the death of his father..."  
  
"So you're like his mother?" he said bluntly and you chocked on your own saliva, looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" you yelled at his face and he flinched at the loudness of your shout, grabbing his ear in pain.  
  
"Alright, alright. I understand, no need to yell, Love" Tyki groaned.  
  
"And you? Do you have any relatives?" you asked, crossing your arms over your chest and you narrowed your eyes when his gaze lingered on your cleavage.  
  
"Well, the members of the Noah Clan are practically my family...somewhat. But I have a brother who gives me goosebumps and Road is my niece"  
  
"Goosebumps?" you repeated, confused and the Noah nodded his head, shuddering.  
  
"You don't want to know"  
  
You hummed, shifting your gaze toward the pond. The moonlight was making it glistening and you were entranced by its beauty. Tyki observed you from the corner of his eyes and bent down to catch another koi. He almost let out a snarky comment when he noticed your look of pure distaste when his teeth sank inside the fish.  
  
"What about your hobbies?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Really?" you gave him a look and he shrugged.  
  
"At least I didn't ask your favorite color..." you rolled your eyes.  
  
"I like dancing and singing"  
  
"Oh? Care to sing me a little song to put me to sleep, Love?" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"If it can put in you in a coma..."  
  
"Ouch. You're mean, Love" Tyki feigned hurt and you stuck you tongue out at him. He smirked and he quickly nipped it with his teeth. You squeaked in surprise and he took this moment to press his mouth on yours.  
  
Your hands flew to his shoulders, trying to pull him away but he simply straddled your legs and pushed you so you could lay on the ground. His gaze was fixed on you as he continued to kiss. You snarled and tried to jerk your head away but he simply brought you closer with one hand. Tyki would have certainly go further if it wasn't for the screaming of a card.  
  
"HEEEEE ISSSS ALIVEEEEE~" cried pathetically the little guy inside the prison card. Tyki raised himself from you a little, glaring at the card in mid irritation for interrupting the Noah.  
  
"Who is that?" you muttered, eyeing the card weirdly. The card sniffled and you almost pitied him.  
  
"Cell Roron" groaned the man. "He keeps the list of people the Earl wants killed"  
  
"And my name isn't written?"  
  
The Noah glared at you from the corner of his eye but didn't answer your question. Staring at him inquisitively, Tyki approached the card.  
  
"Allen Walker's name isn't disappearing! I scrub, and I scrub, but it won't go away!" Cell Roron cried, taking his broom and scrubbing the carved name of Allen.   
  
"No, no, no! That's not possible! You need to scrub harder! Don't make up lies just to get out of the cage!" Tyki said, ticked off. He flicked the card and Cell Roron was thrown against the back of his cell.  
  
"He's alive..." sobbed the card.  
  
While Tyki seems irritated and confused at the same time, you were frozen on the spot. Allen was alive?! Your heart filled itself with joy, warm feeling in your chest. You smiled for the first time this night but it quickly disappeared when you heard footsteps behind you.  
  
"Hey, hey! A guy as cool as you shouldn't be stealing koi from a pond. I heard you've got a special mission, Tyki" pipped a voice that you recognized.  
  
Turning around, your eyes widened when they fell on two familiar figures. It was the two ~~perverts~~  teens that you met in Graz. Tyki saluted the twins, continuing to munch the fish. They froze when they caught a glimpse of you and they turned to the Noah of Pleasure.  
  
"What is this babe doing here for?" asked Devit, smirking when you shuddered in disgust at how he was referring you.  
  
"I'm bringing her to the Millennium Earl while we're going to this meeting...for whatever reason" Tyki answered. "Do you know each other?"  
  
"Unfortunately " you groaned, showing your back to the three men.   
  
"Miss Melons, hie~" said Jasdero and you blushed brightly while Devit stiffed a laugh. Tyki cought in his fist, but caught the reference since he was a pervert too.  
  
Anger coursing in your whole body, you lifted one finger and a stalagmite sprouted from the ground, directly under the twins. They shouted at the pain and they fell on their knees, clutching their crotch. It was Tyki's turn to not laugh as he eyed amusingly the two idiots. You muttered curses under your breath while you crossed your arms over your chest.  
  
"Look like you still had little power in you"  
  
"Don't push it"  
  
"You're looking pale, as usual" noticed Tyki, finishing his koi and tossing the skeleton away. Devit finally stood up, his groin still sensitive.  
  
"This is makeup, you bum!" he spat and mentioned to kick the Noah's face but he stopped it with one hand.  
  
"Sorry, but can you come back later?" Tyki sighed and Devit raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you can have more time with Missy over here? In your dreams" he gave the Noah of Pleasure a sly smile.  
  
"Aye! Don't think about it!" retorted Jasdero, hugging you from behind. A thick mark appeared on Tyki's head and he closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Not just that. I'm thinking right now"   
  
"Hey, you. I heard you were goin' around killing everyone involved with  _that_ " said Devit, putting his golden gun beside Jasdero's temple while doing so. "That's why you came to Japan, right?"  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yeah, some guy named Cross-" replied Tyki and was startled when the twins leaned their face closer to his, angry.  
  
"THAT EXORCIST GENERAL IS OUR PREY! LAY A HAND ON HIM AND WE'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" snarled Devit.  
  
"KILL YOU! KILL YOU!" repeated Jasdero.  
  
The three stopped when they felt a dark aura. They turned to you and sweatdropped when they noticed the dark cloud hovering you, your sulking form wobbling like a scared child. Tears cascaded down your cheeks while you chanted some prayers.  
  
"Don'ttellmeheisheredon'ttellmeheisheredon'ttellmeheishere" you said without missing a beat, swinging yourself back and front while holding your knees.  
  
"Are you alright, Love-" began Tyki but was cut when you gave him a dark look.  
  
"I'M PERFECTLY CALM" you said and the three sweated.  
  
"Don't you think we should go?" whispered Devit to Tyki, who nodded his head absently as he stared at your sulking. "We got a ride"  
  
The twins began to walk away and Tyki stood up, pulling his sleeves and cuffs down. He put back his coat and approached you, squatting to your height.  
  
"Come, Love. We're going to see the Millennium Earl" he muttered, taking your arm. You obliged, even if you wanted to make a run for it.  
  
" _He could easily drag me back with him_ " you thought bitterly. The Noah entwined his digits with yours and you stared at the hand in confusion and embarrassment.    
  
He looked away but you could identify the small tinge of red crossing his cheeks. He led you toward a Japanese stylized rickshaw. Devit was waiting next to the rickshaw while Jasdero took the position to pull the cart.  
  
"Only two places on this ride" he said and you raised a brow, pointing toward the seat.  
  
"Huh...There is three pl-"  
  
"Indeed there is two places" cut Tyki, giving a close eyed smile. You whipped your head to gave him a look, not believing what they were doing.  
  
"It means that someone will have to hold the babe over there" explained Devit and you bit back a snarl at the nickname.   
  
Tyki and Devit stared at each other for a long time and you were starting to grow uneasy about the situation. Even more when a smirk stretched on their face. More when they fixed their gaze on you like you were some kind of prey and they were the predator. The only question: who will win? You could barely comprehend anything when the two morons launched themselves at you, Tyki being faster than Devit.  
  
The Noah grabbed you bridal-style and you squeaked when your feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. You struggled in his arms and Devit took out his gun, pointing it between Tyki's forehead.  
  
"Hey! You had your fun now it's my turn!" pouted Devit, the sound of a click coming from the gun. "I suppose you don't want a new hole, just right between the eyes!"  
  
"And who has the ability to ' _choose_ ', hm?" the man cooed like he was teasing a child.  
  
Devit muttered some curses under his breath before he returned toward the cart, climbing in it and taking a seat while crossing his arms in irritation. Tyki grinned, as he took the other seat and you remained on his laps through all the ride. Once in while, you would slap his hands away when they ventured down from behind to grab your rear or you would try to knock him out by elbowing his face.   
  
"CAN YOU SNAP OUT IT?" you demanded to Tyki who only lifted his hands in defense. Like he was doing nothing wrong in the first place.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about..."  
  
"Put your hands there one more time and I will shove your face in the ground as we continue to ride!" you threatened and he scoffed.  
  
"I can choose to feel the ground or not"  
  
"And I can choose to punch your crotch or not"  
  
He wiggled his brows suggestively and you let out a disgusted noise, looking away. Are the Noah all that pervert or were you simply special to attract pigs?  
  
"There's something bugging me. The guy you were assigned to kill is General Cross?" Tyki asked, his golden eyes darting to Devit. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and kill him. How long are you planning?"  
  
"Shut up. That guy's unusually strong" snapped Devit.  
  
"We've tried and failed to kill him three times" giggled Jasdero, continuing to run as he pulled the cart.  
  
"Aren't you in the same boat? Seems you failed to kill one of your targets, too. I heard about it. Allen something"  
  
"Shut up. Well, where are we headed?"  
  
"Capital. The Millennium Earl and Road are there" answered Devit.  
  
You were about to shout there was a hitch hiker...completely standing on the road. Jasdero didn't seem to have see him or he simply didn't care at all. There was a loud thump and the sound of something big falling on the ground.  
  
"Hey, I think you just ran over something" pipped up Tyki, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Jasdero stopped running. A tall figure approached the rickshaw. It was another Noah. Without any warning, the man sat down between Devit and Tyki, making less room for all of you to breath. Yes, the third seat you could have used if it wasn't for the two morons who decided to have some stupid kind of manly contest between the two.  
  
"If the Millennium Earl and Road are here, then the box must be prepared" mumbled Tyki, who seems to be pretty annoyed but could endure it since he was holding you.   
  
"Gues so" replied Devit with the same tone.  
  
"So, what's Sweet Tooth doing here?"  
  
"It's not Sweet Tooth. I'm Skinn Bolic" introduced gruffly the man. "The General with glasses I was assigned to kill has come here, too. That's why"  
  
"Oh, you too?"  
  
"Seems like you all suck at your jobs" you said in a snarky tone and the three men in the seats turned to you in irritation.  
  
"THAT'S NOT IT"  
  
"I'M NO FAILURE!"  
  
"REPEAT THAT, LOVE?"  
  
"The boss is gonna get mad, hie!" chuckled Jasdero.  


* * *

  
You rubbed your arms, not comfortable in this strange place. Many paintings decorated the halls and the atmosphere was so dark that you could barely see the tip of your nose. The Noah brought you forward and you sent a them a questioning look.  
  
"We can't take the risk of you following us. So you go ahead, lady" said Devit, pointing his gun at you.  "Now, climb the stairs"  
  
You sighed and did so, followed by the men behind. Continuing upstairs, you felt your eyebrow twitch in irritation when you started to feel their gaze on you, especially your bottom. In fact, you were believing they send you ahead just to glare at the swing of your hips when you climb the stairs. After a moment, you decided that you had enough and whipped your head to yell:  
  
"I swear to Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, if you look at my butt again, I'm going to push all of you down several flights of stairs!"    
  
The men straightened their back, caught in the act. They flinched at your tone and dark expression, putting their arms tightly at their sides. You snapped your fingers and pointed upstairs:  
  
"You will all go in FRONT of me in the coming five seconds. If you have not taking position already at this moment, you don't want to know what I can do to your precious 'balls'! " you ordered.  
  
They stared at each other, not believing they were ordered around by a human woman. Well, a woman who could use Innocence but nonetheless. You started to count down dangerously, narrowing your eyes at them. They gulped and quickly ran ahead of you. Dusting your hands, you took a deep breath and followed the Noah. It wasn't like you could easily get out of there since the portal closed behind the moment you entered this building.  
  
"Nostalgic, isn't it? Even though I don't come here often, I still feel that way every time" said Tyki as you listened to him. "It's not even my birthplace"  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same way" retorted Skinn.  
  
"This irritating place isn't to my tastes, but still..."  
  
"Noah's genes inside you are what's causing that nostalgia" came the voice of the Millennium Earl and you froze on the spot.  
  
All of you stopped in front of gigantic organ, decorated in a creepy but also Gothic way. The enemy seems to ignore your presence for the time being, turning to his family members.  
  
"After he escaped the flood, this where Noah created the ancestors of the modern age. This is where you originally come from" he said. You looked up to see a glowing golden cube inserted inside a head and you mentally shuddered. Is this the box they were talking about? "I've said this before, have I not? Noah's Ark is the true birthplace of mankind"  
  
  
" _Noah's Ark_ " you thought, glaring at your feet. " _Found in the first book of the Old Testament, in chapters 6 to 9 of Genesis_ "  
  
"God flooded the land to wash away the world's corruption. A human known as Noah was allowed to make and board an ark to avoid God's wrath. The ark landed on Mount Ararat after the water receded, and Noah made a new order with God, becoming the second ancestor of mankind, after Adam. Or that's what history tells us, anyway" explained the Millennium Earl. Tyki scoffed, grinning.  
  
"Our birthplace? And now it's a demon factory"  
  
"Humans and Akumas actually have the same birthplace" said Devit.  
  
"Hie~Hilarious!" chuckled Jasdero.  
  
"However, it is now time for us to leave this ark. Goodbye, Edo. To obey the ensuing Ragnarok, we must switch to a new ark..."  
  
The Millennium Earl's stare finally fell on you and his grin stretched wider. Shivers racked your body and you took a step back.  
  
"(y/n)-chan~I see you accepted my small invitation" he said.  
  
"An invitation I would rather have avoided" you greeted your teeth to this monster. His laugh resonated inside the room and you cringed your teeth harder.  
  
"Now, now. No need to show your fangs at me, my dear Heart. Your presence for the coming part is needed. You will be the main role in this tragedy, after all"  
  
"What part?!" you snarled.  
  
The Millennium Earl didn't answer and merely gazed at his right where a woman with black hair stood. She was beautiful, you must admit but she was a Noah.  
  
"Lulu Bell, can you please change (y/n)-chan into new clothes? Those she has are filthy and ripped..." he demanded to the woman and she nodded her head, walking closer to you.  
  
" _W-Wait, this is Lulu Bell?!_ " you gasped when she grabbed your arm and pulled you forcefully into another room.  
  
"Don't worry, (y/n)-chan! She will put you on a beautiful dress Road chose just for you!" the Millennium Earl called out.  
  
Closing the door behind the two of you, Lulu Bell almost carried you to a bedroom. She threw you in and you fell on your knees. Taking a few steps toward a closet, she pullet out from it a white dress ([white dress](http://s2.narvii.com/image/2qbv3qhvez4qozbb623hv6wxbr44grt3_hq.jpg)). You grabbed the dress as she tossed it toward you.   
  
"Put this on. My master as ordered it" she said with an emotionless expression. "And take a shower, you need to be on your best attire"  
  
" _What's with all of them wanting to put me in a white dress?!_ " you drawled in your head, making your way toward a private bathroom.  
  
You realized that the Noah was following you and the moment you were about to tell her to step outside, she cut you by pressing a hand over your mouth. She leaned her face closer to yours, turning it to the side. Lulu Bell licked your cheek and you paled slightly.  
  
"W-w-w-what t-the?!-" you stammered and you froze when she let out a purr. Which was weird coming from a human...well, Noah.   
  
"Your skin is soft...I almost want to dig my nails and sink my teeth in it" she muttered to your ear and you stood there in disbelief.  
  
"Huh....How a-about n-no?" you cursed yourself from stuttering and the woman chuckled.  
  
"Undress yourself. I will burn those clothes"   
  
You sweatdropped at her words but you did as she asked. You were quit shy to change yourself in front of another woman, more if she seems to act weird with you. But the moment you took off the Exorcist coat, the hose and the corset, she didn't really care. Her eyes were fixed on your own and they pulled away when she turned around to walk out of the bathroom.  
  
After your shower, you slip on the dress and noticed there was no heels to go with it. Not like you minded it. It will be easier to run and fight, if you need to. Which wouldn't surprise you if it was the case later. Exiting the bathroom, Lulu Bell was waiting for you with a hairbrush in her hand. She motioned you to take a seat in front of the mirror. She started to brush your (h/c) hair, carefully and with care.   
  
"What does the Millennium Earl want from me?" you cut the silence.  
  
"I'm in no position to answer you" she only responded and you huffed.  
  
"Rude" you muttered, crossing your arms.  
  
"It seems that Lord Mikk as taken quit a liking to you" she said suddenly and you raised a brow.  
  
"Lord Mikk?...Oh, you mean Tyki...I guess so" you muttered, shivering at the times he kissed you. "Or maybe it's just some kind of disease where he gets obsessive over things or someone" She stood back when she finished.  
  
"Stay here. My master will soon fetch you"  
  
Lulu Bell exited the room, leaving you alone in your own thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
A long time has elapsed after Lulu Bell's leave. Staying on the bed, you rubbed your arms in comfort. It was rather chilly inside and the dress was a little too short for you. It clung to your body tightly and your movements were restrained. You couldn't even bend down without feeling like it was lifting higher from behind.  
  
"Damn that dress!" you snarled. "I hate this place! I-I...I want to return to my friends..."  
  
You brought your hands on your face, feeling the tears running down on your cheeks. It was a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. Your mind drifted back to Allen. Where was he? Is he safe? What about his Innocence? You gasped when you felt something lifting you but there was nothing. A dark portal opened under your feet and you were sucked inside of it. You pushed on your dress to keep it from lifting any higher and show your panties to the whole world.   
  
You landed on a rooftop, on the building you were previously inside of. All the Noah were here, except for Lulu Bell and Road. Thinking about the latest, where was this brat? Not like you will ever say it out loud, though. The Twins enrolled one arm around your waist and pulled themselves closer to you.  
  
"My, you're looking fine" purred Devit and Jasdero chuckled.  
  
"You have a pretty dress~"  
  
"Let go of the woman, she seems uncomfortable. Her face is not sweet" said Skinn, his arms crossed and laid against a chimney of the tower.  
  
"Shut up!" the Twins yelled in unison at the other Noah.  
  
You felt like facepalming yourself. Hard. Those Noah were going to bring you to the edge of insanity and it wouldn't be caused by their powers and abilities. Tyki was smoking, staring at the horizon in silence. The Millennium Earl was standing on top of a chimney, his arms crossed behind his back.  
  
"My dear (y/n)-chan, this dress suits you very well~" he cooed and you let out a grunt. "Observe now as your world will crumble apart"  
  
You realized that a whirlpool of darkness was circling the building and you grew ill when you saw that it was in fact Akumas.   
  
"My little playthings...can you hear my voice?"   
  
All their forehead flashed a violet color with a dark star in the center. It illuminated your surrounding and you were growing more sick by the minute. It was harder to breath and panic coursed through your veins. The Millennium Earl chuckled.  
  
"Dazzling!"  
  
"Disgusting! Are these all of Japan's Akumas?" asked Devit, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"I wonder why the boss called'em all here?" wondered Jasdero, observing his surroundings. Devit turned to Tyki.  
  
"Hey, Tyki! You're no longer needed in Japan! Go do your next job! What are you lazing about for?"  
  
"Cross is Jasdebi's, hie~"  
  
The Noah of Pleasure was still silent. He merely glanced toward you and his eyes widened by an inch before they quickly returned to normal. The cold was hitting your naked legs and you shivered.

 

  
"I'll lend you a hand today, but Jasdebi and Skinn, you can't constantly be defeated by the Generals. The Heart is ours but the search has only just begun...we must make sure that the pillars holding the Exorcists fall" said the Millennium Earl, gazing at you. Then his stare turned darker, angrier.

"Be sure to do your jobs!"

"S-Sorry" sweated the Twins, staring at the Earl with fearful expressions.

"Tyki-pon too" 

"I'd like you to stop calling me that" groaned Tyki.

"I'm not sure what Froi Tiedoll hopes to accomplish by coming here, but I have a bad feeling about Cross Marian's presence. I've never been able to comprehend the true nature of that man" said the Earl and you grunted under your breath.

"Nobody does" you muttered.

"Maybe it's fate that we are both in this country, Cross Marian" continued the Millennium Earl. "Let's meet on the eve of my new ship's departure. Go forth my Akuma army!! Take the Generals out as one!" he ordered.

The Akumas started to disperse and you nearly fell off the roof by the force of the wind created by the Akumas. Suddenly, a snake of fire appeared in the sky and the Millennium Earl hummed under his breath. The other Noah stared at it in wonder while your heart skipped a beat.

"What the...a snake?"

"That snake..." you said aloud. "Could it be-"

"This isn't good" mumbled Tyki in a rush, taking you in his arms bridal-style. 

The snake of fire charged forward, opening its mouth wide. The Noah escaped its wrath but the Millennium Earl was the only one who got hit. 

"The Millennium Earl was eaten!" cried out Devit, landing on the hand of an Akuma, the others doing the same. 

Still in his arms, Tyki's grip tightened and you winced at the pain. You stared over his shoulder to where the snake appeared. The Earl used summoned a violet ball of energy and the snake exploded in pieces. Taking out his umbrella, he laughed bitterly.

"This isn't even on par with a General's strength. Come on out here, you little rats"

The smoke cleared to let place to your friends. All of them were here, except for Allen. Timcanpy seems to freeze when he caught sight of you and the golem danced in happiness.

"We won't let you get the Generals, Earl" said Bookman.

The Twins laughed their head off while Tyki brought you back on your feet, still keeping a good grip on your wrist. The Millennium Earl chuckled darkly, his pair of pince-nez spectacles glowing dangerously.

"Do you believe you can win?" 

"(y/n)!" yelled Lavi. "We're going to save you, don't worry!" The Earl frowned at this, clicking his tongue.

"You all must be punished for breaking into this area. And to think you can escape with my precious Heart? No way in Heaven~ But for now..."

He snapped his fingers and the dark portal from before appeared under you. You let out startled noise, feeling like you were falling. You extended a hand toward the sky and the tip of your digits started to fade away into violet particles.

"W-what are you d-doing to me?!" you yelled and Tyki chuckled by your ear.

"Making sure that the Heart doesn't get in our way"

That was the last thing you heard before your world turning into darkness. You were still floating in the void and you suddenly landed on a throne made of thorns. You screamed in agony when you arms were pressed against the armpits, a rope appearing out of nowhere and tying them. You mewled in pain and you threw your head back, letting out a few curses.

"W-Where am I?" you said aloud.

No answers. You were alone in this darkness. A flash of light passed through you and appeared in front of your eyes. It was an image of what was happening outside at this very moment. You could see your friends fighting the Noah and gigantic Akumas regrouped together.

Tyki kept harassing Lavi, having caught Lenalee under one arm. All of them were shaped pretty badly and Lenalee's Innocence didn't work anymore.

"It seems...dormant?" you muttered, eyeing closer her legs. "Why..can I feel her Innocence?"

"Because you're the Heart" answered the voice of a girl.

Road stood next to you, giving a cheeky smile. You greeted your teeth and she shook her head, sighing.

"Is this how you greet an old friend?" she pouted.

"Only with those who piss me off" you spat and she chuckled, flicking your forehead.

"You're so fun to play with~ I missed you, you know?"

"Said the girl who wanted me to be destroyed by the Earl"

"That's because you hurt him pretty badly, Diva-chan...You were very mean, he didn't stop crying for a minute!"

"Crying?" you said in disbelief. "This monster? Crying?"

She narrowed her eyes at you and she snapped her fingers. A candle grazed your cheek and you hold back a scream. It surprised you.

"Don't talk about Millennie like that! You don't know him" she growled. "If there is one monster here, it would be you, (y/n)-chan~ You're the poison on this planet with your Innocence"

"Why are you here? To torture me?"

"Yes and no. Sure you will be tortured...by watching your friends die" she smirked. Road turned your chin toward the image who displayed other scenes of the battlefield. "As for me, I just wanted to see you cry~"

You growled and you furrowed your brows when you caught sight of Lavi falling through a wall, his body bloody. Crowley couldn't pierce the gigantic Akuma with only his fangs and Bookman seems to get pretty tired. After protecting Lenalee before she was taken and three other people, Miranda was exhausted and fainted. They were going to die. One by one. And you couldn't do a goddamn thing. Tears were starting to cascade down your cheeks and a sob left your lips.

Road raised her brows in amusement, leaning closer to your face.

"Oh? Are you sad, Diva? Don't worry...we will try to give them a fast death..."

"W-why...?" you muttered. "Why?!"

"Because this is our mission as the true apostles of God" replied Road, pecking your cheek teasingly while licking the tears away. "All you can do is cry now...Give your life and we will spare them"

"You lie" you stuttered pathetically. 

"We will let them go if you let the Millennium Earl destroys you"

"You lie"

"You're the Heart of Innocence. Once you die, every fragments will be gone in a second. You will be free from this curse"

"You lie!" you snarled, silencing her. "That curse...this is a bottomless curse" you chuckled and she eyed you warily. She was doubting that you were talking about the same curse she had in mind. 

You turned to her and Road's golden eyes widened slightly when she caught a hint of red in yours. The light shining on your hair wasn't their respective color anymore. It was...something else.

"Why did I eat the apple, Road?" she gave you a clueless look, her mouth opened a little. You hung your head low, closing your eyes. "I want..to help them...I'm weak, I'm useless...I hate myself so much..."

* * *

  
The fight continued for a long time. Your friends were still holding on, but they were starting to get tired. One gigantic Akuma was left on the battlefield, after Kanda and another Exorcist that you didn't recognize finally arrived and took them down. Road was still seating with you on an invisible chair, swinging her legs back and front.

"Oh~ Millennie is turning serious now" she giggled and you raised a brow. He was holding a dark orb in his hand.

"W-what is that?!"

"Observe~"

The Earl threw the orb and it grew in size, engulfing practically the whole building he was standing on. Suddenly, it started to enlarge and destroy everything in its path. Your eyes wandered on Lenalee and Lavi, who was holding her tightly so she wouldn't fly away.

"N-no...it won't work, the d-d-debris!" you said and Road sent at you a questioning look before smiling widely. Your worst fears confirmed themselves when Lenalee was knocked back by large rocks, falling unconscious. "NO! It will kill them! I need to protect them, dammit!"

You closed your eyes, trying to find a way to activate your Innocence.

" _My f-friends...they...will die...if I don't do anything....The pain....The loss... I d-don't..._ " you thought, a single tear falling. 

It echoed in the room, vibrations on water forming under your throne. They grew in sizes and Road stepped out of the way when your whole body glowed a viridian color. She watched as your body continued to glow, your eyes still closed. When you reopened them, you were no longer inside the dark room, but in a white one. Lenalee was standing one meter away from you, holding her knees against her.

"It was you...wasn't it?" she asked and you stared at her back in confusion. "You...protected me?"

You noticed that the two of you were inside a crystallized Innocence, just like yours days ago. Your eyes drifted to the side, where you could see Lavi and Kanda fighting the Noah. You could hear them, but you weren't sure if they could with the two of you. Maybe.

"Your Innocence protected you by itself. I did nothing" you replied, turning your gaze back to her. She finally stood up, her fists and shoulders shaking.

"I never wanted it!" she yelled. "I hate it! While my friends are dying out there, I can't do nothing! It b-brought me such misery..."

"Lenalee" you began softly, walking closer to her. You could easily touch her now. "I know how you feel...It's...normal, I guess? But you can't blame your Innocence for everything"

"They think I'm the Heart. And the Millennium Earl will probably think too"

"That's funny, cause they're thinking the same for me" you teased. "We're not so different in the end..."

"How can you joke about?" she mumbled, looking at you. She fell on her knees, holding her head in her hands. "I want to fight! I'm an Exorcist! B-but...my Innocence..."

"Lenalee, you need to calm down. Your Innocence is acting really weird right now and it's worst when you're agitated" you said, feeling the pulsation of her dark boots in your veins. She continued to sob and you knelt in front of her, pulling the Chinese woman in a hug. "It's...strange...It reminds me of a...souvenir..."

Lyrics appeared inside your mind and you held your breath for a moment. You opened your lips and the words came out of your mouth softly.

 

  
 

  
" _Yurari yurureri_  
_Utakata omoi meguru  
Hakari tsutau minasuji  
sono te ga hiraku asu wa_ " you sang and Lenalee froze at the sound of your voice. It was the first time she ever heard you sing.

Time seems to slow down as you sang the verses. Your voice echoed in the area, freezing everyone. At first, they didn't seem to believe there was someone singing. Lavi turned to the crystal where Lenalee was trapped in. Kanda even stopped fighting Tyki, who seems to be in daze.

"Circus Freak?" mumbled Kanda and the Noah shot at him a curious look.

"Circus Freak?" Tyki repeated to himself. His eyes widened when he finally understood that the swordman was talking about you. "So she really does sing, huh?"

" _hikari e te o nobasu_  
 _kegarenaki gin no tsurugi_  
 _madoromi_  
 _omoi o tachikirite_

_utau seihitsu_   
_suishou yawaku hikari chirite_   
_yami no sariiku akatsuki_

_hitori omou_ " you continued the melody and you felt Lenalee's heart calming down, almost dozing in your arms. She was staring in space, not knowing what to say.  
  
  
On the roof, the Millennium Earl was gripping Lero tightly. He could break his golem easily at this point by how tight his grip was. The song and your voice were entering him like a sweet poison. He couldn't complain but the song was starting to make him insane. He didn't know how you escaped this prison easily but he wouldn't back down anymore.  
  
  
"(y/n)-chan~ You naughty girl, you have grown into a woman already" he chuckled darkly and Lero flinched at his tone. "It will be a pleasure to destroy your Innocence~"  
  
" _Yurari yurureri_  
  
_utakata omoi meguru hakari_  
 _tsutau minasuji_  
 _sono te ga hiraku asu wa_  
 _yami e to susumiyuku_  
 _utsurona hakua no ouza_  
 _onore o subete o azamuite_

_tsumugu kotowari_   
_kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite_   
_hikari sariiku tasogare_

_hitori omou_

_erabi wa tadashiki michi subete ga_   
_nageki mo egao mo  kui mo yume mo kitto_   
_yukusue ni mayoi tsukare sasurai_   
_ibara o sono mi ni kizamu mo mata kitto_

_hazama e shizumi yuku_   
_Samayoi tayutau kokoro_   
_osanaki_   
_negai o matometeta_   
_musubu ketsu ei_   
_nakigara umore kuri hatete_   
_minamo ni utsuru_   
_wa ga i o dare ga shiru ya_

_yurari yurureri_

_utakata omoi meguru hakari_   
_tsutau minasuji_   
_sono te ga hiraku asu wa_

_yurureri yurari_ " you finished the song, holding the final note before releasing a soft breath. You felt exhausted, your stamina drowned out you. Lenalee grabbed your shoulder, staring at you in awe and wonder.  
  
"Allen often told us how of a good singer you were...now I understand why" she smiled. "I-I..feel calm, serene almost"  
  
You continued to smile at each other when you heard a strange sound coming from the outside. Your eyes wandered to the right were you only had the time to see the stretched hand of the Earl before you were grabbed with Lenalee by it. The white world turned black and violet skulls appeared around the two of you. They cackled madly and Lenalee screamed, holding you. You protected her, narrowing your eyes dangerously at the skulls as they clasped down their disgusting mouth on your limbs.  
  
"One of you is the Heart...let's just destroy the both of you~" chuckled the Earl.  
  
"I won't let you!" you snarled, holding Lenalee closer.  
  
The face of the Millennium Earl made its way toward you, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He strecthed his mouth toward you, showing sharp teeth. Lenalee screamed and you closed your eyes, waiting for the worst. But it never came. Instead, you saw a white arm extended behind you, closing the mouth of the Earl.  
  
Tears cascaded down your cheeks when you caught the eyes of a certain white haired Exorcist. The Millennium Earl chuckled.  
  
"Good evening. It seems we meet again, Allen Walker!" the said male smiled, his grip on the enemy's arm not faltering.  
  
"Good evening, Earl"


	12. Chapter 11: Ark's Diva

# Ark's Diva

 

 

 

You were sill frozen on the spot, tears escaping your eyes as you stared at Allen. He seems...lively, stronger. And did his hair grow longer? Plus, there was his Innocence who took a different form...It looked almost like a clown.   
  
"You're quite the troublesome person" hummed the Earl of Millennium, his hand twitching at the strength Allen was using to restrain any movements from the enemy. "Every time I see you, you get in my way"  
  
"I won't let you lay a hand on Lenalee and Miss (y/n)!" the boy declared, frowning. The Millennium Earl chuckled, his shadow growing dangerously close to you. "Do as you wish. But I won't let you escape with my precious Heart...As for you two, I'll let you get reacquainted..."  
  
The Millennium Earl jumped high in the air and snapped his fingers, summoning a violet orb with his other hand. You felt dizzy and your body was starting to fade away. Allen let out a cry of surprise when you turned into violet particles, disappearing through a portal under the three of you.  
  
"Seeing as you're about to die" finished the Earl, throwing the orb at both Allen and Lenalee.  
 

* * *

  
You gasped, finding yourself back inside the dark room. You weren't seating on the throne anymore, though. Road was still there, eyeing you with wide eyes. She seems to be out of words, not believing what she just saw a minute ago. She knew you weren't physically with Lenalee, only some kind of phantom-like figure. Your body has always being here the whole time.  
  
"You..." she began, still struck of stupor. "You can't be...after all this time..."  
  
You were not listening to her entirely, too horrified at the thought of you being back inside the building. Road seems to take back her composure, walking closer to you and tilting her head to the left, a grin on her features.  
  
"That was surprising, Diva~" she said and you glared at her. "Millennie is very mad now! He will certainly give you a bad time later..."  
  
"W-Why am I still here?" you asked and she smiled.  
  
"Because you're stuck in one of my dreams. I suppose you were able to free your mind for a short instance since I'm not using by ability to its fullest...but your body is still imprisoned here..." she explained. The Noah stetched her arms behind her head, yawning tiredly. "I'm busy, you know? I need to get back on the Ark to finish the download...and you're coming with me~"  
  
The binds that tied to the uncomfortable throne disappeared and you were free to move again. Road mentioning for you to follow her. Since you didn't have a choice, you complied. She led you through one of her doors shaped heart. You arrived inside a room who looks like a small library, with a few books on the shelves.   
  
"Now, stay here while we greet our new visitors" she giggled and before you could question her any further, she disappeared.  
  
You sighed, taking a seat on red armchair. You were fearing for your friends's lives. What happened to Allen and Lenalee after you were teleported away? Will they continue on their quest or will they abandon you?  
  
"That frown doesn't match your beautiful face, Love" came the voice of Tyki and you nearly jumped out of your seat. "It looks like we meet again"  
  
The Noah of Pleasure was sitting on another armchair across from you, smoking a cigarette. His hair were down and messier than usual, giving him a wild look. He wore a simple white blouse and a pair of black pants. Tyki was staring at you intensely, which made you both blush and look away.  
  
"You're a good singer, you know?" he said, standing up. He walked to you and squatted down, placing a hand on one of your thighs. "I wonder what use your mouth could do other than that..." he whispered, his warm breath fawning over your lips.  
  
"Get the hell away from me" you growled, narrowing your eyes.   
  
"No need to be hostile, Love" he chuckled, taking a step back to circle you. He stopped behind your seat, grabbing your shoulders. "Isn't the mood romantic? The two of us alone, in this small, secluded area..."  
  
"I would rather stay on this sparky throne than be with you" you slapped his hands away, crossing your arms over your chest.  
  
"What a mean thing to say, Love" he breathed huskily. "But this is how I like you..."  
  
Like the blink of an eye, he pushed the armchair backward. You fell on your back, letting out a painful groan. Tyki straddled your waist and pinned your hands beside your head, entwining his fingers with yours. A pink hue appeared on your cheeks and you avoided his gaze, trying your best to not give the man the pleasure to have a reaction out of you.   
  
The man raised a brow in amusement, seeing your flustered expression, and bent his elbows to grab your thighs. He hoisted them over his shoulders and you let a squeak. You struggled to keep your dress from sliding down any further, hiding your underwear from his view. Tyki let out a noise of indignation, showing his disappointment when he heard the door from the back opening. Road reappeared, wearing now a Gothic-Lolita dress. She scoffed at the sight, falling on her back while laughing loudly.  
  
"W-What are you-haha-doing, T-Tyki?!!" she gasped, holding her stomach by how hard she was giggling. You stared at the two Noah in disbelief, your eyes wide like saucers and mouth agape.  
  
"I can have some fun too" he clicked his tongue. "And you just ruined it"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tyki. The Exorcists are inside the Ark. You know what to do" she smirked and the Noah of Pleasure returned it. He released you and exited the room, but not before he gave you a secretive peck on the lips, leaving you a stuttering mess.  
  
"What do you mean by Exorcists?" you asked Road, pulling the armchair the way it was. "What is the Millennium Earl planning?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much" she answered with a devious look on her face. "Millennie wanted to kill the girl who everyone thought she was the Heart for a moment by transferring her inside the Ark...You see, the download is almost complete and the parts who are already downloaded are destroyed..."  
  
"When the Ark will disappear, Lenalee will too..." you muttered and Road grinned wickedly.  
  
"But it didn't as planned...since others decided to follow her. You dear Allen-kun is one of them"  
  
"A-Allen?!" you stammered before your expression turned into one of anger. "What will you do to them?! Why are you sending Tyki?!"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, sighing. She took a seat and pulled out a magazine.  
  
"It was Tyki's idea. He wants them to access the top of the Ark. He is very interested in Allen's Innocence..." she said. "But that's not all...The moment he knew Allen was there, he came to ask me for one of my key. So he could help the Exorcists in his own sadistic and sardonic way"  
  
"But...why would he do that?" you wondered, your gaze shifting to your hands on your laps.  
  
"Because of you, dummy" she stuck her tongue out at you. "He wanted you to see Allen one last time before he dies. I still don't understand why he would that for you, though. Tyki isn't that kind of guy, less to an Exorcist. Maybe you know?"  
  
"I-I...may have an idea, maybe" you stuttered with a slight blush. She glared at you with boredom and she returned on her lecture of her magazine.  
  
She put it on the small table in the room and turned toward a single window, gazing outside. Road propped her elbows, humming a tune under her tone. Suddenly, the door opened and Tyki entered in the room once again. Road greeted him but froze when she noticed he was alone.  
  
"What? Just Tyki?" she said.  
  
"Thanks for that. Sorry to disappoint you " said the man while she pouted, returning her gaze to the window. The Noah walked closer to you, and took the seat standing right beside you.  
  
"Where are they?" she mumbled and Tyki sighed.  
  
"You already know, don't you? They're in Skinn's room right now "  
  
"I hope they get here soon" whined the girl, knocking her seat with the front of her boots.  
  
"Hey, hey. Skinn's only just begun fighting them" smiled Tyki and you whipped your head around to stare at him in surprise.  
  
"W-Wait, they're fighting another Noah at this very moment?!" you asked, alarmed.   
  
"Don't tell me you thought we would not give them a warm welcome, Love?" the Noah chuckled and you narrowed your eyes. "Still, Road seems to love that boy so much"  
  
" _So this is the true reason why_ " you thought bitterly, eyeing the girl who feigned to ignore your deathly aura for lying to you.  
  
"Tyki, you shouldn't say things that belittle others" she taunted. "What about Diva over there? I could ask you the same"  
  
The Noah of Pleasure's cheeks colored in red faintly and he bubbled out an answer to retort, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"It isn't"   
  
"Then why are you blu-"  
  
"Stop it, Road" cut Tyki sternly and she waved her hand in dismiss. She smirked and turned to fully look at the other Noah.  
  
"Hey, what should we do if he actually makes it here?"  
  
"Dunno" he replied with the same expression.  
  
Observing their exchange, you frowned and started to feel worried about Allen and the others. You didn't see the abilities of Skinn yet and you feared that he might be a strong opponent. Still, simply a Noah is a strong opponent as you observed the battle that took place a few hours ago. The pain erupted in your heart and you snarled, bending slightly over your seat. The Noah sent at you inquisitive glances.  
  
"What's going on with you, Diva?" sing sang Road, leaning over the armchair. "Are you in pain?"  
  
"S-Shut it!" you cursed as you doubled over in pain, gasping for air. Unlike Road, Tyki stood up from the chair and knelt in front of you, an unusual, worried look on his features. "I feel like my heart is going to b-burst!"  
  
"Did the Earl gave her something?" Tyki asked to the Noah of Dreams who shrugged, not caring at your state. "It didn't infuse Dark Matter in her to torture, did he?"  
  
"I don't think so, Lord Millennium didn't really have the time to question or see Diva..."  
  
"It isn't him" you replied, panting. "I had this before. It isn't the first time-ARG"  
  
  
Tyki caught you in his arms when you fell from your armchair, grabbing his dress shirt tightly. Bullets of sweat rolled down your forehead, your whole body trembling like you have a cold. Road didn't seem faze at all, keeping an emotionless expression on her face. Her golden eyes observed both Tyki  and you, and she sighed when she noticed the look of concern on the Noah of Pleasure's figure.   
  
"Tyki, you shouldn't get too close with the Heart" she said, turning back toward the window. "I know that look"  
  
"What-"  
  
"The Millennium Earl will destroy her" she said in a matter-of-fact way. When Road addresses the Earl with his full name, it means she is deeply serious. "Those gestures are simply a waste of time"  
  
The Noah of Pleasure's face turned into a blank one, but didn't comment on the matter. He continued to hold you as your shivers became more violent, your arms shoulders shaking. The Noah brought a hand over your burning forehead, his golden eyes widening. You looked like you were having a horrible fever. Tyki sighed and pulled you closer once more to his chest, cradling your head.  
  
Closing your eyes, you don't even try to struggle your way out of his hold.   
  
 

* * *

  
Your trembling stopped some time ago and you quietly returned on the red armchair, waiting for further actions taken by the Noah. You didn't hear any news from the others, not knowing what happened to your friends and Allen.   
  
Tyki was smoking, playing with a button of an Exorcist's coat. You felt slightly sick when you saw the name carved inside: Allen Walker. He certainly took it from the time the Noah killed the white haired boy.  
  
"It's started" said Road and Tyki stopped the button, catching it in his hand. "Skinn's fight with the Exorcists has just begun. Though I can't tell which one he's fighting"  
  
"Well, are the others guys still in there?" he asked, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray.  
  
"There's only one guy left in Skinn's room. Looks like the others moved on to the next one" she answered.  
  
"What's that idiot Skinn thinking?" wondered Tyki.  
  
"You know...That guy can't think about anything but the enemy in front of him"  
  
Tyki blinked and let out a chuckle, muttering how the Noah of Wrath was a dumbass.   
  
"Then again...maybe we're too"  
  
"It really isn't even necessary for us to fight against those Exorcists. We could just leave them. They'd all die once the Ark's destroyed anyway"  
  
You winced when you heard explosions from the outside, gazing at your laps. How long before the Ark disappears? Will they have the time to get to the top?  
  
"Even though we made the decision to do this ourselves, the Millennium Earl hasn't said a thing. I wonder if his silence means he's not mad at us"  
  
"As if I'd know" Road sighed. "The Earl's thoughts are his own. He just doesn't want to put us in any danger. We're his beloved sacrifices to God, after all....But I understand it can't be helped. The dangerous nature of the Noah..."  
  
The expression of Tyki turned darker, giving you chills in the back. He glanced at you and you fidgeted at how his smirk turned wider. For a moment, you thought he wasn't the same man one second ago. You tried to not think about them and close your eyes, bringing your knees to your chest. You started to doze off, leaning the side of your face to the armchair. It wasn't careful to sleep among the Noah in the room but the sandman got the upper hand.  
  
" _Here, (y/n)!_ " said a male voice in your mind.  
  
You were having some kind of strange dream. You were standing in a large cornfield, the tips reaching your lower-half. Blinking, you observed your surroundings to see a huge mansion in the far distance with a crooked tree. You moved toward it at a slow pace, cocking your head to the side in mild-curiosity. Until someone tackled you from behind and you released a scream. A manly chuckle filled your ears and you turned to lay on your side to see the man from your dreams: the strange being. You blushed and the black haired male gave you a close eyed smile.  
  
" _Did I scare you? I'm sorry, Dove_ " he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
You didn't reply, still staring at him in suspicion. He was still a Noah. The man noticed your wary aura and smiled sheepishly, straddling your hips. You sat up and tried to push him off of you, but he was so damn heavy!  
  
" _Get off_ " you whined, even more when he caught your wrists and put them behind his back.  
  
" _Now, now. Let me look at you....It has been a long time, after all_ " he mumbled huskily, leaning closer. The Noah's breath fawned over your lips and you avoided his gaze bashfully.  
  
He tsked and caressed your cheek, turning your chin toward him once again. The man snatched your mouth with his, pressing himself closer to your body. You squeaked against his lips and he continued to kiss you. One hand behind your neck, with the other he yanked your thigh around his waist, laying the two of you on the ground. He backed away after you started to get dizzy from lack of air, and you let a startled gasp when the man hovering you turned into Allen.   
  
" _Is something the matter, Miss (y/n)?_ " he asked, close to your lips.  
  
" _You...I...Where is he?_ " you asked and Allen stared at you in confusion. His silver eyes flashed golden and he automatically sought your lips desperately. The Exorcist stared at you in longing, his mouth moving in sync with yours.  
  
" _ **I** really do love you_" he murmured.  
  
The dream faded away and you were back inside the Ark. Your eyes widened when you realized Tyki's face was an inch away from yours. Even more when you saw tears cascading down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to be sad at all. You approached your fingers, caressing his cheeks.  
  
"You're crying" you mumbled in almost awe and concern. The Noah blinked and seems to finally realize he was indeed crying.  
  
"The tears came out of their own..." Tyki said, turning to Road who was giggling madly. "What's with this? Is the Noah within us crying?"  
  
"Maybe. It might be the Noah"  
  
"Huh?...Why?"  
  
"Skinn lost the battle....and the guy in Allen's group too" the Noah of Dreams explained. "I can't feel them anymore in the room"  
  
"N-No" you whispered, your (e/c) orbs glistening in tears. "I-It...can't be..."  
  
The door was knocked down from its hinges, the twins entering the room in a rush. The two were crying too, their makeup running down.  
  
"Road, do you have tissues?" sniffed Jasdero.  
  
"You guys have black tears!" exclaimed Tyki and Devit growled, showing off his gun.  
  
"You dumbass, Tyki! "  
  
"Our makeup ran off"  
  
Road sighed and tossed at their face two towels. As they tried to dry out their tears and clean their face from the makeup, Tyki turned to her with raised brows.  
  
"A rag would have worked just fine"  
  
"Shut it!" snarled in unison the twins.  
  
"Shall we hold a farewell party in Skinn's honor?" asked Road, lifting her legs on her chair.  
 

* * *

  
The funerals were short, the men drinking wine while Road went for a glass of milk. Certainly to keep the facade of a little girl. The tears were still falling down, they continued to sniff and whimper because of the Noah inside. You, on the other hand, tried to keep yourself from bawling. It wasn't the same kind of pain you were experiencing. Of course, you were more than shaken up by learning the death of a comrade, but if you were crying, it wasn't for this reason. Your heart was still hurting you badly, like it was the one who was saddened and agonizing.   
  
"Didn't Millennium Earl leave hunting down Cross to you?" you picked up from Tyki.  
  
You raised a brow as the twins froze on the spot, their expression clueless. The chicken under Jasdero's hat (Cross's) cackled, the blond man turning to Devit.  
  
"Who's that guy?" whispered Devit.  
  
"Shall we go with that story?" whispered back Jasdero. You would have certainly facepalmed.   
  
"You blew it again, didn't you?" sighed the Noah of Pleasure, rubbing his forehead when he started to feel a coming headache. The twins's aura turned darker, their eyes wilder.  
  
"SHUT UP. WE FAILED! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" demanded Devit darkly.  
  
"WE'RE TOO AFRAID TO FACE THE MILLENNIUM EARL, HIE~ YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" retorted Jasdero.  
  
You sweatdropped, sensing they have a bad temper when it came to Cross. But then, who wouldn't? Tyki cocked his head to the side, tapping his index of his chin.  
  
"Is this Cross guy really that good at running away?" he wondered. "Maybe I should go after him" It seems it ticked off further the twins, who trembled in anger.  
  
"HE'S OUR PREY!" they yelled in unison.  
 

"We went after him before, but all we found was this chicken!" Jasdero cried out, emphasizing his point when the chicken let out a noise.  
  
"Oh! So that's why you have a chicken"  
  
You observed the exchange in disbelief, feeling the urge to bang your head in a bookshelves. And you were spoiled for choice, with all the shelves in this damn room. Devit and Jasdero continued to rage on, a familiar pad that you quickly recognized falling from Devit's pocket. Road picked up and knitted her brows.  
  
"What's this?" she asked. "An invoice?"  
  
"Cross left that for Jasdebi to take care of" explained Jasdero. Alarmed, Devit turned to his twin.  
  
"IDIOT! Don't tell them that!"  
  
"On top of outfoxing you, he also left you his bill?" pointed up Tyki, grinning in amusement. Road laughed madly, swinging her legs.  
  
"DAMN THAT ASSHOLE CROSS!" Road stopped laughing, noticing something written on the pad.   
  
"Huh? Those names..." she wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh, that's Cross's pupils" smiled Jasdero and you froze in fright. So that damn master did left you bills! "There are some for them too"  
  
Road smirked and turned to you, her grin growing wicked. You shuddered and lifted one finger at her, shaking your index.  
  
"Nonononono. Don't think about it! Go put Holy water on it and burn it after!" you snarled, crawling away from the Noah. Road giggled and tossed the papers at you. Hissing like a cat, you jumped away and pulled your fingers in a cross sign. "Vade retro satana!" you exclaimed.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Tyki.  
  
"Go back, Satan, you moron" you spat at the Noah of Pleasure who frowned at your insult.  
  
"Sorry for not knowing...whatever that language was"  
  
"It's Latin, how can you not recognize that?!"  
  
"I never went to school"  
  
"Oh, I already caught that part" you mumbled and his eyebrow twitched, his face showing his displeasure.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"That I knew you were an idiot?" you said innocently, putting a finger under your chin while eyeing the ceiling. Another spasm from the Noah.  
  
"THAT'S NOT AN INNOCENT TONE"  
  
"Hey. Jasdebi" cut Road, tired of your bickering with the Portuguese man. "I think I have an idea~...Why don't you make Allen-kun pay your debts?" she said with a smile the twins could recognize anywhere.  
  
They stared at each other and smirked evilly. You started to feel a certain uneasiness, growing worried for your friends. Even more when they departed from the room without another word, leaving you with the Noah of Pleasure and Dreams.  
  
 

* * *

  
"Come Diva, we need to change you" chirped Road, taking your hands and made you stood up from your sitting position on the red armchair.  
  
"And why?" you said bitterly. "For another white dress?" you muttered in sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and pushed you closer to the closet.  
  
"The others will be here soon and you don't want our Allen-kun to be disappointed, hm?" she smirked and you raised a brow. "You too, Tyki"  
  
The said man grunted, glaring at the girl in boredom. He simply shook his head and paid no mind to Road as she shuffled around the clothes. She took two dresses, one for her and another for you([a2e58626c1ecf8c0ee56ddb8358e39](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a2/e5/86/a2e58626c1ecf8c0ee56ddb8358e3949.jpg)). It was a black dress opened at the back, stopping at the middle of it. The Noah of Dreams pulled Tyki out of the room, saying that he needed some decency to not stare at a maiden changing herself. He replied that he could still use his ability to pass through the walls and you nearly threw at him the table set over his head.  
  
You wore the new dress and Road took your hand once more, guiding you outside. Tyki was now in his usual suit without the top hat, smoking. His golden eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when they caught sight of you.   
  
"You look ravishing in this dress" he gave a coy smile and you blushed at the Noah's compliment.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" you demanded.  
  
"To welcome the others, of course" answered Road.  
  
The three of you entered a large circular room with a view of the outside. You approached the border and stared down, only to gasp in fright. Everything but this tower was destroyed. You shuddered, feeling quit nervous of what will happen next. An arm enrolled itself around your waist and Tyki pulled you backward to his chest.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat, Love? They will be here soon" he whispered on your ear. You gulped and did as the Noah told, taking a chair in the middle of the long table at the center of the room. Tyki sat at the far end, facing the two doors while Road danced happily, humming a tune under her breath.  
  
Silence reigned and you remained still like a statue for the time being. You ignored the displeased stares Tyki was giving you for being to far away from him to hold or even touch you, eating the food. Suddenly, the doors opened and Allen was the first to enter. Road skipped the room to throw herself in his arms, yelling his name.  
  
"Allen!!!~"  
  
"Road?!" he exclaimed.  
  
She let out a giggle and kissed him on the lips. The sound that came out of your mouth wasn't human, standing frozen on the spot at the gesture of affection from the Noah. Tyki sweatdropped and hummed under his breath. Lavi, Lenalee and someone you didn't know paled at the sight and the umbrella named 'Lero' let out a scream. It pushed Road away from the Exorcist, yelling at her:  
  
"MISTRESS ROAD! YOU CAN'T KISS AN EXORCIST!"   
  
"Ah? Lero?"  
  
"Allen?! Hey! Hang in there, man!" said Lavi in an alarmed tone, shaking the boy's shoulders. "HE IS BROKEN!"  
  
"Road, what are you doing? Do you like the boy that much?" asked Tyki and Cell Roron cried pathetically, saying Allen's name over and over again. Road giggled loudly, propped her elbows on the table.  
  
"Tyki's not gonna get any! And Diva-chan is probably jealous~" she said, eyeing you from the side. A fake smile what plastered on your face, your hand twitching.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about~" you sing sang, greeting your teeth in anger.  
  
"Then why are you trying to stab me with the knife?"  
  
"Ooh?~" you gushed. "I didn't know~" you said happily with a close eyed smile, your arm moving on its own while stabbing Road who avoided the hits.  
  
"That's not an innocent smile" said the Noah in unison. Tyki cleared his throat and turned to the Exorcists. Allen seems to recover from the shock, his eyes fixed on you.  
  
"Miss (y/n)!" he said.  
  
"I've become quit famished waiting for you all" began Tyki with a smirk. "Shall we eat? I'd like to speak with you before our fight..."  
  
"I'll have to refuse. I take my time when I eat my meals" replied Allen, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Your time, huh? Wouldn't you like to know how much you've got left?"  
  
"Look outside, the view is spectacular" smirked Road, sitting on Lero who floated high in the air.  
  
Your friends did the same as you earlier by running to see outside. They gasped in shock, realizing it was only the tower remaining now.  
  
"There's less than one hour left...This tower we're in is all that remains. I've destroyed everything else" said the Noah of Dreams.  
  
Lenalee's face paled, her eyes widening. Allen's frown seem to deepen as he stared at the Noah in anger and silence. Lavi couldn't believe it, passing a hand over his face. The doors from where they entered closed behind with a big, tight lock. The Chinese woman let out a startled noise and turned to Road who smirked.  
  
"W-What are you d-doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Please. Take a seat" Road responded.  
  
"Sit, Exorcists. Or are you afraid?" teased Tyki.  
  
Allen knitted his eyebrows and walked toward the seat across the Noah of Pleasure, slamming a hand down on the table to prove he wasn't joking. The others relentlessly did the same, sitting near Allen while you stayed at the center.  
  
"Well....Now we can finally take a moment and talk, boy. Don't look at me like that, there's no traps" Tyki sighed as Allen's glared deepened. "I told you I wouldn't play dirty..."  
  
"You kidnapped Miss (y/n). That's more than playing dirty to me" Allen nearly spat but his demeanor was calm. Tyki chocked on his drink and let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry then..." he apologized with a fake smile. Road giggled and embraced Allen's form, nuzzling her nose in his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, Allen!" she sing sang. "We didn't hurt your precious (y/n)....Plus, there's a portal waiting on the top floor of this tower..."   
  
"I hope it takes us back to our world" smiled dryly the white haired Exorcist, eyeing the girl warily by the corner of his eyes. "But more importantly, what do we have to talk about, Tyki Mikk? You're still just an 'orphan vagabond with sticky fingers'..."  
   
"Don't be nasty, boy! You're the first Exorcist ever to strip a Noah down to his underwear. Don't think we're linked by fate?" asked Tyki and you mentally scrunched your nose in disbelief. What the hell it has to do with anything?  
  
"Not really, I've caused tons of people to strip down to their underwear playing cards" answered Allen and you whipped your head toward him as Tyki stared at the Exorcist with his mouth agape.  
  
"Allen!" you scolded.  
  
"My, what a dark thing to say! Are you really fifteen?"  
  
Allen's glared deepened as he lifted his left arm, showing his Innocence. You noticed how different it looked since last time you saw him.  
  
"Is this about my Innocence?" the Exorcist asked and Tyki leaned back on his seat, smirking.  
  
"The truth is, I was pretty shocked. I'm pretty sure I destroyed that arm" he said. It was Allen's turn to smile, flashing his digits to the Noah.  
  
"But you couldn't break it down, right? After all, it's right here"  
  
The two of them stared at each other defiantly, neither of them speaking first. They debated mentally. Finally, Tyki propped an elbow on the table, his fingers tapping his chin. Road giggled and hugged Allen closer.  
  
"Oh? Have you gotten interested in the Innocence of Allen, Tyki?" she teased and the other Noah hummed under his breath.  
  
"Just a little bit. So anyway, boy...Is it because of that left arm that you're alive even though my Teez ate through your heart?" the Noah of Pleasure demanded.  
  
"W-What?!" you cried out, staring at Tyki in rage. The man merely smirked at your reaction, not wincing at the dark aura of anger emanating from you while the others questioned Allen, clearly worried for his health.  
  
"A part of my Innocence became a part of my heart. There's no problem at all" sweatdropped Allen. Tyki light out a cigarette, making a puff of smoke.  
  
"Road. Isn't it about time you let go of the boy?" he said and the girl whined, tightening her hold around Allen. She cried out about how she was loving him. "Did you tell me once about the Millennium's scenario of demise? Nothing going to come out of a love between an Exorcist and a Noah"  
  
It confused you that you felt a pang of hurt at his words, even more when he seems indifferent, like he didn't hear himself.  
  
"But you're a hypocrite for saying that, with you and Diva!" she pouted, releasing the white haired Exorcist. Tyki chuckled.  
  
"Half of me's taking part in it just to have fun. As expected, you gotta be evil to have fun. Yeah...Thanks to you, boy, I'm a little self-conscious now...In a match of death, you need to give everything you got"  
  
A Teez floated above Lenalee's head, landing on her shoulder. She didn't have the time to react that Allen destroyed the butterfly with only one finger, staring darkly at the Noah.  
  
"Tyki Mikk, I also have something I'd like to say...If you lay one hand on my friends or Miss (y/n) again, I may end up killing you " Allen threatened.  
  
Tyki smirked as the Exorcist stood up from his seat and jumped on the table, running on it at an insane speed toward the Noah. He was quick to react too, teleporting himself behind you to take a hold of your shoulders. You gasped as Tyki lifted you and placed you under his arm, jumping away from Allen who tried to hit him.  
  
"Release her!" Allen snarled, activating his Innocence.  
  
"I don't hate you boy, but..." mumbled the Noah, opening one palm toward the Exorcist and multiple Teez where aimed at him. "I still have a chit-chat with Love over here" he mentioned you under his arm and you struggled to get out.  
  
"LET ME GO!" you spat, punching him in the side. He didn't affect him in any least, only tickling the Noah.  
  
"Let's have another and last dance, boy. The prize is her. If you want to leave this tower with your precious 'Miss' (y/n), then come and get her" the Noah said as his weapon collided with Allen's arm.  
 

 

* * *

  
As the two fought each other, you were starting to feel dizzy, moved around like a rag doll under Tyki's arm. Until, the said man decided it was the time to leave you somewhere and battle the white haired Exorcist legitimately. Dark Matter enrolled around you and you were tied to one of the pillars around the tower, just outside. You coughed blood as your back collided against the stone wall, feeling all your limbs going numb.  
  
You couldn't distinct the others clearly and all knew was that Lenalee and Chaoji (he told you his name was) were imprisoned inside a box, who looked like a dice. Lavi was 'fighting' Road inside one of her dimensions, the poor boy completely lost.  
  
" _Dammit! Why can't I use my Innocence anymore? I did it once back in Edo, so why not now?!_ " you yelled inside your mind. " _I need to help them..._ "  
  
Your shoulders slouched down in desperation as the Dark Matter narrowed the space for you to breath, squeezing your ribs against the pillar. You cried out in pain, throwing your head low. You noticed Allen fighting Tyki on the water's surface. He was loosing against the Noah. You whimpered pathetically, feeling weak and useless at the moment. He will kill him, he will kill him for sure.  
  
" _Concentrate, (y/n)! You can do it!_ " you thought, your eyes filled with determination. " _I need to destroy those bounds first...But how?_ "  
  
Closing  your eyes, you took a deep breath, releasing it a short while later. You did the same thing twice. You felt the power of your Innocence coursing through your veins, the Dark Matter around you disintegrating slowly.   
  
"Think you can pull out that kind of stunt again?" taunted the voice of a young girl next to your ear. You stopped, freezing on the spot. The power you felt within you disappeared immediately, replacing it with a sense of dread. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?..."  
  
You turned your head to the right, seeing the same young girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes.   
  
"What are you doing here?! How can you be here?!" you exclaimed and the girl stood in front of you, her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're trying too much~ Do that again and you will die for sure"  
  
"W-What..."  
  
"That Innocence isn't yours. And you try too hard. You will die if you continue like this" she frowned, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"My Innocence?...What do you know about it?!"  
  
"They will hurt you. Stay away from them or else the truth will turn more painful for you, (y/n)....For me, it is. Truly. You don't belong with them. You don't belong anywhere. We don't.  ** _He_** is only playing with us since the beginning...."  
  
You flinched in shock, staring at her with your mouth agape. She stared at you sadly with a small smile, her image blurring before disappearing. She left with those last words:  
  
"The world...isn't black and white...It's more terrifying than that"  
  
You heard an explosion coming from the tower and you saw a huge orb with a whirlpool around it, sucking everything on its path. It suddenly turned into dust and you felt a huge power coming from the tower.  
  
"This f-feeling..." you whispered and let out a startled gasp when the chains of the Dark Matter disappeared and you were teleported back inside.  
  
When you arrived, Allen was wielding a sword and Tyki was grabbing his chest, his golden eyes wide like saucers. The Noah checked himself out, patting his chest.  
  
"What's going on? Didn't I die..? I definitely felt pain, but I'm not cut" he whispered. "What manner of trick is this, boy?"  
  
"It's no trick" answered Allen. "The thing I cut wasn't your body. The thing I destroyed was your..."  
  
White crosses appeared horizontally across Tyki's chest, glowing brightly. The Noah of Pleasure trembled, his shoulders shaking badly. He coughed blood, falling on his knees. You finally understood what was happening. He made a hit to the Noah inside of Tyki, and hurt him pretty badly. Tyki started to scream loudly, grabbing his forehead in pain. Road stared at the scene in horror and startled, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"Preserving the life of the human, while killing the demon within. That is the power of Crown Clown and myself" told Allen. Tyki gazed at him dangerously, greeting his teeth.  
  
"Are you saying you'll take the Noah within me, boy? Without killing me? Just the Noah?" he said, chuckling bitterly. "You're so naive...You're so full of yourself!" Allen cut him by showing the tip of his blade under his chin.  
  
"No matter what happens, I'm prepared to bear the burden" said Allen, emotionless.   
  
Road's eyes widened and she jumped down from her umbrella, running toward Tyki. The man stopped her with one hand, telling her it was fine. He straightened his back and faced Allen, silently. The white haired Exorcist lifted his sword and thrust forward, directly at Tyki's heart.  
  
"Take your leave of this war, Tyki Mikk!" Allen cried out. Time seems to stop when the blade pierced through Tyki's chest, the man gulping in agony. He lifted one hand toward the boy's face:  
  
"H-How unfortunate...You won, boy. Take care of her...Sorry, Road..." he mumbled, falling backward. His body landed with a thud as his skin grew paler, the stigmata on his forehead disappearing.  
  
"He did it! He exorcised the monster!" cheered Chaoji but was cut when candles pierced his back.  
  
Road's hand formed a fist, her eyes still wide. She narrowed them and gazed at you. You never felt the hit until too late, the wind knocked out of you. You were thrown backward, directly to a pillar supporting the tower. Lenalee and Allen cried out your name.  
  
You lost consciousness a second later, hearing the numerous screams of your friends.  
  
 

* * *

  
The first thing you saw when you regained consciousness, what the relieved look of Allen. He grabbed your cheeks and pulled your forehead against his own, smiling in relief.  
  
"Miss (y/n), you're alright...I thought Road used her ability on you..." he whispered, tears cascading down.  
  
"W-what happened...?" you whispered back, your voice hoarse from the lack of use.  
  
"Road tried to kill us by having Lavi doing the job. She controlled him but he was able to take back his mind" explained the white haired boy. "Road is...dead...I think"  
  
"And where are we?"  
  
"At the top of the tower, where the door is situated at..." You turned your head to see indeed the door in question. Lavi gave you a nod when he saw you were awake before his expression went back to serious.  
  
"We should hurry. We don't know when this door will disappear..." he said. "If we don't hurry..."  
  
Both Chaoji and Lenalee nodded their head, approaching the door but stopped when they realized Allen was staying behind.  
  
"Allen?"  
  
"I'll go get Tyki Mikk and Lero" he retorted, activating his Crown Clown. The others gasped in shock while you stayed silent. You weren't really against it actually.  
  
"Wait. Are you serious?" asked Lavi, putting a hand on Allen's shoulder.  
  
"Now that he has lost the Noah, Tyki is nothing more than an ordinary human" you said, standing up. "You remember...He has human friends. They might be waiting for him to return without knowing any of this"  
  
"I don't really care, but...If the Order found out..." muttered Lavi, glaring at you.  
  
"I will go too" you said to Allen, walking beside him.  
  
"But, Miss-"  
  
"Save him? Did you not kill him?" said Chaoji. He had an unreadable look on his face.   
  
"He is still alive"  
  
"Why? They're the ones who partnered with the Akumas, and killed Mistress Anita, Mahoja, and many of my comrades. Why would you save them? Are you betraying us? If you save them, then you're our enemy too!"  
  
"Chaoji..." began Lenalee but he didn't let her finish.  
  
"You're our enemy! The both of you! Akumas, just like the rest of them!" he snarled and you didn't blink once.   
  
Then, you felt something...powerful. It came under, several floors. Allen cried out Chaoji's name, pushing him away. The ground under your feet exploded and tentacles enrolled themselves around you, bringing you down. You screamed, extended a hand toward the ceiling. You came crashing down and you landed on your side. You were pretty sure your ribs were broken at this point. Lifting your eyes, they shifted toward a dark form in the room.  
  
"..T-Tyki" you mumbled, winced at the pain. The man was alive...but different. The crosses were glowing a blue color, the tentacles wobbling behind him.  
  
Allen landed a few meters away from you, groaning at how harsh the fall was. His whole body seems to freeze as he gazed toward Tyki, not understanding why the Noah within him wasn't destroyed in the end.  
  
"M-Miss (y/n), can you stand up?" he asked.  
  
"My ribs are certainly broken but my legs are fine" you mewled at the throbbing pain in your sides. "What happened to Tyki?...?!"  
  
The Noah walked to the two of you, taking off the ribbon around his collar. He stopped and released a scream, grabbing his hair as he threw his head back. The tentacles's movement became erratic, creating a whirlpool of wind around Tyki. They suddenly enrolled his whole body as he continued to scream. Everything became silent when they entrenched themselves, becoming less in numbers. Tyki's form transformed itself into a dark being with a mask, his hair longer.  
  
"..What the hell..?" mumbled Allen.  
  
"We need to get back to the door-Oh no..." you said, horrified when you realized that the only exit in this tower was destroyed in the last attack. "What can we do now?!"  
  
"I will take care of him. You try to run away, alright?!"  
  
"W-Wait, A-Allen-"  
  
The white haired boy didn't listen to you, swinging his sword over his head and slammed it down on Tyki, who vanished from his sight at the last moment. The Noah reappeared to his side and sliced Allen's shoulder. Another hit behind the boy's back brought him into a pillar, his body letting out a sickening sound to you.  
  
"Allen!" you cried, struggling to run toward him. Instead, you were stopped by the arm of Tyki, who stood in front of you. His white, pointy teeth flashed as he extending a hand to your cheek.   
  
You were trembling in fright, not believing for  one second it was the same Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. No, it was something else. Something darker and stronger. Though, you were quit confused to why he wasn't attacking you at all. Were you not supposed to be the man's enemy?  
  
"(y--y/--n)..." Tyki tried to pronounce, his voice irregular.  
  
"T-Tyki?..." you whispered, tears rolling down your cheeks. The man tilted his head to the side, a frown on his lips. He suddenly snarled when an arm embraced your waist, pulling you backward.  
  
"Hold on tight, (y/n)!" said Lavi, his hold on his hammer not faltering. Allen was there too. His hammer now extended toward the ceiling, through the numerous floors, you were back with Chaoji and Lenalee.  
  
"Allen! Lavi! (y/n)!" the Chinese woman squeaked.  
  
Allen fell on his back, his wounds reopened. His chest lifted at fast rhythm, already tired of this battle. Tyki was stronger and faster. Lavi cursed under his breath and slammed a fist in the tiles. What could you do now? The door is broken and there's no other way to get out of this Ark. Less than one hour remained before the completion of the download, which meant the destruction of this place. You felt the same feeling from before and your face paled when Tyki reappeared in front of you, chuckling deeply. He made a motion to grab you once more but Lavi stopped him from doing so, shielding you from the Noah's sight.  
  
A snarl decorated his face and he lifted one fist, trying to punch Lavi with an unknown power and magic. The Bookman apprentice used a fire seal but it was useless against Tyki's strength, pushing through the barrier like it was nothing. The Noah sliced Lavi and blood flew out of him. Lenalee screamed his name, trying to make a reach for him.  
  
Lavi panted deeply, kneeling down on one knee. Smoke came out from his wound. Tyki stared at the blood on his hand in interest, sniffing it. You felt mentally sick inside when he trailed his tongue on it, tasting the Bookman's blood. Tyki let out a noise of distaste and turned to you, his wide smile stretching. It gave you chills in the back.  
  
You certainly felt in trouble now.  
  
 

* * *

  
Both Allen and Lavi continued to fight on the behalf of your lives, not caring if they were bleeding from every limbs of their being. Tyki would simply swap them away like they were flies with the tentacles, or using his powers to crush them.  Eventually, all the commotion destroyed parts of the tower and Tyki used his tentacles to explode the roof, the debris threatening to fall on you.  
  
The Noah took this time to grab Lenalee, chocking her throat with his tentacles. Allen and Lavi were nowhere to be seen and you were the only one able to move. Chaoji was laying on the floor, his back greatly wounded. You knitted your brows in anger and shout to the Noah. It got his attention, as he turned to face you.  
  
"Leave her alone. Now" you ordered with a snarl. Tyki was silence until he smiled strangely, tossing the girl aside, directly  down from the tower. Chaoji cried out her name and followed by jumping down. It was only you and the Noah of Pleasure now.  
  
The two of you stared at each other, no one making a move. Tyki disappeared from your sight to teleport himself in front of you, his chest touching yours. You gasped at the proximity but kept your feet planted firmly in the ground. You stared up at him to see a bit of his eyes. Instead of golden, they were completely white, with no pupils. The Noah suddenly embraced you, sinking his nails in your naked back. You let out an agonizing scream, your head now atop on his shoulder.  
  
"I-I-now--see-nse" the Noah whispered beside your ear.   
  
" _Innocence?...Is this what he is trying to say?_ " you thought, your eyes half-lidded.  
  
"(y--y/n-n)"  
  
Tyki bared his fangs, sinking them without any warning in your collarbone. No sound came out of your mouth as you stood there, frozen on the spot. The Noah continued to suck eagerly, his tongue lapping on your shoulder as he purred. Your legs buckled under your weight, falling on your knees. Tyki's mouth didn't leave your shoulder, following you in your fall. In fact, his hold tightened.  Short pants came from you, the pain in your shoulder now agonizing.   
  
"T-Tyki" you whimpered.  
  
He finally released his mouth off your collarbone, diving his head (but careful enough to not pierce you with his helmet) between your breasts, hugging your figure. You blushed brightly and hesitantly hugged him back. His trembles stopped and seems to become calmer. The noises he was making came out as soft whispers, like he was sleeping. But the Noah stiffened when he heard the building crumpling down, bringing you in his arms to float away. You observed as the tower fell down and you yelled out your friends's names. That's when you felt a strong sensation in your body, eyeing in bewilderment as Chaoji lifted a part of the tower with his own hands.  
  
It was Innocence. Another Exorcist. He lifted the debris higher, growling at how heavy it was. Lenalee was safe, Chaoji saving her in the process. Chaoji's Innocence glowed brighter and Tyki grunted, uninterested. He descended from the sky with you under his arm, standing in front of the young man. He smirked, showing his fangs before he brought one hand up toward him. It flashed a violet color, power pulsing through it.  
  
"Y-You need to get out the way!" you yelled helplessly and Chaoji grunted once more, knitting his eyebrows.  
  
"Dammit! I-I c-can't! Miss Lenalee-"  
  
"Chaoji!"  
  
Tyki chuckled and charged forward. He was about to slam down his attack but was stopped by Allen and Lavi's Innocence, colliding with his weapon. The shock made him release you and you fell in the water. You coughed the liquid and turned to your friends, who were protecting you from the man.  
  
"I didn't think I could even stand" breathed Allen.  
  
"Same here" smirked Lavi. "You know, with the door gone, we won't be able to find a way out"  
  
"Even so, now's not the time to be sleeping on the job. Miss (y/n), stand aside for the time being" ordered Allen sternly and you gaped at him.  
  
"Why w-would I?! I'm an Exorcist too!"  
  
"And who's getting kidnapped since the beginning?" teased Lavi and you bit back a snarky comment. "No worries, Lady (y/n). We gonna take care of him"  
  
The two yelled loudly as they confronted the Noah once gain, with more vigor than before.   
  
It continued for a short instance. Allen would deliver some hits, then be thrown back, then Lavi would summon some seals to deal with Tyki, only to be thrown back too. You were caught off guard when one of the projectiles was aimed at you accidentally, hitting you straight to the chest. You gasped and screamed when you fell off the edge toward the void. Allen called your name, activating his crown bell.   
  
But he was too slow. You continued to fell until something caught you, or more precisely, someone. You hummed in confusion, turning to face the person who somewhat saved your life and you let out a screech. It was a man with a skull, or whatever he was.  
  
"What's with that expression of yours, (y/n)? It wounds me deeply" came the gruff voice and you froze.  
  
"W-Wait...Don't tell me-"  
  
You gazed down to see Grave of Maria. It could only mean one thing...  
  
"RELEASE ME NOW, YOU PIG!" you snarled, your arms swinging to hit him straight to his face.  
  
"W-what- Calm down!!" he snarled, avoiding one of your punches. "You really didn't change!"  
  
"I SAID LET ME GO"  
  
Who said meeting your master, General Cross Marian, would mean a happy reunion?


	13. Chapter 12: The Musician and the Diva

# The Musician and the Diva

 

 

 

Grave of Maria landed back on the ground, pulling both of you and Cross out of the endless hole. Your master put your back on your feet and you quickly took a good distance away from him, glaring at the pervert in distaste.  
   
“Still looking at me in such a way…I’m truly hurt, (y/n)” Cross feigned with a hand over his heart. You scoffed and turned away, crossing your arms over your chest.  
  
“Please, you should be used by now. It isn’t like I show you gratitude once”  
  
“How he fell in love with that woman will always be a mystery to me” mumbled Cross to himself, petting his red hair to rearrange them. You sent at the General an inquisitive expression and he only smiled cockily. “Maybe because of your rack and bottom”  
  
“CROSS! WHAT THE HELL?” you snarled in irritation, leaning closer to your master. “And who are you talking about!?”  
  
“You will meet him soon enough” he replied mysteriously. “Now. Where is that idiot apprentice…”  
  
“Master!” called the voice of Allen, who jumped in front of Cross. The white haired boy seems to look relieved for you to be safe but held a certain distance with his master. But then, who wouldn’t?  
   
You felt something landing on your head and you looked up to see Timcanpy, safe and sound. You smiled brightly and scratched the chin of the golden Golem. His wings raised a higher happily and he patted your cheeks with his little hands. Cross eyed his apprentice for a short moment, his eyes drifting to the sword he was holding.  
   
“At least you can finally do a proper spell” hummed Cross. “But look at you. You’re a mess”  
   
Allen blinked in surprise at the hand Cross was extending for him to take, his agape in a comical way. The boy muttered apologizes while the General took a hold of his clothes and with an unknown strength, swung him over his shoulder back to Lenalee and Chaoji. Allen screamed and fell hard on his head. You, on the other hand, eyed in disbelief Cross.  
   
“What was that for?!”  
  
“Stupid apprentice is filthy!” he snarled, turning to Lavi who was glaring at the both of you strangely. “Hey! You! Get away from me too! I like to surround myself with beautiful things. Dirty things must never come near me…except women”  
   
Lavi sweatdropped at his words, walking toward where the others were situated at. You shuddered in disgust and merely took a step back in instinct.  
   
“As much I’m against it for my sanity, you should step aside too, (y/n)” ordered Cross, grabbing the chains around Grave of Maria. “You’re a beautiful woman and this Noah seems to have realized it, unfortunately. He is truly a disgrace for allowing the Noah in him to consume his body” he sighed.  
  
“So that’s what happened…” you muttered. “I thought Allen destroyed it by shoving his sword in his heart”  
  
“It’s far more complicated…but it isn’t like this Noah is normal in the first place. Plus, he looks like him too…” Cross mumbled the last part for you to not hear. “Go back to the idiot”  
  
“Right” you nodded your head, running away from your master.  
   
Cross Marian activated his weapon, stating a prayer in another language before the coffin opened itself, revealing the corpse of a woman. She opened her mouth and started to sing a verse. Magdala Curtain. Having return to your friends, a sphere encircled the five of you and blinded all of you from Tyki’s sight.  
  
In contrary of Allen and Lavi, General Cross was able to deal some damages on Tyki, firing numerous shots with one of his Anti-Akuma weapons, Judgement. The Noah was thrown backward, snarling at the pain from Marian’s Innocence.  
   
“Tyki’s losing” stated Lenalee.  
  
“With Cross’s two weapons, he can’t win against master” you muttered.  
  
“We hardly had an effect on him, but those bullets seems to be doing the trick” said Lavi, watching the fight in awe.  
   
There was a loud explosion and the ground under your feet disappeared. Allen cried out to his master, grabbing Lenalee’s shoulder. You didn’t waste time and quickly ran outside the sphere, appearing in the Noah’s line of sight. Cross was about to yell at you but stopped when a bright light surrounded Tyki. It dimmed to let place to the Millennium Earl, holding the unconscious Noah of Pleasure over his shoulder.  
  
“Well, well…” smirked Cross.  
  
“How long has it been?” chuckled the Earl, holding a replica of Allen’s sword but the colors reversed. “And (y/n)-chan is with you too, how convenient…”  
  
“What do you want from her?” demanded Cross, standing in front of you.  
  
“Didn’t you know? She is the Heart of Innocence” retorted the Millennium Earl with a wider smile. “I can leave without my precious Heart. There’s some things we need to discuss together”  
  
“I know a certain person who wouldn’t be too happy with that” replied your master. “I think you know him too if I say “14th”, hmm?...”  
   
The Millennium Earl’s whole demeanor seems to freeze at his words, an unknown expression flashing on his face before it turned back to normal. The enemy hummed under his tone and rubbed a hand under his chin.  
   
“So…it was you?” asked the Earl with an insane glint in his golden eyes. “The 14th authorized…to be the Pianist. What did you come here for? If it was to steal the Ark, you’re too late. I already transferred its heart to another Ark. Without a heart, it can’t work properly and be controlled. Even with the Pianist. You’re a fool, Cross. You’ll never leave this Ark alive. It will be your coffin!”  
   
The Millennium Earl chuckled with his usual laugh but stopped when he heard Allen’s battle scream. The said Exorcist flew across the sky and aimed the tip of his sword directly in his heart. The Noah merely dodged the blow and retorted with hits from his own sword. Allen was blinded by hatred and rage, at which the Millennium Earl made a comment on it. Cross cursed under his breath and used Maria to control Allen’s mind.  
   
“Idiot! Get back here! Don’t fight the Earl with hatred!” he snarled. Allen greeted his teeth in anger but left the Millennium Earl alone, leaving him to fall toward one of Road’s doors.  
  
“Farewell, Exorcists!” cooed the Earl. “Hope we never see each other again, my precious Heart. For your own good!”  
 

Humanity's enemy disappeared as the doors closed on him. Allen jumped back on the platform with you, Cross and Lenalee, and quickly noticed that both Chaoji and Lave were nowhere to be seen. You sent a questioning look to the other girl, who stared at you saddened. You gasped in shock, bringing a hand over your mouth as you muffled your cries.   
  
Your master ignored you and turned to Allen, clicking his tongue with a hand on his hip.  
  
"Get up. I saved you from the Noah because I need your help" he said and you whipped your head to face him, angry.  
  
"W-what?! You poor excuse of a man, what the hell do you mean?!" you snarled, leaning closer to the General who didn't blink or even seem threatened by you.  
  
"Miss (y/n)...I-It's...alright" replied the white haired boy numbly, his eyes fixed on his laps.  
  
"What exactly are you going to do...?" demanded Lenalee.  
  
"A mission" Cross simply stated.  
  
"A mission?!" repeated in disbelief Lenalee. Cross nodded his head and turned to look behind.  
  
"I'm sure you already know why I came here: destroy the Akuma 'plant'...That room is still in here. Take us to the plant, Tim" he ordered to the golden Golem. There was a bright light and the four of you appeared in another room, in the center a giant, blue egg shaped stone...or what it seems like.  
  
"T-This place....aren't these bodies?!" stammered in panic Allen, eyeing the corpses who were laying dead all around the room. "And this thing!?"  
  
"They are the 'Guards' of the plant. That huge orb over there is an 'egg' for the bodies used in the Earl's Akuma-crating rituals. I'd like to destroy it, but it's surrounded by a barrier, and we don't have time to remove it" explained Cross, walking toward the plant. The ground started to tremble once more, parts of the room destroying themselves because of the download. The Egg was slowly disappearing.  
  
"What do we do master?!" demanded Allen, Lenalee throwing herself in his arms to not fall. You on the other hand were perfectly balanced.  
  
"Stop it, of course" replied the General and Allen let out a startled noise. "All we need to do is steal the plant. If we start up this Ark and stop the download, the Egg will never make it to the new Ark"  
  
"How do we stop it?" you demanded, eyeing the object warily and Lenalee gazed at Cross in nervousness.  
  
"General...do you know something?...About how to control the Ark...?"  
  
"I'm not going to do it. You are. Allen"  
  
The white haired Exorcist whipped his head to face his master, not believing what he was hearing. You stared at him worriedly, not understanding what will happen next. Cross started a chant, pointing forward the Egg. Symbols appeared on the Egg, surrounding it.  
  
"I'm using my abilities to interfere with the download. It's not much but it will delay the transfer a little...Now make this Ark move, Allen! Hurry up, it's about to break down!" spat Cross and Allen stared at him in disbelief, lifting his hand.  
  
"What?! Wait a minute, I have no idea what you're talking about, master!!"  
  
"I'll open up the final room. Just go with Tim" Cross ordered. "You will get it soon enough. And bring (y/n) too. He is waiting"  
  
"W-WAIT-"  
  
Allen was cut by Timcanpy pushing him through another portal of light, its tail enrolled around your arm so he could pull you with him in the fall. You screamed as you heard Lenalee cried out your names. The portal closed behind the two of you, leaving you in the darkness.  
 

* * *

  
You woke up shortly after in a white room. It was the very same in your dream a while ago. Allen was laying on the couch, opening his eyes to gaze in wonder at the new environment. You stood up, Allen doing the same, and walked to the piano where Timcanpy was leaning on.   
  
"Are we...still inside the Ark?" asked Allen, rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"I believe so..."  
  
" ** _Even Duke Millennium doesn't know of this place_** " said a voice and you nearly jumped out of your skin. Both Allen and you turned to the source and your eyes widened when you saw the strange being. " ** _It is the secret room of the 'Fourteenth'_** "  
  
"Y-You!" you said aloud and Allen gave you a confused look, no doubts questioning you known...this thing.  
  
"Miss (y/n)...do you know...it?" whispered the white haired Exorcist and you nodded your head absently, your mind elsewhere as your eyes focused on the man who was staring at you with the same big smile.  
  
" ** _My...Key.._** " he said, pointing directly at the white piano. Allen walked toward it and eyed Timcanpy, whispering the name of the Golem. " ** _My Timcanpy. Allen. Timcanpy. These two have the 'Power of the Musician'..._** "  
  
"Musician?...What's that all about? Timcanpy belongs to master...He's not yours" spat Allen sternly, glaring at the reflection in the mirror angrily. "Who the hell are you...?!"  
  
You were still glaring at the strange being, not paying attention to Allen as Cross somehow found the way to communicate with him through his earring, asking him if there was a piano inside. The man in the glass approached you, laying a hand against the cold surface. You did the same on your side, walking closer to the strange being and put a hand on the glass, 'touching' his. You gazed upward at his eyes, or at least what they supposed to be.    
  
"...Why am I here?" you asked him. "What use...do I-"  
  
"PLAY IT!" cut the voice of Cross and you looked over your shoulder in irritation. Allen's face paled as he stared at the musical instrument dumbly.  
  
"...I've never touched a piano in my entire life..." Allen muttered.  
  
"Tim has the musical score you need"  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!  I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO READ SHEET MUSIC OR ANYTHING!" cried pathetically and in frustration Allen.  
  
"Would you rather get into more debts?" grunted Cross.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO CHOOSE?!! THEY'RE BOTH RIDICULOUS!!!"  
  
" '' ** _Allen'' must play...The score belongs to Allen_** " said the strange being and Timcanpy opened its mouth wide, showing a golden sheet with notes.  
  
The characters were quit weird but you could recognize them anywhere. Allen created those characters with Mana when he was young. You saw them only once. Allen seems to be as shocked as you. Suddenly, the hand of the strange being traversed the glass and pulled you on his side. You squealed and Allen yelled out your name.  
  
"Don't interrupt their reunion!" barked Cross. "You will understand later! Play the piano now, the Egg is slowly disappearing!"  
  
Allen greeted his teeth but took a seat on the piano's bench. On your side, the being made you put one hand in his while he led the other on his shoulder. His other laid on your hip. You blinked in surprise and stared ahead to see Allen was about to play the piano.  
  
" ** _That is the 'song'...and as for the 'melody'....It is within ''Allen''_** " said the strange being.  
  
The white haired Exorcist started the song and at the same time, the other man brought you into a dance. The two of you were moving slowly at the rhythm and you realized it was the same melody from your dream.  
  
" ** _You're as beautiful as the last time I saw you...I can't contain this happiness of seeing you again, my Dove_** " he whispered gently and you swore that you saw Allen almost hitting the keys harder, to the point it would broke them. Certainly he could hear everything he says. " ** _Please. Sing the song for me...once more_** "  
  
You were confused for a moment but the lyrics were already coming out of your mouth. You softly sang the verses with strong vocals, your voice resonating in the Ark.  
  
" _Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

_Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao  
Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume _

_Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni  
Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga   
Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo _

_Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru  
Douka Konoko ni ai wo   
Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo _

_Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita  
Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao   
Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

_Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni  
Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru  
Douka Konoko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

_Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru  
Douka Konoko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_"

You finished the song as Allen yelled out his wish for the Ark to not disappear, the world around the two of you glowing brightly. The man pulled you closer to him, his breath fawning your shoulder.  
  
" ** _Let's meet again...in a near future_** " he said before disappearing.   
  
At those words, you were back on the other side with Allen, who stopped playing. He was breathless, his pants coming out like raged breaths of air. You went toward him and stopped when you noticed you were glowing a light shade of viridian. You stared at your digits in surprise but as soon it appeared, the light faded out.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss (y/n)?" asked Allen with a smile and you nodded your head, giving one of your own.  
  
"We did it"  
  
"R-Right..."  
  
You gasped as Allen nearly fell on the ground, you preventing it by grabbing the boy at the last minute. He fainted. You cradled his head to your bosoms, smiling faintly. You were feeling light headed but glad it ended well.  
 

* * *

  
The Ark was restored and Allen shortly woke up, still in your arms. At first he blinked, winced at the bright light of the room before scooting quickly out of your hold, blushing.  
  
"A-Ah! Miss (y/n)!" he stammered and you chuckled at his reaction. He finally calmed down and gave you a smile. "I'm glad to see you again, Miss (y/n). We couldn't really talk back there..."  
  
"Yeah..." you answered, looking down at your laps. "I'm glad too"  
  
"Where do you know this..thing?" asked suddenly the white haired Exorcist, his glare now stern that it almost gave you chills in the back. Never once did you see such a face before.  
  
"I...I don't know" you retorted with honesty.  
  
"He did call you 'Dove' after all...Almost like a nickname for a lover, or maybe it is"  
  
Allen's whole demeanor went colder, as if he blamed you for this. But how could you know about this man? The first time you saw him was in your dreams, not in real life. But the moment he called you by this name...it reminded you of something. A little.  
  
"Allen-"  
  
"No, it's alright" he cut sharply but a soft smile was on his lips. "I knew I didn't have a chance in the first place-"  
  
"Allen-" you tried again but he dismissed you with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I'm happy for you, I'm really am. And I hope you-"  
  
"Would you listen to me?!" you snapped angrily. That shut him up immediately."I told you that I didn't know who he was. So don't make assumptions that me and him have...some kind of bond. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I-I d-do!" Allen stuttered, looking away in shame. "It's just...A lot happened and I don't even..."  
  
He sighed and ruffled his white hair in frustration. You greeted your teeth and stood up, walking to him at a fast pace. The Exorcist didn't have time to blink that you grabbed his shoulders and tugged the boy closer to you, your gaze fixed on him.  
  
"Then be honest with me. Here and now. And don't you dare turn around the pot because it's useless. Do.You.Trust.Me?" you asked.  
  
His hair shadowed a part of his face, his bangs hiding his gray eyes that you came to love the first time yours set on them. Allen didn't answer anything at first and you were greatly wounded by that. You released the boy and took a few steps back. You let yourself fall down on the bench of the piano set, staring at the ground mindlessly.   
  
"I...I came to understand recently that I didn't know anything about you..." he replied after a moment of silence. "Before, I always saw you as the woman who took care of me when Mana died. The performer who makes the children laugh and always smiles even if it's raining outside...Your voice enchants everyone, even those who have a stone as a heart. You break down their walls and touch their soul with careful, soft finger tips"  
  
"And where are you going with this?" you muttered, eyeing him.  
  
"I came to realize how hurt you are" Allen continued with a sad smile and you blinked in surprise.  
  
"W-what?..."  
  
"Every time someone would comment on your show, I would tell them: ' _Hey, I know this woman. She is one of my closest friends. She is the happiest person in this world_ '...I remember how you would knit your brows when I asked you if you had other relatives. How you would fake a smile and say: ' _I wonder too...I'm sure...Maybe..._ ' "  
  
It was Allen's turn to stand up and scoot closer to you, squatting down in front of you so he could put his hands on your thighs. He gave a childish smile and you forced yourself to not let out a sob.  
  
"You don't have to hide anything from me anymore. So it's alright"  
  
"Allen...Thank you b-but...Ever since I met you and Mana, I never felt that way ever once-"  
  
You were cut by the boy hugging you tightly against him, his chin over your shoulder. You blinked, wide eyes. You stood here frozen in his arms, gazing upward to the ceiling.  
  
"...You don't have to feel alone anymore. I will...always be by your side. Forever" he whispered to your ear and you finally let the tears fall down, sobs making your body tremble. You enrolling your limbs around him and tightened the embrace, crying loudly.  
  
"I-I--T-that t-time!-*sniff*-I s-saw your b-body and I-I..." you sobbed hard. "I-It took me e-everything t-to n-not g-give u-up! I could h-hear his voice, A-Allen! He w-was t-telling me to n-not give u-up and k-keep walking...B-but I-I c-couldn't...*sniff*- T-The p-pain, it h-hurts so much.. I thought you l-left me, Allen!"  
  
You shoved yourself in his chest, him caressing your hair softly and warmly as you continued to cry, repeating the same sentence over and over again. You sniffed and brushed your nose, closing your eyes tightly before reopening them. You looked over Allen's shoulder to stare at the mirror in the room, only to gasp silently. There stood the strange being, but there was something weird. You were hugging right now the white haired Exorcist, but in the reflection you were embracing the other man. Your eyes wandered back to the boy, then at the mirror. The body in your arms suddenly tensed and the grip around your waist stiffened. A weird sound came from Allen and you raised your brows in confusion when he pushed you back, not rudely but still a bit rough.   
  
"Allen...?" you said his name inquisitively and you shuddered at the look he was giving you.   
  
For a short instant, you swore you saw another person instead of Allen. But the thought was quickly dismissed and forgotten when he lashed himself on you, snatching your mouth with his own. Your yell muffled, you fell on your back with him on top, still kissing you.  
  
"You sure have no talent and manners when it comes to ladies, idiot apprentice" resonated the bored voice of Cross and the two of you froze on the spot, Lenalee giving you a curious look.  
  
"MASTER!" yelled angrily Allen, blushing brightly at the intrusion and for ruining this moment. He continued to glare at him and Cross sighed.  
  
"I know what it is you want to say. Stop making that face at me"  
  
"Why...?" demanded the boy, standing up and helping you up at the same time. "That...musical score..."  
  
"DINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNERTIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!!!!" thundered a recognizable voice around the room and you nearly fell on your butt by the loudness.  
  
"La-Lavi-san, it's not like he's a dog or something..." replied another voice from an intercom.   
  
"Just you wait and see, Chaoji...If Allen's hungry, he'll come running in an instant! DINNNNERRRRTIMEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"This voice?!" stuttered Lenalee, her eyes wide. She turned toward the direction it came from.  
  
"Somebody must be calling from somewhere in the Ark" groaned Cross, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"STEAK, PASTA, MITARASHI, DANGO~~~~! IT'S DINNERTIME ALLEN!!!! DINNNNNERTIMMMME!"  
  
"Lavi...Chaoji" said Lenalee in awe.  
  
"They're alive" continued Allen.  
  
Lavi began to shout another list of foods while you stood there in shock, feeling relief coursing through your whole being. Even more when Kanda appeared with Crowley, not that you will ever admit it aloud. Everyone survived in the end, and now the Black Order could use another tool against the Millennium Earl.  
  
  
"I think I have the right to have some explications, Cross" you said, taking a seat in the secret room of the Musician. Allen and Lenalee left to meet with the others, leaving you with him and Crowley, who was asleep on the couch.  
  
Cross, who was sitting across from you, sighed and made a puff of smoke.  
  
"I knew this day would come...but that soon?" he mumbled to himself, cursing under his breath. "Alright, I will tell some things I know....The 14th and you were pretty close, and as you can guess through your interactions with him, not as 'friends'...."  
  
"What kind of relationship did we have...? And how long?"  
  
"You two weren't married...but knowing him, it was certainly in his mind. It was...35 years ago" he said after a moment of hesitation and you gasped, nearly falling from your seat.  
  
"W-wait 35 years?! How is it possible?!" you cried out and Cross stopped your outburst with one hand.  "If I'm supposed to know him 35 years ago...Then...why am I not...old?"  
  
"I made a promise to him long ago: concerning both you and 'Allen'...I can't say anything until the right time and as now I said too much already"  
  
"Why keeping it a secret?! What's so terrible about it?!" you yelled, feeling frustrated. Cross sighed once more and stood up, walking closer to you. He grabbed your cheeks in both hands.  
  
"This is for your own good, (y/n). You...will understand soon enough. It won't be long before _it_ starts...For now, stay away from the Millennium Earl and that Noah I fought earlier. As possible " he ordered and you knitted your brows.  
  
"I can understand the Earl but what about Tyki? Is..something the matter?"  
  
"Allen's sword awakened the Noah in him, to which he pushed away constantly, until now. The man you known as 'Tyki' won't be the same...maybe. But the important fact is how the Noah reacted around you"  
  
"He didn't seem like he wanted to kill me" you muttered.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. He is still and always be a Noah. His primal mission is to destroy Innocences, the Heart more precisely. What I'm trying to say is that no matter what, he will chase you down"  
  
"Like any other members of the Noah Family" you rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest.   
  
"But this one for another purpose" Cross retorted and you eyed him dreadfully, understanding the sense of his words.  
  
"W-Wait, you don't s-say" you stammered, feeling your cheeks heating up and the General nodded his head without any shame, like it was a normal situation. "Oh God..."  
  
"Oh God indeed" he hummed, chuckling. "Unless you don't mind"  
  
"OF COURSE I WILL MIND! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" you spat.  
  
"You're too cute for your own good" he sighed in delight, rubbing your cheeks affectionately and you let out a disgusted noise. You froze when you caught a glimpse of the others, who stood frozen and totally shocked by the sight. Allen looks like he was about to faint.  
  
"THAT'S A CRIME, MASTER!!" his apprentice yelled out, horrified and Cross blinked in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean, idiot? She's in her twenties. She's a woman and I'm a man. Simple"  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!"  
  
"LEAVE LADY (Y/N) ALONE"  
  
"You all giving me a headache"  
 

* * *

  
It was the time to return to the others, with Allen's power to control the Ark. The moment you set a foot outside, back in Edo, Miranda threw herself at you, slamming you down at the same time. She cried loudly in your arms, no doubts worried about her friends' safety. Bookman scolded his apprentice for nearly giving him a heart attack, but was certainly relieved deep down for his return. Kanda only shrugged off his General, who didn't stop crying for a minute.  
  
The situation was similar when you returned to the Black Order, where everyone welcomed you all with open arms. It wasn't long before Komui grabbed his little sister and hold her tight, fearing she would disappear if he ever let go. The Exorcists were brought inside the infirmary. A nurse took care of your injuries and you would have exited the place if it wasn't of the old, head nurse. She nargued you to not push yourself too much with your wounds.  
  
"You cry far too much, brother!" sighed Lenalee, staring at her brother in mid irritation. The man was bawling his eyes out, his figure hunched over the bed.  
  
"But Lenaleeee...Your lovely hair....the most beautiful hair in the world.....iiitttt!" cried Komui, wetting the bed's cover with his tears. The old nurse stared at him angrily, a snarl decorating her features:  
  
"Really, you're quite the disturbance here, Supervisor. If you dirty the bed any further, I may have to remove you from the ward!" she said.  
  
"Head nurse, you're terribbbleeee!"  
  
"I'm sure you have plenty of work you should be doing, brother. I'll make sure to bring you some coffee when I'm feeling better!" Lenalee smiled brightly and the man calmed down, sniffing a little. He patted her head in an affectionate manner.  
  
"Yeah..." he smiled and it was Lenalee's turn to not cry.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I made this dakimakura of myself. It sings a lullaby" he presented the doll and you mentally scrunched your nose in disbelief. Lenalee sweatdropped at the first lyrics it sang, even more when the head nurse pushed Komui out of the room.  
  
"WE HAVE NO NEED FOR IT" she said sternly, closing the door hard.  
  
"GOODNIGHT, LENALEEEEE~"  
  
Miranda giggled under her breath, turning on her side to face Lenalee who gave the both of you an apologectic look.  
  
"I'm sorry for my brother's disturbance" she said and you shook your head.  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"It must have been nice for you to see the supervisor. You look so very happy" smiled Miranda.  
  
"Yeah...Are your sides alright, (y/n)?"  
  
"They are healing...in fact, I don't feel the pain anymore" you said, rubbing your left hip. "And the bites the Noah gave me will cicatrize...They still hurt though"  
  
"Why didn't you try to fight him at that moment?" asked Lenalee, giving you a suspicious look and you sighed, staring down at your hands.  
  
"Would you believe me if I say that I tried? My Innocence...I can't control it anymore, or at least at my guise. The pain in my chest is quit frequent and I have the slightest suspicion it causes it"  
  
"But your Innocence...is the Heart, right?" asked Mirande, uncertain. "Shouldn't you be super strong?"  
  
"I don't think my Innocence is the Heart. And never will I" you explained. "I...Allen doesn't know any of this since I don't want to worry him but...I have hallucinations of a young girl"  
  
"Hallucinations?" repeated a nurse and you nodded your head.  
  
"I call them that since I have no idea what they're really...Anyway, the little girl strangely looks like me. Someone could say that the two of us might be the same person..."  
  
"You say..." muttered Lenalee, her eyes widening. "...there could be two of you in this world?! A younger you?!"  
  
You frowned, your brows knitting.  
  
"I have no memories of my childhood. Nor what happened previous to my encounter with Allen and Mana...I was an artist in a circus, a songtress. Each night since the day I became an Exorcist, I have dreams about a young woman and a girl, the very same I'm talking about"  
  
"Could it be then a premonition?" tried Miranda, furrowing her brows and you shook your head.  
  
"This...or a memory" you retorted. "But if it was the case...when?"  
  
There was a noise outside and you heard the authoritive voice of the head nurse. She was yelling at Kanda and Allen to not get out of the infirmary with the wounds they have on them. You shook your head with a small smile, laying back to let the sleep engulf you. You found yourself in your dream in a white and black universe.  
  
Ruins of what it seems to have belonged to a civilization surrounded you. You frowned in horror at the sight, observing the world you were threw into. Then, a voice resonated in the air, singing an old verse.  
 

_Yurari yurureri  
  
utakata omoi meguru hakari  
tsutau minasuji  
sono te ga hiraku asu wa  
yami e to susumiyuku  
utsurona hakua no ouza  
onore o subete o azamuite_

_tsumugu kotowari  
kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite  
hikari sariiku tasogare_

_hitori omou_

  
You followed the voice, arriving in front of an old, crooked tree. A young woman was standing there, holding a body. Her hair was sky blue and her skin dark as charcoal. She was crying while singing, her shoulders trembling. The woman stopped singing when you approached her. If you extended an arm, you could touch her.  
  
"Are...you alright?" you asked. She didn't answer anything at first. She finally turned around and you let out a gasp of shock. This woman...  
  
 _"I never wanted to be 'human'..."_ the woman whispered, her red eyes glowing in bitterness and anger. _"Why did Eve eat the apple? I'm so sorry, Eve..."_  
  
She hunched her body over the person she was holding tight in her arms. You tried to take a glimpse of him/her but the woman hid them from your view. She continued to cry.  
  
 _"The world...isn't black and white....It's more terrifying than that. She told me. She wanted to show me...but it was too late. Now, **he** 's coming, as a punishment for our sins. In a curse that will last forever"_  
  
The scene turned darker, to the point you couldn't the tip of your own nose. Then, there was the sound of the ocean or maybe it was the sea. A thunder bolt, then nothing. Only the darkness. You woke up a short while later, your breath raged. You hold a hand over your chest.  
  
" _That woman..._ " you thought in shock. " _She..._ "


	14. Chapter 13: The Level 4

# The Level 4

 

 

 

 

It was a strange feeling to be back at the Black Order, but at the same time, it was relieving. To see the Science Division...Jeryy preparing ton of plates for the return of the Exorcists...Cerberus skipping happily in the hallways for your return. You quite missed the dog. Arriving in the cafeteria, you saw your friends sitting at a table, eating to their heart's content. Lavi waved at you and you smiled softly, doing the same gesture.  
  
"Slept well?" he asked as you took a seat across of him.  
  
"Somewhat...It could have been better" you mumbled in honesty. Your thoughts went back on your dream about the blue haired woman. Her face...  
  
"Are you going to do something special today, Miss (y/n)?" demanded Allen, taking a bite of his sandwich and finishing quickly his noodles. You shook your head negatively.  
  
"I will do the best they ask us: rest" you smiled, propping your elbows on the table. "Maybe I will take a walk with Cerberus before, though"  
  
"You don't mind if I come with you?"  
  
"Oh? Is the bean flirting with our precious Lady (y/n)?" slurred Lavi, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Allen's face heated up immediately, whipping his head to face the ginger male in embarrassment.   
  
"THE NAME IS ALLEN! AND I DON'T!" the white haired boy snarled and the Bookman lifted his hands in surrender, smiling nervously. On the side, Lenalee stifled a giggle and you rolled your eyes at the two.  
  
Suddenly, a blond man appeared, a pie in his hands. He presented the food in front of Allen's nose, whose expression lightened in happiness at the sight.  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Howard Link. I will be supervising you. I backed some pumpkin pie, please help yourself" the man introduced himself and you raised a brow inquisitively. Allen gushed and slammed a fork in the pie, Lavi holding the wrist with a dumbfounded face.  
  
"I'll gladly have some, bon apetite!"  
  
"W-Wait Allen! Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
"Excuse me, you said 'supervision'? Over Allen?" you repeated and the blonde man nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Have you heard of the '14th' perhaps?" Link said, taking a seat next to you. Lenalee disappeared secretly, making her way toward her brother's office, leaving you alone with the others.  
  
"General Cross mentioned his name in the Ark. But that's all I know" you said.  
  
"It's the Noah that was erased from the Noah Family. The Noah we knew only had 13 members...but a 14th was born. Hence where comes his name. It's a surprise that Mister Walker hasn't hear of this" Allen frowned.  
  
"How is this related to my supervision?" asked Allen and Link sighed, pulling out from under the table a pile of sheets. Your eyes widened in disbelief and Lavi choked on his own saliva.  
  
"Please, answer these first. Hand in all the documents in the morning after you wake up" ordered the blonde and you stared at him in shock.  
  
"HOLY CRAP" muttered Lavi, passing a hand over his mouth. Allen's lips trembled as he scanned the pages quickly, turning paler at the minute.  
  
"...It's all gotta be done in one night?!"   
  
"Since it's noisy here, let's move to the library" retorted Link, standing up from his seat.  
  
"Eh?! In the library until morning?! We'll eat rice right?! I'm not gonna die, right?!" stammered the boy, staring at you with a pleading look and you offered him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry, Allen. You're on your own for a day"  
  
"MISS (YYYYYY/NNNNNNN)"   
  
 

* * *

Link constantly threw at Allen paperwork, to the point you were worried for the boy's health. Often at night you would find him entering your room without any warning and fall in your arms while sobbing like a frightened child...and you would pet his back while telling him everything was okay. Then, Link would enter next, bow to you as an apology, and grab the white haired male by the back of his collar.  
  
You walked in the Black Order, feeling light headed. Another good night of sleep, with no strange dreams or visions. Nothing, in fact. You where stopped by Komui who turned a corner‚ and his face lightened at the sight of you.   
  
"(y/n)! There you are! I have a request...Tonight‚ we're going to celebrate your return and I wondered if you would gladly sing and dance for us...Allen keeps pestering me to ask you since you're skilled"  
  
"Oh but I want to!" you smiled. "It will depend on the music though..."  
  
"Allen already gave me a list...but some of them are unfamiliar to me"  
  
"Oh‚ no worry about that. I can manage on my own" you dismissed the supervisor with a wave of your hand. "Talking about him, where is he? Still with Mr.Link?"  
  
"Last time I checked, yes. He was walking toward the lab's tests. We are currently examining the Egg, after extracting it from the Ark" Komui explained.  
  
"The Central will actually use it for the benefit of the Exorcists?"  
  
"We still don't know what this object is on about...It could as well be dangerous but then why would the Millennium Earl want to keep it a secret as long as possible?" retorted Komui, rubbing the back of his neck. "*yawn* I'm sleepy~"  
  
"...You actually didn't do anything yet, right?" you crossed your arms, cocking a brow teasingly.   
  
"You're so cruel, (y/n)~!"  
  
Leaving the supervisor alone for him to get back to work, if he ever does, you walked toward the Science Division's lab, thinking about finding Allen. You wanted to make sure he hasn't entered a state of pure hysteria and depression.  The hallways of the Black Order were crowded with numerous scientists from all the other branches and the best ones. People were whispering to each other, all of them curious about what's happening in the lab. You noticed how they glared daggers at you behind your back and you frowned.  
  
" _Did I do something wrong?_ " you thought.  
  
"Yeah. She's with him...I bet that woman is mad"  
  
"They say she's the Heart"  
  
"Impossible. A mindless woman like her couldn't possibly hold it"  
  
You winced at their hard comments, mentally isolating yourself from the crowd. It reminded you of your time in the circus, how the other performers would talk to each other to criticize you on your show. The majority of their comments weren't compliments. Of course, a lot of them were simply jealous at that time, angry that their performance didn't bring happiness and distraction to the spectators as much as yours. Being back, you realized how distant the others were, after what happened with the Noah. And for them to think you were the Heart of Innocence, even worst. You were treated as some kind of precious treasure, a sacred object among humans. And you hate it.  
  
  
Arriving at the lab, you noticed a huge sign stating that only scientists could enter. On the other side, you saw Reever and you waved your hand to catch his attention.  
  
"Lady (y/n)! And what would be the honor to see us today?" smiled the man, approaching you.  
  
"Did you see Allen?" you asked and the scientist nodded his head.  
  
"He left not too long ago with M.Howard. I think they went to the cafeteria"  
  
"Ah. Thank you, Reever" you smiled but frowned when you realized how...sleepy he looked like. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No need to worry" he yawned, the bags under his eyes contradicting the idea. "We simply have a lot of work. You should go, Exorcists aren't supposed to be here-JOHNNY! STOP HANGING AROUND AND GET TO WORK!"  
  
"I'm s-sorry!" came the quivering voice of the young male, holding a box. He stopped when he saw the Asian Branch's chief with two other persons. "Section chief Bak, you can't come in here today!"  
  
Johnny ran and passed you, walking toward a young-looking man with blond hair. The said male scoffed under his breath, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Idiot, I'm a brilliant scientist, you know! Besides, you're on short hands, aren't you? I can help out!"  
  
While the two of them bickered and the woman only pushed Reever's nerves buttons, you glared at the other man with them. He was quiet and kept staring at you with a strange smile. You shuddered mentally and gulped.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with...?" you asked the man and he blinked in surprise before smiling.  
  
"I don't think you can help me, Miss. But thank you for the offer!" he said and you blinked.   
  
"Look, we have a job to do, okay, so...!?"  
  
Johnny stopped talking, feeling his chest being pierced by a strange weapon. You held back a scream and you gazed in astonishment at the scientist. Bak and the woman held the same expression while Reever's mouth was agape.  
  
"That's right, you have a job to do" replied the man, his smirk wider. "I too...have a job to do"  
  
The man's body turned into a woman's and you felt sick inside when you quickly realized who the woman was. Lulu Bell. The limp body of Johnny fell on the ground and you didn't have time to react that a huge, metal like structure appeared and blocked the entrance. It looked like a dark portal, just like the Ark.  
  
Tons of Akumas came out of it, standing by Lulu Bell's side.  
  
"Let us begin" she merely said, pulling at her tie.  
  
  
 

* * *

Everything after went completely chaos, the Akumas rampaging around the room in search of any scientists. They grabbed all of them and made them lay down on the floor. Your mind didn't quite process what was happening, having the arm of Lulu Bell around your waist and her holding you against her body tightly. She approached her lips next to your ear, whispering:  
  
"My master is waiting for you. You will have to follow me when I done here..."  
  
"What tells you I will do as you say?" you replied darkly and she let out an uncharacteristic giggle.   
  
"Lady (y/n). Your heart is darkening. My master can feel it"  
  
Her weapon enrolled itself around you, making you kneel by how tight it was. You coughed for air, releasing a shaky breath. The Noah didn't blink once and walked toward the Egg, putting a hand on it. She caressed it carefully, a smile on her face as she cuddled the Egg.  
  
"Master's precious Egg....Thank goodness " she mumbled.   
  
You stared in horror as the researchers were aligned on the floor, their body all bloodied and filled with wounds. Dark portals appeared all around the room and men with a skull walked closer to the scientists. Bak, Johnny, Reever and the woman from before wasn't one of them. You were somewhat relieved...for now. Lulu Bell bent down at your height and held your chin between her fingers.  
  
"Hm...You will need to be cleaned" she said and you narrowed your eyes.  
  
"Release the researchers! What you want is me and the Egg, right?! Then let them go!"  
  
Lulu Bell ignored you as she gazed back at the skull men, who were examining the researchers.  
  
"We have all of them. We don't have much time, so make it quick" the Noah ordered and the skull chuckled.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Now, then...Let's see who here has a nice brain...?" he said and marked a scientist with a huge 'X' on his face. "This mark means that we don't need them. Next"  
  
You bit back a scream when an Akuma crushed the head of the researcher, destroying his skull at the same time. Blood covered the tiles and droplets fell on the others. It continued until the skull reached Tapp and he hummed under his tone.  
  
"C-Curse you...w-what do you think you're d-doing...?" muttered Tapp painfully, greeting his teeth.  
  
"We are creating new guards for the Egg. We've lost quite a few of them thanks to you, Exorcists. So we're lacking in numbers...Oh? It would appear that your brain is suitable. Congratulation"  
  
A dark light shone between the skull's fingers, touching Tapp's forehead with them. The man yelled in agony, trashing around while the skull chanted a spell. Tapp's body turned black and he slowly turned into one of them. Tears leaked down on your cheeks and you tried your best to not sob.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" you shrieked and Lulu Bell clicked her tongue, kicking your face with her boot. You snarled and fell on your side, your cheek bruising.   
  
"Like you're any better" she simply replied. "Isn't it the same thing with what you did to the Noah of Wrath? My master held great sadness and you will pay for that"  
  
A gun shot resonated in the room, blowing the side of a skull's head. He turned to the source and narrowed his cavities. It was Reever.  
  
"REEVER, RUN!" you yelled at him.  
  
"I am the section chief of the Science Division, Reever Wenhamm. If you're looking for guys with good brains, look no further" he said in anger. "Turning my men into your freakish monsters....What the fuck do you call this?!"  
  
"So pleased to meet you! Well then, you can be the second" cackled cruelly the skull, putting a finger on Reever's forehead. Tears rand down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, waiting for his death. But it never came.  
  
The Ark appeared above their head and Allen sliced the skull in half with his sword. The white haired Exorcist glared at his surrounding with hatred.  
  
"I WILL not forgive a single one of you" Allen mumbled.  
  
"Allen!" you cried out, a relieved smile on your face. The Exorcist whipped his head around to face you and his skin color paled.  
  
"Miss (y/n)!! You're here too?!"  
  
Bookman came out of the Ark too, landing just next where you were standing. He seems to be as surprised as Allen when he gazed at you. With one swift movement, Bookman cut the strings of Lulu Bell's weapon and you were free once again. The Akumas inside the room grew agitated and the Noah narrowed her eyes at the three of you. Both Allen and Bookman didn't waste any time and started to fight the Akumas, the older man helping the youngest in destroying them.  
  
You took refuge on the side, watching the battle from your point of view. The two Exorcists were easily outnumbered by the machines, but were able to give a good fight with Allen's new abilities and Crown Clown. You could feel his Innocence growing stronger by seconds. Unfortunately, Bookman took the hit and was left numb. The Akumas grabbed a hold of him and stopped the man from struggling in their claws. Allen called out his name but was cut when Akumas caught the boy too and another, more gigantic one, aimed a laser beam at Allen.   
  
"ALLEN!" you screamed, your (e/c) orbs darkening.   
  
No answer came from the white haired male and Lulu Bell approached him. Allen tried to land a hit on her with his sword but the Noah was quicker and punched him with all her strength. The Exorcist coughed blood and fell unconcious, his Crown Clown form deactivating itself.  
  
"We'll bring him along with the Heart. The requirement for the player left behind by the 14th...We'll bring him before master. Recover the Egg as well. Let's withdraw" ordered Lulu Bell. A dark Ark appeared under the Egg and the Noah let herself sank in the portal. "Kill the remaining person"  
  
Two Akumas floated closer to you and were about to snatch you away when a barrier formed itself around you, protecting you from evil. You gazed backward to see Bak who activated a talisman around both Bookman and Allen.  
  
"You think we'd just let you take them?!" snarled Bak.  
  
"Don't make light of the Science Division!" said Reever too.  
  
"Guys..." you whispered in awe. You shook your head and turned to the unconscious form of Allen. The talisman will not last longer. You called out his name. "GET UP! YOU NEED TO GET UP, ALLEN! DON'T GIVE UP! FIGHT BACK!"  
  
Crown Clown was once more activated and it destroyed the two Akumas holding down Allen. The boy smiled gratefully, muttering a small 'thanks'. His eyes widened when the Egg was pulled back from the dark portal, the action coming from a familiar face.  
  
"Miranda!" you said and the woman smiled at you. She was sitting on Marie's shoulder, extending her Innocence in front of her.  
  
"It feels pretty good riding the Ark, huh?" said a voice. "Let's hear how you intend to escape...Akumas?"  
  
The four Generals have finally arrived on the battlefield, looking fearsome and strong. It was probably the turning point in this fight...or maybe not.  
  
 

* * *

  
It will be the first time you ever saw the other Generals in action, staring in amazement and awe as they destroyed the gigantic Akumas with one swing of their Innocence. General Socalo certainly did gave you chills in the back by how he swings his double edged sword, and General Klaud Nine with her parasitic type, Lau Jimin.   
  
General Tiedoll used his weapon to create a defensive wall made of white trees, engulfing all the researchers around the room. Cross charged forward with Judgment, aiming his bullets to Levels 3. Allen also helped too, protecting Reever with his talisman. But the Generals mostly did all the job. And it was simply normal in this situation. They were pros.  
  
It didn't take long before they eliminated every Akumas in the lab. You jumped down from the platform you were on and approached Allen, who was tired from all the fighting. The Generals were talking to each other, trying to understand how a Noah was able to enter the Black Order without any difficulty. Even taking the form of a scientist, how could the guards be so careless. In the end, they decided it would be best to destroy it.  
  
Miranda was about to stop her Innocence when water poured down under her feet, engulfing her in a force field of water. Marie called out of her name and extended a hand to grab her, but the water was too strong and slowly took the form of the Noah of Lust.  
  
"Miranda! Hold on!" you said, running toward the Noah. Cross cursed under his breath and grabbed the collar of your dress, throwing you backward. "Arg-?!"  
  
"Idiot woman! Stand aside or else you will be caught!" the man yelled angrily and you shot him a look.  
  
"I need to save her! What she wants is me, so if I can avoid any more bloodshed by giving myself to the Noah Family, then so be it!"  
  
"Are you even hearing yourself?! Idiot!" the General snarled. "If you're the Heart, then everything will be gone to waste! Just shut up and go to the rear"  
  
"Make me!"   
  
"God you're stubborn! Destroy the Egg, we must not leave it to the Earl's hands!"  
  
"B-but Miranda is still in there" you said fearfully and Cross gave you a look. "You can't be serious?!"  
  
The Generals started to fire on the Egg, Lulu Bell protecting it with her powers and water ability. She still couldn't protect it enough, though. At last, they used their best of skills to destroy the machine, not caring that Miranda was in there. Fortunately for her life, the Egg already passed through the gate. Socalo turned to Cross, a smirk on his features.  
  
"You're a terrible master...shooting full blast like that even knowing he was in there" he said and you raised a brow skeptically, only to realize Allen wasn't here anymore.  
  
"Idiot apprentice wouldn't leave a comrade behind after all" Cross smirked. "I didn't hit him, though. So it's okay, right?"  
  
"YOU BASTARD-" you yelled, swinging a fist to your master's head but dodged the blow by bending down.  
"I will kill you!"  
  
"Such cruelty from a beautiful flower" he sighed sadly and you growled. There was an explosion coming from the Egg and Allen came out of it with Miranda in his arms.  "I just trusted him to make it through, that idiot apprentice"  
  
The gate of Ark closed itself and silence reigned in the room. Allen landed back on his feet, giving the unconscious form of Miranda to Marie. Bookman started to treat her but said that her life wasn't at risk. Allen walked closer to you and hugged you tightly.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. So much for a pause in this war" he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah" you smiled but stood still for a moment when you felt...a dark energy. Allen felt it too and his cursed eye activated itself. An Akuma. "Allen--"  
  
"There's something here" he whispered, his voice catching in his throat.  
  
The two of you ran to the destination, freezing at the bloody sight. Some staff of the Science Division laid dead on the floor, a statue of a pregnant lady with her belly broken. A laugh came out of it and your eyes widened. An Akuma stood aside and eyed the both of you with a chilling smile.  
  
"I'm a Level 4" it said with a cheery laugh.  
  
Allen broke down, falling on his knees. He vomited and you bent at his height. The white haired Exorcist started to cry and you grew worried. The child-like Akuma floated closer to Allen.  
  
"Are you crying?" the Level 4 asked and you knitted your brows. "Mama?"  
  
You stared in disbelief at the Akuma, who just called you 'mother'. You certainly and without a doubt weren't.  
  
"Mama..?" you muttered and the Akuma giggled, grabbing your arms. "Mama is coming with me. Master wants his precious Heart back..."  
  
Allen seems to wake up from his reverie and whipped his head toward the Akuma. He slammed his sword on the Level 4, an angry sneer on his face.  
  
"I won't let you! I will destroy you, Level 4!!!!" yelled the white haired boy.  
  
"Oh? I remember now. I'm in the Black Order. A weapon of slaughter. That's what I was created for..." the Level 4 muttered, a finger on his temple.   
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL" snarled Allen, landing on its shoulders and swinging his claw to its head. "EDGE END"  
  
The Level 4 avoided the hit easily, so fast that you barely had the time to blink. It teleported itself in front of Allen, its fingers pointed toward him.  
  
"I will start with you" the Level 4 said, snapping its fingers. Allen's body twitched and he was thrown back by an unknown strength in the wall across from you. Crown Clown desactivated itself and the Exorcist fell on the floor with a thud, his body numb.  
  
"ALLEN!!!" your scream resonated in the lab.  
  
"Time to slaughter" smiled the Akuma.  
  
 

* * *

"Stay here, Mama. I will come back for you after I'm finished with them"  
  
"If you think I will let you-" you growled only for the Akuma to cut you with a demonic look. You shuddered at the intensity and you knew, that it was the Earl.  
  
"Precious Heart....Lay back and enjoy this part! I can't help but feel excited!" the Level 4 laughed.   
  
You couldn't do anything but to stare as the Akuma rampaged around the lab, destroying every part with such power that it scared you shitless. Then, it used its voice to stop everyone in the room, and you felt like your ears were bleeding.  
  
"What the hell is that?!-"  
  
Another explosion coming from where Allen was laying and you were relieved when you saw Link protecting him. The Akuma attacked the defensive wall of Tiedoll, destroying it with one flick of its fingers. You felt helpless, staring at the sight in horror and dread.   
  
"If I go further...I will find more humans, won't I?" you heard and you turned to the Level 4, who was standing in front of the exit of the lab.  
  
"N-No!! Stop!!" you yelled and the Akuma gave you a wicked smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama"  
  
You watched as the Level 4 destroyed the dark gate and started its rampage outside. You heard the commotion and you closed your eyes tightly. Why.? You ran to Allen's side and put his head on your lap.   
  
"Allen...can you hear me?...Please..." you whispered. No sound from him. "I'm not..strong enough...please...return...They need you...More than me"  
  
"You don't need to save them"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
You whipped your head to the side and saw the young girl. She eyed you in sadness, her arms crossed behind her back. She leaned closer.  
  
"Why would you save them?"  
  
"Because I care about them! I care for my friends! So why...?...Am I that weak...?" you sobbed and the girl furrowed her brows, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I don't want you to suffer...(y/n). This power of yours. It's dangerous. You will get hurt"  
  
"Why?! It only hurts more knowing this Akuma is killing everything on its path right now!"  
  
"Because I care about you too" she replied and you glared at her. "Do..you really wish to use this power?...It will only bring you sadness, (y/n)" the (h/c) haired girl said.  
  
"Please, if you know how...do it...I want to save them. I want to destroy the Akuma before it's too late"  
  
She didn't say anything and closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face.   
  
"You...care about them...but what about me? The Innocence will hurt you, but still...you want...? If it is your wish..."

  
 

**_Yurari yurureri_ **   
**_(_ ** _You are the ocean's gray waves_ **_)  
Utakata  
(_ ** _Destined to seek_ **_)  
Omoi meguru  
(_ ** _What's beyond the shore_ **_)  
Hakari  
(_ ** _Just out of reach_ **_)  
  
Tsutau minasuji  
(_ ** _Yet the waters ever change_ **_)  
Sono te ga  
(_ ** _Flowing like time_ **_)  
Hiraku  
(_ ** _The path is yours_ **_)  
Asu wa  
(_ ** _To climb_ **_)_ **

 

  
  
The girl disappeared and you felt like your powers returned in one shot. You could feel it coursing in your veins. Allen's Crown Clown activated itself, but he was still unconscious. The Innocence flew and destroyed a wall, passing through it.  Crown Clown is searching for the Level 4.  
  
"Here I go" you muttered, your fist flashing a viridian color. "I won't back down. Not anymore"  
  
"(y/n)! Don't-!" yelled Cross but he was too late. You ran and followed closely Crown Clown.   
  
The Innocence was fast, way faster than you. You barely could keep up with it, tumbling slightly to avoid the pebbles of debris around the Black Order. Crown Clown suddenly dived down, taking out of the sword by using Allen like a puppet. You grabbed the border of the railing and glanced down. Far away, you could distinguish the glowing form of Hevlaska, then Lenalee who was laying on the floor, the Level 4 holding her down with one foot over her head. You greeted your teeth and without thinking, you jumped down.   
  
Crown Clown arrived to Lenalee before you, kicking and fighting the Level 4. Lenalee took the cube, which was her Innocence and held it closely to her heart. The Innocence turned into liquid and you didn't quite register it until she swallowed it. Her brother threw himself at his sister, holding her closely while she gasped in pain. Her legs glowed a red color and a small cross appeared on both of her feet, blood leaking from them.  
  
Allen seems to regain consciousness, able to defend Lenalee and Komui properly with his sword. Both Lavi and Kanda helped him, but the Akuma was too strong for them.  It won't be long before you join your friends and you did your possible to go faster.   
  
" _Guys...Hold on till I arrive!_ " you thought.  
  
A new way of energy crushed you and you gasped in pain. It came from Lenalee's Innocence. The blood crystallized itself, forming a strange being. Lenalee caressed its head and the Innocence was reduced to atoms, engulfing her legs. She gained a new type of boots, who looked stronger than her old ones. The Level 4 was about to aim an attack toward your friends but you landed hard behind it, cracking the floor. The Akuma didn't have the time to turn that you punched him straight to the jaw with a crystallized fist.    
  
The Level 4 went straight to the wall, forming a hole. You breathed hard, your limbs shaking. You didn't think that you would hit it that hard. Or even hit it at all.  
  
"Mama...why did you do it?" demanded the Akuma and you narrowed your eyes.   
  
"I'm not your fucking mama" you spat, opening a palm. A crystal appeared above your head and went directly to the Akuma's face. It didn't blink and merely poked the object, only to howl in pain.   
  
"Mama, it hurts! Die!" cried the Level 4, shooting a laser beam of light.   
  
"Watch out, (y/n)! " yelled the voice of Lenalee and you felt lifted in the air. With her boots, Lenalee jumped high in the air (a little too high) and landed back a mile away from the Level 4.  
  
"Thank you, Lenalee" you smiled and she did the same. "Fancy boots"  
  
"Yeah. My Innocence...did this" she replied, quite unsure. "It seems your Innocence as recovered too"  
  
"How about we deal with this little shit, hm?" you asked, a light smirk on your features. Lenalee held an expression of disbelief. "The men leave the rest to the women. We always have to do all the job. Really" you sighed with a teasing tone, shaking your head.  
  
"Right" she nodded.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
You extended your two hands in front of you and summoned pillars of crystal. They sprouted all around the floor of the room, giving small space for the Akuma to attack. Lenalee took this time to jump on them, dodging hits from the Level 4. She rivaled with the power of the Millennium Earl's weapon, throwing powerful kicks. You helped her once in a while with walls of crystal, protecting her from the attacks of the Akuma.  
  
With one swing of her leg, she brought down the Level 4 on the floor. You hovered it quickly, summoning a crystal and tried to impale the Level 4 with it. The Akuma took a hold of the tip and gave you a creepy smile.  
  
"Afraid not, Mama" it said and you smirked.  
  
"Oh, really?" you taunted and its red eyes widened in shock when Lenalee landed on top of the crystal. She jumped back higher and the Akuma started to struggle under you.  
  
"MOVE! GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!" it snarled and you narrowed your eyes in anger.  
  
"You die here, Level 4!!"  
  
Lenalee shoot off herself from the ceiling and prepared for the final hit. The Level 4 snarled and cursed. Suddenly, his hold became light and you realized the skill 'Carte Garde' from the weapon Grave of Maria activated itself. Lenalee landed once more on your crystal and impaled the Akuma. There was an explosion behind you and you whipped your head to face your master, who was standing at the opening with a smirk.  
  
"This little beer-belly punk...is gonna make a lovely little sample for testing" he said.  
  
 

* * *

  
The Akuma laid still, the crystal impaled through its belly. You heard the voice of Reever through the communicator and were relieved to know everyone was alive. Allen regained conciousness and stared in awe at both of you and Lenalee.  
  
"Lenalee! Miss (y/n)! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yes" you said in unison with the Chinese female.  
  
She returned to her brother side, hugging him tightly. Allen came to your side and held you tight. You returned the embrace but froze when you heard curses under you. The Akuma was still alive. You were about to do something when it destroyed the crystal and stood up, eyeing you angrily.  
  
"M-mu-S--tt d-esT-roy the H--HeA-Rt! You thoUgh--t it could k-kIll mE?!" the Level 4 snarled. It was going to throw itself at you but Cross protectively in front.  
  
"Nah. It's time for you to be destroyed" said Cross, aiming his gun at the mouth of the Akuma. "Do you want to know why?"  
  
One shot from the gun and the Akuma was thrown back by the force. It discarded the spell and eyed your master, giggling madly.  
  
"You underestimated me " it said and Cross cocked a brow, humming.  
  
"Oh? You only saw one shot?"  
  
The Akuma froze for a moment and its body suddenly became puffy, his belly growing at an abnormal size. The General chuckled under his breath and leaned his face closer to the monster.  
  
"Where was I?...Oh yes, the reason why. You did kill a lot of our staff members. But let's overlook it for the moment...I'm not a cruel man, after all. But you went up and mess my clothes" he replied and you stared in disbelief at his back. That was his reason?!  
  
The Akuma groaned and tried to run away by flying through the exit above. A man from the side ordered Hevlaska to close the doors. Allen used his Crown Clown's belts to hold it back. With the help of Lenalee, they jumped and passed through its belly with their Innocence, destroying the Level 4 instantly.   
  
The battle ended. And you were the winners. You didn't quite remember what happened after, as you fainted on the spot.  
  
  
" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_"  
 

  
_You stiffened and opened your eyes, seeing a blue sky. You glanced at your right to see a woman and you gasped quietly. She was...a clone. She turned to you with her (e/c) eyes, closing them with a small smile as she cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Ah! You're awake, sleepy head?" she said with your voice and you knitted your brows.  
  
"W-what? Eh?!"  
  
When you spoke, you realized quickly how different it sounded. It was a male's.  She approached her face close to yours and you felt yourself froze to the bone when she--you-- kissed your lips. The 'you' giggled, certainly at the face you were making.  
  
Never once did you ever thought you would kiss yourself in your whole life.   
  
"Are you alright, Nea?" she asked, her brows knitted in worry and you shook your head.  
  
"Sorry...I...I'm still sleepy" you lied. Nea? Who is Nea?  
  
"Ah? Then maybe you should take another nap...Though, the journey is so wonderful. A sunny day, a good temperature..." she muttered. "Oh? Mana is coming! Let's greet him!"  
  
The 'you' stood up and lifted her skirts, running toward the cornfields with a cheery laugh. Only, a moment later, hearing a loud scream. _  
  
  
You jolted from the bed, letting out a screech. Your breaths came raged and you stared at your surrounding wildly. You were back at the Black Order. Everything was alright. Just a dream. A strange dream. But still a dream. Miranda was standing next to your bed.  
  
"Are you okay, (y/n)?!"  
  
"Yeah...Nothing...to worry about..." you gulped. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They are in the supervisor's office. Komui requested your presence too so I came here to see if you woke up"  
  
"Ah...Well, let's go"    
  
The both you arrived shortly at Komui's office and you glared dumbfounded at the sight before you. The men's right ear was puffy and red. Only Chaoji seems to have avoided it.  
  
"Ah, (y/n). Good. Now everyone is here. As you can guess, it's about Lenalee's Innocence. A parasite-type fuses the Innocence with a person on a cellular level, making their entire body an 'Anti-Akuma Weapon'...In other words, the person's body is changed by the Innocence. For example: take Allen's left arm, or Crowley's fangs. When not in use, they look normal. But inside, the cells are no longer completely human" explained Komui.   
  
"But after running test on Lenalee's legs, there've been no such changes. Her body doesn't respond as if there's any Innocence inside. However, the 'crystals' on her ankles...These were formerly her blood, but now they've become some sort of unknown metal. Hevlaska says she can sense the Innocence in them" continued Reever.  
  
"I see. It's her 'blood'. It's part of the user's body.." murmured Lavi.  
  
"This is an evolved form of the equipment-type.  The Innocence itself becomes a weapon in exchange for the user's blood" said Komui.  
  
"The original equipment-types were difficult to control, requiring the Science Department to make them into 'weapons'. It's thought that because this type requires the user's blood as an agent, it will be easier to control. It may be that if the weapon is damaged, it can be repaired so long as it has the user's blood "  
  
"Blood..." everyone whispered, not so delighted by the idea.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I feel the same way" sighed desperately Komui. "For the time being, we've named it 'Crystal-type' "  
  
"God wants to make us stronger" muttered Tiedoll.  
  
"It's no wonder. The attack the other day...I know we've had our guard down since returning from Edo, but if the General hadn't been here, Headquarters would have been destroyed. I'm not saying this out of timidity, but... " said Marie. "I feel like the Earl is saying he could kill us all at any time"  
 

* * *

  
You couldn't sleep that night. You were beyond afraid of dreaming again, thinking it would be another weird dream. You heard a knock at your door and you whispered a small 'come in'. Allen entered your room and walked to your bed, sitting on it. He didn't say anything at first, only looking at the floor of your bedroom mindlessly.   
  
"...It was a long day, huh?" he whispered and you nodded your head.

"I thought we would die here for a moment...but I'm glad I was wrong. Allen, I-"  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your body...Since your Innocence is back and all..."  
  
"Oh. Not really. In fact, I never felt that good since a long time" you muttered in honesty. You took a seat next to him and sighed, before a smile graced your figure. "Hey. How about I get a new haircut?" Allen stared at you quizzically. You giggled and shook your head. "I mean, it's a new beginning so why not? I'm on for a change. And did you see the new uniforms? They're pretty cool"  
  
"...But I like your hair" pouted Allen, forgetting all you said next.  
  
You laughed once more. It was a new beginning. You won this battle but not the war. Other trials will be waiting for you and your friends, and all of you shall be ready to face them.   
  
  
  
 **And at the same time, a new evil raised in the darkness of a heart.**  
  
  
  
  
 

* * *

 

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

__

 

_In the white light, a hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away,  
Embrace the brand-new day_

__

 

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone  
Lost in thoughts all alone_

__

 

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

__

 

_Embrace the dark you call a home,  
Gaze upon an empty, white throne  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise_

__

 

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone_

__

 

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow_

__

 

_Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose_

__

 

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground  
A veil falls away without a sound  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight_

__

 

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood  
The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride  
Can no one hear my cry_

__

 

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

__

 

_You are the ocean's gray waves_

 


	15. Special Chapter: Lost Fragment of Snow

 

# Special Chapter: Lost Fragment of Snow

 

 

 

 

Snow falls quietly onto the Earth, as if it is healing the land which has been abused. Under the layer of gray clouds which stretch on endlessly, there stands a young boy. He is young, but alone. The boy has no name. He is only referred to as Red, simply because of his strange, wrinkled red arm.

 

On the other side of the river, stood a young woman. She was both a dancer and a singer, her songs enchanting the darkest hearts and reflected God's grace. This young woman could bewitch the Devil himself. She is also all alone by herself. The others referred her as The Diva, and nobody knows about her past. Not even herself.  
  
 

* * *

 

  
" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
_Life beyond the shore just out of reach._  
Yet the waters ever change flowing like time,  
The path is yours to climb." you sang, twirling around the stage with your dress floating gracefully.

It was your turn tonight to entertain the crowd, more people than usual were there only for your performance. It was often a subject of envy from the other artists. At which they would comment that you 'only' had a beautiful voice and a face. The fact you were rather cold toward them wasn't certainly helping either.

You finished your song with a small bow at the end, hearing the applause from the spectators. You smiled brightly with your eyes closed, making some men blush in the room. As quick as you first entered the main tent, you returned to yours at the same speed, nodding at the performers who were congratulating you at the same time. You pushed the clothe away and sighed, approaching a seat in a corner. You sat on it and turned toward the small mirror. You watched your reflection, as your sad, (e/c) eyes stared at yourself. 

"Well, well. If it isn't Lady Diva" came the voice of a man at the entrance of your tent and you mentally shuddered in disgust.

"What are you doing here, Cosmos?" you sighed, venom dripping from your tone. You could feel the pig smirking, hearing his footsteps coming closer to where you were sitting.

"Only visiting my favorite woman in this whole circus. No, from the whole world!" he exclaimed and you rolled your eyes, edging farther away from him when he tried to put a hand on your naked shoulder.  Even if there was snow outside, you weren't affected by the temperature. In fact, you were feeling like you were in Spring.

"Keep your compliments to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Based beauty on what? You're only objectifying women" you said, narrowing your eyes. "All women are beautiful, there's none who are superior to another. The same goes for men"

"Don't be angry! I only wanted to congratulate you for your perfect performance" Cosmos lifted his hands in surrender and you scrunched your nose in irritation.

"Well, you made them so you can leave" you whipped your head back toward the mirror, pulling your chin high. 

"Arg...Alright, alright..." he growled, exiting your tent in a rush.

You let your head fall down and you put a hand on your forehead. This clown was becoming more pushy, and didn't stop to stick with you like some kind of glue. You didn't want anything to do with him, you would rather do your own things and be left alone. You pulled out from your nightstand a brush and started to straight your hair with it, singing softly all the same.

 

" _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love,_  
_The light scatters to the sky above._  
 _Dawn breaks though the gloom, white as a bone_  
 _Lost in thoughts all alone_ " you sang,

You continued it by humming under your breath. Suddenly, you stopped when you felt a presence in your tent. You turned around and squinted your eyes toward the entrance. A young boy was clutching the clothe of your tent tightly, watching you closely from behind it. He gasped in shock and fright when he realized you just spot him and ran away. 

"W-wait!" you yelled, extending a hand. But the boy didn't turn around, he continued to run. You knitted your brows in confusion. "Who...was that boy? I'm pretty sure he works at the circus but..."

When morning came, you were surprised to see the boy once again when you entered the tent serving as a small cafeteria. You came earlier, so maybe it's the reason why. The young boy froze when he met your eyes and quickly turned around to run, only to stumble upon a pile of boxes, falling directly on his face. You gasped in horror while the chief let out a loud laugh. You sent at him a look and quickly walked to help the boy.

"Are you okay?..." you asked softly, bending down at his height. He flinched, as if you were about to hit him. You furrowed your brows.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine!" he yelled, pushing your hand away. He stood up and ran outside.

"...Who is he?" you asked the chief.

"Hmm? Who, the kid with the weird arm? Name's Red" replied the cooker. "Useless at everything but the Ringmaster took him in"

"I'm pretty sure it's not the case" you retorted bitterly. "He looks...so weak. Does he have all the proper care?"

"Nobody cares about him. Cosmos guy clown often beats him when's pissed...That guy is scary" told the chief.

"That man " you greeted your teeth in anger. "Where his tent situated at?"

"Last time I checked, he didn't have one"

"What?! But he will die in this cold if it continues like this!" you yelled, outraged. "What's wrong with you, people?!"

"Cause he has a red arm" retorted the cooker, shrugging like it was nothing. You scoffed and walked out of the cafeteria, not bothering to eat breakfast this morning.

* * *

 

  
You couldn't find the young boy today, and it was already noon. You were starting to feel discouraged. You sighed and decided it would be wise to return to your tent. As you turned around, you face planted on a chest and you groaned at the collision.

"My apologies, my lady" said a husky voice and you blinked in surprise, looking up to see a tall man around 6ft. 

He was wearing a clown suit, devoid of any makeup. The man had brown hair and the most striking features would be his almond eyes. They looked almost golden.

"Huh...?" came your reply, staring at the handsome man dumbfounded. He chuckled and offered you a smile. "Oh!! No need to excuse yourself! I'm the one who should watch where I'm going..." you trailed, a blush settling on your cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure I'm also at fault here, Milady. I was lost in thoughts for a moment, and I didn't see you there..." the man replied. "I was wondering where I could meet the Ringmaster. I'm searching for a job here..."

"Well, it would be that way" you pointed behind you and the man nodded his head. "My name is (y/n), also known as Diva around here"

"Diva? You mean the songstress with the angelic voice? I assisted at one of your shows. You have a wonderful talent, my lady" he complimented and you blushed brightly.

"Oh...T-thank you" you stuttered. "May I ask for your name, my good sir?"

"I'm called 'Mana'...A honor to finally meet you in person, Lady (y/n)" Mana bowed, kissing your hand. You shuddered when his lips touched the tip of your fingers. "If you excuse me, I must keep going before it's too late"

He bowed once more and disappeared behind lot of tents. You were still bewildered by this encounter, the blush still heating your cheeks in this cold. Later that night, you were on the main stage of the circus. There was no crowd or other performers. Only you. Everything was silent, the howling wind behind the only source of noise outside. The moonlight's rays were shining at a particular spot in the tent, upon the star sign. You stood on it, the light of the Moon gracing your figure.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_  
_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_  
 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_  
 _The path is yours to climb_

_In the white light, a hand reaches through_  
 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_  
 _Waking dreams fade away,_  
 _Embrace the brand-new day_ " you sang, bringing your hands on your heart. Your voice resonated in the room, not caring if you were about to wake someone up. You continued the sing and repeated it numerous times.  

Since your back was turned toward the entrance of the main tent, you didn't see two pair of eyes staring at you in awe. You only stopped when you heard something falling. You whipped your head to the sound and saw the young boy, Red. He was standing at the bottom of the staircase leading to the stage and you knitted your brows for moment, only to smile brightly after.

"Oh, hi" you greeted and the boy blushed brightly, his eyes still wide and shocked to have been discovered...once more.

"Er...." he stammered and was about to run until you extended a hand, your smile turning down.

"No, please! Don't run away...There's no need to"

"But...aren't you mad that I interrupted your song?" Red asked fearfully and you shook your head. You offered another smile and extended a hand toward him.

"No. Why would I? And what are you doing in the dark? I want to see you better..."

"No!" the boy gasped, taking a step back. "You will become like them! My red arm--is...."

Frowning, you step down from the stage and walked closer toward the boy who continued to retreat in the darkness. Unknowingly, the light of the Moon followed you and continued to illuminate your body. You accelerated your pace and finally caught the boy by the arm who wasn't hid behind his back. Red was still standing in the dark and he bent his chin down, a snarl decorating his features. You cocked your head to the side, your hair falling at the same time:

"Why do you run from me? Are you afraid of people?" you asked and the boy shook his head widely, his brown hair moving to the beat.

"I know you're like them. They hate my red arm. They hate me" he responded, tears cascading down his cheeks. "They don't care. They don't care at all...."

"And what if I told you I do, hm?" you retorted and Red glared at you angrily.

"And I would say you're lying!"

Even with his angry face, you continued to smile. You suddenly took his other arm, the one who was paralyzed and brought it in the ray of light. The boy gasped in fright and started to pull it back from your hold, struggling while doing so. He froze when you kissed his fingers tips, not caring how it looked like. The boy's face went completely red and he started to stutter, blushing even more when you reopened your eyes and smiled.

"I truly was a liar, would I do this?" you asked and Red slowly shook his head. "We probably don't know each other too well, but I can assure you that I care..." 

Red winced and sobs racked his body, small cries coming out. You embraced him and he returned the hug more tightly.

* * *

 

Red and you's relationship grew closer the more the two of you were together, which was often. He would often join you at night to hear your singing or sleep in your bed when it  was too cold. For the mysterious man called 'Mana' that you met, he became the new clown of the circus, and certainly became more popular than Cosmos. All of the clown's techniques are well executed; his amusement tactics are unique; and the special canine partner, both of them became very popular.

Red befriended the owner's dog, even if it was hard for the boy to admit it. You would often catch him playing with the cute dog, then blush in embarrassment when he hears your soft giggles. Recently, you noticed how he would get more bruises than usual, blaming Cosmos for being in a foul mood. Since Mana is good with children, the second clown entered the shadow of the man. One day, while walking around the circus's ground, you caught sight of Mana's form. He was sitting in front of a hole, his head down. Frowning, you approached and felt chills ran down your back when you saw a body in it.

"...Mana?" you breathed.

"The kid doesn't know" he simply said. "Allen was such a good boy...Still, he didn't have much time to live so I guess it's okay..."

"Mana, I'm so sorry-"

"I'm going to leave in a short while. Find another circus and all" he smiled, even if his partner won't be here anymore.

"Seriously?! But-" the man cut you by passing a hand over your rosy cheek, his knuckles caressing the (s/c) skin.

"It's crazy...you look like _her_...The woman my....my what?...I don't remember" he muttered, frowning. His eyes took a dark color of gold. For a moment, you thought his skin turned into a strange complexion. It disappeared as quick as it first appeared. "There was a woman sleeping under a crooked tree. She didn't know who she was, until someone offered her an apple"

"W-what are you talking about?!" you stammered, taking a step away from the strange man. He grew confused for an instance and you thought he looked...different than when you first met him. Of course, you didn't know the clown, but you could easily tell he was another person.

"Hm? What we were talking about?" he retorted, cocking his head to the side. "I don't remember....but you truly look like her....I'm...glad"

 

You got the answer from him in the end. As for Red, when he learned the death of the dog's owner, he became more depressed. He was close to the dog. Perhaps closer than the two of you. Since he met the dog before you. You became worried when he started to show less and less at your tent. Until you saw him one day, while you were walking in the streets, and saw him performing for the first time with Mana. The two of them were a good pair, and dare you say, even better than Mana with his dog. The two loved the dog dearly.

But those happy times became darker, when one night you returned to the circus and heard shouts and screams inside the tent of the performers. You quickly entered it, pushing the curtains aside. The sight that greeted you nearly made you gag. The Ringmaster was about to beat Red up. You felt sick by just watching the other performers doing nothing and Cosmos laughing quietly behind the master's back. You threw yourself between them and fell hard on your side when the Ringmaster's fist connected with your face, feeling it swelling. The Ringmaster gasped in horror, the performers doing the same. You spat blood on the floor and gasped in pain.

"Miss (y/n)!!" cried Red, taking your shoulders. "Why did you do that?!"

"Pathetic" you breathed, not listening to Red who knitted his brows as you glared at the Ringmaster darkly. Never once did he saw this kind of expression. It was the same for the other witnesses. "Trying to hit a child"

"Why did you stand between us?! Stupid bitch!" cursed the Ringmaster and a snarl decorated your face.

"If you want to hurt Red, you will have to walk over my dead body" you muttered, the brightness in your eyes becoming darker and a hint of red in them. The Ringmaster was shaking in anger, his belly bouncing. He made one step toward you and your glare worsened.  "I dare you to take **one step closer to me** " 

The man froze on the spot and flinched in horror at the look you were giving him. Such a frightening look on a woman's face, it was almost impossible. 

"Bring him in the beast cage!" snarled the Ringmaster, turning his back to you. "He will pay for his crimes by staying the night here"

"Crimes?" you repeated, raising a brow toward Red who shook his head. But before he could answer you, you felt a throbbing pain inside of you. "Erg-?!" you screamed and fell.

"Miss (y/n)!" yelled Red but his voice was growing fainter and you finally fell in the darkness of your mind.  
 

* * *

 

When you woke up, a police officer was standing over you, taking you bridal style. You blinked in confusion and observed your surrounding to notice...dust and piles of clothes everywhere. There was also blood.

"W-what happened?!" you cried out. "Where is Red?!"

"Ma'am. Please calm down while we tend to your injuries"

You learned a while after that many performers disappeared mysteriously, the same for some spectators that night. The police officers only found clothes and particles of dust on the floor, but no bodies. You were the remaining performer of this circus and decided to leave it. You thought about performing alone.

As you brought your suitcases with you, you were about to climb the carriage that will lead you the train station when two familiar mops of brown hair caught your eyes. You watched with a relieved smile as a man and a boy were holding each other their hands, walking on their path together. You will only know later that Red will become Mana's 'Allen'...when your path will cross again with them.

 

Your story and his will start from now on. And meeting each other to become Exorcists--that will be another act.


	16. Chapter 14: The Next Stage

# The Next Stage

 

 

On this dark night, the streets of Venice were crowded, for tonight it was the performance of the opera singers across the world. A man from noble lineage with a top hat entered the opera house of La Fenice, having at his arm a beautiful young lady he found three days ago. The woman was charmed under his mannerism, and couldn't say no when he offered her a date to the most sophisticated and renowned landmarks in the history of Italian theatre and opera.  
  
Tonight, all nobles of the most influential families would be there tonight. In their ranks the Prime Minister Sheril Kamelot with his beloved, adopted daughter Road Kamelot. The doors of La Fenice were opened and the crowd of nobles were already entering the magnificent theater. The Kamelot family took their respective seats in the lodge, from the left side of the scene were they could admire the singers and dancers on the stage. Road cupped her cheeks with her hands, letting a bored yawn.  
  
"When will it start, Daddy?" she asked and the man whipped his head to her, smiling brightly.  
  
"Soon, my dear daughter. Very soon~"  
  
"Why didn't the Earl come with us?" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and Sheril had a little nosebleed at her cuteness, covering his nose at the last second.  
  
"He is busy, Road. You know how creating Akumas can be sooo tiresome!"    
  
"Still..." the Noah whined, turning her head toward the scene. She gasped in excitement when the lights dimmed down. "It started!~"  
  
The curtains were pulled and a woman walked to the center of the stage. She was wearing a beautiful, black gown ([chib-forty.deviantart.com/art/Fas...](http://chib-forty.deviantart.com/art/Fashion-Adoptable-Auction-24-CLOSED-515054435)) that shown parts of her skin and some spectators gasped in shock and outrage from the women. The men didn't seem to mind, noted the young girl and she sweatdropped mentally when she saw her 'father' nosebleeding terribly.  
  
"Father. You're married" she said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Don't say ridiculous things, dear. I'm not having a reaction, just surprise" he smiled but she rolled her eyes in annoyance. He was a sadist pervert, and she knew it. But he was her father so she can't really reprehend him....it would be weird for the other nobles.  
  
The opera singer lifted her arms in the air and stood still for a moment, her Venetian mask ([venetian-mask-italy-photo-by-j](https://pantheonphotos.files.wordpress.com/2011/02/venetian-mask-italy-photo-by-john-ecker.jpg?w=950&h=712)) glowing slightly. She extended her hands toward her mask and took off the lower part, revealing her red lips. The first notes came out of mouth, deep and soothing.

 

  
The mysterious woman enchanted everyone, and the strange man with the top hat suddenly started to shake violently. His date noticed this and she sent at him a worried look. The man merely dismissed her with a wave of his hand, telling the woman he was fine. She continued to sing, paying no mind to the man who is shivering a few rows away from the stage. 

The woman twirled and slammed her right foot on the stage, a loud sound coming from the impact. The man let out a snarl and his eyes turned white. The woman next to him screamed and stood up abruptly as the body of the man transformed itself into an Akuma. At this right moment, the singer finished her song and the people of the theater started to yell in terror, fleeing from the opera. The Minister let out an aggravated sigh, putting a hand under his chin.

"How boring. It was discovered quickly. Those damn Exorcists" he cursed with a whine. Road nodded her head, pouting slightly.

"It's a wonder it didn't realize the blue talisman all around the room. Foolish Akuma. Millennie will be angry"

"We should take our leave, Road. Before they get suspicious" cooed Sheril, taking his daughter in his arms. The girl let out a sigh and nodded once more.

The Kamelot Family exited the opera with the crowd of people who were running in every direction. On the other side, the Level 4 Akuma gripped its head painfully. The woman brought back her arms to her sides, staring at the Millennium Earl's weapon with a frown on her red lips.

"Finally, you decided the spell was too powerful for you" she said firmly. "You certainly didn't notice the Finders scattered around the stage, waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch off guard an Akuma"

"Why did you do it?! IT HURTS IT HURTS!" snarled the Level 4. 

"Please, do not struggle. I will take care of you. Your soul will be freed from this prison and peace will return to you" continued the songstress. She took off the mask, revealing her (long/short) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She also pulled off the white cape, throwing both the mask and the material to the side while the woman took a defensive stance. "Bring forth salvation to this tormented Akuma's soul"

  
You avoided the coming hit from the Akuma by doing a flip to the right, debris grazing your cheeks at the collision between the light beam and the stage. You narrowed your eyes at the enemy, a snarl decorating your lips. Putting a hand on the ground, you balanced yourself back on your feet, turning to the Level 4:  
  
"Is it me or Levels 4 are starting to get slower?" you taunted with a smirk, cracking your shoulders.  
  
"You bitch" cursed the Akuma, a vein popping out from its forehead.   
  
"Come on. Show me what you got"  
  
The Akuma opened its mouth to let out the same sound from the first Level 4 you encountered back at Headquarters and your smirk turned wider. What it didn't know, you were already immunized to this. After the event of the Level 4 and the near destruction of the Black Order, some of the Exorcists received an evolution to their Innocence, making them stronger. The others had to train seriously to catch up, you being one of them. But you noticed how you were able to control better your Innocence, to the point Levels 4 were nothing compared to your powers and skills. And it was good thing, since Levels 1 or even Levels 2 became rarer on missions.  
  
You summoned a staircase of crystal and ran on it, jumping high in the air before slamming your leg on the Akuma head's side. It was thrown inside a lodge, smoke coming out of it. You sighed and took a look at your legs. Your thighs had cuts in them, small bruises covering the skin.   
  
"Allen will make a fuss about it" you smiled, thinking about the white haired boy. "Sometimes he acts like he was my mother"  
  
"PAY ATTENTION TO THE FIGHT!" snarled the Akuma, coming back. It summoned a dark orb and threw it directly at your face. You gasped and bent down, the orb passing over you.  
  
There was an explosion and you fell on your side, growling in pain.  
  
"Ow...This is what I get by fighting only in a skimpy costume" you groaned, pushing yourself off the ground.   
  
Summoning a fist of crystal, you punched the Akuma and it went straight out through a window. Finders who were hiding behind the pillars came out of their hideout and brought you a suitcase.  
  
"Lady (y/n). In it you will find your uniform like you requested" said the Finder and you smiled gratefully, making the man blush.  
  
"Thank you, sir. You should leave this opera with your friends. I will take care of the rest" you said and the Finder sent you a worried expression.  
  
"Are you sure, my Lady? We could use our talismans to catch the Akuma and make it easier for you-"  
  
"No. It's alright" you cut, dismissing him with a wave of your hand. "It's too dangerous to ask you such a thing. It's a Level 4 we're dealing with  after all"  
  
The Finder bowed and exited the opera while you changed in your Exorcist's uniform. Several changes were made on the clothes: instead of silver, they took the color red and now you were able to have your own outfit, which consisted of a long coat with one high-cut leg to the right side, wearing black hose and a bustier under it. It could be easily mistaken for a qipao. Putting on your black gloves, you tightened the clothe by forming a fist.  
  
"Let's do this" you muttered, determination in your eyes.  
 

* * *

  
The Level 4 lifted the debris of the house, tossing its head back toward the opera of La Fenice. Its red eyes narrowed slightly and cracked its neck to the side.  
  
"It hurts. Stupid female Exorcist" the Akuma whined. It extended its wings and flew toward the Grand Canal, where it would certainly find more bystanders. "The Millennium Earl ordered me to kill to evolve. I must execute them carelessly. "  
  
"Oh, really?" the Akuma heard a voice and it stopped above the water, turning toward the source. You stood on top of a rooftop, one of your arms lifted high in the air. "My apologies, but I can't let you do that"  
  
A crystal appeared above you and was reduced to small particles, near a needle. You pointed forward and the small crystals came flying directly to the Akuma. They grazed its skin and the weapon greeted its teeth. It opened its mouth to let the scream but you covered yourself with a wall of crystal.   
  
"I thought you would use other tactics..." you said. "It seems you didn't completely evolve after all!"  
  
You jumped out of your protective barrier and landed on the floor, just across from the Grand Canal. You slammed your hands together, creating a shock wave that sent the Akuma a few feet away from you.  
  
"How unfortunate for you that I learned some tricks..." you smiled softly and the Akuma let out a growl, standing up.  
  
"You are the Heart of Innocence" the Level 4 retorted. "The Millennium Earl wants your destruction immediately"  
  
"As if you could kill me" you smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I have some moves in my sleeves to show before I'm done with you"  
  
You brought your hands together and closed your eyes tightly. A blue orb appeared in them and you opened your mouth, singing:  
  
" _You are the ocean's gray waves..._ "   
  
The Akuma grabbed its head in pain as you sang, sweat gathering on its forehead. The orb grew in sizes and you let it float toward the paralyzed form of the Level 4.   
  
"Don't worry. It won't hurt and you will feel peace" you said, smiling as the Akuma glared at you in anger.  
  
"STOP THIS SONG! I'M AGONIZING! IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!" snarled the Level 4, moving its head wildly.   
  
"It won't last long...trust me"  
  
The Akuma screamed and its porcelain skin started to fall down into pieces, letting out the trapped soul. The soul of the young woman brought back by her husband could now rest in peace. You smiled as the weapon disappeared with the soul, your job here in Italy finished. Your eyes widened when a familiar, yellow ball came crashing into your skull.  
  
"TIMCANPY?!" you cried out. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
The Golem cocked its head to the side and opened its mouth wide, showing its teeth. It caught in its mouth strands of your (h/c) hair, pulling it harshly. You let out a small cry and a snarl decorated your face.  
  
"Tim!!"  
  
It flapped its wings before leaning closer to you, hugging your face with its little, chibi arms. You giggled, having no reasons to stay angry at this goofy ball of sunshine.  
  
"Aw...I missed you too" you chuckled, grabbing Timcanpy. "Let's return home, alright? Allen and the others are certainly waiting for us"  
 

* * *

  
You didn't know the Black Order was under a big storm tonight, hearing the thunder outside the moment you put a foot outside the Ark. You were welcomed home with the Science Division and your friends. Something must have happened since they all...had a certain 'plus' than last time you checked. Both Lavi and Kanda were _kids_. Bookmand had _bunny ears_  instead of his hair, and Allen's hair were pretty much  _longer_ than usual. You heard Johnny cried out something and a blue bottle fell out from its shelf, directly at you.  
  
"Huh-?" you croaked before you felt a liquid entering your lungs. The taste was salty and dizziness came over you. "Arg...What was that?" you asked but no answers came from the guys.  
  
They were all staring at you with their mouth agape and you raised a brow at this. Lenalee squealed loudly and ran straight toward you. She suddenly lifted you in her arms and you realized at that moment how...shorter you were. The potion somewhat transformed your size to a child...but you were still an adult. In fact, you were thinking you probably drank the same thing as Lavi and Kanda.  
  
"You're so cuteee!" cooed Lenalee, cradling your puffy cheeks against her own.  Miranda approached and pinched your cheek with a giggle.   
  
"Chibi (y/n) is adorable" she chuckled and a snarl decorated your features.  
  
"Stop teasing me! You're hurting my cheeks!" you snapped and froze when you heard your voice. It was higher, like a kid. Cue more squealing from the girls.  
  
On the boys's side, they were trying their best to not grab and squeeze the life out of you by how cute you were. Allen was shaking, his cheeks a faint pink while his hands were extending to catch you. Lenalee blinked in surprise when you suddenly disappeared from her arms, now in Allen's. He was hugging you protectively, eyeing the others suspiciously.  
  
"Oya, bean. Don't keep her to yourself. We missed her too" teased Lavi and the white haired boy squinted his eyes at him.  
  
"The name is Allen"  
  
"Can you please put me down" you muttered, gazing at Allen. He blushed even more and settled you down on the floor. "Thank you. What's going on here? Why...are the shemale and Lavi kids?"  
  
"OY!" snarled bitterly Kanda, a thick mark on his forehead.  
  
"Well, since Headquarters is in the middle of packing to move we need to take with us some important materials...and let's say some of them are quite...weird" replied Reever.   
  
"Like giving adults the size of a child?" you demanded and the male sighed.  
  
"It's a long story but don't worry. You will turn back in a couple of hours...maybe" he whispered the last part.  
  
Miranda took a box and was about to exit the room with it...but unfortunately ran into an invisible object and let the content of the box fall on Lenalee and Bookman's head. The smoke dissipated and both of them blinked. And they meowed. The two could talk like a cat.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAA THEY ARE TALKING LIKE CATS!" cried out Lavi.  
  
"WHO MADE THIS?!" snarled Reever, turning to the Science Division.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SORRY I'LL BECOME  A CAT, TOO, TO MAKE UP FOR IT!" sobbed Miranda. Marie quickly grabbed her to calm her down while Lavi chuckled.  
  
"Gramps is creepy, but Lenalee's cute, so why not call it even-OW!" Lavi was cut with a punch to his face by Kanda.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! If Komui finds out about this, we're in trouble!"  
  
"He'll kill us for sure, no questions asked!!" said Johnny, staring fearfully at the entrance of the lab.  
  
"HEY, WHO MADE THIS?!" repeated Reever and Allen sighed desperately.  
   
"I'm sick of moving the Science Department...You haven't got anything actually dangerous, have you?" he asked, sending a look toward Reever who sweated nervously.  
  
"We wouldn't make anything unthinkable" smiled nervously the male.  
  
"This is pretty unthinkable as it is" groaned Kanda.  
  
"Nothing as dangerous as Komui's stuff" chuckled Johnny but paled when Allen leaned close to him with a creepy look.  
  
"Is that stuff here" he demanded and the younger scientist started to panic.  
  
"He's hidden all the really dangerous stuff in storage..."  
  
Then, out of nowhere, the room darkened and the lights went out. A blackout? You stiffened when you heard a giggle. A creepy, little laugh, to be precise.  Miranda and Lenalee both held to each other, paling slightly.  
  
"A g-gg-g-ghost?!" asked Miranda.  
  
"It's gotta be Komui's idea of Joke" Kanda muttered.  
  
"NO WAY" quickly said Allen and Lavi. You knew how they hated this kind of atmosphere, thinking about the time you first met Crowley.  
  
 "This is weird. I can't tell where the voice is coming from" said Marie, sweating.  
  
"It's definitely Komui"  
  
"Supervisor! We're in a hurry here!!" yelled Reever.  
  
"Shh!" hushed harshly Marie. "I hear something else!...And it's getting closer"  
  
A loud sound came from behind a door and you all turned to the source of the noise. The double doors opened and the nurse walked in...but she seems strange. Like something was wrong with the way she was walking and acting.  
  
"Ah. It's just the nurse" said Allen, letting out a sigh of relief and Johnny turned to him with an inquisitive look, surprised by the fact he could see in the dark.  
  
"You can see her in the dark?"  
  
"I have good night vision thanks to our thrifty lifestyle during my training" Allen muttered with a smile.  
  
"It doesn't reach your eyes" you pointed that out and Allen sweatdropped, but froze when the nurse grabbed his arm, and like the blink of an eye, bit it. "...What?"   
  
Everyone was froze on the spot, eyeing the scene without knowing what to do. You were the first to recover and you let out a scream.  
  
"KYA!" you let out and the men literally let out a heart from their mouth.  
  
"So cute that sound" they said and you irked up at their stupidity.   
  
You pulled Allen away from the nurse, who started to let out growl and moans like a zombie.   
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON NURSE?!"  
  
"IS SHE MAD?!"  
  
"DID YOU NOT GET RELEASED FROM THE INFIRMARY YET, BEAN?!"  
  
"Even if he wasn't...WHO THE HELL BITES SOMEONE FOR THAT REASON?!" you yelled to Lavi who winced at your loudness.   
  
"Huh...Are you alright nurse?..." asked Miranda, leaning closer to the old woman who continued to struggle in the man's arms.  
  
She bit Miranda on the neck. The said woman let out a scream, crawling away from the nurse while Marie took her in his arms, worry on his face. The old woman continued to chomp and bit everyone who dared stand too close to her.  Miranda whipped her head toward Marie, her eyes wilder than usual.   
  
"Miranda?" he started, raising a brow. "Your heartbeat's a little strang-" he didn't finish as she suddenly moved closer to his neck and bit the skin. He blushed brightly and let out a startled noise.  
  
"Eh" you muttered before everything broke loose.  Electric shocks coursed through Marie.  
  
"HE SHORT-CIRCUITED!" yelled someone.  
  
"Hey, Marie!" said Kanda approaching him. The male grabbed the kid and lifted him high in the air. "What are you doing....?!!! Marie?!"  
  
The Exorcist had the same expression as both Miranda and the nurse, drool coming out of the side of his mouth, his eyes wild.  The same goes for those who were bit by the nurse.   
 

* * *

  
"WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH THEM?!" asked Lavi, pushing the door close with the help of Kanda and Allen.  
  
After running away from an angry mob of zombies (almost everyone at the Black Order), you all hid inside an abandoned department.  Link turned toward the Science Division, sweat on his forehead by all the running.  
  
"You don't think it's another attack, do you?!" he asked and the three scientists remaining looked down at their laps.  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Actually..." muttered Johnny.  
  
"It seems like something our curly would do..." groaned Reever.  
  
"Could it be because of one of your potions or experiments?" you said, gazing at them. "Like what happened to me but somehow...transformed everyone into a zombie. Oh. By the way, Komui is here" you pointed toward the curled form of the supervisor.  
  
"Be careful, if they bite you, you'll be infected and turn into one of them" he sulked.  
  
"Infected?" repeated Kanda, letting himself fall back against a counter, Lavi and Allen doing the same.  
  
"How do you know that...?" asked Allen.  
  
"Because it's a virus I created"  
  
Silence reigned in the room while they slowly turned to the supervisor.   
  
"....GET HIM!" yelled finally Reever and everyone threw themselves at Komui who screamed in alarm.   
  
"KOMUI, YOU BASTARD"  
  
"TIE HIM UP!"  
  
Lenalee and you observed the scene from the side, sweatdropping. In the end, you were surprised to see everyone tied up  _except_ for Komui, who had tears streaming down his cheeks comically.  
  
"You think I did this? I'd never do such a thing! I SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, FINE. FIRE, KOMURIN EX."  
  
"Yex, sir" said the robot, taking out a gun and aimed toward the tied guys.  
  
"YOU ALREADY FIRED!!" snarled angrily Kanda, glaring at the numerous holes behind them.  
  
"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE SUSPECTED YOU!" replied too Reever.  
  
"H-he's strong..." muttered Allen. "I failed you, Miss (y/n). I'm sorry"  
  
You facepalmed as Timcanpy, who appeared out of nowhere, appeared next to Allen. The golden ball patted his head in comfort. Lenalee threw herself at the robot, shaking it violently.  
  
"MEOW MEOW!" she said and Komui froze.  
  
"...Meow? WHAT SORT OF PERVERTED GAME DID YOU INVOLVE MY LENALEE IN?!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This is an act of God!! There's a complicated explanation!" sweated in nervousness Allen.  
  
"More important what's this about infection?!"  
  
The robot retracted its gun and Komui pushed up his glasses, sighing.  
  
"I should be asking you. You're the ones who took it and hid it from me"  
  
"...huh?" the scientist let out, eyeing their supervisor in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry, there's been so many things we've taken from you"  
  
"You remember. Back when we were working late a bunch of nights in a row" pouted Komui and it clicked inside Reever's mind.  
  
"Oh! Komuvitamin D!!!" he said and you glared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"What kind of name is that?" you asked.  
  
"It was supposed to blow away any tiredness so you could work. But instead it was so strong it blew away all reason as well.." explained Johnny and Reever let his head hung low.  
  
"The stupid overtime zombie virus..."   
  
"Regardless of how it happened, we can't move like this!" said Komui, his glasses flashing in determination. "The virus can be stopped with antibodies. Somewhere is the source of the infection, inoculated against Komuvitamin D. We can only make an antivirus from them!!!"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE TO FIND THEM SO WE CAN RESUME MOVING!" continued Komui, who ignored the deathly aura coming from the guys.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MAKE AN ANTIVIRUS?!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT AFTER ALL"  
  
"I'm going to have a headache" you groaned, slamming your small hand against your forehead.  
 

* * *

  
"They're all over the place" muttered Reever with a scowl, eyeing the mob of zombies who were walking across the hallways of the Black Order. "Looks like we really are the only ones left alive"  
  
"They're not dead" cut Komui.  
  
"How are we supposed to find the source anyway, Supervisor?"  
  
"How? Sixth sense or something I guess?" he replied stupidly, pouting like a child. "Or like esp or what a veteran detective relies on as a last resort when they're stumped or something?"  
  
"'Or something'? " repeated Reever, a thick mark on his head. "So you're talking intuition?"  
  
"HUH? YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE?!" cried out Lavi.  
  
"I sure wish I did..." sulked Komui and before you knew it, your feet already left the floor and you tossed a kick to the supervisor's face. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT, (Y/N)!?"  
  
"Seriously, my foot slipped" you replied with a smile.  
  
"THAT'S NOT AN INNOCENT SMILE" said in unison the guys.   
  
"And should you not stay near Lenalee? It could be safer" said Allen, taking you in his arms and you struggled in them.   
  
"Let me go!" you yelled. "Stop treating me like a child!"  
  
"Welcome in my world" groaned both Kanda and Lavi.  
  
Suddenly, Allen started to shake badly and he let out a strange sound. You looked up to see how his eyes were slowly turning to the ones of the zombies. You paled and started to struggle more.  
  
"Allen. Release me now" you demanded. More like ordered.  
  
"What's wrong Allen?" asked Johnny, concern showing on his face. "Oh. Wait. You got bitten, didn't you?!"  
  
"No!" Allen said quickly. "I have too much pride to turn into one of those slobbering zombies! But I must say...Miss (y/n)'s neck looks delicious..."  
  
"EK" you squeaked, punching the white haired Exorcist in the jaw. "Let go!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss (y/n)"  
  
"No need to worry. Once we get the vaccine, things'll be fine" smiled Johnny.  
  
"You think so, do you?" said a voice.  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
  
A shadow appeared in the window and there was a crash. General Socalo broke down in the room through the window, crashing into Allen at the same time.  
  
"TIME FOR BAD KIDS TO DIE!" he snarled. You let out a screech as you noticed that the General was...partially naked, wearing only a towel. He was certainly taking a bath when it happened.  
  
"GENERAL SOCALO?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" cried out Reever.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY, MY PREY" sing sang Socalo, activating his Innocence.   
  
You heard Link's scream behind and you all turned to see General Tiedoll and Klaud Nine holding respectively Link and Bookman in their arms, their neck bleeding.  
  
"EVEN THE GENERALS ARE INFECTED!" yelled Lavi in panic.  
  
You didn't quite register what happened after, only hearing numerous missiles being shot and the burning feeling around you. You woke up a few moments after to see you were in some kind of storage, Allen's form hovering yours. You let a screech and kicked accidentally Allen's jaw.  
  
"MISS (Y/N)?!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Allen!" you apologized, bowing your head multiple times. "You scared me...Anyway, where are we?"  
  
"The two of you were out cold. It was hard to carry you" explained Lavi. "We all got separated in the explosion. It's just the six of use now"  
  
"Six?" you mumbled. You turned your gaze toward the sulking figure of the Komui robot. "Ah...I see"  
  
A knock came at the door and you all crawled away from it, eyeing it dreadfully. A soft voice came from behind it and your eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Allen...Lavi...It's me...Crowley...Open the door..."  
  
You could feel the doubt radiating from the boys. So of course you all voted for Komui robot to be the one to open the door. Said object didn't want to, and Allen somehow had to use his...charms? on the robot for it to open the door. But the moment it did so, it was broken down and the robot was destroyed all the same. Crowley appeared with a mob of zombies behind him. He was also infected by the virus.  
  
"Now I'm annoyed, kiddos" he muttered and you paled at the sight of his fangs.  
  
The 'vampire' threw chains at Allen, grabbing his leg in mid-air while spinning him around. The white haired male let out a scream when Crowley releasing him, passing through the wall. Next was Kanda and Lavi, who tried to stop their comrade by throwing kicks at him, only for their little legs to barely graze Crowley. He took both of their head and slammed them together, almost cracking their skulls. You and Johnny yelled out in terror, hiding behind his legs.  
  
"We're going to die!" cried Johnny, tears cascading down his cheeks. As Crowley was about to bring down his fist on the young scientist, Allen stopped him with his sword.  
  
"This is nostalgic, Crowley. We fought like this...when we first met" smiled Allen, punching the Crowley in his guts. The hit made him spit the cap of a medical bottle on Johnny, who raised a brow.   
  
"This..." mumbled the scientist, taking the cap between his fingers. "Oh! AFTER HIM GUYS!" he pointed to Crowley.  "IT'S THE LID TO THE BOTTLE THE KOMUVITAN D WAS IN!!"  
  
"So it means...THAT CROWLEY IS THE SOURCE OF THE INFECTION?!" you said.   
  
Like the blink of an eye, Allen with Kanda, Lavi and the broken robot went after Crowley, yelling to him to stop. Only to return abruptly with the mob of zombies and Generals at their tails, taking you and Johnny in their arms. And of course, it was a good time for the potion you drank to stop its effects. You took back your normal size, so sudden that it destabilized Allen who was holding you at that time.  
  
"Miss (y/n)! You're back!" he said in awe but cough when General Socalo delivered a blow in his backbone, throwing the both of you through another wall, the others following you right after.  
  
You groaned and held your neck, feeling blood dripping from your forehead. You gasped in horror when General Tiedoll grabbed and bit Kanda, Bookman doing the same with Lavi. You greeted your teeth in anger and lifted a hand to summon your powers, only to freeze in shock when lips trailed down your neck. You slowly turned your head to see Allen with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face, his eyes the same as the mob.  
  
"Allen--" you started, cut by the said male who bit your neck softly, but hard enough to give you pain.  He embraced you and continued to hold you till you felt dizzy, your head turning.  "D-don--ow..."  
  
The white haired Exorcist released his lips from your neck and chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, Miss (y/n). It was too hard"  
  
All you knew right after was that the mob of zombies actually succeeded in transforming everyone at the Black Order into one of them. The next day, Bak came to help move and after much suffering, finally made a new vaccine for Komuvitan D. Let's say he was more than surprised to see everyone in this zombie state. What a stage.


	17. Chapter 15: Close Call of the D.I.V.A

# Close Call of the D.I.V.A

 

 

 

 

It didn't stop raining, not since you left the Black Order for another mission. Well, mission is a big word. You were simply meeting a contact and sponsor of the Black Order for reports. The man was the owner of an inn, not so far from where the new Black Order was located at. And with the help of the Ark, it was more than easy to get there in a small amount of time.

"Welcome, Lady (y/n)" bowed the owner with a smile. It was a small man with a mustache, with a wide smile on his face. "It's always a pleasure to help the Exorcists. What can we do for you today? My family are here to tend to your every needs"

"Nothing much. I was sent here for a visit and a report. The Black Order are in search for new sponsors and allies. We want to gain helpers of the Black Order as much as we need to" you explained. "I'm here to see if you needed anything in particular in your work"

"Well...Let's see..." wondered the owner, scratching the stubble on his chin.

He started to list some things he needed for the next month, to which he didn't have the time to gain for unknown reasons. The war was raging in the country, and supplies were rarer. The Finder who accompanied you took note. When he finished listing, you gave a bow and thanked the owner of the inn for his time. The moment you exited the inn, a carriage stopped abruptly at the end of the street. Raising a brow, you dismissed it and turned to return home. Only to bump into a man of bigger built.

"Oh, my apologies, milady" bowed the man. "I didn't mean to startle you, only offering those flowers as a gift"

"Ah?..." you let out when you took the beautiful bouquet of roses. "Thank you but why...?"

"As I said, only a gift" he bowed once more with a little blush on his cheeks. You blinked in confusion, turning to the Finder who raised his shoulders as an answer.

The tall man disappeared in the crowd of people and you were left alone with the Finder. You continued to glare to where he left, not quite understanding what happened a few seconds ago. The Finder let out a chuckle and shook his head with an amused smile gracing his lips.

"It seems you have a lot of admirers and suitors" he said and you sent at him an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean?"

"That was the fifth time already this week that you received flowers or gifts...even one of them bought you a ring"

"And...?" you continued, urging him to finish his explanation and he rolled his eyes at your obliviousness.

"Lady (y/n), they are courting you"

You raised a brow, a blank expression on your face as you glared at the Finder. Finally, you turned your head away and shrugged.

"Don't understand"

"WHAT--I'm trying to say that they want to marry you!!!" yelled the Finder, irritated.

"Ooh...." you gushed, putting a finger under your chin. "That explains a lot in fact..."

"They think you're certainly at an age for you to settle down with someone and have children. Since you don't have a ring on your finger..."

"Still, why would they want to marry me?"

"Er...I don't want to offense you in any way, my Lady"

"Go on" you said, a warning hiding behind your tone and smile. The Finder sweatdropped and sighed.

"W-well...you're a pretty woman...and...you have a nice personality........yousomewhathaveanicebodyforbearingchildren-"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

The carriage from before appeared in your field of vision, making an abrupt stop in front of you and the Finder. You raised a brow and stared at the rider with a confused impression. He wasn't looking directly at you, or anyone at that matter. The door of the carriage opened, a man wearing a suit exiting from it. The man had long hair and you did a double take, your face paling.

"...T-Tyki?" you whispered in fright. The man turned to you and he seems to freeze for a moment.

"Excuse me?" asked the man. "Did you say something, Miss?"

"O-Oh, nothing!" you dismissed him quickly, blushing in embarrassment. You turned and hid your face with your hand, sweating. "This man looks exactly like Tyki!!"

"Now that I think about it...Did we ever met?" he asked, leaning dangerously closer to you. He was practically in your face now. You shook your head in nervousness.

"I don't know who you are, Sir" you replied and the man let out a chuckle, stepping back.

"My name is Sheril Kamelot" he introduced himself and you let out a startled gasp, bowing.

"The P-Prime Minister!!? I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you quickly! My apologies!"

"There is no need, my Lady" Sheril laughed once more. "I expected no less from an Exorcist...May I ask why a beautiful woman like yourself is doing in a shady place like this?"

"What?" you asked abruptly, narrowing your eyes.

"Hm? I asked why you were here, my Lady"

"Before that" you retorted, advancing toward him. Sheril cocked his head and smirked, at which you froze in surprise. That smirk...it reminded you of someone you knew.

"I don't remember, unfortunately" he cooed. "And you didn't answer my question"

"Why would I?" you mumbled, taking a step back. "It's none of your business"

The Prime Minister narrowed his eyes, and for a moment you thought you saw them turning a golden color. He extended a hand toward you and you before you could dodge, his hand grabbed something behind you. Whipping your head around, you saw another man bent down, groaning in pain at the hold Sheril had around his wrist. This man would have stole your wallet if it wasn't of the Prime Minister.

"I think you were caught right handed" smiled sadistically Sheril.

"What the hell, old man?! How did he see me?!" the robber yelled in disbelief.

"Old man? What a mean thing to say...I can easily imprison you for a whole life for attacking this young lady over there..."

"Let go!"

The Prime Minister continued to smirk as you stared at the scene with wide eyes. The stealer suddenly let out a bloody scream, watching as his hand bent...backward. A gasp passed through your lips, seeing blood coming from the wound. But no one was doing anything to help the man. You were about to move and help him when you realized you couldn't make a sound anymore, nor make any movements toward the stealer. As if your feet were stuck on spot.

"What's happening?!" you thought in alarm, gazing at Sheril. "I-I can't move at all?!"

"Sir, please!" cried the Finder. "We need to bring him to a hospital! He is-" the Finder was cut by Sheril whipping his head toward the other with dark eyes, a snarl decorating his lips.

"Why would I? He was about to steal, so it's only fair...that he needs to suffer"

"Lady (y/n)!"

"Lady (y/n)?" repeated the Prime Minister. You seem to regain your senses and you quickly threw yourself on the stealer, helping him to stand up. You didn't know what happened a moment ago, feeling like someone was pulling invisible strings on you. One thing for sure, you felt a certain uneasiness with the man.

"Alfred" you called the Finder with a stern voice. "Bring this man to the nearest hospital you can find. I do the rest alone"

"!!? Are you sure?!!" asked the Finder, surprised. Your glare was enough to shut him up, seeing the glint of authority behind your eyes. He nodded and lifted one arm of the stealer over his shoulder, walking away from you and the Prime Minister.

The people who witnessed the sight was now whispering with each other, eyeing you and Sheril, throwing questioning glances at the two of you. You knitted your brows in mid irritation, turning to the Prime Minister who was staring at you with a strange glint in his eyes, his expression indescribable.

"(y/n)?..." he said your name, like he was testing it on his tongue. You paid no mind to it, offering a nervous, apologetic smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, I certainly made a scene and brought you all into this..." you said. The tanned man blinked and shook his head, a smile smirk on his lips.

"No need to apologize. I was the one who decided to defend such a beautiful lady like yourself--Of course, not as beautiful as my dear daughter~" Sheril gushed, blushing slightly. He was suddenly caught by a nosebleed, cupping his nose with one hand. "Ooh...my dear, beautiful daughter..."

  
You stared at him dumbfounded, asking the weird man if he needed a tissue. He dismissed you with a wave of his hand, saying it was alright. The Prime Minister continued to gush and coo over his daughter in an almost deranged and pervert manner while you took a step back, not trusting him.

"Sheril? What's taking you so long? And what's all with the ruckus?" came the husky voice of another man, who exited the same carriage as the Prime Minister's. Your face paled and you did a double-take, the man in front of you doing the same.

"...Mana?" you whispered.

The man, who was wearing noble clothes, had brown hair and almond eyes. Everything about him reminded you of Mana, from head to toes. How could it be possible? The man was grabbing his cane tightly, the hold almost breaking it in half by how tense he was.

"My, my. Is there something the matter with this woman, Sheril?" he asked, tugging his hat over his eyes. "We are...quite busy right now, so we have no time to lose"

"Of course, Duke" replied the Prime Minister. "We should depart right away. My lady..."

Sheril bowed and kissed the back of your hand, smirking slightly as he turned and entered the carriage. The duke gazed at you for a moment and offered you a dark smile. You flinched at the intensity of his stare, looking away to avoid his glare. The carriage left and you couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Lady (y/n)" called the voice of the Finder. "The man was brought to the hospital where he will be tended..."

"Good. We should return home" you tried to smile but it soon disappeared when you thought about this strange encounter. Something was off with those men. A feeling of...danger.

 

The two men were sitting calmly in the carriage, facing each other. The man with the top had his arms crossed over his chest, his hat shading a part of his face. The Prime Minister stared at the serenity outside, a hand under his chin.

"...She is the Heart of Innocence you told me?" asked Sheril and the other man nodded. "Why didn't you try anything, Lord Millennium?"

"She said something that perturbed me for a second...but it's gone now. We will get another chance later..." muttered the older male. "Plus, we still need this noble identity cover for Akumas. With you as the Prime Minister...declaring war on other countries...."

"But...If we ended her life right here and now..." mumbled the other male.

"There is a possibility she couldn't be the Heart of Innocence, even if I think it's impossible. The Heart can easily create a dummy to deceive our eyes, after all. More importantly, I care about Tyki-pon's feelings~"

This earned a startled gasp from the Prime Minister, who nearly fell off from his seat in surprise. He glared at the Millennium Earl in both shock and disbelief.

"You don't say....Brother~!"cooed Sheril, lacing his fingers with each other. He turned to the man who was secretly seating next to the Prime Minister. "So she's the lady you were fond of!~ A shame she is an Exorcist, but still very beautiful! As expected from my handsome brother!"

"Sheril, you're giving me goosebumps" muttered Tyki, shaking slightly.

"You didn't want to say 'hello' to my precious Heart, Tyki-pon?" said cruelly the Millennium Earl, giving a dangerous glint to the male. The Noah of Pleasure glared back at the First Apostle.

"I thought you said you wanted to keep the noble identity?" the Noah replied.

"Still...I know how you care about this woman. Let me remind you that no matter what, we will have to destroy her. Unless she isn't the Heart of Innocence...."

"Whatever" grunted the man, returning his eyes on the window. "Let's see each other soon, Love"

 

  
"Lenalee! Johnny!" you greeted in surprise when you entered the new HQ of the Black Order. You were expecting to see your two friends that soon.

"Welcome back, (y/n)!" smiled Johnny. "Your certainly finished your mission quickly..."

"If you're searching for Allen, he is interrogated right now...." said Lenalee, a worried look on her face. "They said he has something to do with the 14th...and General Cross wants to talk to him immediately"

"Strange" you muttered, taking a seat in an armchair. "Did they say anything else?"

"Nothing. We have been waiting for a while now...Me and Lenalee will wait here until Allen's return" answered Johnny.

A hour passed and Allen still didn't return from the interrogation room. Lenalee and Johnny both fell asleep a few minutes ago, their head leaning against each other's shoulder. You smiled at the sight and decided to put a blanket over the two of them. You sat back down in the armchair right after, gazing outside. It finally stopped raining, but it was still dark out there.

"Miss (y/n)?" whispered a voice and you nearly jumped out of your skin. There stood Allen, staring at you with a raised brow and you quickly brought a finger over your lips, hushing the white haired Exorcist.

He tip toed silently and knelt beside you, taking your hand with his own. Allen smiled fondly and closed his eyes, leaning in your touch.

"Finally you're back...I've...a lot of things to tell you..." he said, a tone of sadness behind it.

"Huh?"

Before he could talk about it furthermore, Lenalee woke up with a gasp and eyed with wide eyes Allen. She called out his name and the white haired Exorcist quickly hushed her down, pointing to Johnny who was still asleep. He sat down on the couch next to her and the Chinese woman quickly questioned him about the interrogation.

"Is your cheek swollen?" she asked, glaring at his red cheek and the young man chuckled.

"Yeah, Master hit me"

"HE DID WHAT NOW?" you snarled, a thick mark on your forehead. "I will kill him"

"It's alright...It's nothing" smiled Allen but you noticed how it didn't reach his eyes. Something happened back here, and you were itching to know the answer soon.

Later that night, it was your turn to fall asleep on the armchair. You didn't remember your dreams, but you knew deep inside they were nightmares by the sweat sticking on your body. The room was cold, so it was impossible it came from a warm temperature.

"You will stay here for the time being. No one will talk to you, no one will look at you. You're one of them, only a material and nothing else. You're no 'human' being..."

"What...?" you mumbled, opening one eye. A man wearing white robes stood in front of you, tall and intimidating. "Who?..."

You weren't in the Black Order anymore, but in a backward in a wide open field, leaning against a tree. You could hear the sound of water from a cascade not so far away. The man with no eyes and mouth spoke inside your mind:

"Eve gave you her blessing, but you're nothing. She is nothing. A material to God. Our God. As a punishment, he will come"

You tried to stand up but you let out a pained groan, noticing chains holding you back. Your arms and legs were bleeding slightly, the collar around your throat tightening.

"A 'snake' descended from Above, offering a gift to a girl. A 'bird' ascended from Below, giving a curse to a young woman"

The image of the man faded away and you woke up. You were back at the HQ. You jumped from your seat and quickly left the room, ignoring the call of Allen who woke up in turn. You needed some air, feeling dizzy all of sudden.

"Miss (y/n)!" cried Allen, running to catch up with you. You froze when you saw at the end of the hallway a young girl with (h/c) hair, eyeing you deviously with a small smirk on her face.

"Are you still sleeping, (y/n)? I always find you sleeping"

"Miss (y/n)!!" repeated Allen, his voice louder and nearer.

"Don't worry, I will stay with you. We're friends after all"

"Miss (y/n)!"

Tears cascaded down your cheeks and you let out a strange sound, throwing up. You heard Allen's panicked voice, noticing that instead of water or the rest you ate yesterday, it was blood. A thick, red color of blood. Almost black. You broke down on your knees, sobbing.

"Lady (y/n)?!"

"Bookman!! We need help over there!" screamed Allen.

"What's happen-(y/n)?!!!!"

Bookman and Lavi's voice faded away as the darkness enveloped your mind. The girl continued to smile as she walked closer to you. Her white dress turned a dark color, a wound appearing in her stomach.

"I told you to be careful....Your Innocence will hurt you badly. Please...don't hurt yourself "

"I-I-I...." you tried to say through your sobs and Allen held your shoulders, yelling to Bookman and Lavi to hurry up. "...I n-never wanted to be h-human!..." you cried, your forehead colliding with the floor.

Maybe it was the moment of hallucination that made you say this strange sentence, but it didn't stop you to cry loudly while Allen did his best to calm you down.

  
"Her heartbeat is stabilized" said Marie.

  
"She finally calmed down" continued Bookman, putting back his medical tools in the suitcase.

"What happened, Grandps ? I never saw (y/n) in such a state before...What about you, Allen?"

"Miss (y/n) isn't someone who shows her emotions easily. It's the first time I ever saw her so...broken"

"Lady (y/n) went through a shock, caused by an unknown factor. I can't explain why she suddenly vomited blood, which can be caused by mouth or nose bleeding...Or internal injuries such as an organ rupture "

"She doesn't have any of these, I hope?!" said Allen in alarm and Bookman shook his head.

"No, everything is alright in this case. But...."

The old man turned his head toward your resting form, soft breathes leaving through parted lips.

"...She certainly witnessed a sight that was too much for her heart..."

"Could it be her hallucinations?" asked Lenalee and the men let out a startled sound.

"What do you mean by hallucinations?!" said sternly Allen, walking toward the girl who took a step back.

"(y/n) didn't tell you about it yet? She sometimes has hallucinations about a young girl who could be her when she was a child...And strange dreams related to her"

"Hallucinations..." repeated Bookman. "It could be the reason"

"What's happening to you, Miss (y/n)?..." sighed Allen, sitting down in a chair next to your bed. A growl from you came as an answer as you put all your weight on your elbows, lifting yourself.

"What's going on...?" you muttered, opening your eyes. "Allen?..."

"Let her rest, Allen Walker. She needs it" said Bookman, exiting the infirmary with Lavi following him. Lenalee gave you one last look before doing the same, the others too. It was just you and Allen.

"Feeling better?" asked the white haired Exorcist with a small smile and you nodded, sighing.

"You could say it"

You were about to stand up from the bed, your feet already on the floor. Allen quickly pushed you back on it, a scolding look on his face.

"No, Miss (y/n). You need rest"

"Don't call me 'Miss' and I don't need-*yawn*Don't give me that look"

Allen shook his head with a small smile, laying your head on the pillow. Your eyes closed by themselves, watching with half-lidded eyes the young man. Your gaze wandered to the window, humming a song under your breath. You weren't truly sleepy, only tired of everything. When it isn't heartaches, it's hallucinations. What else after? Ghosts haunting you for the rest of your life? From outside the infirmary, you heard loud footsteps and someone entered the room, panting slightly. It was one of the soldiers guarding your master's room.

"Mister Walker. We have terrible news. It's about General Cross" he said breathless.

Ten days from this terrible event. From the soldier's explanation, General Marian Cross died by a shot through his head, and shortly after his body disappeared mysteriously without a trace. The trail of blood was still there, and Timcanpy was in a state of pure sorrow. Your master's Innocence, Judgement, was left at the scene. Your reaction at those news were simple: crying and screaming. You certainly never liked this man, but he was still your master. Of course, you had numerous moments together who were bad...but some of them were actually pretty bad.

You were walking in the Black Order mindlessly, no real destination in mind. You stopped at Reever's work room with the other scientists, seeing a new face. You knew who it was: Legory Peck, formerly of Central's Science Department Science Division, Chief of Section Two. You...didn't have an opinion on this man, but you were wary of him.

"A science section chef, having an Exorcist serve him coffee...surely there is something wrong here" he said, huffing.

"Ah, no...you see this is..." sweatdropped Reever, the other scientists doing the same.

"Do you disagree?" Legory asked to the Chinese woman, his glasses flashing.

"I-I do this because I enjoy it!" stammered Lenalee.

"You...enjoy it?"

"Yes!"

There was a moment of silence and Legory eyed Lenalee from head to toes.

"...Well, then, could you make some for me as well? Lenalee Lee"

"Ah- Of course!"

She turned around and started to prepare some tea. You let out a disgusted noise when you noticed how he stared at her naked legs perversely. You snapped your fingers and a crystal appeared in front of his nose, threatening him to make the scientist blind.

"EH!" Legory cried out, jumping a foot away from Reever and Lenalee.

"My apologies" you giggled, walking to them. "It seems my powers slipped for a moment..."

"Lady (y/n)!" said Reever, surprised. "I'm glad to see you in good shape"

"Aw. Thank you for worrying about me" you smiled, making the man blush. Legory glared daggers at your back but let out a strange sound when you finally turned to him.

"...Are every Exorcist women that majestic?" he mumbled more to himself and you raised a brow inquisitively. His eyes returned on Lenalee's legs "I certainly won't mind being here"

"Section Chief Peck, I would advise you not to look at Lenalee that way, and any women of the Black Order, in fact..." Reever muttered the last part.

"Why? Does she have a lover?"

"She has a brother"

"And the other?"

"Allen Walker"

"Here you go!" smiled Lenalee, handing to the scientist his tea cup and the man thanked her. Before he could drink it, someone else did without a shame.

"Section Chief Reever" said Mark Burroughs, formerly of Central's Science Department Science Division, Chief of Section Three. "My subordinates have been complaining about foul odors originating from your section. Do your men not take baths? If you do not have them deodorize themselves at once, my men will be unable to do their jobs"

"Is it really that bad?!" asked Reever, eyeing in disbelief the other man whose eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"You do not realize?" stated calmly Mark. "Hah! I did not expect the Black Order Science Division to be so incompetent! We are going to be working together from here on out. I will expect you to at least adhere to a basic level of good etiquette. NOW USE DEODORANT"

"One bath, coming up..." sighed Reever.

"Section Chief Reever?!! Check it out!" cried a voice and you all turned to see Johnny and the others bringing a woman who strangely looked like Tapp. She held a pissed look and even more when Reever and Lenalee threw themselves at her, crying Tapp's name.

"I'M HIS SISTER DAMMIT!"


	18. Chapter 16: Timothy Hearst

# Timothy Hearst

 

 

 

 

 

After three months of your master's disappearance, strange events happened. One of them being some of your friends being held by the police for trying to steal...at which the Black Order was more than dumbfounded by those acts. They sent Allen, Kanda, Marie, Link and you to investigate the matter. You arrived in front of police building, hearing yells and shouts from inside. Kanda was the first to enter, colliding with a woman who was on her way out.  
  
"Watch were you're going" said bluntly the Japanese male and you furrowed your brows.  
  
"You should be more polite, shemale" you muttered and Kanda whipped his head to face you with an irritated frown.  
  
"Shut up, Circus Freak"  
  
"Oy, don't you dare talk to her that way, Bakanda" said Allen, facing the other man head on with daggers in his gray eyes.  
  
"Beansprout..."  
  
"Ladies. Don't fight" grunted Marie, advancing forward. A snarl decorated Kanda's face, even more when he noticed how the young lady was watching him with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Are you inspector Galmar?" he asked, turning to an elderly man who was standing there in shock. He suddenly leaped forward and gave a dark look to Kanda.  
  
"AND WHO ARE YOU?!" he growled, pushing away the woman's face, at which you sweatdropped.  
  
"Ah, we heard that some friends of ours are being held here..." explained Allen.   
  
"Do you think we might be allowed to see them?" asked Marie.  
  
"The Black Order?! But what are you people doing in a place like...?! Emilia, you should leave now!"  
  
The woman snapped out of her dreamy state about the grumpy Japanese man, and turned to the inspector with a scowl.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Now!" snapped Galmar. She huffed and took her parasol, exiting the building in a hurry. "Sorry for my daughter...Back at the subject, we can't release your friends. It's impossible"  
  
The inspector led you through the hallways of the police station. Arriving at the cells, Galmar turned to you with his face pale.  
  
"Your friends are prime suspects in a case we are investigating at the present..."  
  
You entered first the cells's room and you let out a scream. Allen quickly ran to your side and let out a startled yelp too.  
  
"What the hell..." muttered Kanda, eyeing the cells in disbelief.  
  
All prisoners were wearing the same, strange costumes. You shuddered at how the mask's only eye seems to penetrate your soul. Galmar continued to advance in the room, sweating nervously.  
  
"They'll be in here somewhere. I'm afraid you'll have to find them yourselves"  
  
"What is all this?!" demanded Allen, eyeing the prisoners one by one, trying to find your friends."Is this meant to be some kind of Halloween party....?"  
  
"Inspector, who are all these people?" said Marie, a hand on his earplugs.  
  
"...Phantom Thief G. The ones we've captured so far"  
  
"The criminal who's at large in Paris?" you said and Galmar nodded his head. "But...I don't understand. You caught him? Then why...?"  
  
"WE'RE NOT G AT ALL!" yelled a prisoner, grasping the cage.  
  
"WE WE JUST MADE INTO G!!"  
  
The prisoners started to pull on the inspector's sleeves, telling him how they were innocent and it was impossible for them to be the culprit.  
  
"Oh shut up! There's no point playing innocent; you were all caught red-handed!"  
  
"No inspector, surely even you must have realized it by now. That what we've been telling you is the truth!" said an old man. "Phantom Thief G is no ordinary man!"  
  
"Hmm? Whatever could be talking about?" said inspector Galmar with a weird, not so innocent expression.  
  
"Aw crap...We've lost him again!!!"  
  
"He's playing dumb!"  
  
"Should a police officer ignoring the truth like that?!"  
  
The prisoners continued to yell while your little group stood aside, watching the scene unfold in disbelief.  
  
"I have no idea what's going on..." stated Kanda, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I think he's forgotten we're even here..." mumbled Allen.  
  
"LADY (Y/N)!!!!!" yelled numerous voices behind you.  
  
You turned around to see the staff of the Black Order who went missing. You let out a startled gasp and quickly mentioned to the guys that you found your friends.  
  
"You really came for us!!" Jiji cried out tears of joy. "Lady (y/n)! I thought I would never see your beautiful eyes again!"  
  
You gave a nervous chuckle, sweatdropping more when you caught the murderous aura of Allen in the back. Kanda approached the cell and gave a kick, nearly cracking down the prison.  
  
"And what the hell have you punks been doing?" he asked darkly.  
  
"WAHHH WE'RE SORRY!"   
  
"Truth is..we don't have a clue what's going on either!" said one of the Finders.  
  
"We came here because we heard that strange things had been happening to the locals, so we wanted to find out if there was Innocence involved" explained Jiji.  
  
"Komui told us that much. And apparently he hasn't heard a word from you since" growled Kanda.  
  
"So what happened?" you demanded, kneeling down.  
  
"We were just carrying out our investigation! But then...somehow we just found ourselves in these crazy outfits, locked up in this cell..."  
  
The Finders and Jiji sulked and Allen let out a questioning sound.  Jiji bowed multiple times as an apology.  
  
"However! Thanks to this little incident, we've become certain of one important thing! The Innocence in question has something to do with Phantom Thief G!!"  
  
Both Allen and Kanda cocked their head to the side, no doubts suspicious about the Finders and Jiji.   
  
"D-Don't look at me like that! I may be wearing a ridiculous outfit, but I'm being serious here!!!"  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Allen.  
  
"This is Bonnaire-neesan. She's the boss of all of us prisoners. She's been in here as a suspect in the G case for half a year now!!!"  
  
A 'man' with long hair and enormous lips turned to you, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
"So, Jiji-chan...are these children the Exorcists you were talking about? They're rather cute~ And you're certainly Diva? I'm such a huge fan of you!" gushed the 'woman'.   
  
You smiled as Kanda and Allen shuddered in discomfort.   
  
"Phantom Thief G is no mere human...Just as his name suggests, he is a ghost" said Bonnaire. "There are three things we know about him. First: he wears an outrageous costume. Second: without fail, he always sends a note the day before he commits a crime. And third...G has no physical form"  
  
"Just like a ghost" you muttered. "But I think there's something logical behind all that"  
  
"You mean..." started Allen and you nodded your head.  
  
"Maybe the work of an Innocence"   
  
"And how's that?" retorted Kanda, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh, shemale...." you shook your head in a reprimanding manner, causing the man to unsheathe his blade and glare at you in irritation. "Was there one time ever that it wasn't about Innocence?"  
  
"She got a point on that..."   
  
"Since he doesn't have a physical form, he always uses the body of another to perform his crimes. No matter how many times this idiot inspector catches him, a new G just pops up every time"  
  
"STOP SPREADING THIS NONSENSE, BONNAIRE!" barked Galmar. "You're just trying to escape the guilty verdict! This audience is over. We're leaving now!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T GOOOO!" the Finders latched themselves on Allen, who sweatdropped.   
  
"What do you think, Marie?" asked Allen, struggling to get out from their clutch.  
  
"From the sound of their heartbeats, there is no sign of deception from any of the prisoners" said Marie.  
  
"Thief, ghost, or whatever, if there's Innocence involved, we just have to retrieve it"  
  
"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? " demanded the inspector. "THIS IS MY CASE-"  
  
A police officer came in the room, his breath short. He handed over a small letter to the inspector.  
  
"Sir! I-It's a note...We have received another note from Phantom Thief G!" he said.  
  
"Here we go...again" groaned Jiji.

* * *

  
Around midnight at the Louvre, police officers were standing in position around the museum to protect the jewels Phantom Thief G will try to steal. You were standing near the entrance, the others waiting around the corner and the roof.   
  
You fidgeted in your coat, thinking it wasn't a good idea to wear your normal uniform in this cold weather. Your naked leg was almost turning blue.   
  
"Where is that thief anyway?" you wondered aloud, looking right and left. "Nothing..."  
  
Suddenly, there was numerous shouts coming from the museum and then something jumping down through a window. It was the Phantom Thief G, recognizable with his ridiculous outfit. The man laughed loudly, juggling with the crown in his hands.  
  
"I'll be taking my prize once more, inspector-dono!!!" he said. But then, he stopped.  
  
His mask turned slowly toward where you were standing, your body frozen on spot. You still couldn't get over how his costume was idiotic.  
  
"B-B-B-B-B-E-E" he stammered, pointing a finger at you. "BEAUTIFUL?"  
  
"It sounded like a question" you muttered, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Kanda appeared behind him and slammed the back of his blade on his head, throwing him a few feet away. The Japanese male smirked and started to walk toward him.  
  
"Hey there, little thief. Let's see your face, eh?" he said.  
  
"Don't damage the crown, Kanda!" reprimanded Marie in the golem.  
  
"Whatever" was his respond, jumping and kicking the hell out of the Phantom thief. Kanda told the others that he caught him, Marie asking right away that the jewels were intact, since they were a treasure of Paris.  Inspector Galmar appeared and marched toward the two of you, angry.  
  
"Wait right here!" he yelled. "You're the prettyboy and the woman from yesterday!!!  What are you doing here?! G BELONGS TO THE POLICE DAMN IT"  
  
"We'll be taking the thief. Here, you take the stolen goods" Kanda said, tossing the crown to a police officer. The said man quickly caught it, yelling at Kanda that it was precious.  
  
Galmar continued to yell at the Japanese man to stop, already taking Phantom Thief G with him. Suddenly, the mask of G came off and a man blinked in surprise. He stared at his hands and let out a gasp.  
  
"Where am I?! What's with this outfit%??%!"  
  
"Not again" groaned Galmar, staring at the stealer. There was a laugh and another man wearing the ridiculous outfit stood on the rooftop.  Lights flashed on him, Phantom Thief G striking a pose.  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you, gentlemen! But capturing me is an impossibility!" the thief laughed and Kanda gritted his teeth.  
  
"What's going on here...?!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, then...Farewell!" Phantom Thief G said, showing the crown in his left hand.  
  
"Don't think about it!" you barked, crossing your arms in a 'X' pattern over your chest, summoning a crystal under G's feet. The man let out a confused laugh.  
  
"W-w-what?!!! Ice?! No-How-"  
  
Phantom Thief G didn't have the time to say anything else that Allen jumped out from his hideout and kicked the thief. The male fell on his side and the white haired Exorcist turned with a smile.  
  
"Good work, Allen!" you cried.  
  
  
But then, the masked man threw the crown away, Allen catching it at the last second. That's when you noticed the change in demeanor of Link when he approached Allen. He started to attack him without any reason, acting more than strange.  
  
Allen avoided his hits but Link wasn't someone to underestimate. He was a worker in the Central, and he showed it with his attacks against the Exorcist. Kanda cursed under his breath.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?!" he said. "That beansprout"  
  
"I will create a staircase, you're faster than me" you said, using your Innocence. "Help Allen but don't hurt Link in any cost. Something's weird in this story"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Circus Freak. Just do it" he growled.  
  
Kanda was quick to act, running on the staircase made of crystal that you summoned in a short amount of time. He joined Allen in his fight and the both of them easily took care of Link. You started to run toward the staircase, your uniform slowing you down a little.  
  
When you arrived on the rooftop, you were surprised to see a crying Howard Link with Allen's sword piercing through his chest. He was crying loudly like a child would do. When he turned to you, his eyes glossed and nose running, he ran toward you and hugged your figure.  
  
'Link' brought his head in your chest, bawling his eyes out.  
  
"MURDERER. HE IS A MURDERERREFSAFNNENGSBAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he cried out, his voice muffled in your bosom. "PWAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"...Link?" you whispered, caressing his head like a mother would do. Both Allen and Kanda eyed you in disbelief while you offered a nervous smile.  
  
Link's body went limp in your arms and you fell on your back with him hovering you, his face still in your chest.  The man groaned and opened his eyes, who bulged out of their sockets when he realized the position he was in.  
  
"LADY (Y/N)?!" Link yelled, jumping a mile away from you. "I'm terribly sorry! Please, forgive me! I acted like a complete pervert and dishonored your status as a woman-"  
  
"L-Link!" you stammered with a blush, shaking your hands wildly. "You didn't do anything wrong! You were possessed!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope it was the case" smiled Allen, but a murderous aura was hovering him like a dark cloud.  
  
"Mister Walker is beyond pissed" stated Link.  
  
"Oy, morons" called Kanda. "Marie was able to trace the thief"  
 

* * *

  
"Are you sure this is it, Marie?" asked Allen, stopping in front of an old orphanage.  
  
"Yeah, this is where G's cries stopped last night" the blind man answered.  
  
"This is a cup of tea I made for you, Lady (y/n)" bowed Link, offering you the beverage. "Again, my apologies for being rude toward you"  
  
"And again, you still didn't do anything. I know it wasn't you, Link" you smiled. "It's not your fault"   
   
You heard some noises inside and thought it was quite lively in there. Allen walked up the stairs and opened the door, only for a kid to exit at the same time.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED BRAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed a woman, doing a diving kick to the kid. His forehead collided with Allen's, the two boys falling on the sidewalk. They were knocked out.  
  
"Oh my-!" you said, alarmed.   
  
"Wah! Oh no, I used the moves papa taught me again" gasped the woman, her hands over her mouth.   
  
"There it is! Emilia's killer kick!" said a child excitably behind the woman. "So cool!"  
  
Marie tended to the young boy while you knelt down next to Allen, holding his head. You slightly panicked when you saw blood on his forehead. That kick certainly did damage after all.  
  
"Are you okay, Allen?" you asked, Link standing next to you. Allen opened his eyes and stared at his hands in confusion.  
  
"Hey. This kid got a ball growing out of his forehead" said Kanda.  
  
"A ball?" repeated Marie.  
  
Suddenly, Allen started to bawl loudly, just like the cry from the other night. Your eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, watching as Allen continued to cry his eyes out.  
  
"PWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING I'M DYING!"  
  
"Marie..." said Kanda slowly, a shadow cast over his forehead. "That's the same cry we were following last night..."  
  
"Hey! You're pathetic crying over a little thing like that!!" scolded Link in irritation. Allen stopped crying and approached his face closer to Link's. He started to panic, shaking his head right and left.  
  
"Allen? What's going on?" you asked.  
  
"Where's my body...?!" the white haired Exorcist stammered. Kanda held the body of the young boy by the collar.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it....!!!!"  
  
"So we meet again, mysterious thief G" smirked evilly Kanda, threatening to slice the throat of the child. "Now fess up. If you want this body back unharmed that is"  
  
"Kanda!!" you yelled in indignation .   
 

* * *

   
"It appears Timothy has the power to take control of other people's bodies at will" explained Marie to the head nun of the small orphanage.   
  
"Excuse me?....Are you serious?...." demanded in mid anger Emilia.   
  
"Well....I know it's hard to believe...."  
  
"But he admitted to it"  
  
"Kanda. You threatened him with a sword to his throat!!!" you yelled to the man who shrugged.  
  
"If he'd listened, I wouldn't have had to"  
  
"I'm sorry. He doesn't know what he's saying. I apologize" smiled nervously Marie.  
  
"Y-you! Just because you think you're pretty you can get away with anything!!" pointed Emilia with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Emilia, you kicked his associate in the head, so you're no better" sighed the head nun.  
  
"Mother superior...Do you know anything about the ball in Timothy's forehead?"  
  
"Yes. His father was a thief inspector Galmar arrested. Once when Timothy was young, his father made him swallow a jewel he stole in order to hide it. When his father was arrested and the inspector brought Timothy here, he was already as he is now..." she explained. "As I understand, you want to take Timothy to the Black Order?"  
  
"Exactly, ma'am" you said. "His powers may have come from the ball in his forehead. Us Exorcists are searching for something we call 'Innocence'...We need to know whether or not this ball might be it"  
  
"We promise he'll be safe. If it turns out it's not we'll bring him back immediately" said Marie.  
  
"Wait a minute!" cut Emilia, standing up from the couch. "What if it is Innocence? Then what will you do with him?"  
  
"We can't leave him here. The Black Order will take him in and make him an Exorcist" said simply Kanda, his arms crossed.  
  
"No!" yelled Timothy. "You can't decide for me!! You're just like my dad! Treating me like a thing....I want to stay here! I won't leave even if you kill me!"  
  
The boy, still tied with Allen, threw himself in the arms of the nun, crying loudly. Kanda caught the collar of the boy with a pissed look.  
  
"I don't care. If we have to drag you-MMPF!" Kanda was cut by Marie who put a hand over his mouth, interrupting him.  
  
"Forgive me. He doesn't know what he's saying..."  
  
"PWAHHH! MOTHER SUPERIOR!"  
  
"That's right! Have you no heart?!" retorted Emilia.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Komui's orders...." groaned Allen.   
  
You froze in your seat, sensing there was something wrong with this place. You looked outside to see that everything was dark inside. The town around the building had disappeared.   
  
"W-what?!" you cried out, standing up.  
  
"We're inside a barrier" growled Kanda, unleashing his Mugen.   
  
"DUCK DOWN!"  
  
You did as asked and felt an explosion coming right next to you. There was now a hole inside the building, a Level 4 Akuma floating above. You gritted your teeth and extended a hand toward it, summoning a pillar of crystal. It encircled the Akuma and sent it backward, throwing the Millennium Earl's weapon into a wall. Marie used his strings to do some damage on the Akuma, pushing it further in the wall.  
  
Link helped Emilia and the head nun to secure the children. Allen activated his Innocence, turning to Link:  
  
"I'll open a gate to the Ark, so get everyone there!" he ordered.  
  
"No, Walker! Have you forgotten about the restrictions placed upon your musician's abilities!? You are permitted to use your abilities as the Musician when, and only when, you have explicit authorization from Central and the Order! Creating gates without it would amount to insubordination!"  
  
"Link-" you tried but was cut with Allen's angry reply.  
  
"What are you, stupid?! IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE WORRYING ABOUT THAT?! THERE ARE WOMEN AND CHILDREN TRAPPED IN HERE WITH US, AND THAT THING'S TARGET IS TIMOTHY, WHO'S A CHILD AS WELL!!!"  
  
"STUPID OR OTHERWISE, RULES ARE RULES! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOUR POSITION WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS?!!!"  
  
"I don't care" Allen turned around, pissed.   
  
"AGH...HEY!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Why am I being targeted?!" asked Timothy, grabbing Link's arm.  
  
"It is because that jewel upon your forehead may be Innocence. It is the only substance capable of destroying the weapons known as 'Akuma'. As such, they do whatever they can to prevent it from falling into the hands of Exorcists"  
  
"What's wrong, Allen?" you asked the young man who seems to be in shock.  
  
"I can't...create the gate...?!"  
  
You heard a scream and both Marie and Kanda were pushed back by the force of the Level 4.  
  
"He really is tough!"  
  
Link grabbed both Emilia and Timothy over his shoulders and ran away, leaving you and the others with the Akuma.   
  
"The power of the Musician...your cursed left eye....The Heart of Innocence...." laughed creepily the Akuma. "AHHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD LET YOU HOLD THOSE OVER US FOREVER...? ALLEN WALKER AND (Y/N)...........?"  
  
You winced when you started to feel the darkness coming from the Akuma. It was stronger than the Level 4 back at the theater you fought.  
 

* * *

  
You avoided a beam at the last second, grazing your shoulder while doing so. You let out a pained groan and looked over your shoulder to see both Allen and Kanda fighting the Akuma, but they were sent back toward another wall of the destroyed building.  
  
"I'm not having any come back from Link!" yelled Allen from the other side.   
  
"I will check it out!" you replied, jumping toward the destroyed staircases where the others descended to not too long ago.  
  
Turning a corner, you froze at the sight of...puppets? They looked pretty similar to the kids from the orphanage and you started to panic internally. Where was Link, Timothy and Emilia? You heard an explosion and you were surprised to see a strange Akuma, probably Level 2. It was fighting another Akuma.  
  
"An...Akuma fighting another Akuma?!..." you said in disbelief, watching the ongoing fight.  
  
You finally caught sight of Emilia holding a puppet-style Link in her arms, and you quickly ran to her.   
  
"Miss Emilia! What happened to Timothy?!" you demanded, kneeling next to her.   
  
"H-He...I-I'm n-not sure..." she stammered. "But I think he took possession of this thing's body...."  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
You summoned a crystal around the three of you, protecting her from two flying Akumas flying toward your way. Timothy continued to throw punches in the Akuma, using the same abilities that transformed the kids into puppets.   
  
"There's no doubt about..." you started. "He has Innocence!"  
  
He delivered a hit in a Level 3, but was stopped immediately with only a hand from the said Akuma.  
  
"Too bad...You may have transformed into an Anti-Akuma weapon, but you're still just a Level 2" grunted the Level 3 "And I'm a Level 3"  
  
The shock destroyed the arm of the Level 2, sending Timothy at the end of the hallway.  You were suddenly lifted in the air by an unknown force and threw on your back, sliding against the tiles. Emilia cried out your name and you looked up to see a gun aiming at your forehead.  
  
"I got you, Heart of Innocence~" cooed cruelly the Level 4.   
  
"Heh...Are you sure about that?" you smirked, lifting one finger. A crystal impaled the Akuma from behind, but it didn't seem fazed by it.  
  
"That's hurt a lot, Mama"  
  
"Mama? What did you do this time, Circus Freak?" growled a voice behind you. Kanda jumped over you and sliced away the Level 4.  
  
"S-Shut up" you threw back weakly and the Japanese male rolled his eyes.   
  
"My, you sure are persistent" grinned the Level 4 darkly. "You little pests should stand aside!!!"  
  
You closed your eyes and slammed your hands together, creating a shockwave. The Level 4 was destabilized for a short moment, enough for Allen to swing his sword to hit it with Kanda's help. However, the Akuma started to fire bullets toward Kanda and grabbed Allen's sword with its teeth, kicking him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Allen! Kanda!" you shouted, gritting your teeth at the Akuma.  
  
You would have go to Allen's help when his sword floated in the air, the white haired Exorcist activating Crown Clown. The sword impaled the Level 4 in the stomach and flew toward Allen, impaling him to in the process.   
  
"NGHH! A-ArE yOu A fOoL?!!! You'VE sTaBbeD yOuRSELF as WELL...you KNOW?" spoke the Akuma with a confused glow in its eyes.  
  
"This is an exorcising blade...It only affects that which is evil. It won't harm anything but Noah and Akuma" explained Allen, but suddenly froze. You gasped in horror when blood started to come out of his mouth.  
  
"OnLy ThAt WhIcH iS eViL?...WhAt ArE YOU tAlking about?...." chuckled the Akuma. "WhY tHen aRe YoU iN sUch Pain?"  
  
Allen screamed in pain, a sort of yell that you never heard before. The Level 4 lifted its arm to shoot down Allen, only for the male to stop shaking and screaming. The Exorcist lifted a hand and grabbed the Akuma's cheek, pulling it closer to his face.  
  
"Good...morning..."  
  
This voice. Those eyes. They didn't belong to Allen. You continued to stare at him, frozen on the spot. Your lips trembled slightly as his stare was now directed to you, a smirk that you never saw once in your whole life on his lips.  
  
"...Allen...?" you muttered.  Kanda passed you and slammed his blade inside the Akuma' skull, avoiding barely Allen's face.  
  
"IDIOT BEANSPROUT!" snarled Kanda. It seems to wake up Allen from whatever he was in lost in to. With Crown Clown, he used his blade to impale the Akuma's stomach and at the time, the two Exorcists sliced it in pieces.  
  
Silence finally settle down in the room, leaving you speechless to what happened seconds ago. Allen coughed and turned to Kanda:  
  
"Oi. I told you before, the name's 'Allen'..."  
 

* * *

  
The barrier was broken shortly after, and all of you had to explain everything to inspector Galmar (who was the first to enter the destroyed building). The children and the head nun who were transformed into puppets were back to normal, and were tended with medical care. Returning to the Black Order, it had now a new Exorcist under its home: Timothy Hearst.   
  
It was pretty funny to see Komui reacting to the small child's demands before he could join. As for you, you quickly returned in your bedroom to get a good night of sleep, feeling exhausted and partially worried with the strange people you saw before leaving the orphanage. They were wearing strange robes, their face covered. But more importantly, you were worried for Allen.  
  
He didn't seem to remember what happened, but there was definitely something. Your thoughts went back to the Noah you often dreamed about, and how Allen's eyes seem to have shine golden for a short moment of notice. Petting the head of Cerberus, you heard a knock at your door and both Allen and Lenalee entered.  
  
"I didn't have time to tell you hello" smiled Lenalee. "You returned quickly to your bedroom after all..."  
  
"Y-Yeah" you chuckled. You glanced toward Allen. "How are your wounds? They aren't bad, I hope..."  
  
"They will heal in a matter of time..." he smiled.  
  
"A-ah...G-good" you stuttered, your eyes falling on your laps.  
  
An awkward silence fell around the three of you and Lenalee whistled.  
  
"Look at the time! I should leave so you two can have some time together~" she winked playfully and you choked your own saliva. She left the room before you could scold her and Allen took this time to sit down, laying on his side.  
  
"Ahh....Finally a good night of sleep" he yawned. "You don't mind if I sleep here tonight, Miss (y/n)?"  
  
"Of course not" you smiled.  
  
Allen's eyes closed by themselves and fell into a deep sleep. You, on the other hand, decided to stay awake for the time being. Timcanpy exited Allen's pocket to land on your head, patting your cheeks with its small arms. A soft grin graced your lips and you caressed the yellow ball. You fell back and closed your eyes, your chest lifting with each deep breath you took.   
  
Later that night, a noise woke you up. It was a grunt. A pained groan coming from the white haired male. You simply opened one eye, watching as Allen stood up in a sitting position. You quickly feigned you were sleeping when you realized...that it wasn't 'Allen'. It was the same sensation from before. When he got stabbed. There was another noise and you heard footsteps approaching your bed. You tried your best to not let it seems you were fake sleeping, fearing whoever was staring at you at this right moment.  
  
You nearly let out a gasp of shock when a hand trailed over your naked leg. You didn't bother to cover yourself with your bedsheets or change yourself when you got there. Now you were regretting it. The hand continued higher, sliding inside your thigh. You were practically sweating right now.  
  
" _What is he d-doing?!_ " you thought, feeling a blush covering your cheeks.  
  
You tried to see through your lids  what he was doing, only to finally a cry when his wandering hand stopped at the waist band of your hose, right under your Exorcist's cloak.  
  
" _H-HOW D-DARE H-HE?! SO BOLD_ " you thought in panic.  
  
You finally opened your eyes so you could yell at 'Allen' but was stopped when they caught his. They were a light golden instead of gray, his skin a darker hue than usual. You continued to stare at him in silence, your lips parted.   
  
"It has been a long time....Dove..."


	19. Chapter 17: Party and Party

**The coming chapters will have spoilers from the manga (well...I should have put it in chapter 16 but whatever). If you didn't read it or you are waiting for the new season of D.Gray-Man coming this July, you have been warned.**  
  
If you don't want to be spoiled, you shouldn't continue this story until you have read the manga or seen the new anime in a couple of months.   
  
Enjoy the reading!!   
  
-SPHERE OF SOLATIUM   
  


* * *

# Party and Party

 

 

 

  
  
"It has been a long time...Dove..." said 'Allen'.  
  
You blinked in surprise, staring at the white haired male inquisitively.Never once did he ever call you by the nickname of 'Dove'. He put one knee on the bed, hovering your form with a lazy smile. You blushed brightly, your voice caught in your throat. Your eyes went on Cerberus, who was still sleeping soundly. Allen trailed his hand toward the buttons of your coat, pulling them off one by one. At the third one, you caught his hand when you realized your cleavage was now noticeable to any bystanders.   
  
You quickly sat up and crawled away from Allen, stopped by the wall your bed was leaning on. You covered your chest with your coat, buttoning the parts he unbuttoned. He looked disappointed for a minute, sighing deeply. You still didn't say anything, only glaring at the Exorcist with a frown.   
  
"...Who are you?" you demanded firmly and he blinked. Suddenly, his golden eyes faded to their gray color, his skin returning to his usual self.  
  
"...Eh? EH?!" cried out Allen, stumbling from the bed to fall on the rug. He was blushing hard by the half-undressed state you were in. "M-Miss (y/n)!!"  
  
"Allen?"  
  
While the young man was stuttering out incomprehensible words, you furrowed your brows deep in thoughts. What was that? Why did Allen have the color of a Noah's skin? Your mind returned to what happened at the orphanage. Could it be...? There was a knock at your door and you stood up to open it, seeing Link Howard.  
  
"Mister Howard" you greeted with a smile.  
  
"Miss Lenalee told me Mister Walker was here..."   
  
"She is right" you said, standing aside to let enter the man.  
  
"Walker, we have work to do" said sternly Link, crossing his arms behind his back. "I would ask you to come with me immediately"  
  
"I'm coming" he sighed, standing up. His blush died down and he walked toward the exit, following Link. Allen gave you one last look before turning the corner of the hallway.  
  
Later that day, you were walking in the HQ with a simple dress instead of the uniform. No missions were given to you or the others, so they decided to use this free day to train themselves harder. Timothy was currently studying with Emilia, supervised by General Klaud Nine.  
  
" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach_ " you sang absently as you read a book, turning a corner to walk toward the training grounds. " _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time the path is yours to climb...In the white light, a hand reaches through a double-edge blade cuts your heart in two-_ "  
  
You stopped singing when you caught sight of a group of people in red walking toward you. They gave you a feeling of uneasiness, as you watched them walk pass you without giving you a second look. You blinked, the feeling now gone.  
  
"Who...are they?" you asked to no one in particular.   
  
" _They are hiding so much...._ " whispered a voice in your mind. " _Your Innocence will hurt you in the end....Gaze as the Black Order reveals **who** they are really_ "  
  
"Wh-"  
  
The voice in your mind disappeared as an explosion shook the halls of the Black Order. When you stabilized yourself, you searched for the source, realizing in alarm this is the same direction those people in red went. You ran to the training room, breathless.  
  
"ALLEN!" you watched as he fell down from the pillar he was sent into. You tried to push away the people in red but flinched when a strange arm enrolled around your waist, throwing you in the air.  
  
"Lady (y/n)!!" cried out Lavi, catching you in his arms at the last moment. You grunted, your legs feeling numb. You opened one eye to glare at the intruders.  
  
"W-who a-are....?" you managed to say through gasps.  
  
"Lady (y/n), don't speak....You're terribly wounded" said Bookman, approaching you.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Goushi?" Link walked in, eyeing the bulkier one in the group. The same who threw you without much effort. "Allen Walker is currently my responsibility, and Lady (y/n) was a victim in this situation. What justification do you people of Crow have for laying your hands upon them?!"  
  
"Inspector Howard Link..." greeted Goushi, his arm still activated.  
  
"Reverse your activation, Goushi" said the small little girl.  
  
"Are you trying to earn yourself a lecture from Madarao on your first day here?" wondered the other male who had a smirk on his lips. Goushi's arm went back to normal and the cursed eye of Allen disappeared.  
  
While the others walked to Allen to see if he was alright, Lavi set you back down on your feet. You eyed dreadfully the people in red. The male turned to you, the smirk still on his face.  
  
"Our apologies, Allen Walker and Lady (y/n). Been converted into half-Akuma through biological generation, we do not react well to Innocence. I beg your forgiveness" he said.  
  
You learned some time later of their names, the 'Third Exorcists': Tokusa, Kiredori, Goushi, Tevakhere, and Madarao. These five will join as an addition to the military force of the Black Order, by order of the Pope.    
  
  


* * *

  
You still don't know how to react with those Third Exorcists. Half-Akuma? Not really something you wanted to put your trust in. But if the Black Order thought it was for the best in this war against the Millennium Earl...  
  
"Somebody! HELP MY GRAND-DAUGHTER! Help her!"  
  
46 hours later, at Jordan 2:53 AM. Large groups of Akumas were spotted all around the world. The Black Order dispatched the Exorcists in groups too, sending them at the desired location through the gates of the Ark. You were teamed up with Allen in the end, even if Komui was a little against the idea of sending you on the battlefield too. He changed his mind when he learned you will be accompanied by two Third Exorcists.  
  
"Allen! Protect my back!" you ordered to the white haired Exorcist who nodded his head.  
  
"Right behind you!"  
  
You jumped from the cliff to land a blow on the Level 3's head, summoning at the same time crystals under its feet. They impaled them, sending the Akuma backward. Allen took this time to slice into pieces the Level 3, grabbing the arm holding the little girl. You pulled off the claws around her body and held her close to your chest.  
  
"I will protect them. You deal with the rest" you said as you ran toward the elderly man with his granddaughter in your arms.  
  
"Kokona!" sobbed the older man, taking the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Grandfather!!!"  
  
"THE NUMBER OF AKUMA IS STILL INCREASING" you heard from the golems and you gritted your teeth in frustration.  
  
"Again?!"  
  
"THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM HQ. GET BACK TO CAMP, WALKER AND LADY (Y/N). WE'LL REGROUP!!"  
  
"Alright, are you able to stand up, sir?" you asked the man and he nodded his head, only to scream in panic.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!!" he stammered. Allen growled and held up his sword toward the sky, creating explosive balls around the Levels 3 who tried to sneak up on you.  
  
"They're coming from everywhere!" you scowled. "And the talismans aren't working anymore! We need to leave this place immediately, Allen!"  
  
"There's too many! Even though I just killed a bunch with that technique, more are coming!" he said, staring at the cliff were many Levels 3 were waiting for the perfect moment to jump.  
  
Suddenly, talismans surrounded the four of you and both Madarao and Tokusa appeared next to you. They used their arms to swallow every Akuma that came in contact with the black shadow.   
  
"This hole leads straight to Hell. Eat this, metal garbage" chuckled Tokusa.   
  
One by one, they vanished in the black portal. Silence returned and you stared around you with a dumbfounded expression. How much power did those Exorcists have?  
  
"Big brother? Y-Your eyes are bleeding..." said the little girl and you noticed the bloody eyes of Allen.  
  
"A Level 4 confirmed, 5 kilometers ahead. We're exhausted. Let's retreat" ordered Madarao, standing up. Tokusa did the same and turned toward Allen.  
  
"Were the souls of the Akuma in pain? To see such sights, I envy you" said the man and Allen tried to punch him. Tokusa stopped him, holding his fist tightly.  
  
"How you think about it is up to you, I guess" smiled darkly Allen. "Those kind of things are taboo to me, so please don't mention it" he said with a fake happy face.  
  
"But I can't help but to think about it" cooed Tokusa with the same expression. But it immediately fell down when he smelled the dark aura coming from Madarao.   
  
Tokusa released Allen and the said young man retreated, taking the hand of the small girl.  
  
"Sorry about my attitude. It's just that I feel irritated whenever I see Master disciple. I get high spirited when I beat an Akuma. My heart wobbled with emotion when I thought that I could be any help to God" smiled Tokusa.  
  
  
The wind suddenly picked up and you watched in horror as Tokusa's arms were sliced off his body. Someone appeared behind him, his back facing you. Your face paled drastically as you recognized the man. Tokusa fell on his side while you took a step back, your eyes bulged out of your sockets. Allen had the same reaction as you. Even with long hair, you could recognize him anywhere.  
  
The sound of his laugh reached your ears, sending chills in your back.   
  
"Long time no see. Love " said Tyki, turning to you with a smirk. "Oh. And you too, young man"  
  
You blushed ten millions shades of red while Allen took out his sword, gritting his teeth at the Noah. Tyki gave you a goofy smile as two portals appeared next to him.  
  
"The 14th's name is kinda long to call. Let's just call him a young man. Don't worry, we don't have much business here. We are only hunting Exorcists" he said and at the end of his sentence, two men came out of the portals.  
  
You never saw them before, but the one who looked similar to Tyki sent you a weird vibe. Like you did met him not too long ago, but when? Without a second thought, you released a wall of crystal in front of you, trapping the three Noah.  
  
"Allen! Run!" you yelled to him.  
  
"W-what?! I won't leave you here!"  
  
"Do as I say!!!!"  
  
Lifting one finger, you quickly retrieved the body of Tokusa and sent him to Madarao, who caught him in his arms. The little girl and grandfather lost consciousness by the shock. Allen took a hold of them under both of his arms and reluctantly left you. You knew there was a cave nearby for them to hide in to.  
  
"My my, this Innocence is without a doubt quite troublesome" you heard from the other side of the wall.   
  
"Love? I thought the minute we would see each other after such a long time you would throw yourself in my arms, but I'm quite disappointed~" came the comment of the Noah of Pleasure.  
  
"In your dreams, bastard!!!" you yelled, your hand forming a fist.   
  
"Ouch, it's her way to show her affection"  
  
"Tyki, just deal with it already" you heard the bored reply, guessing it was certainly from the Noah with the dark glasses you never saw before.  
  
You gasped when your wall made of crystals crumpled down in a single hit from the Noah. The two others took this time to disappear from your sight. Tyki was nowhere to be found and you observed your surroundings closely.   
  
" _Where a-are they?!_ " you thought. You yelped when a hand covered your eyes, leaning your back into a firm chest.  
  
"Guess who it is..." whispered the voice. You couldn't move anymore, something was stopping you from doing so. "Hey, you two follow the other Exorcists. I will take care of her"  
  
"Be quick, brother. The Millennium Earl is waiting for us at the North American branch" said the voice of the man with the long hair.  
  
" _B-Brother?! Is...this..._ " you thought, but it was cut short when you felt a hand creeping its way up your naked leg. You bucked your legs, struggling to get out of Tyki's hold.  
  
"This new uniform put you  at disadvantage, Love" chuckled the Noah next to your ear.  "Not that I mind it..."  
  
"...." you gritted your teeth, trying to speak but no words were coming out.  
  
"Arg. Sheril used his ability again " Tyki sighed and your eyes widened like saucers. You definitely heard this name before. Him and the Minister couldn't be the same person?!  
  
Your limbs shaking, you surprised Tyki by headbutting him with the back of your head, knocking him down. He took a few steps back and groaned in pain, passing a hand over his forehead and nose. You turned to him, lifting your hand toward the Noah while summoning a giant crystal behind you.  
  
"Where did they go?" you demanded with a snarl.  
  
"Well...Maashiima and Sheril went to get the young man of course" he smiled with his eyes close and you blinked in disbelief. Why does he have such a carefree attitude?  
  
"Huh...Are you alright?..." you wondered, lowering your hand a little. You were still on your guard but you wanted to know why the Noah of Pleasure didn't try to kill you on spot.  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed, I don't know, kill me? Because I'm an Exorcist, you see?"  
  
"Oh but Love! I'm simply happy to see you!" Tyki chuckled and you turned red, gritting your teeth in irritation. This man will be the death of you.  
  
"S-Shut u-up!" you stammered, throwing at him the crystal. He ducked down and smirked.  
  
"Still playing hard-to-get, aren't you?"  
  
"N-No I do not!!!"  
  


* * *

  
You coughed some dust after your back connected against a rock. You didn't know how Tyki gained these new powers. He was stronger than the last time you saw him back in the Ark. You gasped in pain and leaned against the rock, checking your surrounding carefully. You let out a scream as you avoided Tyki's hand, who tried to claw your throat. 

Your attention drifting away once more, Tyki took this time to grab your arms and trap your body against him. The Noah of Pleasure encircled your limbs around his hips, gazing down at you with a smirk.

"S-Stop doing that!" you blushed brightly, biting your lower lip in irritation.

"You look like you're enjoying it however"

"L-Like I am!"

His eyes widened and he released you, stepping on the right to avoid Allen's sword. The Exorcist quickly took position in front of you, protecting you from the Noah. You lifted your head, gazing at Allen through half-lidded eyes.

"A-Allen..." you whispered.

"I thought I told that if you ever lay a hand on Miss (y/n) again I would kill you?" growled the white haired Exorcist and Tyki chuckled.

"And you nearly impaled me with your sword again" he smirked. "Of course I remember this, young man" he added venomously.

"Miss (y/n), can you stand up?" Allen asked, his eyes still on the Noah of Pleasure.

"I-I will try..." you winced.

"There will be no need~"

You blinked when a dark portal opened under you. It was a dark Ark, another gate from the Noah Family. You let out a scream of surprise and disappeared inside of it, hearing Allen call out your name before everything around you turned dark. The air was knocked out of you when you fell on four, in a room that you never saw.

"Oh no..." you heard from your right.

"Lady (y/n)!!!!" screamed familiar voices.

You turned your head to see some of the scientists of the Black Order, all aligned to a wall with Akumas to their sides. Dark sigils were drawn under you, the body of Kanda resting a few meters away from you. At this, your eyes widened when they fell on a frozen body trapped in the floor.

"Welcome, my precious Heart~" cooed a voice and you suppressed the shivers from running down your back. "You certainly blossomed into a more beautiful woman last time I saw you~"

"The Millennium Earl..." you gritted your teeth, facing the ignoble monster from across the room.

Two other Noah were with him, one of them standing next to Kanda with a doll on his shoulder. A turban was enrolled around his head, giving the looks of some kind of sage. The other, who was sitting on a coffin, was Sheril. He gave a cheeky smile when your eyes met and you grind your teeth even harder.

"What have you done to Kanda?!" you demanded, kneeling. 

"Oh? You're certainly the woman who is supposed to be the Heart?" asked the young Noah. "We need him alive, so you don't have to worry about his health...for now"

"...."

You were silent as you stared into the eye on his forehead. He had at least five eyes in total. You paled when he smirked but it quickly turned into an expression of confusion.

"What's wrong Wisely?" asked Sheril, turning to the young male.

"I...can't read her thoughts" groaned the Noah of Wisdom, clutching his hair. "It's like my mind is rushing head first into a brick wall"

"Which doesn't surprise me coming from our precious Heart" cut the Millennium Earl. "She certainly became stronger than last time we saw each other..."

You slammed a foot on the ground, creating a trail of crystals toward the Earl, stalagmites coming out of the ground. They grazed his coat and quickly took refuge by jumping away from the trail.

"You're right on that" you mumbled darkly. "Release the staff of the Black Order. Now"

"My (y/n)-chan ordering me around? That's a first" grinned wickedly the Millennium Earl.

You were about to summon a crystal but found yourself unable to move your limbs. Sheril chuckled, moving his fingers in a weird manner. So that was his doing!

"I c-can't m-move anymore!!" you groaned, your arms twitching. The Noah of Desire smirked evilly and lifted one finger, bending your legs.

You were thrown backward into the wall. You started to feel hopeless about this whole situation when you caught sight of Kanda standing up. 

"Kanda!!" you called. You noticed how the staff members seem to pale terribly.

Your eyes widened when the Millennium Earl did a small dance, appearing a little too close to your face with stars in his eyes. Why isn't Kanda doing anything? He seems froze on the spot when he first glared at the body in the floor.

"COME NOW, EVERYONE! A MORNING OF CONVICTION FOR ALMA KARMA-CHAN!~" he said happily. "COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!!"

You sweatdropped, watching as his grotesque form took the one of a giant chicken. Sheril chuckled:

"Hey, wait a minute Millennium Earl. Aren't we still waiting for a guest? After all, we did use the third as bait"

Right after he said that, a gate opened just under them and they cocked their head to the side in confusion.

"It's our Ark..." started the Millennium Earl.

"COMING FROM BENEATH ME?!" finished Sheril, alarmed.

The two were tossed around the moment Allen and Tyki came out of it, the white haired Exorcist's sword clashing with the Noah of Pleasure's arm.

"Return my comrades!" yelled Allen angrily. The Millennium Earl stood abruptly, a disturbing blush on his cheeks.

"You came Allen Walker!!!"

Allen took a moment to look at him, falling directly toward the Earl with Tyki following closely behind.

"Get out of the way!" they said in unison, landing on his face. They squelched his body under their weight.

"Eh. Welcome Allen Walker" smirked Tyki, facing the Exorcist.

"W-what...What's the meaning of this?! Johnny, and Chief Reever too?!" exclaimed Allen when he caught sight of the two scientists in the Science Division of the Black Order.

"Sorry, Allen..." they cried pathetically.

"We are taken as hostages...again...." regretted Johnny.

"Ah! Wasn't there a meeting in North America?!...So that means this is..."

Allen gazed at Kanda in confusion, seeing that he wasn't moving at all. His grey eyes widened when he saw your kneeling form at the back of the room.

"Miss (y/n)! You were taken here! And Kanda? ...Weren't you supposed to be protecting the Jordan camp?"

"The camp has been annihilated already" answered Sheril for him, standing up from the coffin to reveal Tokusa under it. "Surprised? Of course you would be, since you came to save this third"

"Tokusa!"

"Nn...Apostle....What happened with Madarao??!"

"Maashiima is taking care of him" smiled Tyki.

"Be careful! I don't know how he does it, but this Noah has the power to manipulate bodies!! He crushed my legs without even touching them!" Tokusa pointed out to Sheril.

"Right. Unfortunately for you, these humans here are all under my power. I'll have you know, but I'm a sadist. If you don't want, as an example, this lovely lady over there bent in compromising poses, I suggest you do as I say" he smirked and you shuddered in disgust.

"And let ourselves be killed by you?!" said Allen, a vein popped.

"Oh, no. Noah would never say something so boring. However..." Sheril turned his stare to the person Tyki and Allen landed on. "Could you not forget the fact you're squashing our Millennium Earl?"

"Lad, we came to retrieve you, you know?" said Tyki.

"Huh? Retrieve? But I'm your enemy-" Allen was cut by the Millennium Earl shoving his face into the ground, trapping him under his enormous body. He grabbed his throat tightly, squeezing his lungs.

"Allen Walker. We'll make sure you never return to your Order" said the Earl darkly. "You were not the player that 'the 14th' left behind! You are 'the 14th' himself!!"

"Understand?" leaned down Tyki.

"I must admit that I was fooled by your clown antics. As I'm sure you know, the Millennium Earl is the creator of Akuma. Akuma are my hands and feet. My eyes..."

At this, you quickly recalled the time Allen acted weird with this Level 4 and you gasped silently. So that was the 14th?

"That time, did you not call to me through the Akuma?"

"..That t-time?..." whispered Allen.

"It was very shocking" the Millennium Earl cocked his head.

"What are you talking about?!! I never did that...!"

Allen fidgeted for a moment, his grey eyes turning a golden hue with a smirk decorating his lips. It wasn't 'Allen' anymore.

"It's just as you say" 'Allen' said. Everybody stood still, their eyes wide like saucers. Allen lifted his hand to grab the Earl's cheek. "I...wanted to tell you, that I'd come back"

"Four...teenth"

"I knew you'd come for me, brother...This time, I will kill you" Allen brought his face closer to the Millennium Earl's, the smile turning bigger. "I will kill you and become the Millennium Earl!!"

Allen's stare fell on you and his smile stretched wider.

"For a long time, I waited. You won't ever lay a hand on her again, you hear me!"

"Is that...your wish, 14th?" asked slowly the Millennium Earl. Allen groaned in pain, grabbing his forehead.

"No...N-No....No! T-That's...." Allen growled and headbutted the Millennium Earl hard. "I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"Arg...my h-head..."

"Listen up, Earl...and the 14th too...I'm Allen, an Exorcist! And I'd die before anything else! QUIT TAKING OUT YOUR BROTHERLY FIGHTS ON OTHER PEOPLE! IT'S A NUISANCE!!!"


	20. Chapter 18: Remembrance of Pain

# Remembrance of Pain

 

 

 

After this shout from Allen, Kanda seems to come back to his senses. Like the blink of eye, he grabbed the doll's ribbon between his teeth and pulled out his weapon. Wisely blinked and his face contorted in confusion when he realized that Road wasn't at his side anymore. The Millennium Earl rubbed his cheek painfully, stars turning around his head as he grown dizzy.  
  
Kanda took this time to try slicing down the Millennium Earl but Tyki yelled out his name and his arm clashed with Kanda's weapon. The Japanese male clicked his tongue in irritation, jumping back away with the doll still in his mouth.  
  
"MY ROADDDD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WISELY!" snarled Sheril as he glared at the Noah of Wisdom.  
  
"I'm not a swordsman..." sweated the young man, gazing elsewhere.  
  
Allen took this time of inattention to kick the coffin off of Tokusa and on Sheril instead. The white haired Exorcist lifted the Third, running toward the exit with him. Allen turned to Kanda who landed next to him:  
  
"Kanda! You were able to move?!"  
  
"Got a problem with that?" he demanded, annoyed.  
  
"Not really, but it really vexes me that you were immobile the whole time" replied Allen with a pissed expression.  
  
"I woke up here after I got smashed in the head. It took me a while to grasp the situation" Kanda explained.  
  
"AH! What are you doing, pervert?!" cried out Road in outrage as Kanda took off her ribbon around her neck.  
  
"Shut up! Your brother broke my hair tie, so hand that ribbon over!" barked the Japanese man.  
  
"That's what you captured her for?" asked Allen in disbelief, glaring at him.  
  
"Anyway, we need to retreat once and recover ourselves" grunted Tokusa.  
  
"Miss (y/n)! Can you move?!" yelled out over Allen, turning to you. You nodded your head, lifting yourself when you realized Sheril's strings weren't tying you down anymore.  
  
"Continue to run! I will follow you!" you yelled back, starting to move toward the exit when pipes came out of the ground, directly under you.  
  
Allen screamed your name as you were pulled back by a pipe enrolling itself around your waist. It brought you toward the Noah Family and you started to panic slightly. The pipes then rushed toward the exit, blocking it.  
  
"You lowly creatures...Do you understand the situation you're in?" asked Sheril dangerously, his eyes flashing golden. "Especially the 14th...Did you not hear us say that we'd never let you return to your Order?"  
  
Other pipes came out and pulled out with them the frozen body of the person you saw a little while ago. A feeling of uneasiness filled your guts as you gazed toward the Millennium Earl who chuckled in delight.  
  
"Allen Walker. We shall make it so that you will abandon the Order yourself~" the Millennium Earl said happily. "Today, we hold a party in celebration of your expulsion!"  
  
" _No...No no no!_ " you thought alarmed, struggling to get out from the pipes.  
  
" _Do you remember this pain, Eve? You gave your life for a material of God and a thing who shouldn't have never become 'someone'...._ " you heard a voice inside your head.  
  
" _Who...?_ " you thought, your eyes wandering left and right. The Noah and the others didn't seem to pay attention to you anymore, only on the situation. So it didn't come from any of them.  
  
" _Do you remember, (y/n)? You gave your life for someone who should have become a material of God. A saver of the World and your existence came in between..._ " the voice continued inside of your head. " _Let this pain guide you. Let this hatred be your strength. Let yourself remember what **they** did to you and everyone else! Eve tried to protect you but the hatred grew stronger and wilder than before!_"  
  
You didn't realize until too late that the Demon Eyes appeared under you, sending your mind back into memories that were shattered a long time ago.  
 

* * *

  
A bright Sun blinded you when you opened your eyes, realizing that you weren't in the North America's branch anymore. You blinked, sitting up and observing your surrounding. You were in a wide field, encircled by a white fence and bushes. You could hear a waterfall not far from here and you had a feeling of Dejà Vu. 

"You're awake? Good, I thought you would sleep all day!" giggled a little girl. You looked forward to see the young girl from before, that you encountered a lot of times.

"You" you muttered. The little girl didn't seem to hear you, and seem to stare right through you, at something standing behind you in fact.

You stared over your shoulder to see the close face of woman with a strange skin complexion, with blue hair and red eyes. You yelped, jumping a mile away from her. The woman cocked her head to the side at the little girl, a blank look on her face. But it quickly turned into a horrified expression and the woman hid behind the tree she was leaning on.  The little girl giggled, turning around the tree while the woman did the same, hiding from the girl.

You observed the scene, dumbfounded. Finally, the little girl with (h/c) hair caught the woman's wrist and pulled her toward the girl. 

"Don't be shy! I won't hurt you!" she said, smiling brightly.

The woman tried to speak but she merely crawled away in fear from the girl. She noticed this and grew confused, a whine escaping her pink lips.

"Are you afraid of me?"

A nod from the woman.

"Is this because of the old man from the church back there?"

Another nod.

"Well you don't have to worry! I will never hurt you!" the little girl giggled. The woman hesitated at the hand the girl was offering to her, lifting hers to take it. "We will be the best of friends from now on! Tell me your name!"

Before you could hear the woman's answer, the scene changed into black and white. You blinked in surprise, feeling an unknown pain settling itself in your heart. This time, the woman was alone and crying loudly. She was hugging her arms, her shoulders shaking with every sobs racking her body.

" _You're...the ocean's gray...waves...._ " sang the woman slowly. " _..destined to seek....life beyond the shore...just out of reach...Yet...the water...ever change......flowing like time....The path is...yours to climb...._ "

The woman slowly stood up and faced you, lifting her head and glared right through you with her red eyes.

" _The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow_  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow  
Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_  
A veil falls away without a sound  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight" 

Her image faded away, the world turning black. You started to hear the sound of thunder and raging waves, the sent of the sea filling your nose. Lifting your head to the sky, you saw a white dove flying above you and suddenly stopped. It disappeared into particles of light and dust, some of them falling in your hair. You sneezed and blinked, feeling suddenly very sleepy. 

" _Please, close your eyes, (y/n)_ " a voice whispered in your mind. " _They will hurt you...Your Innocence...Don't gaze at the scenes they want to see. Don't let the Noah control your mind and your memories...Don't let them resurface now, it's too early. You will never accept this reality if they do_ "

"What kind of memories?" you asked. "What are you trying to protect me from?" 

There was a moment of silence and you could feel someone's cold breath over your collarbone, chilling you to the bone.

" _From yourself_ " the voice finally answered. 

The ground under you disappeared and you were starting to fall down in the void. No sound came from your mouth, a scream muffled by static. Your body hit a cold surface, passing through the water in slow motion as you continued to sink. The liquid slowly turned a red color and you realized it was blood.

" _Embrace the dark you call a home,_  
Gaze upon an empty white throne  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone"

You heard multiple of voices sang it inside your head, almost driving you crazy by how pitched they sounded. You half-lidded eyes set themselves on a faceless figure swimming toward, extending a hand with claws toward you. A sentiment of terror filled your being as the hand caught your waist, the nails sinking in your skin and drawing a black liquid. The figure caught you by the throat, trying to choke out the rest of air that was left in your lungs. 

"L-Let...me...go..." you ordered silently.

" _Sing with me a song of silence and blood  
The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_  
 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_  
Can no one hear my cry"

"Please..." you whimpered. "Stop it..."

You reached the bottom of this strange ocean, coming out of the water from the other side. You started to fall down again at a fast speed, the figure disappearing to release you.

"Stop...it..." you gasped for air.

" **WHERE DID YOU SHORT TEMPER GO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

"...Huh?" you mumbled sleepily. The world around you started to crumple down, some part cracking and falling down.

Before you knew it, you were back inside the North America's branch. Kanda was laying in the wall while Allen was wearing Crown Clown.

"Hitting someone on the forehead with your Innocence...That's cruel, Allen" said the doll.

"That's how our relationship has been from the start" he huffed. "Miss (y/n)! Are you hurt anywhere?!"

"H-Huh..N-No..." you stammered, your gaze drifting on the Noah of Wisdom who was yelling profanities while holding his forehead in pain, then back at the white haired Exorcist.

"Looks like that impact caused Wisely's chronic disease to come out. We've entered Wisely's 'incompetence' time..." whispered Sheril to Tyki who sweatdropped.

"That's mean..." he said to his brother.

The ground started to shake and pipes were flying everywhere. The Scientists got entangled in them, trapping their limbs. The first womb, Alma Karma,  unchained himself from his prison. Something aroused itself from his body, looking like an evil spirit. You paled at the negativity  and hate radiating from Alma.

"The awakening of Alma's hatred is being transformed into Dark Matter energy within his body!" you overheard from Bak.  

"At this rate Alma is going to be an Akuma!" yelled Johnny.

Your breath caught in your throat when you were thrown backward, sending you inside a wall. You coughed blood, gasping in pain, then you fell on the ground when the pipes released you. A bright light filled the room, blinding you. You heard more yells from the others with the giggles the Millennium Earl was letting out, making you grind your teeth. You heard another, unfamiliar scream, then the North America branch exploded by the strength of the first womb. 

" _This light..._ " you thought alarmed. " _This is the Akuma Virus!! Everyone will die if they are exposed to it!_ "

You closed your eyes and thought about your friends. You need to protect them at all cost. Before everything crumple down, giant stalagmites of crystal formed around them, trapping them inside. They shielded the Scientists from the blast.

Smoke and mist covered the battlefield, making you cough. The crystal around you disappeared and you observed your surroundings to see what was left of the North America's branch. Nothing. Only chaos and destruction.

"E-Everyone..." you stuttered in shock. You couldn't know if they survived in the end. You feared that your Innocence wasn't strong enough to hold this attack.  

"Your Innocence is always getting in my way, (y/n)-chan..." you heard behind you and you slowly turned around to face the Millennium Earl, who was standing on top of a mountain of debris with the Noah. "You were able to protect everyone at the same time, with the help of a Third...What a shame...."

"Third..." you whispered, thinking about Tokusa. "And what are you going to do now, monster?"

"Monster? You're wounding me, my precious Heart!" the Earl grabbed his chest, feigning hurt. "But I'm not the only one here..."

With an insane smile, he lifted his hand and a feeling of dread filled your guts. The negativity and hatred you felt from Alma Karma was nothing compared to now. The Millennium Earl used his hatred to turn him into an Akuma. But what about the Third Exorcist?! Your worst fears were answered when you heard Allen's screaming Tokusa's name.

"...." you gritted your teeth in rage. "Y-you-..."

"Earl! Watch out!" yelled Tyki when he noticed a dark trail of crystals forming toward them.

A giant, black stalagmite came out of the ground, aiming for the Millennium Earl's head. He merely stopped it with his hand, but let out a surprised noise when it pierced his defenses, slamming him backward on the pile of debris. You continued to charge your Innocence, your eyes narrowed to slit. Sheril scowled and tried to use his strings on you, only to realize that it wasn't working. 

Tyki sighed and jumped down to knock you out, only for a wall of crystals to stop him from doing so. You closed one palm tightly and a viridiant clawed hand sprouted from the debris, grabbing the Millennium Earl in its clutch. With a yell, you threw him on the ground, just in front of you. The more you were angry, the more your Innocence seems to become powerful.

"My precious Heart! Is that hatred I see in your eyes?" demanded the Earl with a laugh, standing up without difficulty. "No..." 

He suddenly smirks evilly, clasping his hands together.

"This is the Heart of Innocence!" he said as a shadow fell on your forehead, your eyes glowing with a darkness that the Millennium Earl last saw this kind of intensity years ago.


	21. Chapter 19: The Fourteenth and Avid

# The Fourteenth and Avid

 

 

 

 

 

You couldn't control this rage, feeling your Innocence in every pore of your skin. You remember this feeling back at when you first met the Millennium Earl, but it was small, almost unnoticeable. But now...

"(y/n)-chan, you're choking me ~" said the Millennium Earl as you were able to trap him inside a crystal from the waist to toes.

"Don't worry, I will make it quick" you muttered, your eyes cold and narrowed to slit. You gasped when the Noah of Pleasure appeared at your side and tried to deliver a kick to your head.

You took a step back and dodged his blows, all the while keeping the Millennium Earl in your prison of crystals.

"I can't recognize you with such a glint in your eyes, Love" chuckled Tyki, aiming to trip you by swinging his leg under your feet. "Doesn't suit your sweet cheeks..."

You growled and stopped his leg when it came in contact with your foot. The two of you glared at each other before Tyki tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"....Your eyes" he said after a moment of silence.

"What?" you demanded, growing impatient. 

"They are a deep shade of red. I didn't notice before but when you're up-close, it's evident"

"And what will it change in my life?" you said, using his own move against him and slamming the Noah in the ground.

Tyki groaned in pain and tried to stand up but was pinned to the ground the moment he did so with crystals. You straddled his hips and he let out a strange sound, his eyes widening like saucers.

"...I wouldn't have thought you were the more dominant type, Love" the Noah teased and you let out a disgusted noise.

"Please, don't" you sighed, summoning a sword with your Innocence.

"Well, the sword is new"

"Made especially for you..." you smiled sweetly before it turned into a dark scowl. "To behead you"

You lifted the sword in the air and would have cut the Noah's head if it wasn't of Sheril stopping you from doing so. The said Noah advancing toward you while keeping you in his hold, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"I know my brother can be a handful and has the habit to make young women like you completely crazy but this isn't a reason to decapitate him~" sang Sheril and you growled. "The Heart of Innocence is certainly taking control over your body. I can't recognize you from the sweet and pretty woman from before~"

"Hey, Sheril. Hands off, she's mine" Tyki sent his glare to his fellow member of his family.

"You already made it clear a long time ago, brother" sighed Sheril. "But I can have some fun, right?"

Your eyes widened when your arm started to bend backward, sending jolts of pain in it. The Noah of Desire made you release your weapon against your will. You cried out after Sheril stopped to bend your body, trying to calm yourself by breathing in and out, your chest heaving. Tyki lifted himself from under you and examined your sprawled form on the ground, your arms over your head tied by invisible strings. 

"Bring her with us" ordered Sheril, turning back to walk toward and help out the Millennium Earl, who was observing the scene silently.

"Roger that" Tyki rolled his eyes, squatting down and taking you bridal style in his arms. You struggled, spouting out curses and insults to the Noah.

"Let me go!" you blushed. You hit his chest with your tied wrists, wanting to force him to drop you. Tyki shifted you so you were under his arm, your feet tangling in the air as you tried to kick him.

Your breath came out raged, soft pants through your lips as you finally calmed down. You went limp under the Noah's arm as the rage that went through you became fainter inside of you.

"There is the (y/n) I know~" Tyki gave you a goofy smile, watching as your red eyes turned back to their (e/c) color.

"L-Let...me go" you whispered audibly.  
 

"Why would I? I like you being next to me" the Noah of Pleasure answered. Your shoulders loosened, a feeling of desperation consuming you. You lifted your head as you watched Kanda fought Alma Karma in his Akuma form.  
  
" _Come to me, Fourteenth..._ " you heard the voice of the Millennium Earl inside your head, now freed from your crystal pillar. " _If you say you will come to us, then we will put a stop to this show for me. Leave your Order, Allen Walker_ "   
  
A pierced scream from Allen came to your ears and you gritted your teeth, watching as what was once Tokusa transformed itself into a mass of Dark Matter.  
  
" _You don't believe me, do you? The Akuma's Dark Matter is made from the Creator's soul. In other words, it is my child_ " continued the Millennium Earl. " _Allen...If you so wish it, I will erase the Dark Matter from within Alma and the Third Exorcists_ "  
  
"Kanda!" you yelled when the swordsman was struck by lighting from Alma Karma. You tilted your head to glare at the Millennium Earl. "Stop this madness!"  
  
"My precious Heart...observe this beautiful tragedy~" chuckled the monster and you felt the tears threatening to fall. Those who survived the explosion were electrocuted by Alma's shockwave.  
  
You couldn't take it anymore. To watch such pain, to feel such hatred. To see your friends suffering in front of your eyes, knowing that you can't do anything about it.  
  
" _Come with us Noah, Allen. You will return to your dear Miss (y/n)'s side at the same time, so why refuse?_ "  
  
"Why...Why do you want Allen so much?!" called the voice of Johnny, who was stuck under debris and rumbles. "Even if Allen were the Fourteenth Noah, he's still the enemy who tried to kill you!!!"  
  
"  _'Why...?'....Because I wish to be close. I wish to be close to the Fourteenth_ " admitted the Earl, shocking everyone. You took this time of bewilderment to deliver a hit to Tyki's side, making him release you.  
  
You started to slide down from the top of debris you were situated at, landing on your back at the bottom with a pained groan. Your sight blurred and your ears were ringing by every screams and explosions made around you from either Alma Karma or the Dark Matter formed from his hatred toward the Black Order. You lifted yourself off the ground and froze at the scene unfolding in front of you. Kanda impaling Allen through the stomach with Mugen. Your voice caught in your throat, your eyes widening in horror and dread.  
  
Everything seem to slow down and go silent as Allen's skin turned the color of a Noah, his body becoming limp and falling on the ground. You took small steps toward them, your pace turning faster with every steps you took. You couldn't care less about Kanda or Alma right now, nor did you care about the others. Allen got hurt. You pushed the swordsman and threw yourself next to Allen, holding him in your arms.  
  
"A-Allen..." you whispered, your voice wavering. "No...A-Allen?..."  
  
"Beansprout..." whispered in shock Kanda behind you.  
  
"This is the end, Yu" called the voice of Alma Karma, aiming his next attack directly at the swordsman. "Die!!!"  
  
Before Alma could use his power on Kanda, the two of them were thrown apart by a wave of darkness coming from Allen. Strangely, you weren't affected by it and merely continued to hold his body as a dark laughter resonated around the air.   
  
" _Thank you, Kanda Yu_ " the Earl said, sounding extremely happy. " _Awakening! It's all thanks to you for ripping apart Allen Walker with your Innocence! The Fourteenth has fully revived within Allen Walker!!! Noah will never forget his grudge against the Innocence. The more he's hurt, the more it comes forth! THANK YOU! THIS IS THE END OF ALLEN WALKER!_ "  
  
At this very sentence, all noise stopped around you, your mind going blank. You stared at Allen's body, and finally the dark sky. Something pulsed around you, its power raising as the air turned colder. Your eyes went hollow as a red, ghost figure hovered you, two swords appearing in its hands ([www.deviantart.com/art/Dancer-of-...](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Dancer-of-the-Boreal-Valley-Dark-Souls-3-609231687) A/N: a cookie for Dark Souls fans [www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPReLrVT...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPReLrVTqtc)).  
 

* * *

  
The hunched figure advanced dangerously toward Kanda and Alma, one of the swords inflaming itself while the other turned into dark crystals. Kanda's eyes widened in surprise and shock, dodging and protecting Alma in his arms from the giant swords at the last moment.

"Circus Freak! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kanda yelled angrily at you, but he realized how you weren't moving at all. You were gazing at your laps silently, your eyes dark and hollow.

"Earl...Is it one of the Heart's powers?" asked Sheril, glaring in shock at the ghost figure who moved around like some kind of dancer while delivering deadly blows.

"Avid..." the doll whispered to the Millennium Earl who tilted his head to the side in wonder and confusion. "It isn't Innocence"

"...Such hate...isn't directed at ourselves?" said simply the Earl mysteriously, the doll staring at the Noah patriarch curiously.

The ghost continued to swing its swords, trying to slice down either Kanda or Alma. Probably both of them.  All the while, the border surrounding the branch has been broken through. Allen's cursed eye activated itself, waking him up from whatever trance he was stuck in. And it also seems that he pushed back the Noah transformation with his skin returning to normal.

"My left eye...?" he whispered.

It directed itself toward Alma Karma, showing the soul of a young woman trapped inside. Then, Allen realized something he wasn't supposed to know. At this Alma Karma quickly activated himself the auto-destruction of his body, hoping that it would kill Kanda in the process.

" _What a wonderful vindictiveness you have, Alma Karma. Farewell!!_ " chuckled the Millennium Earl.

Alma's body disintegrated itself and exploded, taking Kanda with him. Allen winced at the explosion and was threw aback from the shock. When the smoke cleared out, Allen watched in horror as some of Kanda's limbs turning into either dust or pieces, falling like a broken doll. The Millennium Earl watched the show with a pleased grin, feeling it was a good revenge for Skinn Bolic.

Suddenly, he felt a new threat coming toward his family and he took a step back when a sword impaled itself through the ground, just a inch away from him. The ghost figure lifted itself, hovering the Noah Family dangerously.

"My, my. Is that you, (y/n)-chan? You certainly look bigger now..."

The ghost didn't answer anything, only staring at the Millennium Earl. 

"Should I deal with it, Earl?" asked Wisely.

"Tell me...what does Avid think?"

"...."

Wisely directed his Demon Eye on the ghost, his eyes widening when he saw inside its mind trail of thoughts making no sense. Some of them were words from another language, and others about lies and vengeance....But one of them stood up among the thoughts.

"...Eve?" repeated Wisely in disbelief.

"Eve?" said the Millennium Earl, cocking his head to the side.

"The ghost repeats this name constantly, like some kind of chant" Wisely gritted his teeth, feeling that the ghost was starting to push him away from its mind.

"Tyki-pon, leave this rat and fetch our precious Heart" ordered the Earl to the Noah of Pleasure who shuddered at the nickname.

"Don't call me by this name ever again" said Tyki, turning away from the stone spirit summoned by Bak to deal with him and help Allen. 

The Noah ran straight toward where your form was kneeling, only for the ghost to let out an inhuman shriek and chase him down. Avid cut Tyki in his way to retrieve you, slamming the flaming sword at his feet.

"The chant became darker" stated Wisely, massaging his temples. "The ghost won't let Uncle Tyki approach her..."

"Millennium Earl?" asked Tyki, taking a step back and gazing at the tall figure with an unsure face. 

The Earl was about give another order to his family member only to notice a bright light emanating from Alma Karma's destroyed form, turning into Dark Matter from Allen's arms who tried to bring him back to his lover.

"Hmm, what's going to happen, Earl?" asked Sheril, putting a hand over his eyes and holding Road close to him.

"Oh, it's just gonna grow bigger and bigger until it bursts" stated the Millennium Earl with a chuckle. "Oh?"

He looked down as a white ribbon enrolled his body, before throwing him off the top of the debris, the Noah Family calling his name in surprise.  Allen used this tactic to jump high in the air with Kanda in his arms, just right above Alma Karma. Both Wisely and Sheril held unto the Millennium Earl to keep him in place, gritting their teeth while doing so. Kanda fell toward Alma Karma while Allen landed back on the ground to activate the Ark's gate.

The swordsman hugged closely the crumpling form of Alma and what was once his lover a long time ago before they disappeared both inside the Ark.

"Gate 'Adara'..." said Allen, closing his palm and the gate fell in pieces. "I won't allow Noah or the Order to meddle around again!" The white haired Exorcist turned to gaze at you, his eyes widening at the ghost hovering your body. "Miss...(y/n)?"

Without a second thought, he ran to you and tried to reach for your hand only for the ghost to slice his Crown Belt. Avid let out a strange sound, what it seems to be a growl of warning.

"Miss (y/n)! Can you hear my voice?!" yelled Allen. "Miss (y/n)!!!"

The feminine figure stretched its long legs toward the Exorcist to grab and send him flying across the place, far away from you. Allen let out a strangled noise and fell on his back, nearly knocking him out. The ghost's hunched body moved to Allen with big steps, its swords dragging on the ground and leaving you in the wide open finally. Tyki took this moment to appear next to you and lift you bridal style. Your eyes finally closed by themselves and you let out a soft breath through your parted lips. 

"...Allen?..." you whispered tiredly. 

The ghost quickly stopped on spot and let out a moan of sorrow, its body disappearing in thin air. The Noah of Pleasure returned to the Millennium Earl's side with you in his arms, smiling devilishly at Allen who witnessed everything. 

"Allen Walker! This is a grave betrayal. Do you know what you've done?! Letting Alma Karma escape alongside Kanda Yu....If you don't destroy Alma, we cannot stop the Third Exorcists from getting out of control!!" yelled Leverrier.

Allen stood up and faced the representation of hatred from Alma Karma who was coming its way.

"Are you forsaking a savable life...and trying to destroy the Third Exorcist Project?!" he continued.

"How foolish...Alma Karma is already dead. That thing is simply a grudge wandering around" stated the Millennium Earl, watching as Allen battled the Dark Matter, avoiding its hits. "It means that Alma Karma's sadness was just that deep..."

Allen tried to talk to Tokusa out of it, refusing to kill him.

"We can't trust the Earl's words...We need the Third Exorcist Project no matter what!! This is an order, Walker! Go destroy Alma at the gates and save the Heart of Innocence, right now!!!" ordered Leverrier. "If you don't go, you're no longer an Exorcist!"

"Tokusa, open your eyes!" pleaded Allen, ignoring Leverrier's request. "You are not Alma! These are just Alma's cells! This is your body! I know you can control it. You're a much stronger warrior than I am, right? Keep it together!"

When Allen thought that he could save Tokusa from this fate, talismans trapped his body and stopped his Innocence from weakening Alma's rage. The white haired male looked over his shoulder to see Link who arrived on spot.

"Deactivate, Allen Walker!" the man demanded. 

"Link?!" Allen said in disbelief. "Let me go! If you act now, there's still a chance to save him! Link!"

"Don't listen to him!" barked Leverrier. "Walker's out of control! Restrain him and don't let him open the gate!! The enemy is holding the Heart of Innocence at this very moment and we cannot let them escape with it!!! Now! Inspector Link!"

Link seem conflicted for a moment, and gazed down when Tevakhere reacted to Alma Karma's cells under his arm.

"Brother..." she whispered. "Where are you...? Did he kill you...? BROTHER! ALLEN WALKER!!!" 

She jumped off from Link's arm to attack Allen.

"Tevakhere! Stop it!" ordered Link. "Damn! The seals are already..."

Allen closed his eyes and flinched but the impact with Tevak never came. Fortunately, a familiar golden ball crashed in the place at the good time. To be precise, a GIGANTIC Timcanpy. 

"KISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the golem let out. 

"HE'S MASSIVE?!" blinked in surprise Allen, mortified on spot. Leverrier and the others had the same reaction.

"TELL ME ABOUT THAT LATER..." snarled Link, not paying attention to the enemy coming at him.

Link turned in time to see Tokusa extended its clawed hand toward him. And then, he disappeared in the air, leaving shocked the inspector and Allen. As for Tevakhere, the Millennium Earl's Ark appeared under her feet and teleported her away before Link could get to her.

"I fully understand the Third Exorcist Project that you planned" the Millennium Earl cut the silence. "It is only an act of nature committed by those that want to ensure their survival...But, sorry to tell you this, we have our own rules...We must kill for the very 'God' we have promoted, and we cannot forgive anything that strays from that path!"

The Dark Ark reopened itself behind the Noah Family.

"If one desires power, then he should search for 'hearts'...The Third Exorcists are going to be my pawns, so please play following the rules. As for the maiden over there, I will take her with me too~...Ah, before I forget...You, who has kept on breaking the rules" the Earl pointed to Allen. "I'll come for you reaaaal soon so wait patiently...You can't bear living in that place any longer...can you?"

At this, the Millennium Earl disappeared inside the Ark with the others following in toes, finished by Tyki who threw a look at Allen, before entering the Ark with you in his arms.


	22. Chapter 20: Who Are Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains sexual contents.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with it, I suggest that you skip the bold text (which is the Lemon). This is extra contents and don't change the course of this story.

# Who Are Waiting

 

 

  

You slowly snatched the petals of this beautiful rose, letting them fall on the ground without a sound. You didn't know how long you were there, at the Millennium Earl's manor. You discovered that your thoughts about the Prime Minister and the Noah of Desire being the same person proved to be true the moment you woke up at this luxurious estate. However, you couldn't place on the location of this manor, seeing that everything around you was unknown to your culture.

At first, you loathed the idea of going outside and cross path with any member of the Noah Family. You locked yourself in your designed bedroom for hours, not bothering of eating dinner with the family even if they knocked at your door. Which came to your ears that the Millennium Earl once cried himself to sleep just because you didn't accept their proposition. Then, to their happiness, you finally decided to go out sometimes in the garden, but you still returned to your bedroom the minute you decided it was enough fresh air. Cue more tears and sobs from the Noah patriarch. 

 

Sitting on the white bench provided by the Prime Minister, you deflowered many roses and dahlias from the Millennium Earl's garden, not caring about Road and Wisely's warnings to keep intact the place. They kidnapped you, they will have to deal with it on their own. Maybe they will send you back to the Order when there will be no flowers anymore! At the thought of the Black Order, your heart arched. How you miss them. You were missing the Science Division and Komui's antics, you were missing Lavi and Kanda's bickering if it wasn't with Allen. You were missing Miranda's clumsy behavior and you were missing Lenalee's pervert demeanor around you and the white haired Exorcist. You even missed the little Timothy Hearst and Emilia's fights when the child didn't want to study maths. 

 

A sad smile formed on your lips and you threw the flower on the ground, rubbing your arms. You wanted to get away from this place, but how? Akumas were lingering around the estate as servants, not counting the many members of the Noah Family walking around the manor. Though, not all of them were there. If you could remember, there was at least the Millennium Earl, Road, Wisely, Sheril, Lulu Bell, and Tyki. And also the twins sometimes when they weren't wrecking mayhem around them. Your thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down next to you, mentally shivering when you gazed at the little girl who had a big smile on her lips.

 

"Hello, Diva~" cooed Road, swinging her legs back and forth.

 

"What do you want, Road?" you asked, not looking at her. 

 

"I only wanted to start a conversation with you" she pouted. You finally stared at her from the corner of your eyes and you noticed that she was wearing her human form with a pretty, purple dress. "I didn't want to bother you, (y/n)-chan..."

 

"Well, this is what you are doing so please leave me alone" you demanded, frowning in displeasure. This caused the girl to smirk and lean closer to you. She laid her head on your shoulder and giggled.

 

"You should see Tyki right now. He's dealing with another marriage proposal and it doesn't go as he would expect~" she mused. "Even the Millennie is trying his best to not make the case worst, but it doesn't work"

 

"And why are you telling me this?"

 

"To add fuel to the fire, of course!" Road grinned, tilting her head. "Imagine if the young woman saw you, she will go berserk even more. I can imagine Tyki's face at this and it's pretty funny~" You were about to refuse until you thought about it carefully. Why not get revenge on both of them? You surprised the young girl when you stood up and offered your hand to her.

 

"Why don't you guide me to them?" you smiled sweetly.

 

"This isn't an innocent smile, Diva" said Road but nodded with a smirk. She took your hand and led you through the garden until you reached the staircases leading to the patio where tea was always served. 

 

You arrived exactly at the same moment a young lady around your age threw a tea cup at Tyki's head, the said-male dodging the material at the last minute. You raised a brow and sent a look to Road who grinned deviously. She did say the lady wasn't taking the refusal very well but this was beyond your imagination. The ginger haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, staring angrily at the Millennium Earl who was in his human form. This was also a fact that surprised you greatly too. Normally, he wouldn't have share this information but doubted that anyone would believe at the Black Order at this point. He told you, even if you didn't trust his words, that the Black Order wasn't the same anymore. With the Central meddling with the Order's business, some things will definitely change.

 

You stopped a few feet away from them with Road. They didn't notice your presence, too preoccupied with the angry lady in front of them.

 

"Lady Bellatrice..." commenced nervously the Earl, sweat gathering on his forehead. "We are sorry to refuse your proposal, but Tyki-"

 

"And I refuse THIS answer!" the lady scowled, lifting her chin. "My father is ready to pay a generous sum for the marriage! And I will not leave until I'm sastified!"

 

"Lady Bellatrice" Tyki cleared his throat. "I assure you this has nothing to do with you...I can't accept this marriage proposal since I'm a little...busy..."

 

"WHAT AN OUTRAGEOUS REASON" she barked, standing up and pointing accusingly at the long-haired male. Road muffled a laugh behind her hand while you blinked, watching the scene dumbfounded. "Never did I hear in my whole life a gentleman refusing to get married for working too much!!!"

 

"Well, this job isn't exactly normal..." mumbled the Duke to himself, sweatdropping at the sight of Lady Bellatrice. The moment her eyes traveled to where you were standing, they widened and her face turned a deeper shade of red from anger.

 

"Who. is. this?" demanded Lady Bellatrice, pointing a finger at you. The two men turned to see you and their expression turned to horror to your amusement.

 

"My name is (y/n), my lady" you curtsied, bowing your head while doing so. "I am terribly sorry if I disrupted your conversation. I was worrying by hearing so much shouts and screams from the patio..."

 

"Duke, why is this woman here?"

 

"Lady (y/n) is a guest here" explained the Millennium Earl, giving you a warning look at you. One that clearly said: 'watch what you are doing'. "She is only inhabiting the manor temporarily"

 

Lady Bellatrice stared at you for a good minute in silence, her eyes wandering up and down as she judged you. You continued to smile, even if mentally you were frowning at her rude attitude. You didn't understand why she wants absolutely marry this Noah so badly. Yes, he was good-looking (and here goes your hormones again), but he was as intelligent as a rock. You were pretty sure that you would learn more from the twins than the Noah of Pleasure.

 

"Duke. I will ask you to send back this woman from wherever she came from" said the ginger girl, crossing her arms back over her chest. The Earl choked his own saliva and glared at the woman like a second head appeared on her shoulders.

 

"Pardon me?!" the Millennium Earl said, taking a step toward Lady Bellatrice who lifted a hand to stop him.

 

"Her presence is disturbing what little peace I can get from this place" she said, turning her head away from you. You blinked in shock, not believing what you were hearing. Behind you, Road was glaring at the woman, scowling slightly in disgust.

 

"Lady Bellatrice. I will ask you to leave this place immediately" stated the Millennium Earl firmly, bringing his hands behind his back."You will not disrespect my guests in front of my presence...As for your proposal, we will never speak of it ever again"

 

"B-but, Duke-"

 

He cut her by lifting a hand, signaling a servant to show her the exit. The ginger haired girl stared at you in hatred before scoffing, leaving the garden with the assigned servant without a second look at you. Still dumbfounded about what happened, you turned your head toward the human Millennium Earl who whipped the sweat from his forehead, sighing. Tyki, on the other hand, let out a breath of relief and sat back down on his chair.

 

"Nobody will insult our precious (y/n)-chan~" the Earl smiled at you and you took a step back, gazing at him warily.

 

"I...It's alright. I'm used to these kind of comments" you mumbled, looking away from the Noah patriarch. "I will be going now..."

 

Without their consensus, you turned on your heels and quickly returned in the gardens of the manor, leaving Road with the two men.

 

* * *

 

You took a deep breath of air when you sat back down on the bench, forgetting completely what happened a little while ago. This woman didn't rub too much on you, but she certainly made you remember some unnerving memories of your time in the circus. Which reminded you of Allen and Mana. All about the circus were of them. How Allen would train himself to reach your skills, how pissed he was when Mana would ruffle his hair like a dog, how happy they seem together. A sad smile carved itself on your lips as you glanced at a white dahlia. Such a beautiful flower, to your opinion.

 

"You look entranced to this flower, Love" you heard to your left. You let out a startled sound, jumping away from the bench and stared at the Noah of Pleasure. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that"

 

You stared at him silently with thin lips before sitting back down again on the bench, him doing the same. You noticed quickly how close Tyki was and chills ran down your back. The man next to you sighed and pulled out from his pocket a cigarette, smoking without your consent. Not that you would care anyway, you were already used to Cross Marian's ways of smoking three packs a day. How this man didn't die from cancer will always surprise you. Thinking about your late master, your heart ached painfully. You missed his perverted comments and how he would go under your skin just to piss you off. Or make you mad by hurting Allen.

 

"What are you thinking about?" asked suddenly the Noah of Pleasure, gazing at you by the corner of his eyes. "You seem...sad"

 

"And why do you care?" you sighed, looking away to his dismay. He let out a grunt.

 

"Sorrow doesn't fit your pretty face, Love"

 

"...I'm thinking about my master" you said after a moment. "And Allen too...I hope they didn't do anything to him, the Central I mean"

 

"They probably imprisoned him" retorted simply Tyki and you whipped your head toward the Noah, your eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "I doubt they will let him go freely after what happened. He did disobey that guy who looked important..."

 

"T-they c-can't do that!" you stammered, standing up and facing Tyki who stared at you through half-lidded eyes. "Allen is still an Exorcist, he would never betray the Order!"

 

"And what about the Noah in him?"

 

You went silent at that, not able to find a proper comeback on this matter. You gritted your teeth and closed your eyes, finding the situation beyond frustrating. You brushed your messy bun, looking back at the garden lost in thoughts. Your body stiffened when hands settled themselves on your shoulders, massaging them.

 

"You're too stiff, you should relax" whispered Tyki in your ear. You grew flustered and pushed the Noah off of you. He smirked in delight. "Did I intrude your vital space?"

 

"A little" you answered, narrowing your eyes at Tyki who pouted like a kicked puppy. "Is there something you need, _Lord_ Mikk?"

 

"Well..." he trailed, walking closer to you and you took a step back. He quickly grabbed your upper arms and brought you to his chest, trapping you in his hold. "I need _you_ , actually"

 

"And I fear that I won't help you" you replied, struggling to get out. You gasped when he made you back up against a tree, limiting your space while doing so. He moved his leg between your thighs, lifting his knee and a little the bottom of your dress.

 

"Are you sure?" Tyki whispered, his face close to yours with his breath on your lips (https://67.media.tumblr.com/c4c03a5dc11c95dc4ae270dfe7cb228c/tumblr_nr6snnx68r1sy5qivo1_r1_1280.png).

 

"P-pretty s-sure..." you said back, a blush creeping on your cheeks. You avoided to look directly at him but it was impossible with the Noah that close to you.

 

He continued to stare at you silently until his chest rumbled as he let out a low chuckle, stepping back. You blinked and decided to make a run for it, passing the Noah of Pleasure to return at your bedroom without a second look, hearing the laugh of Tyki behind you.

 

* * *

 

That night, you put on a black sheer nightgown since it was warm. You closed the giant curtains and locked the door of your bedroom. After, you did the same with the curtains surrounding your bed but only opened those who were situated at the sides. You left the one at the front closed. Finally, you crawled on the king size bed and pulled yourself under the sheets. You adjusted your pillows and let your head fall down on them. You stared at the bed's ceiling before closing your eyes, trying to find a way to sleep in this creepy manor. 

 

 ***Lemon ahead - Sexual contents. Ignore bold text if you don't want to read it***  

 

**A noise woke you up and you immediately jolted from the bed, observing your room carefully. However, nothing came in your line of sight and you thought that for a minute your mind was playing you games...until you a familiar man walk through the locked door with his ability.**

 

**"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE..?" you whispered harshly, pulling the sheets over your upper body.**

 

**"Huh? You're not asleep?" said the Noah of Pleasure in surprise before shaking his head. "Not that it bothers me...You wouldn't have sleep more anyway"**

 

**"What do you mean?" you demanded and you crawled back against the headboard when he continued to advance toward your bed.**

 

**The Noah didn't answer and merely climbed the bed in a seductive manner, crawling his way toward you. Your eyes widened and you blushed in embarrassment when he started to take off his clothes, beginning with his shirt. You tried to stop him but he slapped your hand away and gave you a teasing smirk. You huffed and hugged your knees close to your body, turning away. When Tyki was only in his pants, he brought his hands on the headboard and leaned close to you. You whipped your head to the side, feeling him ravish the skin of your neck with kisses and nips. You let out a breath through your parted lips, your eyes half-lidded as he descended his hands on your legs and hips.**

**Tyki caressed your thighs and parted them, bringing his pelvis to yours. Your nightgown slowly slid off of your shoulders, the man taking it off carefully before throwing the clothe somewhere in the bedroom. Tyki went back to attack your neck and collarbone, fondling your breasts while doing so. Your breath hitched in your throat, closing your eyes in bliss as you took in the pleasure the Noah was bringing you.**

**Your vision became** **blurred when he dragged you under him, having discarded your underwear without you realizing it. Your hands traveled on his arms to his biceps, tracing the muscles with your fingertips.**

 

**"How about we take it to the next level, hm? Shall we?" the Noah breathed as he brought down his pants. You averted your gaze when he pulled out his member from its confinement, giving you a close eyed smile at your reaction. Your cheeks took a darker shade of red, if it was possible, and you let out a startled noise when Tyki suddenly straddled your waist.**

**"W-what-" you spluttered words as he situated his cock between your breasts, groaning in contentment at the feeling your chest enveloping his girth.**

 

**"Come on, Love. Take a bite" he chuckled crudely and you nearly choked your own saliva.**

 

**"H-How crude!" you scrunched your nose, the heat of your face not helping you.**

 

**However, you opened your mouth as he started to thrust between your breasts, taking the head of his cock each times the Noah thrust forward. You were wondering why you were doing this. How can you do this without putting a fight? Then, you realized how dizzy and drowsy you were, how a certain part between your legs was in heat. Grunts of pleasure came out of Tyki's mouth, his mouth partly open as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster. You squeezed your breasts together, causing more friction and moans from the Noah of Pleasure.**

 

**"S-shi-" he groaned, hanging his head low. You brought a hand in his long hair and tugged on his hair band.  "No, no. It stays here"**

 

**Tyki shook his finger in front of you and pushed your hand down. You let out a gasp and threw your head back when he suddenly lifted your legs by your thighs. He encircled them around his waist and brought himself closer to you, his cock brushing against your entrance.**

 

**"Are you ready?" he whispered to your ear, kissing your cheek. You didn't not trust your voice at this moment so you merely nodded, biting your lips.**

 

**Your screams were muffled by his shoulder when Tyki entered, taking his time for you to adjust as he pushed inside of you. You mumbled incomprehensible words under your breath, moaning in agony when he reached all the way inside of you. Your eyes traveled the ceiling in the center of the room to the open curtains at the bed's sides. Your nails dug into his shoulder blades when the Noah suddenly pulled back a little, before slamming back.**

 

**"T-Tyki..." you breathed uneasily. "It hurts..S-Stop..."**

 

**"The pain will turn into pleasure soon" he replied breathlessly, his pace quickening.**

 

**Your groans of pain slowly turned into mewls and gasps who were cut each times he thrust forward, reaching deeper inside of you. The sound of skin-slapping resonated in the room as Tyki pounded into you, your hands falling from his shoulders to stay under the pillow your head was resting on. You closed your eyes tightly as your body sank even more in the mattress with the Noah lifting your legs to left them in the inside his upper arms, bending his elbows.**

 

**"A-a.." you moaned, opening one eye to stare at the flushed expression of Tyki.**

 

**The pressure in your stomach was tightening, almost reaching its peak but the Noah decided that it wasn't your time to cum yet. Tyki flipped you over on your stomach, lifting your ass. You grabbed the sheets as his cock slid between your inner lips, teasing your clitoris. Tyki loved how you were a mess under him, with your cheeks flushed and sweat gathered on your body as he made love to you. Your back arched when he finally thrust back inside. You bit back a scream when the Noah suddenly brought an arm under your legs and lifted you. Tyki sat down on the bed and made you jump on his cock by raising and lowering your hips with your thighs.**

 

**"O-o-o.." you gasped,  your eyes nearly rolled back with all the pleasure you were receiving from the man. With his fingers he rubbed your clit while biting your neck, almost drawing blood by how hard his teeth was sinking in your skin.**

 

**No sounds came out when you feel a liquid fill you up, nearly falling forward at the surprise. But Tyki kept you tight against him, moaning your name as he climaxed and came inside of you.**

 

***Lemon Ends here- safe ahead***

 

You let out a scream when you woke up, falling from your bed. Your breath was raged, eyes wide in panic as they wandered around the room in search of a certain Noah. Fortunately, he wasn't here. It was all a dream. The dream you just had was...completely  _different_ than what you have usually. Thinking about it made your skin crawl and you wanted to hide yourself in your room forever than face the Noah of Pleasure again. Your cheeks were still flushed when you returned in your bed, staring at the wall silently. 

 

"This dream..." you murmured, flushing deeper. "I won't see Tyki the same way ever again"

 

The morning after, you did your possible to avoid the Noah Family, especially Tyki after this night. You couldn't gaze at the Noah without blushing and becoming a stuttering mess. And you threw the tea set at Wisely for speaking about the subject out loud when he found you at the garden, blushing like a little pervert. If he wasn't adopted by the Prime Minister, you would have thought they were from the same family with their perverseness.

That they were confused about your behavior would be an understatement. However, a certain little imp was giggling deviously each times she caught your glare. Let's say that she may have something to do with a certain dream. But this thought never crossed your mind until Road spoke about the matter. You would have strangled the little girl on spot if it wasn't of her father, not caring the situation you were in. Sheril didn't stop nagging you since.

 

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out the reach..._ " you sang, making your way toward the small lake of the manor. " _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time the path is yours to climb_ "

 

You stopped when you caught sight of the twins hunched over something that was hid from your view and you raised an eyebrow. You walked closer to them, clearing your throat while doing so. They jumped in fright and turned around to face you. They relaxed when they realized it was you instead of the Millennium Earl.

 

"Don't scare us like that, you idiot!" snapped Devit.

 

"I nearly jumped back in the water because of you!" enriched Jasdero.

 

"I'm sorry?..." you said unsure. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Earl wanted some fishes tonight, so that's what we are doing: fishing" explained simply Devit and you sweatdropped.

 

"In this lake...?"

 

"Yeah. But Millennium Earl doesn't know about that...He would probably freak out to know where his fish come from" shrugged the young man.

 

"Freak out, hieee~"

 

"And the thing on the ground is..." you trailed, your eyes wandering to the object in question.

 

"The hobo's fishing rod" answered Devit with a devious laugh and your eyes widened when you saw the state the rod was in. In fact, it couldn't be called like that anymore. "Let's say we had a little accident on our way here, though..."

 

"Your fault" said Jasdero to his twin who whipped his head to him.

 

"What do you mean my fault?! You were the one holding it when we fell down from the balcony!"

 

"Because you thought it was Tyki entering the room when we stole his fishing rod! You pushed me down!" countered Jasdero, sticking his tongue out.

 

"Tyki _doesn't_ open doors!" snapped back Devit. "You're the one who panicked and pulled us down!"

 

The twins bickered back and forth between them, ignoring completely that you were standing there and watching them fight. You blinked, your lips in a thin line. Until a small giggle left your mouth and you quickly covered it. They stopped and stared at you silently. You couldn't help it anymore, with the face they were making. You exploded into a fit of laughs and giggles, holding your stomach. You tried to muffle them by biting your lips but they only came out louder in the end. The twins started to blush in embarrassament as you continued to laugh at them.

 

"S-Stop laughing, you dumbass!" spat Devit. "It's not like y-your l-laugh is a-adorable!"

 

"Y-Yeah! Totally n-not cute!" said Jasdero, shaking his hands.

 

They were clearly lying and it only caused you to laugh louder, turning so your back was facing them. You were able to cease your laughing fit, your shoulders still shaking. You whipped a tear away from your eye and a sad smile replaced your features.

 

"You both remind me of two dear friends of mine..." you mused. "They would always fight for unimportant matters and about everything...and you would have Lenalee stopping their bickering by punching the back of their head"

 

"Well, you have us now, babe!" Devit put an arm around your shoulders, Jasdero doing the same on your right. "Why remember those bastards from your Order?"

 

"Those 'bastards' like you put it are my friends" you gritted your teeth, slapping his hand away. "And they are far more better than any of you"

 

"And what about that 'Allen'?" the ebony haired male asked with a smirk. "Earl told us he was imprisoned even after telling the Order he was one of them! The moment this guy was declared as a 'Noah', they turned their back to him"

 

"T-They are still his friends!" you countered angrily. "They will never let him rot in this cell! And the Fourteenth isn't on the side of the Millennium Earl"

 

"Nor is he with the Black Order" said Jasdero and you blinked, your mouth agape as you realized this truth.

 

"And if they were truly your friends, wouldn't they try to search for you? From our resources, they didn't even discuss about this subject. After all, they probably realized you weren't the Heart of Innocence..." spoke Devit, looking at his nails and you stared at him.

 

"What do you mean by that?..." you demanded, advancing toward the young man. He stared up at you and gave you a cocky smirk.

 

"If you were the Heart of Innocence, Earl would have killed you on the spot. And at the last second, your fate changed when they saw this ghost thingy...Ask the Millennium Earl if you don't believe us"

 

"Yes, ask the Earl hieee~"

 

* * *

 

 

"I need to talk to you, Earl" you ordered, standing in front of the man who jolted out of his chair in surprise at your arrival. "I have questions that need to be answered, and as a _guest_ I have all the rights"

 

"(y/n)-chan~ It's a first for you coming to see me!" exclaimed in happiness the Millennium Earl. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

 

"Why didn't you kill me yet? Didn't you say I was the Heart?" you put your hands on your hips, glaring at the Earl coldly.

 

"My dear (y/n)-chan...I fear it was all a misunderstanding" replied in fake sorrow the Earl, his amber eyes fixed in your (e/c) ones. "Yes. I did believe that you were the Heart of Innocence at our first encounter...Yet, when I lay my eyes upon you, I can't help but feel...nostalgic"

 

The Millennium Earl suddenly stood up and walked behind the chair toward the end of the balcony. His gaze flickered to the night sky.

 

"I would have certainly kill you, if it wasn't of Wisely saying the name 'Eve'...It frustrates me that it rings in me a memory that I can't understand since it was so long ago...When I stare at you, I see a woman next to the Fourteenth...and anger built inside of me"

 

He turned to glare at you, his smile turning wicked.

 

"He loved you dearly. If I have you at our side once again, he will return like a puppy attached to his mistress. The Fourteenth will never put your life in danger after all..." the Earl chuckled cruelly and you scowled in disgust.

 

"So that's your plan? Using me as a bait?" you stated lowly. "Allen will not fall in that kind of trap..."

 

"Allen and the Fourteenth are two different persons...One is an empty vessel of the Innocence and the other a Noah...But they have one thing in common: they care about _you_ "

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when the Millennium Earl appeared in front of you and grabbed your chin, lifting it up.

 

"If he wants to see you again, he will have to come. As for you, you belong to us" the Earl's hold on your chin tightened, hurting you slightly. You grasped his wrist. "I respect my family's feelings for you, and most importantly Tyki's...Another one who follows you like a lost puppy, but I can't blame him. You're a pretty maiden~" 

 

"Don't touch me!" you slapped his hand away, taking a step back. The Millennium Earl released a cruel laugh.

 

"I do hope you will enjoy your stay, because we'll all be together for a _long_ time"

 

The Earl continued to laugh as you ran away, lifting your skirt to ease your pace. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. The Noah Family owning you like some kind of pet? 

 

" _Allen...Everyone...Save me..._ " you thought helplessly as you returned to lock yourself in your bedroom.

 


	23. Chapter 21: Confession

 

 

 

# Confession

 

 

 

 

The strength of your grip you had on your fork was overwhelming, so much it was a surprise that it didn't break already. Even though you had a close eyes smile plastered on your face, the invisible dark cloud hovering your head could be felt in the room among Noah.  
Some of them didn't really pay attention, like the Noah of Pity and Judge. Others like Wisely and Tyki had sweat running down their temples as they stared at you with wide, fearful eyes. Sheril's attention was on Road as he petted with extreme affection her purple hair, and the Millennium Earl's gaze, who transformed back into his Noah form, was wandering between you and the twins, who were looking at their feet while whistling a tune.

"So..." you started cheerfully, the same 'smile' on, "You are telling me that you used your guns today"

"Yes" answered the Noah of Bonds in unison.

"And that, unfortunately, didn't go as planned" you continued, your forehead darkening. "You told me, just a few seconds ago, that you were next my bedroom's door when it happened, right?"

"....Yes" they said after a pause.

"And when the power you summoned exploded, which you didn't expect, my bedroom was blown away at the same time?"

"....Y-Yes?" they replied fearfully.

A twitch in your smile and your fork passed through the table's cloth, digging a hole in it. You ALMOST crushed the poor utensil in this momentum. The twins quickly avoided your dark glare by looking at the wall, sweatdropping. 

"E-Er, Love. If you want, I can-" started Tyki but was cut by you whipping your head to direct your glare at him. He quickly ran back with his tail between his legs.

"Come on, (y/n)-chan. You're scaring our family~" said the Earl. "You can share a room with....Hm, let's see...Road only has one bed in her room..."

While the Millennium Earl continued to list the possible rooms for you to sleep with, your smile became more forced the more the Noah was speaking. Wisely and Tyki, who was sitting both at your sides, slid their chair a feet away from you. The Noah of Wisdom could hear and see all your thoughts, and it wasn't  _pretty_. Filled mostly with murder. And the name of the Millennium Earl and the twins came out often.

  
"Hm...Only Tyki's room seem to be available..." said the Earl.

The fork passed through the table, nearly splitting in two by the force you used. Wisely was almost standing on his chair, his face pale while Tyki smiled nervously, him too sitting higher than usual. However, you continued to smile with your eyes closed.

"I can sleep in the garden" you retorted, making spit what Road was drinking as she laughed loudly.

"...(y/n)-chan, you can't be serious" deadpanned the Millennium Earl.

"I'm beyond serious"

"You hurt my feelings, Love" pouted the Noah of Pleasure. "And here I was thinking we would have more time together..."

"I know full well that you're the last person I want to sleep with" you replied with fake sweetness. "You pervert"

"But (y/n)-chan, where will you sleep?" demanded the Millennium Earl.

"Well, I have no problems with sleeping in Tyki's room but he's the one who sleeps in the garden tonight"

Cue throwing the little girl in a laughing fit and fall down from her 'father''s laps, causing him to panic greatly. 

"With the thoughts he is having, it's probably the best" spoke Wisely, sipping his drink while Tyki stared at the other Noah in anger and outrage.

"STOP READING MY MIND" he barked.

"See?! Pervert!" you accused, pointing at Tyki.

The Millennium Earl sighed in desperation while you bickered with the Noah of Pleasure, thinking you were acting like an old married couple. In the end, you did have to sleep in the same room as him, but only under the conditions that he or you would sleep on the ground. Guess who won? It was decided that Tyki would sleep outside after a game of poker, with you winning 10 matches against 2. The poor man will certainly to live the day without the twins and Road mocking him, while Sheril will nag him for playing those filthy games.

You were reading a book in their library, with Lulu Bell in her black panther form sleeping at your feet. At first, you nearly screamed your head off when you saw the feline enter the library. But after licks and purrs coming from the animal, you concluded it was the Noah of Lust. Everyone was doing there own things while Road attended to the Millennium Earl after he broke down in tears because of the Fourteenth. Again.

But suddenly, you grasped your heart in pain and let a small shriek. Lulu Bell's ears lifted up and she opened her eyes to glare at you. You fell down from your seat and panted wildly.

"Lady (y/n)?" demanded Lulu Bell, now back in her human form, a hint of worry in her tone. 

"A-Allen..." you whispered.

For a moment, your sight blurred and all of you saw was an isolated room who looked like a prison. Allen was laying on the ground groaning and gasping in pain while a mysterious man was holding him. He was now screaming in agony as weird feathers covered his body.

"ALLEN!" you yelled, your vision back to normal and fainting on the spot.

You woke up a little while later, in someone's else bed with the Millennium Earl standing next to the bed. Road was sitting at the edge and Tyki was leaning with his arms crossed against the frame of one of Road's doors.

"You saw it too" said the Millennium Earl with a grim expression. It wasn't a question.

"We need to help him!" you gasped. "This m-man--He is in terrible danger!"

"Road, you will use one of your doors and the help of the Third Exorcists to enter the HQ of the Black Order..." said the Earl. "You will protect the Fourteenth at any cost...and (y/n)-chan is coming with you. Tyki, I need to speak to you alone..."

"Be ready to leave, Diva-chan~ You're going to see Allen again" said Road, jumping off from the bed to exit this dimension she created.  
 

* * *

  
Instead of a dress, you were wearing more tomboyish clothes to help you move around ([fbbe1417f2d417e80f19222872afb1](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/fb/be/14/fbbe1417f2d417e80f19222872afb160.jpg)). Both Road and Tyki had their usual white clothes on with ac cloak, turning to you as you arrived next to them.  
  
"Ready?" asked Tyki and you nodded your head.  
  
Road summoned a door from her dimensions and you three passed through it. It didn't take long that you found yourself back at the Black Order, inside the cell where Allen was imprisoned in. You gasped in fright at the scene unfolding in front of you: the mysterious man was holding Allen by the throat, feathers coming out of him.  
  
Tyki didn't waste time and dashed toward the two, releasing at the same time multiple teez in the man's way. The man who looked like a priest blinked in confusion, staring at the butterflies in wonder while Tyki jumped over him.  
  
"In a pinch, boy?~" chuckled the Noah.  
  
The priest's expression matched one of surprise when the Noah of Pleasure slamming him down through the ground, smirking wildly.  
  
"Returning the boy back to the Order was worth it after all, huh?" chuckled Tyki. "It's been 7000 years. Finally, we found it!"  
  
You ignored Tyki as you threw yourself at Allen, grabbing his shoulders and glaring directly at his eyes.  
  
"Allen!" you called his name. "Are you okay?!"  
  
The boy seems shaken, his limbs trembling and shuddering under your touch. Doll Road, who was hiding in your cloak, came out and transformed back into her human form. She hugged him and whispered in his ears that everything was okay.  
  
"He is in panic..." you murmured, caressing his cheeks and Road hummed under her breath.  
  
Allen finally calmed down and released the air he was holding. However, it didn't last long before you heard a crack behind you. The body of the priest transformed in front of your eyes, turning into a strange skin complexion.  
  
" **A Noah...?** " stated the 'man'. " **It's not your friend's house, so please don't just walk in comfortably...** "  
  
"This presence?!....An Innocence Accommodator?!" stuttered Allen, glaring at the priest who slowly stood up.  
  
"This guy is neither human, nor an Accommodator...He exists only to protect the Heart. An independent Innocence" explained Tyki. "The Millennium Earl calls it an 'Apocryphos'"  
  
"Apocryphos..." you repeated the name. You flinched when its gaze settled on you, its inhuman eyes widening.  
  
" **Your Highness...What are you doing here?....** " it demanded and you grew confused, even more when you realized the question was directed at you.  
  
"P-Pardon...?" you stammered, paling at the way it was looking at you.   
  
" **Why is your Highness doing in a place like this...?** " questioned the Apocryphos to himself, tilting its head to the left and right. " **...Your Heart is corrupted, your Highness...** "  
  
"You shouldn't let your attention wander from us, Apocryphos" intervened Tyki, standing protectively in front of you.  
  
"I have been searching for you...For 7000 years. A clue to the Heart" said Road.  
  
" **Clue? No, to Noah, my existence...is equal to that of the Grim Reaper** " said the Innocence through its teeth. Without moving an inch, it attacked the teez and destroyed them.  
  
Tyki engaged the Apocryphos while you tried to bring back Allen to his senses. He was still shaken from this experience, after all. The white haired Exorcist didn't seem to have noticed your presence, his stare only fixated on the independent Innocence.   
 

"Allen. Can you see me?" you demanded, taking his face in both hands. You made him face you and his gray eyes seem to illuminate.  
  
"....MISS (Y/N)?!" he yelled out. "HOW LONG WHERE YOU HERE?!"  
  
"I arrived at the same time as them..." you sweatdropped. You let out a strangled noise when you saw Tyki being threw in the wall, trapped between it and Apocryphos.  
  
" **Don't think that I'm the same as all those inexperienced Innocence you've destroyed so far** " stated the Apocryphos, feathers passing through Tyki's hands.  
  
"B-Bastard..." Tyki gritted his teeth at it.  
  
The Apocryphos was interrupted by you slamming your fist in its side, causing it to drop the Noah of Pleasure and bring its attention on you. It didn't seem to hurt it in any way though.  
  
" **Your Highness, why do you fight me instead of the Noah?...** " demanded Apocryphos, grabbing your wrist and lifting you in the air. You started to kick it but you suddenly felt very weak. " **Why turning your back against God? Your Heart is becoming more corrupted** "  
  
"I don't know I thing about what you're talking about!" you cried out, gasping in pain when the Innocence threw you on the floor.   
  
"Hands off on her!" snarled Tyki. "Your opponent is me!"  
  
  
The Apocryphos barely had the time to turn around that Allen lashed himself on it, using Crown Clown.  
  
"YOU KILLED MASTER?!" he cried out, trapping the Innocence against the wall.  
  
"Allen! You can't get near Apocryphos!" yelled Road.  
  
"I SAW IT! HE BESTOWED JUDGMENT ON MASTER!"  
  
"W-what...?" you stuttered, staring at Allen in shock. "You mean...this thing killed...Cross?"  
  
"... **Ah. I see. So when I was about to erode you, you looked inside me. You're a Parasite Type, and have been influenced for many years...Don't worry, though. I'll erase you from this world. Allen. ThAt MaN tRiEd tO mAkE a ViCtIm OuT oF yOu FoR tHe SaKe Of tHe FoUrTeEnTh...** " said Apocryphos.  
  
At this very moment, Allen's Innocence reacted to it and feathers started to sprout from Crown Clown, making is unusable.  
  
"W-what's wrong, Crown Clown?!" said in shock Allen.  
  
" **You can't hurt me with Innocence. Crown Clown wanted this too. For Allen. He wished for our union!!** " said Apocryphos, grabbing Allen's head. " **With this, an even stronger power would be able to suppress the memories of the  Fourteenth...I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, ALLEN** "  
  
"I'm...Cross Marian's pupil...It makes me wanna puke, the very thought of uniting with you!!!" smirked the white haired male.  
  
" **Puke, you say?** "  
  
The Apocryphos lifted its arm, forming a fist with it. It swung its fist back before aiming it directly at Allen, ready to punch the Exorcist. However, Road threw her candles at the Innocence's eyes and took the blow in the stomach, sending them both backward.  
  
"ROAD" you shrieked, standing up and running toward them.  
  
The moment you were about to grab the girl, the Apocryphos enrolled its arm around your waist and sent you in the wall. It trapped you against it with a hand on your throat, stopping the blood circulation in your wrists with the other.  
  
" **Your Highness...You will have to follow me...** " said the Apocryphos, pulling out at the same time a candle out of its eye.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Tyki slammed the head of Apocryphos, releasing you all the same. He grabbed your arm and brought you behind him, taking a few steps back toward where Road and Allen where laying at. Suddenly, talismans surrounded the independent Innocence, trapping it in their magic.  
  
"Tim. I'm going to remove your bounds..." breathed hard a familiar voice. Howard Link.  
  
The inspector yelled a spell and the ropes tying down Timcanpy disappeared, making the giant, golden ball lashed itself at Allen and Road, taking them in its mouth. Tyki cursed under his breath and lifted you under his arm.   
  
There was an explosion as Timcanpy went through the wall, escaping the prison with the Noah and the white haired Exorcist. Tyki followed suite and grabbed at the last moment the golem by its tail, letting out a shaky breath.  
  
"That scared me!!" the Noah of Pleasure groaned, looking down at you. "Are you alright, Love?"  
  
"Yeah..." you stammered, looking down at Timcanpy in wonder. "I still don't understand how he can be that big..."  
  
"Hey, are you both of you alright down here?!"  
  
"T-TIM..." whizzed out Allen, dizzy. Road had fainted a long time ago, her body limp in Allen's arms.  
  
It wasn't long before an alarm was resonating around the Black Order, golems flying out of the buildings in search of Allen. Timcanpy landed in a far away shore, next to the Black Order.  
  
"Why won't she wake up? Innocence attacks don't affect Road, right?" you asked Tyki, holding the girl close to your body.  
  
"It might be that the damage goes as deep as the Noah memory...It seems that Apocryphos is on a whole other level than all of your Innocences..." responded Tyki. "Arg, shit we can't use Road's doors..."  
  
Loud noises came from where the Black Order was situated at, the alarm still on.  
  
"We've learned Apocryphos' capabilities. We should leave. If we can get the Millennium Earl to notice us, he'll open up the Ark for us..."  
  
Tyki walked up to you and took Road in his arms.  
  
"It's decided. Here's Road" he said, giving the girl to Allen who stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! WHY ME?!" Allen snarled.  
  
"I gotta take this fatso golem, and protect the three of you idiots (except Love) while we run, you know" Tyki lifted his hands in front of him, sweatdropping.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! I'M AN EXORCIST!" shouted Allen, making Tyki covers his ears in irritation. "Why should I leave with you Noah?! Besides, it's your fault that the situation got out of hand! If you want to run, run! I'll with stay with Tim and Miss (y/n), and go ba-..."  
  
Allen was cut by his arm transforming into feathers, causing him to panic. You quickly grabbed Road out of his hold while Tyki tried to stop him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!? STOP IT!" barked the Noah.   
  
"S-SHUT UP! DON'T TOUCH ME! I C-CAN'T STOP IT...!!"  
  
You were about to tell them to calm down when you felt a familiar threat, coming from the deep of the woods.  
  
"Guys! Apocryphos is coming!" you yelled at them.  
  
"...Your arm's telling him where we are!" growled Tyki, grabbing Allen's Innocence. "I'll slice it off for you!"  
  
Before the Noah could take off his arm, Allen quickly slapped his hand away and jumped back, facing the Noah in anger.  
  
"You....Why are you running? You're still hopelessly dependent on that thing?" stated Tyki, his anger building.  
  
"STAY AWAY" Allen ordered, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Are you fucking retarded?" demanded the Noah, giving a look to the Exorcist. "Apocryphos...Did that thing look like it was God's creation?! It was a savage beast!"  
  
"You Noah aren't that different, are you?!" scoffed Allen. "You lead Akuma and massacre hundreds besides, so you're much worse!!"  
  
"You, of all people, say that to me?" chuckled the Noah, ticking off Allen. "That damn troublesome Noah memory you have, and the Innocence...You hold within you two such monsters. You, who that creepy-ass Apocrapper bastard wants to unite with, would say that to me? You don't even understand what exactly it is you are...and you ignore your duties..." continued Tyki. "You simply sow chaos and conflict wherever you go. It's you who's the worst out of all of us, Allen Walker"  
  
"Tyki?!" you called his name, outraged, watching as Allen's expression turned conflicted, growling under his breath.  
  
"It's the truth, Love. And you will learn it in a matter of time..."  
  
Tyki whipped his head to the side and his eyes widened.  
 

"Boy. If you really believe that you are an Exorcist, don't go back. You teach those monsters inside of you who's boss. Love, you're coming with me. We need to find a way to contact the Millennium Earl..."  
  
"E-Er...Alright..." you sighed, giving back Road to Allen.  
  
You followed the Noah of Pleasure, giving a last look to Allen before continuing on your trail. After a good minute, Tyki stopped again and sighed in desperation.  
  
"What's wrong?" you asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Apocryphos is coming this way. It knows where the young man is...It's too late to contact the Earl since we are far away from town" the Noah groaned, passing a hand in his long messy hair.  
  
"So...what do you want to do?..."  
  
"Love. I will ask you to return to the young man and take care of him..." sighed Tyki, facing you. "The Fourteenth will emerge from him more than usual, and he will have to fight those demons. Poker wouldn't be fun with him if he stays in this state, so I'm letting you go for now"  
  
"But, what about the Millennium Earl?!" you said, dumbfounded that he would let you go that easily.  
  
"He will understand..." smiled Tyki. "He will see it as an advantage to get close with the young man"  
  
"And what about you?..."  
  
"...I will distract Apocryphos until the two of you leave. You should hurry up before the young man opens up the Ark"  
  
You nodded your head and were about to turn on your heels when he suddenly grabbed your wrist. He brought you closer to his chest and gazed down softly at you. It was the first time you ever saw a loving look on Tyki's face with such intensity.  
  
"Before you go, however...You need to promise me you will be careful..."  
  
"O-Okay...?" you answered, a blush coating your cheeks. Tyki caressed your cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"You know, the Earl always tells me to settle down one day so he won't have to deal with rejecting proposals anymore, but this isn't my kind....But, if there is one woman in this world I would like settle down with, it would be you..."  
  
If your cheeks were red at this point, they certainly took a new shade of red with this answer, your lips parted at those words.  
  
"Y-You m-mean..." you stuttered, glaring down at your feet to avoid his eyes. He lifted your chin to make you face him.  
  
"I really _love you_..." Tyki whispered, his breath on your lips.  
  
He took your head in both hands and pulled you into a deep kiss. It wasn't like the other times where it was forced and needy. This time, it was serene and filled with love. His love for you. You were still in shock when he released you, taking a step back to leave you on your own. You didn't know if it was because you weren't in your right mind or simply you didn't think too much at that time, but you quickly snatched his wrist and kissed his lips in return. Him too seem to be surprised, not expecting this reaction.  
  
However, the kiss didn't last long and you turned on your heels, running back to where Allen was waiting. Tyki watched as you disappeared between the trees, bringing his fingers on his lips as he grinned. The Noah wasn't sure you were responding to his feelings, but he hoped it was the case. Such thing would make him the happiest man in the world.  
  
When you saw Allen, he was about to enter the Ark with Timcanpy, who had returned to his normal size. When he caught sight of you, his eyes widened.  
  
"Miss (y/n)?!"  
  
"Allen! Don't leave!" you shouted, continuing to run.  
  
"But I have to! And you should return to the Black Order!" he yelled back, taking a step closer to the gate.  
  
You caught his arm and stopped, taking your breath. You finally lifted your head to face him, directly in his eyes.  
  
"I won't leave you alone, Allen" you stated firmly. "Whatever reasons you have, I won't let you go...I promised that I would protect you till the end of the world and beyond..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen!" you barked, cutting him off sharply. "I'm coming with you and this is the end of the line! I know from now on it will be dangerous, filled with Akumas and Noah that will chase you until they have you in their hands...I know that you're slowly becoming the Fourteenth with each days that pass...and I know you will fight those demons that want to seize your life away! But you can't do it alone!"  
  
You were breathing hard, whimpers sometimes lifting your lips as you continued to speak, purring your heart out for the boy.  
  
"Whatever path you choose to walk on, I will follow. As long as you continue to 'keep walking', I will do the same. Together, like always"  
  
You offered a smile through your tears, seeing that the young man was beyond shocked and shaken by your words. His smile that seems to be always confident and made him look like he was okay slowly crumpled to a face of pure sorrow, showing you the boy who lost an important person in his life. A boy that held many burdens and a destiny that he never wanted. He gritted his teeth as he sniffed, letting out a sob as he grabbed your shoulders and pull you into a tight hug.  
  
"It's okay to cry, Allen..." you whispered, caressing his white hair. "And it's okay to be afraid..."  
  
"Please, never a-abandon me!" Allen rasped, crying much more in your shoulder.  
  
Hands in hands, the both of you entered the Ark. Leaving behind you memories and friends for another long journey. And at the same time, you signed your death stop.  
  



	24. Chapter 22: Danger around the Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains sexual contents.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with it, I suggest that you skip the bold text (which is the Lemon). This is extra contents and don't change the course of this story.

# Danger around the Corner

 

 

 

You let out a gasp when you exited the gate with Allen, the said male falling forward as he fainted on the spot. Maybe because of the stress and the situation you both were in. Not only did you have the Noah Family, but also Apocryphos and the Black Order chasing you down. You knelt down next to his body, trying to lift one of his arms over your shoulder so you could drag him.  
  
Allen decided to make a stop at old friends' home. And you were beyond excited to see them again after all those years. You walked through the forest with Allen's limb form, following the small path toward a cottage. This reminded you of a particular memory of this place, when Cross first introduced you to those people: Mother and Barba. The two of them took care of Allen and you for a short period of time, but it was enough to endear you to them. As you passed through the gates of the fence, you noticed from far away the silhouette of a big man. The moment he turned around and caught sight of you, he started to shout and yell your name:

"(YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)" called cheerfully Barba, running toward you at full speed.

"C-Calm d-down Barba! Or you will hurt yourself!" you said nervously, lifting a hand to stop him and as on cue, he faceplanted on the ground by an invisible twig. "B-Barba?!!!"

"I'm okay! I'm alright!" the man disguised as a clown jumped back on his feet. "(y/n)! You came to visit us?! It's been so long!"

"Barba, can you call Mother? She should check on him..." you said, motioning with your eyes the young man.

"Oh my! MOTHER!!! WE HAVE VISITORS!!!"

Barba continued to shout as he ran back inside the cottage. You let out a sigh and shook your head with a small smile. He certainly didn't change. You wondered if it was the same case for Mother. You groaned, feeling that your shoulder was becoming sore by Allen's weight and dragged him inside by the door Barba left open. You were greeted by Mother who appeared from the kitchen, walking toward you.

"(y/n)-what happened to the boy?!" she demanded, eyeing in disbelief Allen.

"Can we lay him somewhere? He fainted when we arrived..." you explained quickly. 

"Lay him in the living room while I tell Barba to prepare the rooms for you" she smiled before facing away from you. "BARBA! COME AND HELP HER YOU IMBECILE!"

"Sorry Mother! I'm coming Mother!"

Right after, Allen was laying on the sofa while both Mother and Barba left the cottage to buy some supplies for the rooms. You were left alone with the young Exorcist. Or more precisely what he used to be. You weren't even sure what you were both called right now. Fugitives? Maybe. Timcanpy floated over Allen's head as you caressed his forehead, your lips forming a thin line.

"He's having a fever, Tim..." you sighed. "I will prepare lukewarm water to cool down his temperature..."

However, the minute you stood up you heard a pained groan from the white haired male. You gazed at his pallid face, noticing how bullets of sweat were running down his forehead. His cheeks were slowly taking a reddish color, his breath coming short. You panicked internally, quickly scurrying out of the living room to the kitchen, where you put some water in a vase. You took a washcloth and returning in the room with the vase, only for it to meet the floor the minute your eyes settled on Allen. His skin was turning into a darker complexion, the grip of the hands on the blanket tightening so much that his knuckles were white.

Timcanpy was acting alarmed, taking refuge behind a table's foot. You could feel the savage aura emanating from him, a proof that it was the Fourteenth. You gulped and advanced toward 'Allen'. His eyes were still closed, a more serene expression taking his features as he calmed down. But the skin was still dark. You were pretty sure it won't be Allen that you will be talking to.

 

"...H-Hello?..." you stammered, cursing yourself for sounding so shy out of sudden. 

 

No answer came from the body, only soft snores and intakes from him. You raised a brow in confusion and extended a hand toward his face. You touched his forehead first, before resting it to his cheek. Only for 'Allen' to grab your wrist and threw you violently on the floor. You let out a startled scream, watching in fright as the white haired man stood up slowly. His golden eyes wandered around the living room, before gazing down where you were laying on your back. They widened in surprise and astonishment, his lips parting slightly.

"...D-Dove?!..."

  
You squeaked and quickly crawled away from him, your back meeting a dead end at a wall. Shivers started to run down your arms as 'Allen' approached you, squatting when he reached you so the two of you could have the same height. His hand shot forward and you closed your eyes, waiting for him to hit you. But it never came. Instead, you felt a warm hand on your cheek, his thumb rubbing in circular motion the skin.

  
"...It's really you..." the Fourteenth whispered, straddling your legs as you lifted your chin to glare at him. "Though you look a little different...but not that much"

  
"Y-You're the Fourteenth, aren't you?" you demanded, making him blink.

  
"Of course. You don't remember me? It's me, Neah!"

  
"E-Erm..."

  
You went silent as you continued to observe the young man, him doing the same. Until his eyes seem to become more savage, more threatening toward you. You gasped when 'Allen' caught your throat and lifted you from the floor. You grabbed his wrists, pants and rasped gasps coming from your mouth as you struggled with your feet dancing above the floor. A wicked smile made its way on Allen's lips causing you to shudder and close your eyes to erase this image from your head. However, it didn't last long that you were slammed down on the sofa, the hand around your throat that squeezed your lungs digging further in the furniture. The bottom of your dress raised up as Allen settled himself between your legs, lifting one thigh with his free hand.

  
"S-Stop.." you pleaded, your cheeks flushing.  "N-Ne-"

  
Allen's body stopped to move, his golden eyes turning back to their usual gray color. The tanned skin returned white, and soon enough the hold around your throat loosened. You gasped for air, coughing a little while Allen stared at you in shock and horror, too frozen on spot to speak or even do anything. 

  
"I'm...so sorry...." whispered Allen, standing up and scurrying out of the room.

  
"Allen!" you called after a cough. "Wait!"

  
You heard a door from the second floor close harshly. You blinked before you let yourself fall on the floor. Tears started to wet the carpet, your hand over your mouth blocking the sobs from coming out. 

  
" _What...happened?..._ "

* * *

  
"He won't come down?" asked Mother to Barba who returned in the kitchen with a frown. 

"He said he isn't hungry..." explained the usually cheerful man.

"...I see" mumbled the old woman, continuing to sip her cup of tea.

Barba exited the room and the cottage, leaving you with Mother. The minute the door closed, she turned to you:

"What happened?" she demanded and you looked down at the table. "It's the Fourteenth...isn't it?"

"You knew about it?" you asked her.

"Since the day Cross brought the boy and you over here...Though, I would never have guessed he was such a young boy at first...He transformed while we weren't here, right?"

"It was soon after you left. Allen-I mean Neah took over his body...but he looked confused. It's like...It was two different persons..." you explained. "At first, he was acting like the man from my dreams, and the next minute after a true Noah..."

"..."

Mother was silent for a long time, examining you. This silence was unnerving you. Eventually, Mother sighed and sipped her cup of tea once more.

"I want to help Allen" you cut the silence, causing Mother to stare at you in surprise.

"There's so much we don't know about him. And yet, you're supposed to know this man like the back of your hand..." said Mother. "What happened 35 years ago...You will probably need to remember or learn more if you want to help this boy. However, you need to understand that 'Allen' is simply a vessel, a host for the Fourteenth to be reborn into...And you, from Cross's words, you were the Fourteenth's lover..."

"This is the part I don't understand. How can I still look so young even after 35 years ago? I should be over 50 years if it was the case..."

Suddenly, a memory made its way back in your mind.

_If you're not the Heart of Innocence, I have the certitude that you're beyond human._

You remembered Hevlaska's words. The Millennium Earl told you that you weren't the Heart after saying the name 'Eve'. Now, the question that was left unanswered is Eve. Who is or what is Eve? Who were you?

" _Or...what am I?_ " you thought dreadfully, eyeing your hands. " _After the attack at the North America Branch, I couldn't summon or use my Innocence. It's still the case at this right moment...God, please...Tell me who I am...._ "

In the end, Allen never came out of his room. When you passed his room to go in your own, you didn't hear anything from outside. You sighed as you took a seat on your bed, playing with the straps of your black nightgown. You tried to change your mind by reading a book but you were too deep in your thoughts to read the first two lines. You growled under your breath and threw the book across your bedroom. You turned off the lamp at your nightstand and brought the covers of your bed over you.

* * *

The feel of hands caressing and petting your body was what woke you up. Something wet fell on your cheeks, and your eyes fluttered open to see Allen kneeling at your side. He was still touching your shoulders and face even having noticed you were awake. You whispered his name, lifting your upper body with your elbows. Allen merely brought his face closer to yours, kissing your lips in a way that left you breathless. Not releasing your mouth, the young man went under the covers with you, straddling your body as he let himself rest on you. Allen wouldn't let you go. Not yet.

He continued to kiss you until you needed air, and still it wasn't a good reason to pull away. The white haired male bit his lips as he glared down, staring at you in love and adoration.

 

"Can you..let me sleep at your side tonight?" he whispered and you nodded your head. You made a spot next to you as he slid in, laying himself on his side as he closed his eyes. "...Miss (y/n)?"

 

"Yes?" you hummed, staring at Allen.

 

"I will leave tomorrow. I can't stay here any longer with the Fourteenth...I fear that I might endanger your life"

 

"Allen..." you whispered, frowning and glaring at him in sorrow. "I'm coming with you"

 

"I could have killed you. Even the Fourteenth wanted to hurt you" countered the white haired male. "I promise to send you letters each days-"

 

"No" you cut him, sitting on the bed and facing the wall. "I'm coming with you and that's the end"

 

"God, you're stubborn" groaned Allen. "I just want you to be safe"

 

"And I tell you I will be alright. The Fourteenth doesn't scare me, nor do I find him threatening...I promise you that 'you' won't hurt me in any way..." you said softly, gazing down at his form.

 

He reopened his eyes and looked at you, hesitation expressed on his face. Though, he couldn't help but sigh with the look you were giving him. You will never leave him alone after all. Even if he tried to flee in the middle of the night, you would use your skills to track him down. Allen finally gave you a smile and nodded his head, causing you to cheer silently. You let yourself fall down back on the bed and Allen took this moment to hover your body, trapping your head between his arms. The young man leaned down and caught your lips, deepening the kiss by bringing himself closer. A moan escaped your lips when Allen's mouth trailed against your throat, biting and nipping your collarbone. As your glazed eyes wandered toward the white haired male and caught his, you knew you weren't going to have a good night of sleep.

 

 

***WARNING - LEMON AHEAD - SKIP THE BOLD TEXT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ***

 

**You let out a shaky breath when Allen released your neck, his hands trailing at the edge of your nightgown. You shuddered at the heat of his palms seeping through the thin fabric, squeezing at the flesh of your thighs. The young man slipped them beneath the nightgown, caressing gently the curves of your body and lifting the hem higher. However, you stopped his hands by gripping his arms, your gaze fixed on his face as you were panting hard.**

**It wasn't like you were uncomfortable with this, but you couldn't help the strange feeling to do it with Allen. The same boy you took care when he was a mere child, abandoned by his father because of the Grim Reaper.**

 

**"If you don't want to, I understand-" started Allen but you cut him with your lips, kissing the male deeply. You enrolled your arms around his neck, deepening even more the kiss. You didn't care about anything at this very moment.**

 

**You yelped when Allen released your mouth and quickly undo the buttons of the nightgown's top. He pulled the material down, revealing your breasts and leaving them in the cold air of the room. Though, it didn't last long before he warmed them with his palms. A bright blush covered his cheeks as he gazed down with a childish curiosity. Allen squeezed one of them and you let a quiet moan passes your lips, closing your eyes tightly. He continued to caress and move them carefully, so he wouldn't hurt you, and finally replaced one of his hands with his mouth. You gasped and threw your head back, grasping on his white locks of hair.**

**You were suddenly turned to lay on your stomach, your hips being lifted from behind. Pleasant chills ran down your skin as your underwear were slipped off and thrown aside to lend somewhere in the dark room.**

 

**"We will have to be quiet to not wake up Barba and Mother..." you whispered seductively, looking at him over your shoulder. "Can you do that for me, Allen- _kun_?"**

 

**"I will ask the same for you" he gave you the same smile he would do for those who played poker against him. The same that screamed 'Watch Out'.**

 

**You gripped his arm hard between your legs, holding it in place as his fingers drew circles around your clitoris. They slid between your inner lips and pussy, making you bit your lips as you tried to be as quiet as possible. Your legs trembled with each strokes of his fingers, and you would have collapsed on the bed if Allen didn't remove them at the last second. You muffled a whimper when he encircled his arms around your waist and brought his chin on your shoulder, licking the shell of your ear seductively. Your voice caught in your throat when the young man thrust inside of you, his noises muffled in your shoulder. Allen waited for a short moment before he took a slow, but hard pace. Your grip around your pillows became more solid with each thrusts, hitting the spots at the right place.**

 

**"G-God...Allen..." you whispered breathlessly, leaning your forehead against the bed's sheets.**

 

**The young male made you fell on your side, still inside you. He continued to thrust at this angle, parting your legs even more to have a better access. This kind of positions made you see stars and your chest heaved every time his member went deeper. A few loud moans slipped from your lips as Allen pulled out and lifted you without any warning, going under you as your back faced him. You watched him grab his cock and slip it slowly back inside of you, turning you on immediately. You kept your balance by lifting yourself on your elbows, the interior of your thighs supported by Allen's legs. Your body moved and followed Allen's pace, his hands pushing your breasts together,**

 

**"M-Miss (y/n)..." gasped Allen, his breath fawning over your neck. "I can't hold it anymore. I'm going t-to cum"**

 

**"Lay m-me down, p-please" you murmured, loud enough for him to hear.**

 

**Allen pulled out his cock and you laid down on your back. He quickly hovered you and lifted your legs with his arms, thrusting inside. Your walls clapped down around his member, signaling your release as he went faster. He groaned and froze on spot, taking his cock out as his seed spilled on the sheets.**

 

**"Sorry" he muttered with an embarrassed blush.**

 

**"I'm going to change the cover" you said and kissed his lips before standing up, walking out to get a new sheet.**

 

**You returned a minute later with a new cover for the bed, throwing the soiled one away. You changed your underwear with a pair of fresh one, buttoning your nightgown to cover your breasts. You smiled as you saw that Allen fell asleep the minute his back touched the bed. You climbed and laid on your side, facing the young male.**

 

***END OF THE LEMON - SAFE AHEAD***

 

After this heated session, you were ready to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, and the same goes for the coming days and probably months. You will be chased down by both the Black Order and the Noah Family, not forgetting this Apocryphos. But more importantly, you will have to stay on your guard with the constant apparitions of the Fourteenth. For now, you will sleep and try to forget about everything that's going on. As you closed your eyes, you failed to see the golden eyes watching you closely with a hidden animosity and lust.


	25. Chapter 23: Chase

# Chase

 

 

 

 

  
You let out a silent yawn. Your half-lidded eyes settled on the sleeping form of Allen, and you smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. It will probably be those rare times that you will saw such calm on the white haired male. You carefully and silently exited the bed and made your way toward the closet to take some fresh clothes ([MechanicSml](http://blackwoolholiday.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/MechanicSml.jpg)). You were about to go to the bathroom when you heard something shuffle in the bed and you stared back to see Timcanpy floating over Allen's head.

"Tim?..." you whispered, raising an eyebrow. The golden ball seems to be in a panic state, agitating its little arms wildly. "What's going-"

You froze when you heard a grunt from Allen, who sounded a little too deep to your liking. You quickly took refuge inside the closet and closed the door while leaving a small opening. You observed as Allen lifted himself to a sitting position on the bed, groaning and mumbling curses under his breath. Your breath caught in your throat when he opened his eyes and saw the golden color. They seem to soften when they caught sight of Timcanpy, extending a hand toward the golem.

"Tim~Tell me, where is (y/n)?~" asked the Fourteenth, petting Timcanpy's head. "Where could my little dove hide?..."

You crawled deeper inside the closet when his narrowed eyes gazed at it. You held your breath, hearing only the wings of Timcanpy. Then, there was a sigh and:

"My dear Dove, what are you doing?"

This simple question sent you a dreadful feeling in your stomach, slowly standing up and exiting the closet. You stared at your feet all the while, blushing in embarrassment. Of course he would find you inside! You hated how the Noah could make you nervous that easily, even more than Tyki. 

"Dove~Look at me" said in a childish manner the Noah. You lifted your head to stare at the Fourteenth, seeing that he had a huge smile on his face. 

" _He...looks like a kid who received a present_ " you thought, shocked. 

"Aren't you going to say anything? Or did I get your tongue?" he smirked and you gulped. 

"Didn't you try to kill me yesterday?" you replied, crossing your arms over your chest. "Or is it some kind of white side and dark side personality like a certain person I know?"

"White side and dark side? What are you talking about?" demanded nervously the Fourteenth. "Don't tell me I tried to hurt you again?!"

"Hurt me again?" you asked, now confused. The Noah bit his lips and his shoulders trembled. 

"Urg....N-Not..." Neah whispered. His conflicted face suddenly turned blank, a cold expression replacing it. " **You again? I thought you would leave after fooling around** "

Your cheeks turned a deeper shade of red at his crude words, biting your lips from responding to this statement. A sneer appeared on the man's face, shaking his head. 

" **At least you're pretty** "

"Will you shut up already?" you demanded, causing him to shut his mouth immediately and stare at you in shock. "I think I might understand the situation now...You're the true personality of the Fourteenth, or at least the Noah in him, right? You're not really Neah...The Neah 'I' knew long ago"

" **Oh? With that beautiful face, I didn't think you had a brain. My mistake** " the Noah chuckled. " **But you're right, somewhat. I'm the one who really don't like humans** "

"As if it wasn't that visible" you said in sarcasm.

" **Anyway, I don't need your services anymore so you can leave me alone** " he gave you a fake smile and you felt your eyebrow twitch in anger. " **I won't need the help of a brain-bimbo** "

"Brain-bimbo...?" you repeated the word. 

You closed your eyes and tried your best to conceal the anger who was ready to burst and send you into a frenzy mode. This part of the Fourteenth's personality was pocking your bad side. You approached and stopped in front of him, your eyes fixed with his own. You gave a close eyed smile, which confused him.

" **What-** "

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that you swung your fist back and hit him directly in the nose, sending him backward against the table. The Noah swore under his breath, clutching his bleeding nose. 

" **WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU BITCH?! THE MINUTE I HAVE MY HANDS ON YOU, I-** "

"You will what?" you asked lowly, straddling his hips. He let out a choked noise, holding his head high as you brought your face closer to his. "What are you waiting for? Go and hurt me. If you think I fear you, you're greatly mistaken. Now that I have realized you are simply a brat in an adult's body..."

  
" **B-Brat?!** " the Fourteenth repeated with a grunt. " **You have balls, I will g-give you that** "  
  
You grabbed his ear and pinched it. Hard. The Noah started to holler and squirm under you, gripping your wrist holding his ear.  
  
"You're not the first child I dealt with in my whole life..." you said in a tone that a mother would use to scold her child who is ill-mannered.  
  
" **L-Let me go, w-woman!** " he snarled, blushing brightly at the situation he was in. A Noah pinned down by a simple woman. How pathetic. You pinched his ear even harder, pulling at it now.  
  
"You won't disrespect me anymore" you continued, narrowing your eyes. "If you think I will let you take away Allen..."  
  
" **It's too late to save him** " he smirked, chuckling. " **He is my empty vessel. And he will become me no matter what** "  
  
"I won't let you" you responded.  
  
" **Eh. You should flee already, because next time I get my hands on you, you will wish that you were dead. I hope your pussy is still tight** "  
  
You gawked at him, not believing what he just said. The Fourteenth caught your hands and pinned you down against the carpet floor. His mouth crushed hard against yours and hungrily stole your breath away. Those golden eyes stared deeply in your own, freezing you on the spot and dared you to go against their will. This man is completely bipolar. You tried to push him away only for the Noah to put all his weight on you, trapping you between him and the floor.  
  
"A-Allen! Get a grip of yourself! I k-know you're still in here!" you managed to yell out at the white haired male, gripping his shoulders.  
  
" **I told you it was-ACK** "  
  
The Fourteenth grabbed his forehead in pain and scampered back against the wall. The Noah took quick exhales before growling under his breath, veins appearing all over his arms. His shoulders trembled as he caught a cold and bullets of sweat ran down his temples.  
  
" **R-Remember...** " said the Fourteenth through gritted teeth. " **You better leave before I return!** "  
  
"You won't come back" you whipped your lips as if the feeling of his lips on your own would disappear. "You will be the one who leaves!"  
  
" **Eh. Let's see about that** " he gave you a smirk before the golden eyes turned back into their gray selves.   
  
Allen blinked in surprise and confusion, looking at his surroundings in wonder. Then, all clicked and he let out a curse leave his mouth. The young man brought his head between his arms, shaking it.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It happened again..." he whispered for only you to hear. "Miss (y/n), it doesn't stop. I-It doesn't stop!"  
  
"It's okay, Allen" you whispered back, crawling toward him. You cradled his head in your bosom while he hugged your waist tightly. "It's okay..."  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Thank you for everything you have done for us, Mother" you smiled at the old woman. "It pains me to leave you two again after such a long time seeing each other"  
  
"It's alright girl. You two have a lot to do in the future, and we can't keep you here any longer" she responded. Barba was sobbing next to her, whipping his nose with his sleeve.   
  
"You w-will visit again Allen, huh?" the huge man sniffed and the white haired boy sweatdropped.  
  
"Aye, aye" Allen said with a nervous smile.  
  
Next, the man gathered Allen in his arms and gave him a bear hug. The poor young man couldn't breath anymore, his face slowly turning blue as you giggled. Mother slammed her cane behind Barba's head, scolding her assistant for being careless again.  
  
"You're killing him!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry Allen!" quickly apologized Barba, releasing Allen. He fell down face first on the ground and let out a grunt.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Barba" you smiled, embracing the tall man. He returned your hug more tightly. "B-Barba, you're squeezing me" you whizzed out.   
  
"We are going to miss you too!" whimpered Barba.  
  
Taking the suitcase containing the costumes and circus accessories, you waved goodbye once more at Mother and Barba before leaving the property with Allen following close behind you. As you passed the gates, you froze when you noticed Allen's footsteps became silent. You turned to eye the male in question and found him looking back to where you both came from.  
  
"...I hope we will be able to return here" the white haired male admitted. He stared at you and smiled softly. "I'm glad you came with me, Miss (y/n). I feel...less lonely with you around"  
  
You returned his smile with a small blush on your cheeks, a giddy feeling inside of you.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. So, where do we go?"  
  
"Hm...I was thinking about finding some information about the Fourteenth-"   
  
Allen immediately stopped talking, his eyes widening in horror and shock. You gave him a confused expression and turned in time to see an Akuma jumping behind you, outstretching its limb to catch you. Your breath left your lungs when the Level 3 caught you by the waist, lifting you high in the air.  
  
"ThE fOuRtEeNtH iS hErE" the Akuma growled, shaking you up and down.   
  
"A-Allen-" you tried to say but you were cut when a sword impaled the Akuma's head. Allen growled as he sliced down the weapon, making it release you.   
  
Allen dove down to grab you, taking you bridal style in his arms as he landed on the ground. The Akuma exploded, leaving a trail of smoke in the sky.  
  
"We should get going" muttered Allen.  
  
"Yeah. We should" you replied.  
 

* * *

  
"Hm...It seems we got separated cabins..." you mused, eyeing the two tickets you bought from the train station. Allen released a groan.  
  
"You kidding right?" he facepalmed.   
  
"However, they aren't far from each other. You're simply in the other wagon" you tried to cheer him up but failed miserably to whip off the scowl from his face. "Hey, if there isn't anybody with me, you can come in my cabin"  
  
"We will see" he sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "When is the train departing?"  
  
"10:00 a.m" you replied. "One hour from now"  
  
"One hour without doing nothing? How fun"  
  
"Hey, I picked the earliest train leaving Liverpool" you pouted, making Allen laugh. "Next time you're the one who is choosing the hours..."  
  
You walked toward a bench and sat down it, Allen taking a seat next to you the minute after. You observed the people laughing, others who were crying in the arms of their loved ones by returning from an unknown long period of time.   
  
"...Allen. You know I...will never abandon you, right?" you stated after a pause. "I can't help myself saying that after seeing those people crying..."  
  
"Oh, I know. You repeat it so much since we left the Black Order..." he said with a dry chuckle. "Though, even if I'm glad you came with me...I'm constantly thinking that it may be a bad idea. And not because of the Fourteenth"  
  
"Apocryphos?" you guessed and Allen nodded his head.  
  
"We still don't know what powers this Innocence could holds..."  
  
"And we probably find out sooner or later..." you muttered.   
  
"...How many minutes?"  
  
"55 minutes"  
  
"Come on!" growled Allen, his body loosing up against the bench as he sprawled his limbs. "Why one hour?!"  
  
Your laugh resonated inside the train station. After waiting for your train to arrive, you finally climbed inside and took your respective cabin. Only to meet a surprise when you entered yours.  
  
"Hi" greeted the Noah of Wisdom who was sitting lazily on one of the seats of your cabin. You nearly let out a loud shriek, only for the Noah to stop you with a hand over your mouth.   
  
"W-What are you doing h-here?!" you stammered, pushing his hand away. He shrugged and played with a strand of hair.   
  
"I decided to see how it was going" Wisely merely said, crossing his legs. "And give you a warning at the same time..."  
  
"Warning?" you repeated, taking the seat across from him.   
  
"Yeah. It's only a matter of time before the Millennium Earl decides to send a legion of Akumas to chase after the Fourteenth. Your security isn't in danger, though"  
  
"I..see..." you muttered. "Why telling me this? Aren't you supposed to keep it a secret from Allen?"  
  
"It doesn't change anything. The boy will still turn into the Fourteenth, and he will be cornered the same way as 35 years ago. He will know the fear the Fourteenth encountered: knowing that he can't hide from us Noah"  
  
"..."  
  
You looked down at your laps with a frown, Wisely noticing this he put a hand under his chin and leaned forward. He took a good look of your features, his eyes running up and down.  
  
"...You're pretty" he said out of the blue and you whipped your head to stare at him in disbelief.  
  
".............................................................Okay?" you squeaked out when he knelt down in front of you, trapping you against the seat with his arms hands holding your waist.   
  
"I can't read your mind, but your eyes tell a lot" mused Wisely, leaning closer to your face. "You're very worried about this 'Allen'...And something else...."  
  
"S-Something else...?" you whispered.  
  
You let out a sigh of relief when he stood back, sitting back on the seat and crossing his legs.  
  
"The others also want of your news" Wisely changed the subject. "I somewhat enter in contact with Road sometimes, but she still can't give me full replies. The Millennium Earl was crying yesterday, your name leaving his lips each five seconds"  
  
"He is really a crybaby" you sweated.  
  
"Sheril doesn't stop crying for Road. I think he is having a mental breakdown right now from not nosebleeding as often as he would. Uncle Tyki misses you. A lot, with all the impure thoughts I can read from him..."  
  
"A-A-Again?!...." you screeched, face burning.  
  
"And the twins wants me to bring them a souvenir from you"  
  
Your eyes bulged out of your sockets when Wisely pulled out from his pockets your pink underwear, pulling the edge absently like you weren't inside the cabin in the first place.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL NOAH PERVERTS?!" you snarled, aiming to slap Wisely and get back your panties. He dodged your punches without much effort.  
  
"The 10th Apostle suggested this idea"  
  
"I don't care, give it back!"  
  
You blinked when Wisely suddenly disappeared in thin air. You whipped your head left and right, not believing that he could leave you like that.  
  
"...He didn't give them back!" you scowled, crossing your arms over your chest.  
 

* * *

  
"...They left?"  
  
A woman with ear length blonde hair was leaning against the wall, her red eyes staring at the man in front of her. The man, who was wearing priest clothes, returned the glare behind his glasses.  
  
"Allen Walker and our Highness already left" he responded, feathers coming out of his back. " **Allen Walker needs to be stopped. Your arrival is quite unexpected** "  
  
"And you can't do anything about it" the woman smirked, her eyes glowing. "A grim reaper among Noah. Me, I'm simply the grim reaper, Apocryphos"  
  
" **What do you want from our Highness?** "  
  
"Highness? Not the good title..." she grunted, turning her eyes toward the crowd of people.  
  
  
  
 ** _She is the Snake_**


	26. Chapter 24: Puppet

 

 

 

 

# Puppet

 

 

 

 

 

Still pissed of what happened a moment ago, you decided to calm yourself down by looking outside. The serenity somewhat helped you to calm your nerves, but you were still gripping tightly the edge of your seat. Now, a new feeling of incertitude filled your bosom, your heart beating hard against your ribcage. Until you heard a knock and Allen entered the cabin right after, a bright smile on his face.

"Seems like there's no one else here~"

"I think he ran away  ~~with my panties~~ " you said with a nervous smile, looking back outside. "You can have a seat..."

Allen did as told and let out a sigh. With his tired eyes, you believed that he certainly didn't have a good night sleep last night while you waited for the opening of the train station. It didn't long before you felt a new weight on your shoulder, turning your head slightly to gaze down at the sleeping form of Allen. You remembered the years you took care of a child Allen, how he would often climb in your bed at night because of a nightmare. 

 

_*Flashback*_

_You dried your hands with the small towel next to the sink, the dishes finally down for tonight. With a sigh, you brought it on the table to clean it at the same time, your back almost killing you by how tired you were._

_"Über die Heide, im ersten morgendlichen Schein_  
Ziehen die Vögel, wo mögen sie wohl morgen sein?   
Ich folge dem Rauschen der Schwingen in das stille Moor   
Uralte Lieder dringen aus den Nebeln vor " you sang softly, tossing the towel away the minute you finished. 

_You observed the dinning room of your house in silence, humming the song under your breath. You learned many songs as you traveled around the countries in Europe. Suddenly, you felt a tug to the edge of your skirt and you glared down to see Allen, his white hair shinning in the light of the candles._

_"Allen...?" you whispered, kneeling down to his height._

_"I can't sleep...The shadows scare me" he replied, hugging you. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"Again?...Allen, you're a big boy now. But I guess I will let it slide this time" you sighed, taking the young boy in your arms. "I will go shower, then after we will sleep, okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

_After a quick bath, you changed yourself into a white nightgown and entered your bedroom where Allen was already laying on the right side, his form tucked inside the covers. You smiled at the sight and climbed in your bed, the white haired boy immediately cuddling your waist. You let out a giggled and brought your arm around him, kissing his forehead. Allen blushed brightly at the affection and hid his face in your chest._

_"Acting shy, now?" you chuckled and Allen shook his head with a pout._

_"I'm not!"_

_"Aye, aye..."_

_You laid down on the pillow, with Allen doing the same close to you. He refused to let you go until he fell asleep, you following a few minutes after. When it happened, you would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with Allen still sleeping soundly, having the feeling someone else was watching you. Through glazed eyes, you would check the edge of the bed, only to hallucinate a man sitting there with his back turned. You could never see his face or even his hair._

_"Who are you?" you would ask._

_"No one. But I will find you. And remind you of who you are" he would answer. "You don't remember me, but I remember you"_

_The man would next stand up and walk around the room, stopping at the door of your bedroom._

_"She gave you her life, but what about everyone else? Why you? Because you were close? Because you were her friend? Pathetic...You were made to fulfill your mission. Not to become something else"_

_Red eyes would glow in the dark._

_"We are his tears. They are his image. It was decided who were the stronger. But you....It's all because of you, Eve. You accepted the proposition of the Snake, and **you** have to endure the pain...Because you can't remember our sacrifices. You can't accept who we are..."_

_**You gave your life for a material of God, and you took the life from someone who wasn't supposed to die** _

_*End of Flashback*_

You blinked at this distant memory, realizing that you forgot about it since it happened so long ago. It also made you realize how Allen has grown between these years of a crybaby to a fine young man who would sacrifice his own life to protect his friends.

As if Red and Allen weren't the same boy anymore the minute Mana appeared in his life and died the other. As for the Fourteenth, you were fearing for Allen's condition. What will happen between the process? The changes were happening so quickly now that it's something impossible to register what's going on. For an instance he would be Allen and the second after Neah (message me if you want me to write Nea or Neah, I still don't know the official name the English version will adopt and it's pissing me off).

Neah acts as both a lover and a killer toward you, which confuse you greatly since you can't really tell them apart as first view for now. You knew the past you, you decided to call it like that until you learn all the story behind this madness, was certainly in a relationship with the Fourteenth, and more than friends. Something happened and you couldn't remember anything before the circus, and it was 35 years ago. The answer was probably only known by the Noah in the Fourteenth, that you met a couple of times already and nearly left your life there each times. If it wasn't of Allen regaining control of his body.

"Miss (y/n), are you okay?" asked Allen, cutting your train of thoughts. You let out a noise of acknowledgment, staring back at the white haired man.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking...You can't sleep well?"

"I could a few minutes ago, but there's something that has been bothering me for a while...When you look at me, who do you see?"

"Huh?"

Allen faced you completely by standing in front of you, his fists tight at his sides. The frown on expression gave you shivers, and you shifted on your seat uncomfortably.

"Do you see me as Allen? Or..." his grey eyes bore into yours. "...as the Fourteenth?"

"I...don't really understand your question. I see you as you, Allen Walker. This is your body and not Neah-"

"Let me rephrase it" Allen cut you short. "Do you love me because I'm Allen or do you love me because subconsciously I'm Neah?"

You stared at him in silence, no answers coming to your mind at this question. First of all, you were conflicted in your heart. Yes, you love Allen dearly, but at the same time, you couldn't help but know it was probably not entirely the case. You could feel the same warm feeling when you are with Neah, or Tyki. But also many others. The same warm feeling that you experienced since the day you began to remember things.

"I...don't know" you told him honestly. He nodded but you knew he was deeply wounded behind this facade. "But...I love you also...It's weird, isn't it?"

The two of you continued to stare at each other, not words uttered between.

* * *

  
You didn't know exactly the time you fell asleep, with Allen watching over you. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in the end, saying that he had too much in his mind after your answer. The man wasn't satisfied, you just knew that. And who would be? It was worst than being rejected. Not sure if he should have hopes or let it go. And knowing Allen, the latest could be very hard for him.

You woke up early in the morning to see that Allen wasn't in the cabin anymore. He probably went to get himself some food.

"One day" you said to yourself, gazing outside. "One day before we take the boat..."

You stood up from your seat and exited the cabin, walking through the silent hallway. You needed badly to use the bathrooms. However, you stopped abruptly when your eye caught the sight of a gun aiming at you from outside. You quickly dodged the coming blow by throwing yourself on the carpet floor, bringing your arms over your head to protect yourself. A loud noise entered your ears, making it rang inside your mind as you coughed dust.

"PrEcIoUs HeArT!!! YoU aRe HeRe!!!!!" giggled the Akuma. "MiLlEnNiUm EaRl Is WaItInG fOr YoU!!!"

"W-What-" you gasped as the Akuma lifted you in its arm, throwing you over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "ALLEN!"

When his name left your lips, as an incantation, he appeared out of nowhere and jumped on the head of the Akuma, Crown Clown activated. The white haired Exorcist snarled at the enemy.

"Let her go!"

"ThE fOuRtEeNtH!!!!" cried out the Akuma, throwing its arm around Allen's waist.

You let out a small scream when the hold around you loosened and you fell outside, holding yourself at the train with the wind blowing your air. Allen was too preoccupied with the Akuma to help you out, and your hands were dangerously sliding off the edge. What a good moment for the train to pass on a bridge! Your feet tangling in the void, you tried to hoist yourself back in the train, or at least on the roof.

"MISS (Y/N)!!" yelled Allen, struggling to get out of the Akuma's hold who were able to trap him in a corner. 

"All-"

The handle you were holding yourself to disappeared on its own, and you fell off the train. Your voice caught in your throat and no sounds came from your parted lips, your hand stretched skyward to Allen who was staring at you in horror.

"ALLLEN!!!!!!!!!!" you finally screamed, as you descended at a fast speed toward a river under the bridge. And at that moment, a huge monster came out of the water, opening its jaw wide to reveal razor teeth.

It wasn't an Akuma. It was something else completely. It was a giant bird with black and red feathers, its wings stretching out of the water and looking intimidating. On its head and upper beak was covered by a golden helmet covering its eyes, but you could see over your shoulder the small slits in it. Red eyes. Red as the blood. You couldn't bring yourself to scream as you were nearly swallowed by the creature, your fall stopped by invisible strings. You were lifted out of reach from the bird who clapped down its beak at the same time, failing to eat you.

An indignant quack from the bird, you were tossed aside by its tail, your body colliding with the harsh surface of the river's bank. You let out a pained noise, your back arching painfully as the water of the river splashed all around by the bird's tantrum, throwing and slapping its wings in every direction. You then realized how the monster seems to struggle and fight back against an invisible foe. Only to understand it was the invisible strings who saved you a minute ago. 

"W-What is this?!" you panicked, strands of your hair falling over your forehead in a messy way. "W-who--"

" ** _DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!_** " yelled an inhuman voice, static resonating around it. But it became much clear as the bird cut the strings around its neck. " ** _YOU WILL COME WITH ME, YOU TRAITOR. I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER! EVE WON'T PROTECT YOU ANYMORE! FROM THE PAIN AND GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "

"T-Traitor?...." you repeated, looking left and right. "Don't t-tell me it's the b-bird?!"

" ** _TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR_** " it repeated over and over, the chant becoming louder and darker. 

Out of its cage, the bird lashed itself at you, jaw open wide:

" ** _DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** " 

"What a rude pet. It seems we need to tame it..." cooed someone next to you.

At this sentence, the giant bird smashed its head against an invisible wall, the creature letting out a shriek as it fell back. You slowly turned to see a young woman standing behind you, her blonde hair shinning even though the sun was covered in thick clouds. But what struck you the most about her was her eyes. A mix of red and orange a little, but mostly red. She was wearing a black cloak for men with a white blouse and a long, red skirt who reached her ankles. ([blonde11](http://i55.servimg.com/u/f55/18/38/89/08/blonde11.jpg) A/N: I must say I'm really not sure with this one, it could be a guy so sorry). 

"I'm not one for pets who don't listen to their master..." she growled, walking toward you with such confidence, that it let you breathless. "Oh? What do we have here...?"

The woman's red orbs gazed down upon you, her smirk never leaving her lips.

"Poor little lamb...you got yourself lost from your herd?"


	27. Chapter 25: Lost Lamb

# Lost Lamb

 

 

 

You continued to glare at the mysterious woman for a long time, forgetting about the giant bird who was trying to stand up. The blonde female merely snapped her fingers and the creature howled in pain and agony, its screech piercing the sky. A gasp left your lips and you gazed back at the monster, seeing a lighting bolt shaped as a holy lance impaled the bird's back, electrifying its whole body. The titan let out a final growl before falling in the river, black smoke coming out of its wounds.  
  
"It seems...luck was on your side" smirked the woman, staring at you by the corner of her eyes.   
  
"The bird...is dead?" you muttered, blinking. "...How?...Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sariel" introduced herself the red eyed woman, doing a small courtesy gesture. "I am a traveler among those mountains, doing my daily routine when I fell upon you"  
  
"Fell upon me?" you repeated, raising a brow in suspicion. "And I guess giant birds are also part of your daily routine?"  
  
"Not really, but I am not a normal woman. Neither are you, right?" Sariel sneered, bending down at your height.  "Let's say...I have special powers against those things"  
  
"Wait, there are others like it?!" you said, alarmed.  
  
"Hm...it's hard to say. Though, it's my first time seeing such a gigantic bird, to be honest. The others I'm talking about were smaller, and they were taking the form of a human before revealing their true intentions..."  
  
"You're probably talking about Akumas" you replied, standing up and dusting yourself.   
  
"Akumas?" the woman said inquisitively and you nodded.  
  
"They are weapons created by the Millennium Earl to wipe out humans and destroy a substance we call 'Innocence'...But all of this could sound like a fairy tale or pure fantasy..." you said, causing the woman to let out a loud laugh.  
  
"After that bird, I think everything you told me is genuine!"  
  
Now that it was dead, you wanted to take a closer look of the giant bird. But the moment you turned around, you realized it was nowhere to be seen. It disappeared in thin air, without any warning! You bent down and examined the river to see if there was blood left by the bird. Where the bird fell down a minute ago, the liquid was colored in black, a thick substance on the surface. Furrowing your brows, you extended a hand toward it only for Sariel to stop it abruptly:  
  
"I wouldn't touch it, if I were you...Unless you feel like loosing your hand" she grinned and your lips parted. "Those monsters leave their trace when dropped dead...or at least, this is what I think. I once saw a man touching this black substance and his hand disintegrated on spot"  
  
"D-Disintegrate?!" you cried out, taking a step back away from the river. "But what if it floats and enter a village? Would it mean those who drinks this water will disappear?"   
  
"Yes" responded simply Sariel, shrugging. "No worry about that, though. There's no village or town relied to this river...But..."  
  
Sariel approached the black substance and brought her hand inside the black substance. You released a startled noise when she lifted it and threw it on the river's bank. Her limbs were intact and the mysterious woman knelt down next to the substance.  
  
"Weirdly, I'm not affected...How strange" she smirked. It became wider as she, without any warning, threw a part of the substance on your skin.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" you screamed in anger, wiping it off.  
  
"Look," she pointed where it landed on you, "your skin is intact too...Since I learned its existence, you're probably the only person who were able to stay the same without getting any injuries...I wonder why~"  
  
"...You're crazy..." you muttered, taking a step away from the woman who stood up, towering you with her tallness. "Who are you really? Even if you have powers...."  
  
"Only a traveler..." Sariel repeated, her red eyes glowing with...a dark glint in them.  
  
"..."  
  
You were silent for a minute, still glaring at the woman uneasily. There was something about her that leave you to believe she was an untrustworthy person. Electric powers? Showing up at the same time as this bird? Red eyes that seem to pass through your soul?  
  
"I will be going now. I have someone waiting for me...Can you tell me the shortest route to get to the next train station?"  
  
"Hm?...If I remember...You go forward in this direction and you will find a path. Take a left turn and continue this way until you find the train station...Probably around 10 km...."  
  
"O-oh. Well, thank you very much for saving my life...I will be going now..." you trailed, turning on your heels quickly.  
  
"(y/n)" came the voice of the woman and you froze on the spot. You looked back at her and you shuddered at the way she was staring at you. "....Be careful on your way~"  
  
"R-right" you gave a nervous smile.  
  
Your expression dropped however the minute you turned your back to her, breaking in a cold sweat. But then, you came with the realization that she said your name. You don't remember telling her your name. Or did you? Shaking your head, you hurried your pace to find the path in question.  
  
  
The wind picked up, making you shiver in discomfort at the new sounds made by it all around you. The more you walked on this path, the more you noticed how it was getting darker, and yet the day has only started. No way in Hell night was about to settle itself. You rubbed your arms, trying to warm yourself up as you gazed at your left. For a moment, you thought the forest had eyes. Red glowing eyes in the dark.  
  
"This is it...I'm becoming crazy..." you mumbled, shaking your head. "Just because of this woman..."  
  
 _ **...DIE...DIE...DIE...**_  
  
You froze on the spot, your whole being filling with a sense of fear and dread. The voice. This voice. It was behind you, and it was getting closer! You barely had the time to look over your shoulder that a hand shot toward you, grabbing the back of your neck. It looked inhuman and its skin was a dark color. Darker than charcoal.  
  
" _ **Die...Die...Die...**_ " the voice whispered in your ear. " _ **...DIE...DIE...DIE....**_ "  
  
"Let me go!" you yelled, elbowing the thing in the face. At least, you tried to, but it was faceless!  
  
" _ **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE**_ " it repeated over and over again, squeezing your neck with both of its claws. " **YOU WILL PAY, HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?! HE'S COMING FOR YOU! HE'S COMING FOR YOU, PRECIOUS HEART! HIS PRECIOUS HEART?!** "  
  
You let out a gasp as something went through you, its arm shooting forward through your stomach and coming out from the other side. In its palm there was a veridian light, glowing fainter the more it was outside of you. Your consciousness was slipping away, your eyes about to close as sleep over took you. No. You can't let go of reality now. With your free hand, you twisted the wrist holding you by the neck and moved your body away from it. You spat blood when the arm inside of you was retracted and pulled back against the thing's side.   
  
" _ **DIE...DIE...DIE...**_ "  
  
"Who.are.you.?" you demanded, gritting your teeth. "Answer me. NOW"  
  
" _ **Tears. His...tears...The firsts to come...The firsts to go...but you...Why you?...**_ " the voice suddenly whimpered. " _ **You betrayed us, didn't you? It must be the case. It must be the truth!! YOU CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE TO LIVE! SO DIE! DIE! GIVE YOUR LIFE TO HIM! TO US!**_ "  
  
"I don't understand a damn thing at what you are saying" you growled, taking a step back. " **But if you take one step closer, I will stop you** "  
  
Not listening to what you said, the black thing grew in size and its figure almost hunched over you. It brought its arms in front and tried to engulf you in some kind of hug. A deadly hug. With a snarl, you jumped away and started to run for your life. You didn't want to see if it was following you, too preoccupied to stare in front of you.  
  
" _ **Why do you run away from me, (y/n)? Do you fear me?...Or is it something else?...**_ "  
  
The voice turned more manly than the usual screechy sound. Another pair of red eyes peered at you from over the shoulder of the inhuman being, looking more like a man than this thing. At least, physically. Your eyes widened in horror when something enrolled itself around your ankle, throwing you on the ground. Your nails scratched the earth as you tried to crawl your way out of this trap. You looked down at your leg and saw a black tentacle making its way to the other leg, aiming to tie them both together.  
  
"N-No.." you whispered. "D-Don't..."  
  
" ** _It won't take long, (y/n)...You will remember...Eve won't protect you forever...The lost lamb will return to its herd, and accomplish its mission_** " the man whispered to your ear, a hand snaking around your throat and caressing your chin. " ** _So pure...yet hide a darkness born from the truth and the hatred nourished by the illusions from a little girl...Both of you turning your back to God..._** "  
  
  
You gasped when the hand around your throat tightened its hold, to the point it was becoming harder to breath. Your mouth opened to let out a strangled gasp when a dark liquid was purred down inside the opening. You let out a choked sound, spitting the dark substance as much as you could, but still drank some of it. All your limbs shot in every direction to grab unto something, anything. Your hands settled on invisible shoulders, your lips parted to let out a loud scream. It hurts. It burns your inside.  
  
" ** _Let yourself remember, (y/n). God will forgive you, and you will die in peace..._** " the man continued to whisper, and for a moment you thought you saw a wicked smile on the dark being. " ** _You will be used, as it was decided a long time ago...._** "  
  
 _ **DIE.DIE.DIE.IWONTBECHOSEN.IWILLNOTDIE.SHEWILL.SHEWILL.  
  
**_ "W-what..." you managed to say and the dark being froze on the spot.  
  
Those thoughts weren't yours, and they came from a totally different direction in your mind. The voice was distorted, but you were able to hear it clearly. Though, you have no idea if its female or male. And what did it mean by "I won't be chosen"? You noticed how the dark being seems to grow in size, its long limbs trembling. Your heart arched painfully and you let out another scream as viridian lighting bolts surrounded your body, electrifying you.  
  
"Let me...." you gritted your teeth, your eyes flashing red. " **...GO!!!** "  
  
At your outburst, crystals came out of the ground and impaled the dark being from every place. The limbs who were holding you down turned into ice and solidified to trap its blood circulation, causing it to yelp and whimper like a beaten animal. You narrowed your eyes as a snarl decorated your lips, catching with one of your hands the throat of the dark being in turn. You squeezed as hard as you could, surprising yourself with the unknown amount of strength you could possess. Lifting it over your shoulder, you slammed it down and pinned the dark being with the same hand who was holding its neck.  
  
"Tell me...." you muttered. "Who.are.you? What do you want from me?"  
  
" **It was...unexpected...Your strength...Is it as they said?...** " the man's voice said, completely ignoring your questions. " **...It will be troublesome...for now...It's still a matter of time, though** "  
  
You blinked as the dark being disappeared, leaving you alone in the dark woods. The darkness surrounding you seems to go away too, and you lifted your head toward the sky to realize it was back to daytime. You grunted and spat a part of the dark substance, mixed with some of your blood.   
  
" _Are you okay, (y/n)?..._ "  
  
Your eyes wandered at your feet to see the young girl with (h/c) hair, a worried expression on her face.  
  
" _Please...stop...you're hu-_ "  
  
You coughed the black substance once more and started to fall backward, fainting the minute your form collided with the ground.  
  


* * *

  
From another place next to a river, a young woman with blonde hair was bleeding terribly. Her red eyes squinted as a dark expression replaced her usual go-lucky aptitude.  
  
" **** _It hurts...God....It hurts...._ " she kept murmuring, swinging herself back and forth.


	28. Chapter 26: Back Together

# Back Together

 

 

 

 

"Laura, watch out with this instrument!" yelled in a hushed whisper a man. It was coming from your right. "You nearly stabbed her!"

"Not my fault if your ass is bigger than this carriage!" replied snarkly a woman. "I told you to step aside, and you didn't listen to me!"

"Don't talk too loud! You're going to wake her. This woman needs rest with the mysterious injuries she received..."

Your closed eyes scrunched together in pain as you let out a moan, trying to open them without feeling like your head was going to split in two. When you managed to open at least one, you were surprised to find yourself on pillows and a beautiful, red carpet with golden designs. Your gaze wandered from the ceiling to the entrance of the wagon. A romani wagon.

"E-excuse me...?" you mumbled loud enough for the old man with a beard to turn around and face you in shock.

"O-oh! Miss! You're awake?!"

"Told you my concoction would work" said a woman from outside. "In contrast from this weird, green beverage filled with plants. Who the heck even drinks that?!"

"OY! YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE!" snapped back the old man with a thick mark on his head, his shoulders shaking in anger.

The old man then turned back to you with a kind smile, kneeling next to you on the carpet.

"How are you feeling, Miss? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Hm...Pretty good" you answered after a pause. "But where are we?"

"You are in our home. We found you on the side of the road, passed out and greatly wounded...Though, your injuries are quite unusual. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really" you lied, taking your eyes off from the man to wander around the room. "It's a beautiful caravan, sir"

"Thank you. It was passed down through my family for generations. Laura, my granddaughter will soon inherit it" the man smiled. "My name is Pipindorio, but you can call me simply Pipin"

"Pipin" you tasted the name on your tongue before beaming. "It's nice to meet you, mine is (y/n)"

At that moment, a woman in her mid-thirties decided to enter the caravan with a bowl of soup. She knelt down next to the futon you were laying on and offered you the bowl.

"And my name is Laura, as you can guess. I'm the one who saved your life from the poisoning food of my old man" smirked the tanned woman, her green eyes twinkling in mischief as her grandfather pouted. "I hope you will recover soon"

"Thank you again" you bowed your head. "I don't know where or in what condition I would found myself if you didn't help me"

"Do you have a destination in particular, or are you a traveler?" asked Laura. "In the first case my husband could give you a lift if we are going in the same direction..."

"Oh, I wouldn't trouble you with my problems. I'm indeed a traveler, but I need to find...an important person to me" you spoke honestly and Pipin raised a brow inquisitively.

"Hm. It's truly a coincidence. We met another woman today, a little earlier. She asked us if we saw a woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. You certainly match the description, but..."

"This woman is pure evil" Laura narrowed her eyes, looking away. You blinked, not understanding why she would think this way. "The moment my eyes connected with hers, I just knew it. They are holding a darkness...."

"Did she say her name or...?"

"She didn't give it. Else, she knew she would give away an important piece of information. This woman has the reddest of eyes, the color of our blood coursing through our veins, and the same on her tainted hands!" exclaimed Laura. "However, she holds an angelic face that bring peace to anyone who dares take a look at her. Just what happened with the old man over there!"

"That's definitely a lie!" cried out Pipin with an embarrassed blush. "I wouldn't lay my eyes on another woman other than your grandmother!"

"Keep telling yourself that, old geezer"

Laura turned back to you and offered a small smile.

"Luck was on your side today"

"You're the second person to tell me that" you smiled nervously. "But I think so too. So much as happened, and if it doesn't bother you, could you please lead me to the nearest train station?"

"Train station? We unfortunately passed it a long time ago" frowned sadly the old man. "Knowing that beforehand..."

"Old man, we can always make a turn and take her there. It won't bother my husband. We are travelers after all!" laughed Laura, giving a tap in her grandfather's back.

She stood up and yelled something in her dialect that you didn't quite understand, exiting the caravan by the small opening at the front. Pipin told you to lay back for the time being, for your health mostly.

* * *

  
A few hours after the introduction, night as fallen upon the day. The caravan as stopped since then, your hosts being outside to prepare dinner. You were still laying on the pillows and futon, trying to get as much sleep as you could. Your eyes felt heavy, but you couldn't bring yourself to sleep. Your thoughts kept wandering on Allen right now. Did he already take the boat? Did he arrive at destination safely?

"Oh...Allen...." you breathed. "Don't worry. I'm coming soon"

There was a loud noise outside, and your ears perked at the sound. Silence fell inside the caravan, and you were growing worried for the others. Their chatter had long stopped, leaving the crickets to sing for the night. You lifted yourself with the help of your elbows, sitting up and glaring at the entrance of the caravan. A shadow moved pass the opening, and your heart beat rapidly inside your chest. It was hard to breath suddenly, panic coursing through your body like your blood. 

  
Your face felt hot, your body's temperature burning with sweat gathered on your forehead and temples. You released a strangled noise and fell back, panting hard. Small and quiet moans of pain escaped your lips, shaking your head left and right as if it could chase away the headache. Your panic grew tenfold when someone stepped inside the caravan, and through your half-lidded eyes who were becoming more and more heavy, you realized it was the Millennium Earl. In his human form.

"(y/n)-chan!" cried out the man, throwing himself at your side. "I knew there was something wrong"

Naturally, in a better condition you would have certainly slap him hard for ever approaching you this close but you were doubting your capacities at this very moment. Hell, you were thinking you were hallucinating the Earl right now. Though, the hand fondling your locks and face looked and felt real. 

"My precious heart..." muttered the Earl with pained love in his eyes. "Who was that woman, I wonder...She did something to you, didn't she?"

"M-Mana...?" you panted, your cheeks turning a deeper shade of red with the sickness. 

"No, no...My name is not Mana" hushed the Earl like to a little child. "I will take care of you and you will be healthy again, okay?"

"W-What d-did you do to t-them?! L-Leave-" you stuttered in panic, trashing around to get out of his arms. "Ack-"

You fell back down against the futon, your hair becoming damp with all the sweat and warm temperature of the caravan. The Millennium Earl blinked slowly, before an evil smile appeared on his lips. 

"You mean those commoners outside? They are asleep..."

"W-wh-"

Your voice caught in your throat the minute you lifted your head to gaze outside. You could see the faint trail of blood around the fire where once stood the old man with his granddaughter and her husband. Tears gathering at your eyes, you let your head collide against the floor in exhaustion. A chuckle rang inside the caravan, and you let out a strangled scream when you were lifted off the ground into the arms of your nemesis bridal style.

"I'm so happy to see you again, my heart!" he smiled


	29. Chapter 27: Protection

 

 

 

# Protection

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room was filled with gifts and candles, some of them floating around the bed quietly. Your glazed eyes followed the light's movement, your breath coming out in short pants. The sweat gathered on your forehead trailed down to fall on the pillow, already wet with your tears and tainted with your blood. The red liquid mixed with a dark substance cascaded down on your cheeks, burning the skin at the same time.

  
At your side was the Millennium Earl in his true form, sitting on a rocking chair while knitting. He didn't look as worried as he was in his other form. A strangled scream passed your lips and you threw your head back, the pain racking your body once more in strong waves. The Earl stopped his rocking and gave you a look, before putting down his knitting tools. He jumped down and sauntered over where you were laying, tilting his head to the side.

 

"Hm...There's almost no trace of it...."

 

"W-What's happening t-to m-me?..." you shuddered violently, your skin filled with goosebumps. 

 

"A poison is coursing through your veins....probably from _that woman_ "

 

"You mean the gypsy?!"

 

"That human? Not really" the Earl shook his head negatively. "The other woman. I can sense the disgusting smell on you"

 

"S-Sariel...?"

 

"So that's her name? Interesting"

 

 

You released another shriek and your hands went straight to your messy hair, grabbing it tightly as if you were about to snap your own head in two. You sat up and sobbed, your form moving back and forth. The Millennium Earl stared at you sadly, extending a hand forward to pat the top of your head.

 

 

"I-It h-hurts! I'm feeling h-hot...I just c-can't t-take it anymore!" you whimpered, hiding your face in your arms.

 

"Everything is going to be alright, (y/n)-chan. It will pass soon..."

 

"Make it stop!" you screamed, the bloody, dark tears falling down even more.

 

 

A startled gasp passed your lips when the Millennium Earl caught your wrist softly, caressing the skin with a tender touch. You turned your glazed eyes to the man who had a stern expression on his face, as if a parent would tell his child that it was  _enough_. Your breath coming out rasped, puffs of warm air from your lungs were visible in this dark room. The hand that held your wrist traveled up to your arm, his eyes never leaving yours until the male reached for your cheek.

   
Thoughts and words collided inside your mind as Adam leaned closer, your eyes widening. At first, it was a small pressure against your lower lip, then something warm enveloped your mouth. The pain and fear who was raging inside became dull, almost unnoticeable. A hand entangled itself in your hair, bringing you closer to the man, your enemy, who was kissing you at this right moment.

  
Never did it cross your mind that one day you would make-out with this monster. But, by doing that, doesn't it make you one? Someone who isn't that different from him morally? You scrunched your eyes and pushed away the man. However, the minute you did so, the pain came back ten folds. Your body fell backward against the bed, howling in agony. The Millennium Earl sighed and placed back his top hat on his head.

 

"I will be back" said the Earl before standing up.

 

The man left you all alone in this strange room, leaving you in your pain, tears, and blood.  
 

* * *

It was a wonder how you were able to stand up after this agonizing event. The feeling of your insides tearing themselves out was still there, but less frantic than a hour ago. Fortunately. On the other hand, you couldn't move around freely with your beaten legs. Your gaze wandered around the room in search of a cane, or something solid that you can lean on.

  
Your eyes fell on a familiar object and weapon sleeping soundly against a floating gift. Tiptoeing toward it, you extended a hand to grab the obnoxious umbrella of the Earl, Lero. The moment your digits grazed the umbrella, it started to yell and trash around.

 

" **Calm. Down** " you ordered lowly, grabbing the umbrella by the tip. Lero immediately shut himself up at the sight of your dark expression.

  
"W-What d-do you w-want from m-me, human-lero?" stammered the umbrella, its carved eyes turning nervous.

  
"You will show me the way out. Now"

 

"Why would I?!!!"

 

" **Unless you want me to tear you apart, you should do as I say** "

 

The umbrella went silent at your words, not believing that such a sweet-looking woman could ever say this kind of threat. Or say anything evil at all. When your grip tightened around the umbrella's neck, it knew it didn't have a choice. Reluctantly, Lero helped you to walk toward the door, but not until you put on new clothes. You decided to go for a dark dress([mafabrouge2](https://slm-assets1.secondlife.com/assets/2818791/view_large/mafabrouge2.jpg?1294830557)) that you found inside a closet. You didn't question as to why the Earl had women dresses. Lero opened the door, and you walked out of the room to arrive in a long hallway.

 

"...I'm inside Sheril's manor..." you mumbled.

 

"That's right-lero" told the umbrella. "Lord Millennium will be mad when he finds out you left this room-lero"

 

"He will not hurt me in any way. I learned this not too long ago" you mused. "Else he would have killed me by now"

 

"Human, return to your room-lero!"

 

"No"

 

The umbrella growled under its breath while you traveled to the end of the hallway, looking around the corner to see if it was safe. No servants or Akumas were here‚ leaving the manor completely empty. Or that's what you thought. You were unaware of the dangerous presence wandering around the manor, having already noticed that you weren't in your room anymore. You opened a door as a test, only to be disappointed that it was  _another_ bedroom. How many bedrooms does he have?! Too many to count, that's for sure.

 

"Where's the exit?" you grumbled. "Lero, show me the exit"

 

"Why would I do that?!" screeched the umbrella again, only to receive an evil look from your part. "T-T-T-This way-lero..."

 

 

The umbrella's tip pointed forward. You followed its directions when something caught your eyes from the corner. You froze in alarm when you heard footsteps coming from the hallway's turn. Before Lero could scream for its liberty, you put a hand over its pumpkin head, and ran to hide yourself in another room. You closed the door silently but left a small opening for you to see who it was. Your heartbeat quickened when you saw two familiar faces walking next to each other, conversing.

 

"Earl, are you sure it's a good idea? If it's true, we got another problem on our shoulders..." Sheril told the human Earl.

 

"From the invisible wounds and poison, I know for sure that it was _one of them_...And if it's the case, I fear this war will take a different turn" you saw Adam frown.

 

"What about the pretty lady? Does she have something to do with them?"

 

"Our precious heart seem to recover at an alarming pace...Too fast for a normal human..." mused the Millennium Earl.

 

 

Both of them stopped in the middle of the hallway, almost next to the room you were hiding yourself in. You tried to calm yourself down, your chest heaving as panic flood through your body. If you make just one noise, you will be in trouble. 

 

"Since the day I met her, I couldn't shake this nostalgic feeling..." murmured Adam. "But, also, a feeling of...uneasiness"

 

"Uneasiness?" Sheril raised a brow in astonishment. "Nothing can surprise you, Lord Millennium. What makes her a special case?"

 

"Her eyes" answered the Earl and you stopped breathing. "Her eyes, her hair, her skin....aren't the same. Just like this damn _woman_ "

 

"Ah, yes. What are we going to do about her?"

 

"Protect (y/n)-chan at any cost. The same for the Fourteenth" smiled the Earl and Sheril let out a startled noise.

 

" _...Protection...?_ " you repeated in your head. " _Why...would he protect me?_ "


End file.
